A star of my own
by hibiki red
Summary: No summary. This is for my hero, and nothing else matters. . .Oops, I almost forget. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and I claim no ownership whatsoever.
1. Chapter 1

Ah!, a beautiful day like every other around a thriving city known as Nerima.

The marvelous contrast between the colorful mountains far on the horizon, the busy streets filled with kids rushing to school, and workers ready for this new day gave an invigorating impulse to those who prepared from the wee early morning to serve and satisfy their needs.

As usual as cities born from old habits certain businessmen would start by throwing water here and there, damping the sidewalks with deeper shades of asphalt and calming the hungry dust from its intoxicating dry spell.

On this day, just like any other one a single old lady driving an ancient staff skipped all over the place making sure everything could be in order for those who visited her establishment before starting their jobs.

"Good morning Great-grandmother!" Vividly expressed a young girl ready to deliver on her bicycle all to those who desperately needed a nice pick-me up noodle soup and what not from the comfort of home.

"Morning dear!" Responded back that old but wise Amazon, aware that this day presented more than just a chance to claim the boy her great-granddaughter deserved as husband, but a test telling the chef something more sinister was about to happen when the cup of tea she comfortably held cracked right down the middle.

"Oh dear. It's seems bad weather is about to hit our home." Mustered rather troubled Cologne, elder to the Amazon tribes and faithful caretaker to the Nekohanten restaurant here in the city.

Her gaze suddenly veered far into the roofs, tracking in detail the small figure of a man she never had contact with before, but suspiciously resembled a chi as powerful as Happosai. What troubled her the most though was the dark clouds accompanying his silhouette all across the area.

A simple nod from her attentive eyes was enough to leave everything under the tutelage of the Chinese boy who, although lacks a strong vision, it has never failed her as a domestic servant of sorts.

As a flash across the land the tiny woman darted just as fast as that man who closely resembled an old love, giving her the advantage to reach him just as he pretended to vanish on thin air.

"You may stop this foolhardy attempt to shed away. . .Whoever you are." Declared Cologne worriedly because even when she could sense his Aura, the trick of invisibility still kept him well hidden and unable to be confronted face to face.

"Oh!, I see my old friend's girlfriend hasn't lost the touch. It is an honor to finally meet you. . . Elder Cologne." As the tiny man said this, a chilling draft made the wise woman stand in a defensive pose only to rest back into a more relaxed stance once the tiny man came into view.

She was glad to had followed this man who looked just like that mischievous old lecher she met long ago, only this new guest reeked of hatred. He certainly is the same height as Happy, and aside the bushy gray beard there was no mistake they were somehow related at some extent.

"Tell me. To what do I owe this honor?" Asked the wise elder with the hope to learn once and for all the truth with no delays.

"Ah!, always straight to the point. That, I like in you!" Replied the old man excited. "My name is Chingensai, and I have come with a special errand from some very interesting people, but don't worry my lady. . .This does not concern either your girl, nor that bratty kid many girls seemed so be fond upon."

The plot began to thicken, this time forcing the old woman to search in her mind who would be so important to attract such a powerful being to a place where he would come and claim him himself.

"Is there a way I may be of assistance, Chingensai-san?" Asked more directly Cologne. The simple fact that her tea cup broke in the midst of his visit was proof enough he was after no good, but if Ranma or Shampoo weren't on his list, who could possibly present a threat bigger than them.

"Oh dear lady!, the one I look for hasn't arrived yet, but he will. Suffice to say, I have been charged with a task only "he" can resolve." Said the tiny man just before vanishing again and sneaking towards the female area of an Onsen nearby.

"Still a lecher nonetheless. . .Perhaps, using the same technique Happy has can help you remain just as young and strong?" Goaded the elder this time relating him with the known panty raider.

"Ah!, my good old friend. Still going at it with ancient tricks is he?. . .No my fair elder. I do not search such trills until I can reach my goal. Still. . .A peek here and there has never hurt an old man like me." Snickered devilishly the old master.

Cologne felt no need to intervene with the old man's reproaching actions, after all, she never did so when Happosai stole girls and women alike from their intimate garments. She knew a man that age would be just as perverted and honestly, dealing with that kind of behavior never brought pride to an Amazon anyway.

What made her jump and flare her chi on a high intensity right before the old coot could walk past the women's restroom was the feeling running across her body. Crawling with the fear to watch him snatch some poor soul about to be recruited in the hands of evil had to be an enough reason to stop him on his tracks.

"Tell me who are you after and I will let you be!. . .Is it really my son-in-law you are after!?. Or perhaps Akane Tendo?" Asked the woman plainly irritated by the old man's sneaking demeanor.

Chingensai sure is no push over, and his sudden burst of Chi made that clear enough. What made come to his senses towards his mission though, was the reality of the matter at hand.

"I am no fool running amok after female clothing, so don't compare me to my good old friend." Reproached the ninja master as he broke protocol and appeared once again before Cologne.

"And as for your "boy" goes. He is a broken vessel. . .A corrupted disciple who has been torn aside by the misguided teachings of a moronic father, and the perverted ways of an old dying master." Accused the tiny man angrily.

The tiny bearded man walked just close enough to the Amazon to show his power, but more importantly to hint her way about a more suitable candidate to his goals. A much stronger boy which far exceeded the expectations Ranma could ever accomplish, and the one gem everyone seemed to take for granted around here.

"That Ranma Saotome may be an incredible fighter on his own right Cologne-sama, but the one I desire the most is a pure descendent from a Yaomo clan, and the one soul who can far surpass a simple human being, but alas. . .I have said enough. I think I should take my leave now. . ."

The tiny man enjoyed intriguing that old Amazon to no end, but there was a mission he needed to fulfill and an annoying old woman reclaiming every warrior as her property was a deal he preferred to leave behind.

As the trick repeated itself, Chingensai blended among the environment despite the onlookers wondering where that old man vanished to, remaining hidden this time for good and aiming for the one he was entrusted to bring back home.

Cologne found no way to track him any longer, and after a moment raking her brains with such a candidate, the old woman opted to let the day run by and wait for the opportune moment to intervene once again.

"A Yaomo clan he says. This does not bode well at all." Mused perturbed Cologne, unable to find more answers to her questions and skipping back to where she was needed the most.

Elsewhere, but not that far away from where these two met, a few of the boys and girls intimately dealing with personal issues encountered a common ground right before school could even start.

Just like any other tiring day among the younger generation, Akane Tendo happened to run late to school for obvious reasons, followed closely by none other than Ranma Saotome, and a heated Ukyo Kuonji who argued about her place as the cute fiancée, and her right to be at his side more often than not.

To make matters worse, the titillating sound of a bell, and a severe crashing sound of a vehicle against a pedestrian told the girls the third and final contestant had arrived, forcing their rolling eyes towards the Chinese teen parking her vehicle on top of the pigtailed boy.

"Airen take Shampoo to date!" Wisely boasted the purple haired girl like if nothing happened. It all seemed so normal for the local bystanders, even more so anyway when the screaming voice of another boy made them realize this would be one of those very special days.

"Where in the heck am I now!?" Intoned that scream to no one in particular.

All the grown-ups would speculate why was he lost all this time, but teens alike knew how horrible his luck and his sense of direction were compared to the average human being.

There were some who loved to joke about his unluckiness as being more of a mental state, but from every single teen making fun of the poor lost boy, a raven haired girl always worried about him in a very peculiar manner.

With the pass of time she considered him like the little brother she always wanted but never had, and despite the cruel jokes Ranma always teased him with, Akane Tendo knew there was an specific reason why Ryoga Hibiki always chased her fiancé up and down without understanding exactly the real meaning, or so she wanted to believe.

What the girl and the others never realized was how this day would turn upside down the second Ryoga Hibiki casually found them in the middle of the street, ignoring the hell he had gone through all on his own, and forcing him to uncontrollably lash out against everyone present.

"Ranma Saotome!. . .This is all your fault!" Screamed furiously a teen who had seen nothing but despair ever since he left this town a year ago.

This young man who believed family trumped everything else decided for the first time enough was enough after the failed wedding celebration left him with no other option but to leave Akane Tendo for good, and subsequently forget that odious enemy he grew to hate, only to soften up in the end and see him as something else.

"An' what's the fun on that pork-chop!, besides. . .You haven' told me why are we fighting this time?" Replied Ranma Saotome, heir to the Anything goes style school of martial arts and love interest to many of the girls living on this town.

These two had a history of their own ever since they met back in Junior high, but when Ranma and Akane's parents forced them into a pre-arranged marriage, and lastly were able to make the wedding a reality last year, the lost boy opted to leave all behind and forget they ever existed. Or so he hoped.

He believed Nerima and its inhabitants had suddenly became a part of his past, and his presence an unrequited need to the newly wed couple.

That was the main idea at least. Ryoga Hibiki learned with the hardships of time the cruel punishment that is to live alone. He had Akari Unryu, a girl who demonstrated her love by treating him like a pig in all the meaning of the word.

At first the demeanor was cute and even endearing to a point, but Ryoga not only saw a teenage girl who craved her every whim by giving him lunch inside a bowl similar to a pigs feeding box, or proudly boasting around town how magnificent her pigged-boyfriend could get.

The lost boy began to see a strange pattern Akari showed as time went by. She used her big pet Katsunishiki for absolutely everything, from grocery shopping to challenge others for supremacy around the farms.

The real bad stuff hitting the fan became clearly apparent the moment she demanded a request of her own, and after that day Ryoga had no other choice but to ride between her arms as a piglet every time they were out in the public.

Was she ashamed to date a real boy?. . .No one really knew, well almost no one. Back at the farm Akari's grandfather prayed for the girl to marry a good man, get a life of their own at the farm, and hopefully last for a lifetime before the husband would notice how crazy obsessed the girl became over the years.

Still, the fanged boy stayed at her side perhaps for pity or maybe because a freak deserved another freak, but when the newspapers announced of a strange couple canceling their wedding and those two names floated among the crowd, that old feeling Ryoga searched for so long resurfaced once again as strong as ever.

It was a feeling of belonging. . .A sentiment to become part of a family, a term he was never included in except when the boy lived in the Tendo Dojo. Only difference this time is how reality showed him what he so blindingly refused to acknowledge.

Usually, his misplaced chivalrous ways acted upon his love for the youngest Tendo girl, prompting him to lash out against a confused pigtailed teen trapped in the arms of either Ukyo or most likely Shampoo.

His ire exploding into a burst of attacks and his eyes darting furiously at the cheating rival were the tools he used to avenge his trickery despite no one asking him to do so.

"There has been nothing but pain and sorrow thanks to you Ranma, but today. . .Today all that will end!" Boasted the lost teen enraged once his mind came back to the present.

"But why Ryoga!?" Retorted the other teen in a puzzled, yet vacillating manner.

He already explained that the wedding was a sham and neither Akane or him were interested in a ceremony any time soon. This time though, Ryoga's eyes reflected hatred and indignity beyond of what the couple had done to him in the past.

Perhaps not directly against Akane, but mostly aimed at that idiot messing with his life on every turn, and regretfully without even thinking about it. "Tell me what I've done an' maybe we can fix it, man!" Tried Ranma again, hoping to end this sudden outburst and maybe get to school still on time.

"There's only one solution and is for you to set me free!" Declared Ryoga utterly desperate.

Ranma wanted to clear things up about this new development, but Ryoga's incessantly attacks began to seep into his more agile dodges, forcing the teen to stutter and back away until the fanged boy could be reasoned with.

"D-Damn it man. S-Stop an' let's talk this out!. . .Oww!" Tried again the teen only to be knocked away thanks to a lucky punch connecting against his jaw.

With no force able to withstand such merciless offensive, the Saotome kid had no other remedy but to fly defenseless across the street, stopping only against a wall and a barrel filled with the only liquid capable to make things even worse.

When the change swiftly came Ryoga bit his lower lip and his ire grew even more at the sight from that redheaded curse he learned to despise. His chi flaring higher into the air summoned an ultimate version of the technique even Ranma feared. . . A devastating attack in the form of a dark cloud slowly gathering on top of the town.

"Y-You idiot!, what the hell do you think your doing!?" Screamed the redhead once she realized Ryoga was out of control and ready to release so much unbridled energy over unsuspecting innocents.

Thankfully the three fiancées arguing over old petty vendettas had finally arrived. While Shampoo immediately joined in with the pigtailed girl, Akane decided to play her card as Ryoga's best friend and hope to calm the boy down all on her own.

"Ran-Chan, what's going on?" Asked the Okonomiyaki chef as she walked near Ranma, unaware of the extreme mental state Ryoga presented at the time.

The boy managed to explain how Ryoga attacked without a reason at all, and while he believed this to be one of their regular brawls, the massive amount of negative Chi floating in the air begged to contradict his initial assumption.

"Akane!, get away from him. He ain' the same Ryoga we know!" Shouted the redheaded teen to no avail.

Unable to explain what was going on all three girls saw how despite everything they went through over the years, nothing, not even Akane Tendo managed to persuade the lost boy from throwing his darkened eyes towards the wet redhead.

"Move aside Akane-san. This does not concern you at all." Was everything he could muster right before respectfully shoving the girl towards the sidewalk. He refused to remember the warm feeling he had near the girl, focusing instead on the flaming red hue dancing on the distance and release all of his pent up anger in one attack.

Once clear to move Ryoga dashed forward with the goal to end any chance of escape, and hopefully take a defeated Ranma back to the station, as he planned it all along.

"Move aside!, this is between "him" and me!" Challenged the boy at the other two girls as he closed in towards Ranma.

It seemed as the thunderous cloud ready to devastate buildings and people alike were nothing but a way to keep Ranma from guessing his game and flee from his grasp.

The pigtailed girl sensed Ryoga with enough control to keep the cloud from bursting, yet the fanged boy pressing forward with the idea to limit her surroundings was a clear giving of her own mistakes.

Once the attack had been thoroughly analyzed Ranma managed to push both girls to either side, giving her enough time to restart the onslaught of punches and kicks Ryoga was barely able to feel. Despite her better efforts the redheaded fighter realized nothing would stall or stop him from what Ryoga intended, that is until others decided to intervene in her behalf.

Not far from the fight, a few of the more persistent citizens were either speechless or interested on the daily exhibition between martial arts brawlers. These were some of the more hardened folks accustomed to the often clashes they knew were bound to happen in a city filled with training schools.

But others who valued their safety, and saw how wrong it looked for a boy to beat on a girl promptly acted by running towards the police station and report the incident.

"Oh man. . .Not again. Not this time!" Growled Ryoga tiredly. The teen forced his pressing blows forward, propelling both Ukyo and Shampoo towards the ground and making Ranma stay and face him this time for good.

"Damn it Ryoga!, What the hell is wrong with. . ." But the sentence couldn't be finished once the boy bypassed all her defenses and a second punch knocked the redhead unconscious.

"You Jackass!. . .You're paying for that!" Exclaimed madly the chef, throwing several of her flour packed bombs on Ryoga's face and incapacitating his sight long enough to trap him in a sticky mass of her special batter attack.

"D-Damn it Ukyo!, I have no time to deal with you!. . .L-Let go and let me take Ranma with me, now!" Screamed the boy relentlessly.

The chef and the Chinese warrior decided to leave questions for later, and as they jumped ready to protect their fiancé and neutralize the fanged teen, Ryoga found no other option but to expand his own negative Chi, inflating the batter and making it explode before the distracted girls.

The bursting batter spread all over the place, but the closer victims had such a devastating push, Ukyo and Shampoo flew backwards and landed together with the sleeping redhead.

"I-I. . .I don't have much time. I need to take that idiot and clear my name now!" Mused the boy somewhat exhausted by the straining.

That would be his next step until several uniformed men arrived to the scene, lifting their weapons and pointing them at the tired kid almost falling to the ground exhausted.

"Hold it right there Hibiki-san. We saw everything and this time you won't get it so easy!" Demanded arbitrarily one of the uniformed men.

Ryoga tried to explain what really happened, but the police officers had non of it. They preyed on his righteous code like before, forcing the teen into a set of handcuffs he could easily break apart, but being reminded of his true nature as a hero forced Ryoga to accept defeat and accompany those men to the station without a fuss.

" _Damn it. I missed my chance, but whatever. . .This is the last time I ever come here_." Reluctantly meditated the boy once he knew this to be his end.

Akane, unable to even get close to the chained teen, slowly walked towards the unconscious girls, watching from a distance a boy she considered like a brother being dragged into a police truck and taken kami knows where.

It all happened so fast for Ryoga who, unlike other times he expected no mercy from his captors. On the way back to Tokyo's police station he began to berate himself and recall how in the hell all this begun.

 **A few months after the failed wedding.**

It all started last year when the poor teenager pranced around Nerima like any other day traveling the lands. As always, the first thing he would see is Akane blaming Ranma for being in the arms of Shampoo.

Of course Ryoga always tried to uphold Akane's dignity by professing his disapproval over the pigtailed teen's actions, followed then by the regular fight between the two teens.

It was all as normal as you can get, that is until the fanged boy would make a wrong turn and end up several blocks away from either the fight or the ones he had a bone to pick with.

Ryoga always choked Ranma's unsuspecting changes into a despicable redhead thanks to being distracted during their fights, but what he didn't count in at all were the reactions coming from the police and other onlookers over the situation.

"Hey there boy!" Shouted one of the men in charge to keep the peace around town. "We have reports of a teenage boy harassing a redheaded girl. That must be you!" Scolded the grown up to a confused teen.

Ryoga tried to explain about his martial arts code and how he would never hurt a girl. Then the curse came into play, detailing how either Ranma or him were cursed to change into other forms.

The boy clearly exposed his secret with the idea to clear himself, but despite the understanding stares from some officers living close by, the judge decided that no matter how their magical tricks worked, the law was the law, and attacking a girl so viciously had to be punished.

Ryoga pleaded not guilty regardless of getting a sentence of three months in Tokyo's correctional facility. His lawyer worked with a way to soften the judge's feelings towards his client, which he managed at some point thanks mostly because Ryoga was still a minor.

The boy received one month imprisoned and another one cleaning the local streets off garbage.

When Ryoga managed to stay put thanks to chains on his feet, and a guiding inmate the teen asked his lawyer to check on Ranma and bring him here to clear any misunderstandings. Too bad any legal investigation resulted in no leads when the proper protocols produced no information whatsoever over a redheaded girl's whereabouts.

It couldn't be helped, thought Ryoga bitterly. " _I must get that idiot and bring him here to explain about our fights_." Thinking that to be the only way to expunge his bad record.

Finally the time was up, and Ryoga although happy to stay in one place without getting lost, needed to travel back to Nerima and make things right.

That happened nearly six months ago when the boy arrived into town and managed to find Ranma before getting lost again. The plan was simple. Knock some sense into the pigtailed boy without actually telling him he had been incarcerated, lest Ranma may laugh and make fun of him until the end of times.

It all went rather smoothly until that odious splash coming out of nowhere would render Ranma into a girl. That was the part he hated the most. Ryoga tried to persistently fight and hopefully caught him off guard long enough to defeat him quickly and before any unsuspecting moron could see them.

The problem became painfully apparent the moment people started to pop up out of nowhere and point at the bully beating on girls, prompting at the same time the appearance from the cops during his failed attempt.

The sudden confusion forced Ranma to flee, thinking that Ryoga would follow behind and the police would be lost or too slow to chase them anyway.

Unfortunately the fanged teen ran after the redhead only to get lost in the middle of their escape, and eventually getting himself caught by the police. Ranma usually waited on the other side of town, but after a long while the girl would simply shrug her shoulders and walk back home thinking her buddy could be in Russia by then.

Always unaware of Ryoga's poor shortcomings, and the enormous problems he and the Dojo could get with the law Ranma decided to forget him as the boy getting lost would eventually return back to Nerima after he could find his way around.

It was reasonable to see why the pigtailed boy never questioned Ryoga's lost escapades after all, the fanged boy always kept that side of his life hidden out of fear and ridicule from those he considered family.

After a few months of forced labor passed rather uneventfully, Ryoga tried yet a second time, bitterly proving to himself the harsh reality to be reinstated into the correctional building for another five months.

The life inside was somewhat enjoyable 'cuse no one dared to fight or antagonize him in any way. Ryoga already proved to be the strongest male by breaking the walls after getting lost into the wrong cell, and exiting the locked cage through the connected sides without any effort on his part.

Inmates and guards alike bulged in fear after the way Ryoga would bend pure steel when nervous, or practiced his own rigorous exercise sets by lifting the prison's transportation bus, or digging miles of roads the teenagers were barely able to open all on their own.

What Ryoga despised the most from this place though was his new found reputation to become a bad person despite his best efforts to protect Akane and represent an honorable hero when the situation demanded it.

The gang system rendered him a misfit because everyone knew his noble heart and hatred towards doing evil marked him as an undesirable human being among the mass of delinquents. Still, the boy sentenced to live as a monster managed to live up to his own standard, and that on itself won the recognition from the warden and his employees.

"Young Hibiki-san." Solemnly referred Warden Fukuda at the boy keeping the inmates in check out of fear. "It is hard for me to keep you here young man. Your manners have vastly improved and my trust in you is absolute." Commended the man with satisfaction.

"Your time is up and freedom awaits you tomorrow, but what I need you to understand is this." The man well in his forties grabbed Ryoga from his shoulder, reaffirming his loyalty and advising him against an ill fated outcome if he were to commit the same mistake again.

"Forget any desire of revenge and move on kid. There's plenty for you to go on, and I believe there is no point in coming back into reclusion, all because a certain female fighter can match you in battle. Forget it all my boy, and live on. . ."

Ryoga couldn't agree more despite how wrong the warden's assumptions were. The fanged teen accepted his advice and walked back into his cell, not to get the few things he gained during his stay, but because he unconsciously remembered what his brain tried to forget.

Old memories about those he loved, and how despicable they returned those feelings back at him. Ryoga desperately sought recognition from those he felt most comfortable with. Akane Tendo was his most precious friend, followed by Ranma who he loved like a brother.

Yes. He loved him beyond simple friends and comrades in arms, but the daily routine the pigtailed boy used to play with his heart, and the devastating methods Akane used to reject his love were the two greatest flaws the boy couldn't learn to cope.

It all started to make so much sense, and once he realized how important he had his life ahead of him Ryoga understood nothing or no one should stop him from living it elsewhere. It all seemed so easy to achieve, specially when the Judge's last recommendation made the teen take matters on his own hands.

" _Young man. You are to be free, but rest assured. Until you don't go and fall on your knees, ask forgiveness to that strange redheaded girl and beg her to vouch for you, there will be no redeeming from your past. Schools and jobs will shone you as a convict, and your life will never be the same_." Said last the man before releasing the boy into an empty street.

That was the last straw Ryoga could not accept any longer. Why did he need to apologize after a pervert who played with Akane's feelings and always used cheap tricks to shone him from victory made him a fool and miscreant to the world.

With clenched teeth the young lost teen decided to keep all that to himself and instead he agreed with the judge, promising to search that girl and ask her to help him erase the terrible note scribbled in his personal records.

According to his wishes then, the teen was released and sent directly into Nerima where he immediately searched and challenged Ranma one last time.

He figured giving it all from the start was the right path to take, and without looking back Ryoga pressed with all his might to defeat and take Ranma into the station without the attention from people or others.

That's how all this came to be. Ryoga managed to knock and subdue Ranma, with the exception of transforming him into the redhead, although that was more on the pigtailed teen and his clueless endeavors.

He had the time and the place to take her back, that is until unforeseen details had him defending himself against Ukyo, Shampoo and a bewildered Akane watching from the sidelines.

He believed to be in control and be able to salvage the situation until the cops showed up and managed to witness the worst possible scenario.

Right there, in front of a few onlookers and the shocked induced stares from the officers Ryoga Hibiki stood in front of three girls sprawled unconscious on the ground, clearly beaten and unconscious after the boy inadvertently threw the batter on all directions, covering the young defenseless females from head to toe.

"Oh man. . ." Spoke defeated Ryoga knowing full well how it looked to the untrained eye, and how miserable his life was going to be. What changed in all this though was the tiny smile tugging on the corner of his mouth.

He had given it all, and despite the terrible hell to be confined and ridiculed a third time, Ryoga Hibiki knew something good came out of this, he wasn't sure what, but something felt right for once in his life.

Afterwards, the same old song repeated itself once again, only this time the judge saw no more remedy, but to leave Ryoga incarcerated for a whole year.

"Remember what I told you, boy." Said his lawyer right before the teen was sent back into his cell. "You will be seventeen by the time you're released, but if you ever get caught doing the same shameful deal, the judge will treat you as an adult and believe me, boy. . ."

A quick pause and a look of disgust sent the right message to the teen who had done nothing wrong, giving him the right attitude to follow his advise to the letter. "In an adult prison no matter how strong you are. . .You will be tamed."

That sent shivers down Ryoga's back. He still tried to understand why was this happening at all. He only wanted to act righteously, and defend that girl he liked for so long. In time Ryoga Hibiki came to realize a big change was on the works.

" _But how can I beat this stupid sense of direction_?" Asked himself right in the middle of the night. Staring into that tiny window stamped on the wall and wondering how to defeat his own demons.

Month after month slowly shaped him into accepting his own mistakes, agreeing that Nerima, Akane and Ranma were a past he was resolute to leave behind. No more excuses to fit in as a friend or part of a family.

Grueling nights played a sinful orchestra of memories and past deeds his feelings for his friends refused to let out on the open. They weren't nightmares because the boy was awake all night long, but it didn't matter because the lid had been open and there was no going back anymore.

Images of a tiny piglet mounted like a horse by a cursed doll made his side tremble in anger. He was the hero!, the boy who recognized Akane trapped in that toy, feat that not even Ranma could decipher until much, much later.

And yet, Akane ran at his arms in the end, thanking the stars for his swift rescue and forgetting he who gave it all for her safety.

Oh yeah. Something began to release all those past thoughts the boy buried deep into his mind. He gave his life for the magical kettle so Ranma could be cured. The fanged teen mistakenly followed Ukyo across the tunnel of love, but most of the path he used to protect Akane from ghosts.

A plethora of heroic accomplishments kept raining in the boy's mind, forcing the teen to reach a feeling never accepted before.

Eventually Ryoga learned from most inmates about other places where a new life can be achieved, that is, if he could defeat a force propelling him towards that damn town whether he wanted it or not.

Six months into his sentence gave him the honor to be visited by a strange man. He highly resembled a tiny nuisance the teen managed to cross paths with in several occasions. The only thing that confused him this time though, was the gray beard he was so sure old Happosai never used during his stay on the Tendo residence.

The small figure sat on the concrete sill from the windowless hole, watching him in detail and slightly nodding at the luck he had to find him locked up in place.

"Who are you?" Asked Ryoga somewhat puzzled by his well hidden smile.

"My name is not important at the moment sunny. What you need to know is that your luck is about to change." Said the tiny man.

"I know of your precarious way of life and how those idiots have wronged you time and again. Rest assured my boy, once you fulfill your destiny, things will only get better from now on." The tiny man decided to stay and talk during the nights, leaving off when Ryoga had to deal with a daily routine, and coming back to instruct the teen about his new life patiently awaiting his return.

"Soon my debt will be paid, and at the same time I'll be unstoppable here and everywhere else!" Goaded silently the tiny master cleverly hidden among the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tokyo, Japan.**

Seven months had already passed after the sentence Ryoga Hibiki received from past deeds locked him in the worst correctional facility young delinquents had to endure in Japan.

It had been somewhat confining for someone so used to travel the world unrestrained, but what set this time apart from other difficult moments for Ryoga became clearly apparent the second a strange old man appeared at the windowless hole he had on his cell.

"Tell me again old man. Why are you trying to free me?" Asked Ryoga intrigued after the way the tiny man was able to blend in with his surroundings and avoid capture or be noticed by inmates alike.

"I already told you sunny." Broke the master amused. "I have a great debt I must repair, and after I'm done with such a nuisance you will be a new person, and I will regain my honor back." Reported the old fighter.

It was clear something had to be done so the boy could never cross paths with Ranma again, but far beyond his sanity being tested during this ordeal what Ryoga worried the most was his new found reputation as a troublemaker and a delinquent.

"I don't need to be a new person old geezer. I need to change what has been done to me, and reclaim my innocence." Said sternly the kid.

Chingensai managed to carefully study over the next weeks the state in which Ryoga had mastered his chi over the years. Yes, he seemed like a very powerful foe hard to defeat on a fight, but what many ignored during his journey to become stronger was the hidden secret no man in history has ever been able to exploit.

Chingensai: "Kid, I have my fair share of misfortunes done to me in the past, but regardless of how fate rewards me in the end, what truly sets me apart from the rest is the way I live my life."

Ryoga scoffed at the old man's background story as if it was of no consequence to him, but the few words he spoke were able to seep into his mind, reminding the lost teen how every choice he made strived towards others happiness more than to himself.

He got into this whole mess, not because he was evil or a rebel, but because he tried to clean other's sins with his own misguided logic. There are always ways to justify walking on the wrong path, and although the boy never meant to hurt anyone, in the end his ire showed to the world how dangerous a good intention applied wrongly can really be.

Sleepless nights accompanied that old man and a boy whose mind kept punishing him beyond his limits. Ryoga would sit right against the far wall, punching the cemented surface with his index finger and speaking about all the miserable ways Akane used to play him out.

Ryoga: "S-She dated me on purpose, so Ranma would be jealous. She tricked me first into believing I could rescue her, but then she'd just let that idiot hog all the glory, walking joyful into the sunset . . .S-She even told me how much she liked me, she knew I loved her, and still she ignored my feelings."

Poke after poke against the wall began to eat his mind away, transforming every ounce of love for that girl into scorn and hatred. When Ryoga snapped from his unconscious state the word death surprised him a lot, almost as if someone else lured him into ending all this once and for all.

Ryoga: "M-My mind is going crazy, what should I do!"

The old man evaded a tragic situation hastily when he changed the subject abruptly, manipulating the boy's dreamless state with an alluring technique if his, and asking him how did that girl knew about his most intimate feelings.

The teen used an almost zombie like speech to recant the story of a ghost cat possessing his body and declaring his real love for her in front of her family and Ranma, not to mention some magical cookies the Tendo teen baked to know if the pigtailed teen would really loved her, oddly enough Ranma's effect branded only a few, and those were P-chan's hooves meaning he had no real love for her.

Chingensai: "That must really hurt, m'boy. I think is time to release all that and transform you into the real you. A potential Ryoga Hibiki who is destined for more instead of the poor caricature these people have done with you."

The old man saw with funny looks the gaping hole on the wall made by the boy's reserved ire. He could not explain how someone like him wouldn't have destroyed cities on a fit of anger, but then remember apathy and condescending treatments were the food nourishing his life.

With an ancient acupuncture point the tiny man let every bit of pent up emotion on the loose, but kept the boy from remembering his secret just yet, otherwise the poor human would explode in the process.

Ryoga suddenly felt as light as a feather, his mind so refreshed and clean that nothing but the fresh decision to forsake Akane and Ranma stuck in his mind like a happy thought, but the hatred accompanying that resolution completely left in the past.

The next morning Ryoga woke up somehow liberated by unknown pressures, but strangely curious about that old man perching on his window.

Ryoga: "Well then old man. . .What do you want from me?"

Chingensai: "Only to hold this gem with both hands and remember who you really are. . ."

The boy jolted in place once the old man carelessly threw such a magnificent rock across the air. Cut and shaped like the most precious of diamonds, yet mysteriously glowing a deep purple hue, the gem instantly made a strong impact in Ryoga's mind the second both came into contact.

Chingensai: "Yes, my boy. . .Feel its ancient power and remember the roots of your past."

Ryoga began to fall into a trance of sorts, dropping almost into a dead like state as his eyes slowly closed down. The images coming next were of no men living off the land, but glorious beings with wings attached on their backs, and the rare sensation of a hidden enemy lurking in the shadows.

Ryoga: "W-Who. Who are they?" Asked the teen confused by the tremendous sensation of longing coming from those two souls.

Chingensai: "They are legends of old, my boy. Legends that should not exist anymore, but you being here contradicts that rule absolutely."

As if prompted to elaborate in more detail the little hidden man began to explain to the boy what was happening as the scenery in his mind moved along.

"A long time ago, even longer than my own existence, a clan was cast out from heaven after they wondered what freedom really meant. They became the first angels from that world taking possession as human beings on this one, and subsequently transforming themselves into the hideous monsters known today as demons"

"These immortal beings razed the world of men for years until another clan volunteered to travel down here with the purpose to defeat them into submission, but there's much more to tell than to describe the endless battle between good against this not so new evil revamping the land."

The tiny man found no reason to stay hidden once the night descended upon the cold and damp walls of the building, appearing just outside the prison camp just as he pulled his pipe in the process and lighted it on top of the barred hole of a window.

Chingensai: "This so called war lasted only a few years, but what the celestial beings subduing the first demons never expected was to taste that same kind of freedom the fallen angels fought for so long to destroy."

"After the battle ended those who were supposed to return stayed and shared instead human wives, creating a new way of life while uncaringly giving their divinity away for an existence of hardships and pain."

"Still. When they shone away from their duties as angels, other heavenly beings were dispatched to correct such horrible affront against their own laws. That last assault ended any relationship, and consequently any offspring coming from that union for all time to come."

The old man told Ryoga that the Nephilim, a handful of men as big as houses were those who were born from such aberrant union. What he mentioned next made so much sense in Ryoga's mind for some unknown reason that the lost boy began to unfurl those same explanations throughout the gem affecting his head.

That's when he saw another supernatural couple running from those angels seeking revenge and total annihilation. They were powerful and unstoppable to deal with even for those archangels laying waste to the earth, but with heaven on high alert, they knew extinction would eventually fall on them sooner rather than later.

Chingensai: "Those who you see in the gem are your ancestors, Ryoga Hibiki. You come not from men, nor good or evil, but from the union of a brave luminous angel with a fallen one, right before he became a demon."

"A powerful combination neither the celestial beings nor those immortal incarnations of evil were willing to let loose, thus the total extermination from the few survivors were their course of action."

The old master found all this to be somewhat funny after he himself never realized only one last couple managed to hide among humanity unnoticed. A renegade angel and a pure celestial loving each other way before the great war was even conceived up above the clouds.

Chingensai: "The two refused to be labeled as misfits, and in time their lineage became what it is now your genealogic tree." A second chuckle made Ryoga wonder what was going on with this tingling sensation running across his body. A strange sensation of innocuous malice and true innocence mingling closely together and empowering a new being ascending from within its ashes.

"If Happy could have seen this coming, he would've been the most powerful ninja this era has witnessed in ages. Well, it's seems the joke's on him." Mused satisfied the old geezer right before speaking like a madman defying death and creating an unnatural life his own way.

Chingensai: "Behold!. . .What no man, celestial being or demon has found nor destroyed for ages is once again whole!"

It was a sight surely impossible to miss, at least for the old man. Right there, in the midst of cells filled with rebellious boys shouting madly at those sordid shouts, a petite young girl laid on the floor, her eyes still closed by the exertion of power, and donning the yellow vestment Ryoga had on before all this came to pass.

Chingensai: "Who would have thought a real life Yaomo could be hiding among a suffering boy and its simplistic piglet form."

Ryoga tried to open her eyes without any luck doing so, but as the new girl flew out of the cage thanks to the crumbling wall she left behind and the retched old man carrying her away, this girl knew something was about to happen whether she wanted it or not.

By the time alarms and strobe lights were activated the tiny vanishing master took the precious commodity under his wing, journeying back to his old hideout and keeping his most precious ally hidden from those who could sense her threatening new existence.

 **Nerima city.**

Back in Nerima things didn't go as smoothly as its people hoped them to be once the rebellious teen had been apprehended. The wind chimes most devoted elders hanged up on their walls with the hope to attract good spirits and better fortune began to brim with its noisy tones as the breeze around town augmented, and a strange vibe took its place instead.

The ominous ambiance that foreign gust brought from afar made a terrible impact to those who understood its ancient meaning, giving them the wisdom to interpret its effects.

"It's seems bad weather is coming to town" Would chime annoyingly old people aching from their bones and expecting old sore muscles to react by the black clouds forming on the horizon.

In a more profound manner Cologne felt that same chilling breeze crawl up her spine, breaking the plate she held with both hands, and inexplicably reminding her of that old man she met not long ago and the crazy story he spoke about an unheard demon.

"I must leave now Great-grandchild." Excused the adamant Amazon who needed to consult a certain known evil about this new development.

"Please take care of business here and keep an eye on that short-sighted boy." Were her instructions as the old woman skipped in a rush across the city and towards the only place where she could find an answer.

It was an odd feeling she always had to admonish future events, but the second she jumped into the Tendo residence, Cologne felt how Akane already waited by the entrance holding nothing more than a pair of chopsticks broken in half.

"Akane-san!. . .Where can I find Happosai!?" Demanded the elder worriedly.

The call impressed not only Soun and Genma who could barely leave the Shogi table alone, but Ranma rushed as well once the stiffness in Cologne's voice demanded a prompt response.

"Here I am. Tell me, what do you need?" Answered back the old lecher without a care in the world while holding in one hand a pair of panties and on the other an iron.

"Tell me happy, what do you know about a legend of an ancient Yaomo on this time and age, and more importantly about a master of the hidden arts known as Chingensai?" 

The name of course brought glad memories to the tiny pest ironing his collection, but more stressfully to the pigtailed teen who shared not long ago a terrible time with those two.

It all had started when both his father and Mr. Tendo searched for a way to defeat their almost immortal master, but miserably failing when that new teacher training them to hours on end happened to be none other than Happy's old friend, and partner in crime.

"Don' tell me that old coot is at it again, old ghoul." Complained angrily Ranma once the name brought the worst conceivable memories he had as a girl.

"Last time he was here, both screw-ups destroyed nearly every sake store in town, an' scared stiff every girl in Furinkan." reproached the Saotome boy just as his hands reached his chest, vigorously rubbing the painful memories from his mind.

"Not ta mention both gangin' up on me from both sides." Mustered the teen again, this time blushing tremendously by the tender areas they loved to attack most of the time.

"Oh!, good ol' memories m'boy, but more importantly. . .What does Chin-kun has to do with anything?" Questioned the master more intrigued than before.

The Amazon elder vacillated for a moment before candidly open up to the old man, but after a few hiccups along her story, Cologne described in detail the somber encounter both ancient fighters had a few months ago.

"At the time I believed him to be just another old fool running rampant like you, but this is the third time a precious porcelain cup or plate breaks at the pure mention of his name or memory of my meeting with him." Said Cologne in a more pressed manner this time.

The tiny master found that old legend describing a mythological Oni impossible to beat the only reason his clan searched for glory back in the day. A scroll stolen from ancient monks guarding the supposedly whereabouts of a fallen dynasty.

"Oh yes, I remember now!" Snapped Happosai somewhat excited. "A few decades ago an old parchment came into the trash I was burning. It depicted the story of a woman and a man who resembled none other than two celestial beings united by fate, but unable to coexist neither on heaven, earth nor hell."

The old geezer began to describe the same story his old clan clung upon for centuries with the goal to receive glory and wealth beyond recognition. It was a simple tale passed from a monk generation to the next, and the one impossible truth he realized it was nothing but myth, and lies.

"I see." Pondered quietly the Amazon elder. "So, this Yaomo born from two hidden celestial branches gone rouge really does exist and has finally being found after centuries of concealment. . .Interesting."

Even though Ranma and the girls had never heard of such a thing, their faces lit brightly at the craftsmanship the old lecher used to explain an old wife's tale with such devotion, only to sweat drop and fall to the ground after Happosai simply returned to his collection, dismissing the whole conversation as a hoax.

"But like I said Cologne-chan. . .That is an old story no one has ever proved right. Gee, I wonder if Chin-kun may still be around. I sure could use some fun times right 'bout now." Finally said the old man with a smirk on his face and a sly stare towards the pigtailed teen.

Ranma immediately remembered all the gropes and slaps against his poor female chest and butt which forced him to run and comically hide behind Kasumi. The boy couldn't do much after that, but to hope either lecher could be as far from each other and Nerima as possible.

On the far back of the living room Akane Tendo sternly meditated about the story and her own premonitions over a new evil being born. Only difference was that her visions were triggered every time she remembered Ryoga, or wondered where P-chan could be hiding, forcing as a result an utensil or a set of chopsticks held on her hands to suddenly break ominously and without any apparent reason.

Even the pigtailed boy managed to see the sternly look in the girl, confusing him to no end and forcing the boy to worry over his fiancée.

"Akane. . .What is it?" Asked Ranma to a girl who could do nothing more than to stare back at him and bit her lower lip in concern.

"R-Ranma." Complained the girl, pausing after that strange feeling made her cringe in pain and uncertainty. "Where is Ryoga-kun?. We haven't seen him in months, and not even P-chan has been around in a long time."

Ranma began to see the constant reminder of what happened more than six months ago when Ryoga attacked him for no reason. He had managed to escape the police coming after the two of them, ensuing their meaningless brawl could be postponed or interrupted.

At first he believed nothing was wrong since Ryoga had always got lost and found months later.

But now things somehow started to turn for the worse. There was no fanged teen around town by the time he usually appears, and for the looks of it, almost a year had already passed without them noticing his presence.

The Saotome heir found the situation highly worrisome at this point, specially when he knew both Ryoga and P-chan were the same person, and Akane would worry twice as much thinking on two different persons.

With a resolving thud, the teen walked towards none other than Soun, aware that whatever might had happen with the law and Ryoga, he would be the right person to ask.

"Mr. Tendo!, tell me. Have you heard anything of Ryoga?" Simplified the boy once the patriarch could see his daughter shaken and tense by the lost boy's missing persona.

The Tendo father found the timing a bit lacking once Cologne made this monster a real foe capable to show up and fight them any given time, but when he thought about it more consistently, it was rare not to see Ryoga or the well known black piglet roaming around the halls.

Soun took a deep breath, releasing the pent up gust of air with a hum, and pondering about Ranma's worried looks "I. . .I don't know Ranma-kun, but I'll ask back at the council this afternoon after our meeting. If something happened to that boy, they may know for sure."

Agreeing that nothing more could be taken from Happosai, and remembering she had other priorities to attend, Cologne decided to skip away, busily dashing towards the center of town and procuring to go back to business for the time being. "Very well Mr. Tendo. I have a restaurant to run, and I'm sure Shampoo has plenty of delivers to make. I will take my leave and give you any news if this becomes more than just speculation."

Nothing else could be done by then from either family member, forcing to hold their horses and go back to their lives. Ranma and Akane went back to their daily routines, constantly wondering where that idiot might've been all this time, but agreeing that a good pounding was in order once the fanged boy could be found.

 **Nakano city.**

Far from those who desperately looked for him, a girl slowly tried to see what happened around her surroundings. Her hands seemed to be free for the girl to move, but the grogginess from some strange effect made her limbs articulate in an even slower manner.

"W-Where. . .Where am I?" Weakly asked Ryoga.

"You are safe my dear. At least for the time being." Said a voice with a powerful and lustful tone in it. The lascivious sound was enough for the girl to strain every bit of effort on her arms, supporting her heavy torso with all her strength, and turn towards that same old man annoying her existence back in jail.

"Y-You. . .What did you do to m-me?" Barely spoke Ryoga right before falling back against the wooden floor still numb from the transformation. Her eyes were able to focus which helped her to keep him from getting any closer, but her furrowed brows angrily demanded for a satisfactory explanation to this madness.

There was a moment where Chingensai tried to approach Ryoga with intentions less than honorable, but unfortunately that was the reason why he got into this problem in the first place, which made the pervert think twice from doing so.

With a sigh of resignation the tiny man broadened the personal space between the two, opting to ease her mind by explaining the missing pieces lodged away from her head.

"It shouldn't be hard to understand what happened to you Ryoga, but for your sanity's sake, let me detail what the gem did to you." The old master began to explain how his body was a container of sorts which had the purpose to hide a totally different being.

"The star from the east, as the gem is known is a precious article my clan recovered a few decades ago. At the beginning nothing but its natural dark glow emanated from within regardless of any magic or experiment applied to the stone"

"That is until a few years ago when Akemi, and Kenta Hibiki were spotted near China, and the star began to react near the couple."

When Chingensai mentioned Ryoga's parents the girl raised a worried look at the story teller, speechlessly asking him to stop and explain what her parents had to do with anything.

"Oh yeah!, your parents. Well. . .Let's see." His eyes flew to the ceiling trying to find a delicately way how to put in perspective what both Hibikis represented in all these secretive scheme.

"You see Ryoga-chan. About sixteen years ago my clan was able to track down and find a rare curse affecting only a pair of people regardless of their congenital background. The researching plans detail a powerful illness originating from thousands of years in the past."

Chingensai told Ryoga that a loss in sense of direction and bad karma were the most efficient methods a certain pair of rebelled angels used to bury the inescapable power their offspring could unknowingly gather before his or her development could be able to control it.

With a lot of success on their effort that special illness inherently remained hidden within the child's bloodline, impossible to activate it unless a key they work so hard to prepare could come in contact with the recipient.

"It took us almost a century trying to devise all the symptoms, and zeroed out on your parents, dear." although the old man tried to treat Ryoga as the girl he saw through his eyes, the lost girl growled every time a condescending feminine adjective was thrown her way.

With a roll for his eyes, the elder found irritating how her muted inquiries corresponded to a doubtful teen ignoring and even questioning every part on the conversation.

"Don't look at me like that, girl!. How can you explain both your parents, and in that fashion all your grandparents affected by the same sickness on both their family's sides!?" His looks really made Ryoga understand this was the truth, giving the girl a better chance to accept what came next.

"You are the latest and only offspring from those two rebellious fallen angels, but because the gem never came into you possession, nor any of your direct family during this time, the secret remained hidden." The old man then hesitated for just a second, but that was enough for the girl to press on with her looks over the truth.

"It saddens me that even though you are a strong fighter on your own, the actions revolving around your life are mixed at best. You can be the noblest of kids willing to die for your friends and family, but at the same time, when luck is down you let anger take over, and the dark fury from you hatred past life explodes without you being able to manage it."

That part had always been in Ryoga's mind even before she met the old geezer. She, or rather he tried the role of a hero and a man with a code of honor on every turn, but when push came to shove his negative emotions usually took the better of him.

With a perturbed stare to the floor the girl accepted every bit of culpability over her lack of control, giving the old man a chance to redeem her from madness.

"Don't feel bad my dear. Like I said. The curse exponentially raised both the good and the bad in you, not to mention how harmful was for you to grow up alone and in the wilderness mostly."

"Besides." Said Chingensai a bit flustered. "The real reason you are a girl now, is because the gem opened all your potential at once." The old master told Ryoga that her male body was still intact, but unable to be used for now until the human vessel can adapt to such levels of dark, and light energies.

Again, the girl blinked several times hoping to know if her original form could be used in time. The old lecher then nodded, and explained how unique her life had become.

"Yes dear. Your male form is still there, and so is your piglet curse. What the gem did was to protect you completely by adapting, learning and creating a third form based on the Jusenkyo principles of cold and hot water."

That confession extremely shocked Ryoga to the bone. The boy turned girl searched far and wide for a way to cure that deplorable side of him, but now not even the most powerful cure could render that nuisance healed once melded with yet, a more powerful curse.

A last pressing effort gave the girl some of her strength back, letting Ryoga sit this time against the wall and articulate a more civilized speech during the chat.

"H-How can I be a girl, a boy and a pig at the s-same time?" Asked Ryoga concerned.

Chingensai : "The way I see it, a splash of hot water should help you become from a girl to a piglet form, just like Jusenkyo works, and a second splash of hot water in your pig curse should transform you back into a boy."

The magical mechanics from the curses seemed to make sense to the girl, only in reversed temperature but still giving her the hope to fix all this in time, if that could even be possible.

Ryoga : "C-Can I try that now?"

Chingensai : "Sorry girl, but your male form is pouring more than enough energy that any celestial or demon roaming the area could smell you in a heartbeat. For now, let's keep it like this, and as you progress your training, I promise to let you go back again."

Ryoga considered that a promise, and without nothing else to be done, the girl opted to close her eyes and rest on the tatami conveniently set besides her resting area.

Chingensai : "Rest, my dear. Time will come when this city needs a new, and real hero, but until then I must keep you away from that damn Takeda and Bella before they mess with my redemption."

Ryoga managed to hear in the distance the old man carefully tucking her into the tiny bed, sensing a moment later his tiny tiptoeing feet pacing into the main door and then loosing consciousness from the incredible energy sucking effect from the gem.

Outside, the man walked towards the outer closest edge from his Dojo, peeking from an already fixed chair over the open roof and see the women's dressing room designed for the sports team near the local college.

"Happy, you old crazy coot. For years have you tried to remain young thanks to these beauties only to barely survive the scorn from this age." The tiny pervert took his regular dose of youth rejuvenating medicine thanks to his trusty telescope right before walking out of the giant house and skip across the streets with one idea in mind.

Unlike Nerima, Nakano city showed a bit more class towards culture and sophistication. The great Nakano Sun plaza among other amenities would call out those youngsters in search for old teachings, giving them a chance to integrate them with their own.

What many of these people never saw in their city up until recently were the hidden conflicts between good and evil. Ever since old Chingensai decided to settle here, a certain hunch told him about new data very familiar to what his ninja clan searched for ages could be gathered here.

It seemed that Nakano was the birth place of a great battle between the underworld and non other than the celestial beings he had learned from stolen texts.

The old man walked through stores and buildings, usually contemplating on his way to the center of town a fight thrown by either one of those young teens protecting its people from a demon or an undead monster.

He loved to jump on top of a roof and witness the boy, or in some cases a girl bravely dodging terrible and devastating attacks coming from those foes, receiving minor scratches here and there, but nevertheless keeping them on track to defeat such enemy in the end.

Unfortunately this was the reason why he got into so much trouble lately. Chingensai was so immersed in the last fight the local hero had against a higher level demon that Avaron, the higher archangel supervising celestial chores on earth sneaked right behind his well honed skills of stealth.

Indignation and embarrassment became the staple the old master was branded with by the powerful angel when both girls battling demons had no choice but to fight in their miniskirts after leaving school grounds. Chingensai of course remained hidden and watching both girls slender bodies move in artistic ways.

Avaron ultimately destroyed his fun by forcing him out from his invisible state naming him a Tengu, or mischievous demon in human form, and deciding to end him and his clan from the face of the planet.

The little master fought desperately for his life and more importantly, his clan's reputation. What saved him from the celestial's wrath became his doom the second he said. "Kill me if you want, but I know where the last Yaomo exists, and "he" will be your undoing!"

The threat was strong enough to force the greatest angel to walk the earth to back off in confusion. As Chingensai guessed later on, Avaron was one of the special elite warriors laying waste to those fallen angels thousands of years ago.

His mind exploded into a rush of prideful banter he wasn't supposed to even take advantage from, still, the moment he snickered at the cowardly manner in which the archangel ran from his unavoidable execution, nothing could save him from a bigger punishment.

Chingensai : "Yeah!, you better back off and never threaten me like that again!"

The tall blonde found his condescending taunts too shameful to dismiss, shouting against his accusations the terrible curse befalling upon his whole clan.

Avaron : "Lowlife Tengu!, you dare to accuse me of a coward, and a deceiver!?. . .So be it. If by the end of this cycle you haven't shown me such a lie, I will kill your kin and those you consider brothers in arms."

The horrible mistake Chingensai ended up making gave the old man nearly a year to find what it took him centuries to even research on his own.

When he explained every detail to his clan's master, the even older Buddhist wanderer gave him the dark star of the east, wishing him luck in finding something that might not even exist in the first place.

Decidedly enough Chingensai went on the task to travel far and wide for the impossible goal to find a living Yaomo. He had the necessary data, and a certain surname popped on most of his findings. A "Hibiki" surname with a strange illness befalling on all its descendants.

Therefore, old memories came back to the present the second the aura from an angel appeared from within a few blocks where the old man walked.

It was none other than Bella. The brightest and most accomplished student Avaron personally trained back on Chiasa city, the celestial realm where all angels coexist.

A teenage looking girl who was born an angel centuries ago, but one who never stepped on this planet until recently when Chiasa needed an agent procuring earth's representation on heaven.

As the old man could easily guess, right behind Bella was Takeda. The promising boy whose family has guarded this place from evil for centuries, and the one heir to the local Shinto temple.

The pair skillfully fought what it looked like a giant tentacle demon so high in the demonic ranking ladder, most other evil monsters appearing before him from time to time blanched in comparison.

He could have stopped and enjoyed the free show, but the tiny man knew Avaron wasn't too far from the confrontation, forcing the man to hide his aura away, and jump towards Fuji high school grounds.

"I'm sorry I can't stay you two, but I have to make sure Ryoga-chan can assist here, and help her blend with the locals early on her growing stages is a must for her survival." Said the tiny master, leaving behind the pair with their affairs and flying towards a bright new future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nerima city.**

The numbing sensation to aimlessly walk from one side of the room to the next started to dull Ranma's patience over his fiancée's desperate need to know the truth, as they worriedly expected an answer from her father.

Both Akane and the pigtailed teen waited on the living room while Soun and several of the council members discussed whatever news they had over the city's regulatory demands, about Ryoga and more importantly, his disappearance.

It had been nearly eight months since the lost boy left town to what Ranma believed to be a simple hit and run incident. In the past, the often battles they had, whether from annoying themselves or with no apparent reason whatsoever ended up the second Ryoga would skip town thanks to his powerful lack of direction.

Often than not the pigtailed teen would ignore his handicap accepting the fact Ryoga would be back in a few months, like he has done before.

This time though the wait has been too prolonged, and according to Akane's fear over her intimate friend, and confidant, the boy they assumed to be simply lost could in reality be in more trouble than what they thought.

Ranma : "Stop walkin' all over the place, will ya!?. . .I'm goin' crazy myself"

Akane : "Well, is not like I can do anything else!"

Surprised by the sudden outburst and the tension around the room Nabiki procured to just ignore both teens, mostly tired after her own inquiries gave no fruit and no profit could be attained from the lack of information.

Others weren't able to help the situation like the happy and always smiling Kasumi Tendo who always kept their spirits high whether with hot chocolate, warm tea, and the always appeasable slice of watermelon served in trays.

Still. Under the pretense to be calm and ready for anything, either Akane or Ranma graciously accepted tea and the fruit as a way to remain well prepared for any news. . .Good, or bad.

It all felt so strange for the pair who believed nothing but silliness accompanied the people of Nerima and its heroes, but the longer Soun stayed behind that door dealing with the council members, the more unnerving the situation overtook any confidence they might've had saved by now.

Ranma: "I can' take it!, I'm blastin' that door down an' find once an' for all what's. . ."

Neither Akane or Kasumi moved an inch from their places after Ranma rushed over to the room, perhaps because they felt barging in, and taking the news by force was the only choice left to take, then again why do it when the household's idiot could save them the trouble.

Luckily enough the door suddenly creaked open, letting the boastful chatting from old men discussing future meetings and possible promotions out and allowing their degraded patience to renew itself once again.

When the several adults watched over the childish picture of a boy sprawled across the floor and two beautiful girls pretending to clean the same table they politely smiled, and a moment later that same smirk vanished after the news they brought home weren't exactly what the teens expected.

Obito : "Very well Soun-sama. We'll meet again next week as we agreed, and. . .Ahem!, I hope things get better with that friend of yours."

That definitely sounded like Ryoga in big trouble. Akane immediately bowed respectfully before the elders, running towards her father as soon as they left, and throwing the biggest set of puppy eyes the girl could muster.

Akane : "D-Dad. What happened with Ryoga-kun?. . .He is ok. Right?"

The elder found both, his daughter and son in law past worries in need to be resolved, but to deliver such delicate news on a whim was something he dared not to do.

Soun: "Akane-chan, come with me. . ." Intoned the man more quietly than what the girl expected.

The Tendo father guided his daughter and Ranma across the living room, stopping only near the table and sitting close by it where Kasumi already had a cup of tea waiting for him.

The seconds racing on the clock started become sluggish as every swallowed sip from the warm tea began to make loud gulping sounds the longer it took for the patriarch deliver his own Intel. The man finally set the cup down, solemnly staring at his daughter and speaking what no one in the family wanted to hear.

Soun : "Daughter. I'm afraid Ryoga-kun has entangled himself with the law in the most terrible of ways."

"Apparently he's been detained several times this past year, and all because people around town saw him physically abusing a young girl."

The idea of Ryoga bullying someone was a preposterous one, specially for Ranma who knew how honorable the dumb boy was when it came to their female counterparts.

Ranma : "Nah!, there's got ta be a mistake. Ryoga turns ta stone on the mere mention of a girl likin' him. . .Much less the idiot fightin', and beatin one all by himself."

Soun: "That's just it Ranma-kun. I believe Ryoga-kun was seen taking advantage of a girl for several times, forcing the local authorities to take action and keep him in a juvenile facility for delinquents."

It was just impossible for Akane to admit such slandering accusations. The youngest Tendo slapped the table forcibly, ignoring for a moment the respect she had for her father, and demanding a better explanation than that.

The pigtailed boy was just as upset by the lie, but the second he looked at Mr. Tendo with demanding stares, the elder began to re-phrase the news in a way Ranma could understand more clearly. Even if his daughter may beat the daylights out of him later on.

Soun: "You don't seem to grasp the problem here Ranma-kun. . .Allow me to detail how wrongfully Ryoga-kun has ended up in prison."

"Ryoga Hibiki was been reported by respectful members from local stores, and local residences to fight, beat "and" leave a redheaded girl all bruised up on the streets. He was sentenced to live a month in that correctional prison with the only way to redeem himself by finding that "redheaded girl", and help him recover his innocence."

The patriarch kept reciting a second visit Ryoga made to Nerima once he was released from the juvenile facility with the goal to find and beg that redhead to help him with the deed.

Soun: "I believe he fought her again, and after he won, the boy tried to take that girl back and clear his name. unfortunately the cops found him lost in the middle of a field and detained him again, giving the poor boy a few months more of imprisonment."

"After nearly five months hoping to find that girl Ryoga managed to leave prison a third time, aiming this time to get that redhead beat and taken to the police station before anyone could notice.

As luck has never been in that boy's side, I think he defeated Miss Ukyo Kuonji, and that Chinese Amazon girl together once they intervened to help that strange redhead no one seems to find."

Mr. Tendo kept describing how the last effort Ryoga made to free himself from such permanent bad reputation, which eventually would destroy any chance he had for a job, or entering into a school left him in a path towards permanent incarceration or be shamed before the exterior world.

The man referred to Ranma specifically about the repercussions to carelessly fight without any regard for others, explaining what made things worse for Ryoga's case is that people actually saw him beating on a girl, while the law was never able to find the victim in question.

Soun: "I think Ryoga-kun has been sentenced to two years in a different correctional facility, and all because you weren't able to give him any assistance." Reproached Soun more drastically this time.

The more he kept repeating "a redheaded girl" or "a redhead" on his conversation the more Ranma knew some of Ryoga's problems were his own undying thanks to the laid back demeanor the boy always acted upon himself no matter the circumstances.

He turned to see Akane with an apologetically look only to be shot down by her dismissive back as she turned furiously around and walk away angrily from the boy.

A hand on his shoulder was all the support he received from Soun, accepting the roughness of it all, and questioning only one thing from the elder.

Ranma: "But, if he was in trouble. Why wouldn' he asked me for help?"

The older man knew the perfect answer for that question thanks to the daily fights both teens had so, with a pat on his back Soun left the boy to think about his own mistakes, if anything to correct them at some point.

Soun: "Son. If I were your rival, and tried to avoid your sarcastic banter, and humiliating smirking face I guess I would never tell you such an embarrassing situation. Somehow, I believe that's what ran across Ryoga's mind at the moment."

Ranma found no excuse strong enough that could help him slide from this problem like he had done in the past, but as he looked Mr. Tendo leaving the house for a walk, the boy managed to ask him for a last alternative to solve this on his own, if even possible.

Ranma: "Do you know where's Ryoga bein' held on?"

With a tiredly sigh Soun shook his head, dismissing that idea before it even started.

Soun: "Sorry Ranma-kun, but right before Ryoga could finish his sentence someone kidnapped the boy from within his cell. They knew he would never escape after the warden and the guards found him too strong to be held back by mere concrete and iron in the first place."

"No my boy. No one really knows what happened, but most inmates speak of a tiny shadow surrounding Ryoga's cell, and a sudden bright light exploding right before the kid vanished."

After delivering not only the bad news, but a lesson Soun hoped Ranma could learn from, the man left towards the Shogi table where his good friend and him could enjoy another day of retirement.

Ranma did feel terrible after realizing this could be avoided, but then again why was he supposed to watch over that idiot every single time.

With a shameful groan the kid rushed outside the house, arriving near the pond where the youngest Tendo contemplated the tiny koi swimming in circles, and hoping not to be sent into the sky when he sat nearby.

Ranma: "H-Hey. . ."

Nothing. Not a world or the regular complaint like "Ranma, this is all your fault." Watching the girl hardened her eyes at the small puddle of water and play with the grass gave the boy a sense of culpability he knew he didn't deserve. Still, his hand reached out and tried to grab Akane's shoulder when the girl finally decided to talk.

Akane: "This is all my fault Ranma. I misled him for so long and now. . .This."

The boy tried to understand what did she really mean with her confession. He knew Akane and Ryoga were more than friends, but as the teenage girl described a certain guilt ridden truth with saddened eyes, Ranma began to see a side in his fiancée that he never felt before.

Ranma: "Y-Your fault?. I thought you were goin' ta yell at me, an' tell me all this was my fault since I'm that redhead Mr. Tendo repeated so often during the conversation."

Akane: "Well, that's true also. If there's one thing I always hated the most it has to be your selfishness and arrogance, but he always fought you for me, and that!. . .That is my fault."

The pigtailed heir knew how sometimes being a jerk was a talent he loved to exploit, whether it be to have some fun at the expense of others, or to annoy them and win a fight by any means necessary, but when Akane spoke and told him the truth about himself Ranma couldn't help but realize this was a serious matter beyond jokes or silly banter.

Ranma: "Hey!, I tried ta find out what was wrong with him, an' you know he always gets lost, but comes back a few months later with the same lame excuse to protect your honor and whatnot."

Akane: "That's just it Ranma!, He always comes back thinking you are cheating with other girl when you should be "my" fiancé. But tell me, are we really something more than forced roommates thanks to a stupid pledge our parents made long ago?"

"I feel. I. . .I-I don't know. Like we're playing the same lie over and over like if this is no more than a silly cartoon or something."

Ranma tried to complain at the absurd situation they were in, raising his hand and stopping her angry declaration of guilt, but another idea occurred in his head, one that perhaps explained why was Akane so bent in rescue Ryoga in any way she could.

Ranma: "You love him, don' you?"

The soft accusation forced a tiny smile in the girl's lips, giving her a chance to liberate this pressure choking her heart and chuckle at the obvious conclusion Ranma arrived from all this.

Akane: "I thought I did some time ago, Ranma. He is kind hearted, loyal and attentive enough that any girl would love him in a heartbeat, but. . ."

Ranma saw doubt in her words. Perhaps there was a certain type of love she had for the lost boy, but it wasn't the kind he felt for the girl.

Ranma: "But. . ."

Akane: "He is everything you're not Ranma, but he still lies to me."

Her playing with the grass and trying to avoid to conversation led the boy to press an answer by searching into her eyes and mutely ask what lie kept Ryoga from conquering Akane once and for all. The girl felt that pressure as well, and after a second or two she said the one thing Ranma wasn't expecting at all.

Akane: "Ryoga-kun is like a brother to me, just because he doesn't have the courage to tell me about "his curse". That, and what other girls think about you. . ."

Finding no desire to argue any longer Akane left the boy on the patio, walking this time into her room where she knew no one would bother her for the time being.

Ranma: "S-She knows?. . .S-She really knows!"

The boy finally realized Akane knew about Ryoga and P-chan being the same person, and after a while he came to realize not even her would be so naïve, nor so dense to not distinguish both forms coming from the same teen.

But what about the second part?. What is it that other girls think about him?. Ranma tried to go after the girl, but knocking several times on her door and receiving the same silent treatment led the boy to leave her alone and ponder on the puzzle all on his own.

Ranma: "I don' get it. Se likes me all because the same reason other girls do. . .But what's that?"

From the shadows among the house the snickering sounds of deceit lurked near the boy, appearing only after her presence was needed, and her fangs could be satiated by the blood of others.

Nabiki: "I can't believe you can be so smart, and yet so dense when it comes to girls, Ranma-kun."

That voice immediately alarmed Ranma to a point where he jumped several feet on the air. If there was one thing he hated from people, it had to be the power some had to sneak past his defenses, and Nabiki always had a knack to do so at any given time she wished.

Ranma: "N-Nabiki. Damn it. . .Don' scare me like that. A-Anyway, Um. . .I guess you heard everythin'?"

A simple nod was all the answer she needed to give him, right before her eyes flew to the side and a hand promptly opened in his direction. The boy had no choice but to reach into his pocket and pull the last fifty yen he had saved for an occasion like this one.

Ranma: "This is all I got." Said as he offered the tiny coin to be sacrificed.

Nabiki: "Don't worry Ranma-kun, I will make good use of this. The only thing you need to worry about is to keep being a jerk and a cheater."

Her smile broadened even bigger once the boy shrugged his brows and hopelessly began to understand what that really meant. A small push was the best clue Nabiki used to lead him in the right path, adding only one phrase before waking away from Ranma.

Nabiki: "Ranma-kun. . .Women always prefer the tough guys more than the nice ones. Unfortunately Ryoga-kun will never be what you have become over the years, so rest assured either my sister, or any other girl will fall for what you are than what your rival can ever hope to accomplish."

Ranma couldn't help but grow several sizes in pride at the way girls saw him, only to deflate back to his regular form once his heart softened over the unlucky teen he grew to like and consider his only rival.

Ranma: "Stupid Ryoga. I need ta find out where he is an' help clear his name."

He knew Ryoga was much more than a friend to him as well, and despite what others could think of them as enemies, a certain rule always governed their loyalty and friendship from day one. Ranma took a deep breath knowing what was he going to sacrifice this time to keep Nabiki as his personal detective would be steep to pay, but in the end he knew this was the only way to locate Ryoga once and for all.

 **Nakano city.**

Growl!. . .

A loud and annoying guttural sound reverberated across a room whose being occupied by one single person for days. A sound so startling Ryoga jumped from her bed scared from the animal that could do such a horrendous call.

Suddenly, and without notice the girl realized what had happened a few days ago wasn't a nightmare, but reality striking a new low in her life. She stood from what it looked like ages laying down on the floor, stretching and checking her surroundings before going outside her room.

Growl! ! !. . .Roared again that sound, this time coming directly from Ryoga's starving stomach. Still, curiosity won over her need for nourishment at least until the girl could find out where had she been kidnapped.

The place was somewhat filthy, decorated with empty bottles of sake all over the place and showing clear signs of deterioration. As she started to feel her steps, tiny changes like the extra weight on her chest and the missing parts between her legs became more pronounced the more she walked around the enormous Dojo.

Ryoga: "Wow. So this is how Ranma feels every time the idiot changes into a girl?. . .Ugh, weird."

She couldn't help but admit changing into a different gender had more flaws than benefits, at least according to her new thinking. Maybe Ranma found it easy to take advantage of others by using a female form with great expertise, but Ryoga would never aim to that end.

She promised from that disadvantageous time and on that if there couldn't be a way to cure himself, at least she would learn to be an honorable woman from the get go. Once her mind had been made the teen veered over a brightly white parchment plastered against a wall.

It had written what it looked like chores the tiny master most likely left for the girl to do.

Ryoga: "I should beat the crap out of him after everything he made me do. . .But. . ."

The girl felt the need to flex her less than beefed up muscles, noticing how weak and puny she looked as a girl in comparison from the strong looking body he had as a male. Deflating by the difference of size and tone Ryoga found the list an encouragement to try this new body, if anything to see the extent of her limits.

Ryoga: "Alright, I guess I owe that old fool at least the benefit of the doubt about all this. Let's see. Cleaning the floors should be the first thing to do."

The girl went directly to the closet, fixing the several clothes used to scrub and mop the wooden floors while dusters hanging on top were needed to treat the more delicate furniture.

Ryoga: "Ok. This should be easy enough."

It took Ryoga some time figuring out not so much a way to clean the house, but mostly a way to avoid walls, sharp turns and even other doors which seemed to pop everywhere she went.

It wasn't so much the difficulty to clean, but Ryoga found extremely hard to stop in time or veer away from harm every time her upper body moved one direction, while her ample waist would keep the same trajectory previously taken.

Crash!

A moment later the poor girl understood something had to be done to fix not only those two dangling assets which roamed freely and without any restraint on her part, but the long flowing hair she didn't have as a male became a bothersome liability every time it fell over her eyes.

Finding no other reason to stall Ryoga ran at the bathroom, pulling what it looked like long white bandages kept neatly ordered in a basket and carefully wrapping them around her breasts without actually looking at them of course.

Then using her yellow bandannas the girl pulled her new mane tidily in one long tail, holding all strands in place and forcing them on the back of her head..

Ryoga: "There!, this should make things a lot easier."

After the obvious solution, the cleaning chores became increasingly faster and better once the girl had full control over the extra limbs tightly bound to her body.

She knew that old man was hidden somewhere after a deep penetrating gaze made the girl's skin crawl to no end, but the more she occupied her mind with cleaning, cooking and fixing the place, the sooner she felt no need to think about him.

When the clock hit noon Ryoga already finished with supper. It was a simple pot of steaming ramen she found on the cabinet, so after a while the girl walked into the patio, grabbing her aching arms and enjoying the feeling of a warm sun bathing her head after a good meal.

Chingensai: "I see you're getting used to this body, my dear!"

That voice forced Ryoga to turn around and see the old man sitting on the far side from the patio, right on top of what it looked like a tall chair and a telescope besides it.

Ryoga: "Don't call me that!, I'm a guy, remember?"

Chingensai: "Indeed you are Ryoga-chan, but until you're able to endure its natural oozing power, I believe you'll be the beautiful girl I see before me."

Ryoga: "Wait. Does that mean that I can still have a chance to get my body back?"

Chingensai: "I believe we cleared that point already, dear."

There was a gleaming spark in her eyes so hard to miss Chingensai instantly knew Ryoga was as good as his. The tiny old man jumped from his accommodating chair, slowly walking towards the girl and daring a defiant stare Ryoga knew it meant nothing but trouble.

Chingensai: "If you stay and let me train you, there might be a chance to save your original form, that is if your willing to accept me as your Sensei."

Ryoga: "My Sensei?. Ever since I've met you there's been nothing but trouble coming my way. Why on earth should I even accept that. Besides. . .To become my teacher you should at least offer me some type of lesson or technique for me get stronger."

The girl believed that to be enough to sway the old man from bothering her any longer, but the snickering pervert seemed to have control over the problem way before Ryoga could notice it.

Chingensai: "Well, that would be a big problem if I didn't have anything to show you, but so far I have taught you a valuable lesson you won't be able to learn anywhere else."

Ryoga furrowed her brows puzzled at the man, trying to remember when did Chingensai even showed her a teaching at all.

When he asked her to run at the house, get him the special book on top of a dresser and bring it back the fanged teen followed every step as instructed, desperately to see what was the lesson he supposedly taught her.

It took her seconds in going to his room, finding that old leather bound book and return to the patio. That's when she suddenly stopped and stared at the old geezer amazed, and confused at her own physical reflexes.

Ryoga: "W-Wait. I can find my way around without getting lost?. When was I able to do this?"

Chingensai: "The chores I set for you weren't only to try and take advantage of a girl in my home my dear. Strangely enough you have slept for nearly four days, and although no harm came from the transformation, a new body meant for you to adapt to it."

He told her that this new female body was an extension from her original form only separating its unbridled power with the piglet curse as the main catalyst.

Chingensai: "I believe that's why you are a girl. The power from the star unleashed your true form, but since you can't control it yet, that same energy possessed the male in you, leaving the piglet form as a bridge the ooze cannot pass."

"In other words, you are the first and only human capable to have two forms besides your male original side. About your directionless handicap well, I think your female side has none of it. There's just one thing I need to test before asserting your physical state. Please dear. . .Attack me. . ."

Ryoga found the order too weird to follow, but there was a certain sensation that began tingling inside this body. The girl who felt weak and puny started to sense an old powerful Chi becoming apparently familiar.

Without any delay Ryoga dashed forward and fiercely attacked Chingensai at full throttle. Her tiny arms, and petite form wouldn't look like powerful enough, but her punches instantly pulled that old strength she had as a boy.

In a fit of excitement Ryoga busily screamed "Bakusai Tenketsu!" Calling forth a technique she believed lost, but at the moment her index finger touched the ground, millions of tiny pebbles substituted what the ground had been a second ago.

Ryoga: "My techniques. . .T-They still intact!"

Chingensai: "That's what I wanted to test my dear. I think whatever strength you developed before touching the gem it has been passed from the male side, and into this form so the real energy from a Yaomo could contain the first body."

It made some sense for the girl to have at least her old self back, if anything what she learned over the years. After some consideration Ryoga arrived to the conclusion to stay, and see what the old fool could teach her about that new power.

Ryoga: "Alright. . .Sensei. I will stay, but only until I can dominate this new ability."

Chingensai: "Fair enough. Now, to make your stay more comfortable, I believe some other tasks are in order."

Once he said this, the old master pulled a gray and white uniform composed of a blouse and the tiniest miniskirts Ryoga had seen before.

Chingensai: "I have enrolled you in the local Fuji high school, directly into the cram session right before becoming a freshman. This should be your regular uniform, and you'll be expected to attend daily. I'm sure you an accomplish this now that getting lost isn't an issue."

"Now dear. Why don't you go change and show me that's the correct size for you? I believe there are some physical corrections that need to be altered, specially around the chest."

The question deemed more than his desire to see if the garments fitted. Ryoga had no choice but to roll her eyes and walk towards the bathroom, mostly because her dry and wild hair stuck most of the time on her face and a certain smell came from places she never had it before.

As she realized by then Chingensai had all the required material set on top of the vanity mirror, including instructions on how to use soaps, lotions and even certain pads in places the girl dared not to even look.

It was a full time chore that's for sure, but what scared the girl the most wasn't the feminine products, nor the way she needed to fix them on her, but the fear to see a steaming furo mere inches from someone who can turn not once, but twice into three different personas.

Ryoga: "I guess is now or never." Swallowed the girl nervously.

The first time she looked down to her naked body a tiny stream of blood exploded from her nose. It appears that even if her body was fully female, a male mind would always think in his natural state.

With some humming trying to distract herself from this new form Ryoga began to soap and scrub every cranny and nook she could handle without passing out, the sensations were forbidding and impossible to imagine but the girl endured right up to the next natural test.

It was hard not to feel how sensitive this skin was either. The simple roaming of bubbled soap over her chest and lower regions warranted a flurry of blushing emotions forcing a clearing of throat, or a whimpering moan regardless of how tough Ryoga wanted to be at the time.

In the end, the sudden splash of warm water appeased those urging sensations away, leaving behind no other than her dark skin accompanied with hooves and a snout, but unfortunately no male member still popped from within its hind legs.

P-chan found her transformation still incomplete and lacking, forcing the piglet to sigh sadly at the feeling to be still a female pig even in that form. When the piggy saw a bowl filled with warm water on top of the furo she began to shudder, afraid of what could possible happen next.

Trying to avoid thinking anything else she launched her tiny body on top of it, this time changing immediately into a very manly Ryoga whose muscles and flesh started to sizzle by no apparent reason.

Ryoga: "I-It's me, but."

The change was there, and even though he could feel whole, the desperation to be burned alive by the empowering sensations coming from the light in the bathroom and the shades from inanimate objects forced the boy to dash towards the water faucets and open the cold water at full blast.

The effect went rather passively. The boy changed into a piglet firstly, and after a few seconds trying to adapt to the change, a girl popped from within the tiny black form.

Chingensai: "I told you that body was still there, my dear, but until you can endure such impossible power there's nothing else to be done."

Ryoga felt the blistering on her skin slowly heal and go back into the smooth body of a fifteen year old girl. If even possible, the young fanged teen wondered why such young age and not the almost seventeen year old her original side was before all this.

Finding no wish to stop the internal pain Ryoga went on to dry and wear what Chingensai bought for the girl. The blouse fitted perfectly, specially with the sporting bras the old coot managed to get her, but the skirt. That was something made for an easy woman, or even Ranma, but not her.

Ryoga: "There's no way I'm going to school wearing that thing. . .Um, Sensei!"

The good old master hoped for Ryoga to be like most girls near his house, uncaring and rebellious which they represented by wearing their defiant ideas through skimpy clothes, but just as prepared as he is with regular school uniforms, the old man offered another skirt used by the more prude students.

Chingensai: "I thought you would be as open as that Ranma boy my dear, but it seems you have more class than that kid. Oh well, I guess the local bathing room will suffice for now. . .Here. Who don't you try this one instead."

Ryoga managed to pull the dress from a tiny crevice between door and its threshold, wearing it a moment later and accepting a knee high skirt was better than nothing.

Ryoga: "Man. I hope Ranma will never see me like this."

At the end of the day, both student and teacher opted to take this time off, and wait until later when the real training could be supervised.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nerima City.**

No one could believe how peaceful a time it had finally come to the neighbors in Nerima city after teenage boys had been stopped from harassing the streets, and the local police managed for the first time to reinforce the law to all those who were able to break it unpunished.

But beyond the successful goals the more tranquil citizens reached over this year, the rewarding silent days coming from their victory came with a very steep price. A payment too hard to ignore for those who helped disrupt the rules and avoided the penalty a certain lost teen had to endure all on his own.

Ranma Saotome, and friends were these rebellious teens who, after dismissing the facts for the sake of getting their lives back to normal chose not to find out the full story, after all, that idiot getting lost all the time was bound to appear sooner or later.

Ranma: "I still don' get why must we fix Ryoga's mess?"

Soun: "Because unlike other times the law must be satisfied, and you know who else turned Ryoga-kun into a convict. . .Don't you?"

The pigtailed teen refused openly to accept accountability, but deep down he knew his curse was the real issue here. In the eyes of the people Ryoga actually beat and left a defenseless girl who doesn't really exist laying on the streets unattended.

He was the one at fault, and even though he understood honor and embarrassment blinded Ryoga's judgment, the simple fact to omit going to jail had been the greatest stupidity the lost boy could had kept to himself.

A clear sign of contempt from Akane's father was the final line Ranma wouldn't dare to cross. With no more stupid questions in the way the elder pulled from a box what it looked like a long dress and a very feminine attire he managed to confiscate from him thanks to Nabiki.

Soun: "I suggest you take responsibility, and put these on Ranma-kun. The appointment has been made and I don't like getting late to my meetings."

Unable to argue back, and with a long deflated sigh admitting defeat Ranma took the clothes, incoherently mumbling about certain pieces he swore never to wear again, and stomping upstairs towards the bathroom after no one paid heed to his complaints.

Akane: "Dad. Do you think we can still save Ryoga-kun?"

The Tendo patriarch knew what they were going to do had never been legally accomplished before, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and saving a valuable young man from perdition merited to become one of those times.

Soun: "I really hope so Akane, but just to make things go our favor I called the other two girls who can vouch for Ryoga-kun."

The raven haired teen found hard to believe extra help could come at this point, but the second Kasumi opened the door Ukyo walked into the living room, aware of the situation but still unease about her involvement in all this.

Ukyo: "Sorry Mr. Tendo, but Shampoo couldn't make it. Now, could you explain me why this is partly my fault?"

It took some time for Soun to explain on the phone how important it was to clear Ryoga for the false charges impugned during that last fight. Ukyo found the accusation preposterous at first, but once the elder mentioned things like "being a girl amongst fighters" and "the honor of a fight" The chef couldn't excuse herself from such behavior.

Still, the man found no reason not to repeat what had to be done. With as much composure as he could summon Soun nonchalantly clarified the culpability she had in all this.

Soun: "It's simple really. Ryoga-kun has been taken to jail after the authorities weren't able to find a redheaded girl severely beaten and left on the street, not to mention the ones who saw the whole thing first hand, and preferred not to intervene in his behalf."

That last part was something Akane didn't think in the moment. Her eyes angrily bulged at the cook, and her teeth clenched ready to demand an explanation, that is until Ukyo decided to play dumb and avoid this fight in exchange for lenience.

Ukyo: "Tell me again Akane, why on earth should I help that jackass after the beating he gave me!? Do you have any idea how long it took me to clean my hair from that sticky battered bomb?"

There wasn't much the youngest Tendo could do to appease her disproportionate anger, specially after the goal in this conversation was to convince her to come with them. Instead, Akane decided to settle for guilt tripping the chef with her involvement during that fight and past deeds over her survival.

Akane: "Just know this Ukyo. Ryoga-kun needs our help right now, and if I recall correctly you were the one throwing that stuff in the first place. Besides, wasn't he the one saving you during Toma's kidnapping the last time we were stuck in that island?"

It was true that both Shampoo and Ukyo intervened in a fight that was meant only between Ranma and the lost boy, and in consequence from that mistake Ryoga inadvertently exploded, sending both teens flying several feet away and into the ground.

But what Akane said is true. Many a time has the fool got into fight after fight with the only wish to protect his friends, and whether she wanted it or not, Ryoga is always willing die for any of them on any given time.

Everyone at least knew that Shampoo would reject the idea to help him, mostly because the girl had a bad reputation of her own by violating pedestrian laws with her bike and more often than not causing a riot from the way she always clung publicly from Ranma.

The Okonomiyaki chef on the other hand ended up admitting some of the situation was her fault, and even when she wanted to argue some more, what forced her to oblige was the sudden appearance of Ranma awkwardly dressed in a very peculiar manner.

Ranma: "This is stupid Mr. Tendo. . .Why on earth do I haf'ta wear this stuff out there?"

This wasn't your average redheaded teen wearing female clothes and ready to knock the socks from men in exchange of treats and free food. The image before Akane and the others was one of a real girl dumbly walking with what it looked like high heel stilettos, and porting a second lay of clothes underneath that fancy dress.

Ukyo: "But Ran-chan, you look so cute dressed this way. It would be an honor to go with you and help that idiot."

Both Akane and Ukyo found hard to contain their laughter after the pigtailed girl's walking style from the stairs and down resembled that of a ditzy young girl more than an experienced martial artist, and watching the same attire she used during the Christmas party last year made the illusion much more realistic and impossible to miss.

Her long green dress accentuated the curvy lines the redhead had attained from the curse, and the ribbon at the end from her long gown gave a more sophisticated tone than either the pink dress or the miniskirt she loved to use during the most foolish escapades done around town.

To her dismay though even Happosai insisted in attacking her several times on her way downstairs once Soun had asked fake the girl to wear undergarments under such pretty clothes, forcing Ranma-chan to clock him into hyperspace in desperate need.

Ranma: "All these stuff is annoyin'. . .Why do I have ta wear bra and everything else?"

Soun: "It pains me to see you this way Ranma-kun, but we are going to a public place filled with grown ups. A place where the police and a judge will question you over the fights with Ryoga-kun, and since we want you to look presentable, being bra-less, or showing too much skin wouldn't help our cause."

The idea made a lot of sense now that Soun Tendo explained it to the disgruntled teen. He agreed to dress Ranma up and show her before a judge hoping to explain he wasn't really the victim, and at the same time clear Ryoga in the process.

Finally all three girls boarded the taxi that would take them directly to the train station followed by Soun not far behind.

On their way to court several young men porting serious suits and carrying fancy briefcases found easy to be swayed by these beautiful girls, specially the redheaded teen who loved to accentuate her movements in a more feminine fashion out of spite than to mess with their minds.

It was a challenge, and nothing more for Ranma, but what set him back to the matter at hand was a loud knock on the head she wasn't expecting at all.

Akane: "Cut it out Ranma. We're here to get Ryoga out of prison, and not for you to get us into more troubles."

An elbow to her sides was an added effect for Ranma to get back in line once the first hit wasn't enough, but the girl always found irresistible the idea of how men saw him in this form which led him to mess with them at all times.

Ranma: "Ok, ok. I get it."

Annoyingly said the girl, rubbing the affected areas and moving right behind Ukyo and in front of Akane as a way to avoid distractions from others.

Once inside Soun, Ranma, Ukyo and Akane were seated on one side of the courtroom while on the other a lawyer had been appointed for the offender in question, despite him being missing from the meeting.

The deliberations went as scheduled, but regardless of how eloquent Mr. Tendo became over the proceedings the simple facts that Ryoga's disappearance and the lack of records from that redhead sitting on the defense row were proof enough in the boy's guilt.

Soun: "Perhaps your honor could give us a private moment in chambers?"

The judge found the request unnecessary at first, but after the extraordinary circumstances the council member used to describe certain discrepancies over this girl's situation the man with a white, long toupee allowed Soun and the girls to enter his personal chambers.

Inside the room both Soun and the judge went over the importance of honor and certain rules martial arts fighters have endured regardless of gender. The more he explained over special techniques and how being a woman meant nothing during a real fight to the death cleared some of the misconceptions most people had over their way of life.

As both adults discussed why Ryoga should be freed from persecution and his personal record erased from any wrongdoings Ranma walked behind a divider conveniently set at the end of the room, changing into the clothes Akane held for this trip and joining the adults dressed with her regular red shirt and black pants.

Soun: "This is the reason why Ryoga-san should be cleared of all allegations your honor"

Doubtful at first, the man playing with his gavel saw in amazement how that lovely girl he admitted being so attractive and alluring to his taste suddenly changed at the touch of water into a well defined boy several inches taller and donning a lack of breasts unlike the previous illusion.

The judge found the change somewhat appalling, but after Soun explained about curses and magical pools the man found Ryoga's behavior well within their own set of rules.

Judge: "I see now why the police was never able to register any records over a redheaded teen, neither in hospitals nor around Nerima city. I-I guess the insistence from its local citizens forced us to prosecute that young man with circumstantial evidence at best."

It all began to become clear how terrible of a crime was for some legal statutes to judge, condemn and execute innocent people only by taking into account the hearsay from regular folk.

Soun: "Indeed this is a terrible problem in our time's legal system you honor, but. Shouldn't this be enough to clear Ryoga-kun's records from affecting his future life?"

The judge found Mr. Tendo's final verdict an accurate one, promising to erase everything related to the boy in question, and agreeing to join with Nerima's local council over the rules affecting martial arts in that city.

After a while, and as a personal request from the judge, Ranma was allowed to wear his regular clothes from then on, realizing the illusion was too provocative for all the married men around the halls. Akane and Ukyo's statements were taken as well as additional proof, finally solving and closing the case.

Soun: "Have you had a word about Ryoga-kun's disappearance, you honor?"

Judge: "I'm afraid not Mr. Tendo. The only clue we have is that the boy was taken against his will. He has shown incredible feats of strength in the past by accidentally getting lost around the prison, and amazingly enough, breaking several walls trying to get into his cell in time."

The judge explained how Ryoga acted as a strong teen who could escape at any given moment, but many guards and even the warden himself witnessed with certain pride the boy obeying the rules and swearing allegiance over the law.

Judge: "I always knew he was innocent Mr. Tendo, but without proper representation, and the pressure from those neighboring citizens, there wasn't much we could do to help him."

Soun, Ranma and the girls received a copy from Ryoga's official release, as well as a certificate that demonstrated his guilty charges were dropped and nothing of this would affect him in the future.

All four decided nothing else could be done now, so they returned back home in hopes to find that lost idiot and give him the greatest news of his life.

Ranma: "Don' worry Akane. By the time we get there, I'm sure Ryoga will be waitin' us at the house."

The pigtailed boy could feel the frustration in his fiancée's eyes, but without Ryoga present, there wasn't much else what he, or anyone else could do for now.

Akane: "I really hope so Ranma. . .I really do."

 **Nakano city.**

The next few days became a hellish nightmare for Ryoga who never realized the kind of cruel chore was to be a girl. According to Chingensai this new body of hers represented a human state far outgrowing a fifteen year old teen.

Although there are young women well developed at their young age, the old master was convinced the curse worked on adapting and maximizing the features given to a certain subject, creating on itself a well proportioned female compared to the regular types.

The other concern bothering Ryoga the most was the pain she had by taking several hot baths trying to come closer into her male body in one piece, but as soon as she transformed into a very handsome Ryoga Hibiki, the state from that strange energy seeped from every pour and the headaches began to increase beyond his limits.

Ryoga: "Ahh. . . I'm barely able to change, and this pain stabs me from head to toe. . .It's just too unbearable!"

Chingensai: "That's because you're not trying my way Ryoga."

Ryoga: "There's no way I'm wearing that stupid bikini and play along with that idiotic Kata you just came up with a while ago!"

The tiny master snapped his fingers angrily after his plan to regenerate some of his life force through Ryoga's misfortunes backfired on his face, but even when he explained her how easy it would be to accept this new body, the girl pressed in the idea to go back into her original form.

Chingensai: "I keep telling you my dear. The swimsuit is only for you to adapt and see what you have become. I can see how every time you get naked and ready for a bath you close your eyes and pretend something else while your beautiful hands roam free around you skin."

He tried to mask his true intentions alright, but what made Ryoga explode at the statement was how did he knew that in particular.

Ryoga: "Wait a minute. I only try to avoid looking at me nude in the shower. . .How in the hell can you know that?"

Chingensai's pale expression and lack of response gave Ryoga the right idea about the old freak. It was obvious the tiny lecher had some type of secret peeping hole she was unable to discover after the several times she checked all over the place.

Chingensai: "Now, now my girl. The know how is not important at this point. What's really important is your training, but. If you don't trust me to be around my own Dojo, then I have a solution for the both of us."

Ryoga: "I'm all ears old man."

The tiny master went on to accept teaching her about her new hidden powers, but offered her one condition in exchange.

Chingensai: "I will train you for as long as you stay in this city. In return, you will live among the townsfolk, and visit me every weekend for our special training."

To Ryoga, being on the outside without her lack of direction was a big plus so, accepting his deal was a given despite of any other condition her freedom might entitle later on.

Ryoga: "Agreed. I will go to the local school, and live in Nakano from now on, but know this old man. I need to know about this power and how to control it all on my own."

Chingensai: "Fair enough my dear. Here, these are several uniforms I had. . .Um, made exactly for you, and the proper paperwork signed and stamped for you to assist Fuji high school after you're done with cram school."

Ryoga: "Cram school?"

Chingensai: "Yes. You can't expect for an official school to admit someone who hasn't been in one since junior high, now. Do you?"

The girl angrily took everything into her enormous pack, adamantly bowing before her new master, and heading for the local park with the goal to know her surroundings.

Ryoga: "Before I go tell me this. Why on earth am I fifteen years old, and for that matter why the more I cut my hair down to my regular size, it grows back to its stupid length?"

Chingensai: "I believe the oozing energy from your ancient curse is regulating a more appropriate age to develop itself, and the hair must be the final stage the transformation uses as a blueprint. I think no matter how you forcibly change anything, the basic form will always win over the differences."

Ryoga: "Fair enough. One more thing though."

The girl reluctantly turned her eyes to the side, finding hard to express the deepest pain blurring her vision from it all, but forcing the words out once she needed to understand a plausible explanation about a certain pest destroying her nights.

Ryoga: "Old man. You know how much I hate "those two", but ever since I left them for good a feeling in my gut makes me abhor them much, much more. . .Why do I feel like that?"

Chingensai: "I'm afraid that pushing emotion making you hate Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome come from your original curse. You see, A Yaomo gets its power from a voiding body, the problem that I have found so far is that it will feed you the sharpest, most painful emotions for you to store at all times in your head."

"My guess is that the Yaomo will become extraordinarily powerful after he releases all that pent up fuel at once, giving him the energy to match even a real god. Of course that is all speculation since the old texts never said anything about a live specimen."

That was just great thought the girl. In retrospect Ranma always ended up with the pigtail whether he was a girl or a boy, but strangely enough the pigtailed teen always transformed into a tinier specimen far out shrinking his normal height, showing to the girl that a curse would always have its own set of rules.

And, about his raging anger towards Akane and that idiot, the teen simply went with her heart, tired mostly by all those forgotten memories Ryoga chose to erase in behalf of her best friend and his fiancée.

Ryoga: "Oh well. I guess I need some lessons on how to treat it, and a few more stuff from the local library. . .And about those two. Nah, forget I asked. . ."

All in all, the new fanged girl felt like the king of the world, or in this case, the queen. There was no more getting lost, and even better, her old life linked to that stupid Ranma had been severed permanently.

The new teen marched over the town's market, using some of the saved money she had for emergencies and seizing a good portion of dry food and instant ramen that should last for a month.

Afterwards Ryoga roamed around town trying to get to know its people and familiar places. Oddly enough, the feeling coming from watching its regular citizens ignore her like if she was a boy running all over the place, and dumbly asking for directions, made Ryoga squirm happily.

Next came the school. It was a place as big as Furinkan, except the sport fields were a lot bigger, and the buildings resembled more like a college, than a regular school. Still, the girl peacefully walked up to the admitted entrance where an office had a title of "registration" on top of it.

Office lady: "Yes. How can I help you darling?"

Timidly and somewhat nervous the fifteen year old presented herself as Ryoki Hibiki, a new student requesting a trade off from another city.

Ryoga: "Um, my u-uncle Chingen-sama enrolled me here last week, and I only came to see when am I supposed to start?"

Office lady: "I see. In my honest opinion I have no idea how can a beautiful girl like you would live among that old pervert, but. . .Ahem."

The upsetting stare from co-workers and other employees were enough for Ryoga to see Chingensai was in reality this town's own pervert just like Happosai behaved back in Nerima. Still, this was a working environment and such inadequate complains could render in more than a lawsuit for the most affected ones.

Office lady: "I'm sorry about that my dear, but your uncle has a certain reputation around town. Anyway, I'm sure that's not something you need to worry about. Your scheduled assistance will be tomorrow at eight, so. . .I'll see you then?"

Ryoga respectfully bowed before the adults, taking her leave a second later and going to the only place she always called a second home.

When she arrived to the enormous park where most couples and families enjoy strolling around, the girl immediately fell in love on the far side where no trimming is done on the grass and no men frequent the wilderness from the place.

Ryoga: "Ah, this is perfect!"

The girl walked a few more feet into the thickness where civilization met the open forest. A cozy stream of water branching from a nearby river gave its fresh and purified water and the several tall trees hid a well situated camp.

Ryoga: "This should be good enough. I have water, the tent blends with the foliage and more importantly. No one can bother me here."

The fanged teen proceeded to separate dry foods on one corner from the tent, while on the other side a hanging cord kept all five sets of uniforms neat and wrinkled free. A few hours later she already had a good fire going on, keeping it low enough and covering the flaring bright light with a pot.

A few hours later Ryoga laid outside the tent, meditating about everything that has been going on with her new life, and watching at the expansive field of stars over her head.

Ryoga: "I think I'm going to like it here. I don't need to ever visit Nerima again, and since I won't get lost anymore, I should be fine keeping my promise. Besides. . .I feel like this is going to be a new chapter in my life. I know it. . .I finally deserve to be the star in my own adventures."

The serene soundless night lured Ryoga into tucking herself inside the tent, closing it after a while and enjoying a peaceful evening all alone and with no perverts peeping around. Peaceful as it seemed, the second she closed her eyes for the day, a strange vibe started to run inside her mind.

Pictures of a lost boy stuck in the snow were eerily replaced with the most humiliating scene in Ryoga's mind. Akane running with Ranma on the roof from the Tendo residence while Ukyo and Shampoo followed close behind.

In his retrospect, the lost boy regretfully had gone to far away lands where he recovered a wishing tear by mistake.

It was a wish granting pearl designed to be used on someone else, and not him. The boy suffered immensely trying to escape every trap that forbidden temple threw at him during his search for a cure for the piglet curse.

When he wrapped it into a tiny box right as he walked into Nerima, the hopeful teen set it ready for Akane's gift. That's when the memory to be forgotten and ignored forced the teen to drop it in the end and walk away defeated.

Luckily Kasumi found it, opened it and the miracle her mind burst into had a beautiful snow storm all the family could enjoy, specially Ranma and Akane. The memory to been left out burned the girl's eyes furiously, forcing Ryoga to immediately wake up and cry desperately from her loneliness.

Ryoga: "I hate them!. . .I hate them both with all my soul."

The young teen cried herself to sleep once again, painfully whimpering in the dark tent after no one he could call family remembered his deplorable existence.

Back at the Dojo things were as hectic as the camp Ryoga set on the forest had become. Chingensai lazily sat outside on the patio, patiently waiting for a distant light approaching from the skies.

It was no other than Avaron. The cycling time she gave for the tiny master to prove his bluff was almost over, and as a customary habit of an angel, a previous visit before destroying a target was a chore she never forgot to repeat.

Avaron: "I see you are waiting your demise with no fear in you eyes little one."

Her voice vibrated across the land, sign of how powerful angels were for simple human beings to withstand. Regardless of how intimidating Avaron tried to float before Chingensai, the ninja master of hidden techniques never lost his cool, but instead he stood up from his old chair, and to Avaron's amazement the tiny human flared his own magnificent Chi for the female to stare.

Chingensai: "I'm glad you came by Ava-chan. As you can see fear is not a feeling I'm associated with, and there's a very good reason why."

The master closed in on the winged female, defying her status as someone above humanity and daring to speak on equal terms during the conversation.

Chingensai: "You may come at any time and try to defeat me, but rest assured, the Yaomo I promised to be in my clan's hands is already here, and neither you, or the supreme under-lord will lay a hand against me or my kin."

Either the bluff had already gone too far, or the old fool really had found the only lost link Avaron promised long ago she had eradicated from the face of the earth. Unable to admit which one was the real answer the high heaven's supervisor could do nothing more than to step back, bid her time and hope the fool would make a mistake.

Avaron: "I-I believe such lie until you show me proof. In the mean time know that there are just a few more months before the cycle ends. I will wait until then, and if you can't deliver, I will destroy you personally."

Chingensai: "Fair enough, but if I come up with my avenger, you will give me ambrosia, and no harm will come to my clan."

Both powerful rivals agreed upon the settled date, leaving behind petty squabbles, and dedicating their own lives to much more personal matters.

Chingensai: "Oof, I'm glad I send little Ryoga her way. I knew Avaron was bound to come by, and having her close by could jeopardize all my operation."

The old man sure was relieved by now. Keeping Ryoga's true form hidden behind not one, but two cursed forms was the best idea better. Two different auras kept the oozing energy from consuming the original body and at the same time would keep off track those who can sense pure good or evil.

After the night passed rather gloomy at best, the next morning became the first chore induced habit Ryoga had to endure as a normal human girl. The barrel burning on top of the open fire had its water as hot as the girl had enjoyed as a boy, and even when her skin was a lot softer and terse, she found no harm in quickly bathing in it.

Right besides the steaming barrel the girl set a medium sized metal pan filled with cold water. A splash for each transformation would give Ryoga a chance to test the waters around a male body filled with amazing power, but hard to contain for more than a minute or two.

She opted to do this every mornings and afternoons until his male body could be accustomed to resist so much energy pooled at once. After the different sequences of cold and hot water were done for the day she would simply submerge in the barrel, watching amused at the sudden change from piglet to girl and boy without actually affecting either form during the transformations.

Ryoga: "Enough. I need to be early for my first day!"

The girl ran from the barrel and into the tent, hastily dressing up with a horrendous tight blouse and a detestable skirt barely covering her knees.

Ryoga: "At least these are like the ones Akane uses all the time."

Her clock marked fifteen before eight, but unlike other times the fanged teen knew she would be on time thanks to one of the perks of being a girl.

Five minutes before the allocated time Ryoga walked into the classroom. Most students had their own circle with exception of two or three who secretly hid on their respective chairs.

Teacher: "Ok class, everyone into your places. . .We're about to begin."

The excitement alone kept Ryoga at the edge from her seat. The girl purposely sat way on the back, afraid to disrupt whatever rules the class might've set for newcomers. Sadly though the professor did what the girl didn't expect from her first day in school.

Teacher: "Ok boys and girls. We have a new student coming from Tokyo city. . .Please Ryoki, come to the front and present yourself?"

All eyes darted at the new girl, some way more interested than others, but since this was a new experience for the fanged teen nerves or not, she decided to go and obey the order.

Timidly as any new boy or girl, Ryoga stepped forward almost like a robot stiffly walking without any normal gesture, winning some smiles, and snickering murmurs from the boys mostly.

Ryoga: "M-My name is Ryog. . .I-I mean, Ryoki Hibiki. Nice to meet you all."

Everyone somehow accepted the short presentation without any additional question or prerogative comment about her origin. Instead the group of thirteen boys and twelve girls let the new girl pass her first tense introduction.

On her way to the back Ryoga noticed a specially smiling boy about her age. This teen seemed somehow smarter than the rest, and from what the girl could personally feel, a very strong Chi emanated from him.

On the left side from his place, a strange girl with long golden hair, and passive, almost hypnotic eyes stared back at her like if she guarded that boy from harm.

On the other side a more cheerful teen with a really big chest comically upheld a close conversation with him as well, and on the back what it looked like a tiny girl much more like Ryoga's age, but with almost a flat chest angrily gaped back at her, as if she wanted to challenge Ryoga to a duel.

The fanged teen found them strange, but that was no concern of hers. She was here to live a normal life, and in time learn how to control a terrible curse left on her family.

Unlike the classes undertaken back in Nerima, the teachers seemed more interested in the progress given by the students. It was so incredible for Ryoga to study during her journeys because as the class went on schedule, among a few hands risen after a question being asked, the fanged teen never felt behind according to the theme being developed.

Ryoga felt like being born again, specially when boys and girls who usually hid from the teachers aim would thank her for rising her hand and take all the attention from the class.

Ringgg. . .!

The first section had been done, and as the rest of the young minds raced towards the fields Ryoga decided to stay behind and enjoy an empty room.

Takeda: "You really like being in school, don't you?"

The sudden voice made Ryoga turn around and stare at that boy who seemed very famous among the prettiest girls.

Ryoga: "I really like this place. I-I haven't been in class since I was eleven. . ."

The boy's eyes grew in size after realizing how was Ryoga capable to keep up with them despite the lack of years assisting to a regular school, or so he deducted so far.

Takeda: "So!, are you really a relative from that creepy old man?"

Ryoga: "Well. You could say, I'm a distant relative, but yeah. He is my uncle."

For a moment there Takeda tried to get a closer conversation with the new girl, presenting himself as the last heir to the local temple and a boy who "liked defeat evil"

Too bad the second he walked closer to the fanged girl, a brilliant white blade flew across the air, stabbing the floor and dividing both Ryoga and Takeda apart.

Takeda: "Bella!. . .Why did you do that!?"

The young blonde slowly descending from a higher, invisible ladder paid no heed to her charge, or whatever type of relation they had with each other. What mattered for both teens was the sudden reaction from Ryoga who jumped just in the nick of time, avoiding its sharp edge from slashing her new dress.

Takeda then understood this was more than just a new student, and according to Bella, perhaps a new enemy they hadn't confronted yet.

Takeda: "H-How did you see that blade?. . .No human is able to feel an angel's weapon, and the attack couldn't even had harmed you, being a regular girl and all."

Ryoga lamented to had blown her identity right on the first day, but wasn't she supposed to live a normal life?, then why on earth should she explain anything at all.

Ryoga: "I don't know what you're talking about, but rest assured. I didn't come here to prove you, or anyone else a thing. Just leave me alone, and we should be fine."

Bella, although the quiet type ready to defend her charge at any time was forced to back off the second Ryoga walked away without a care in the world. The fanged teen had left behind the horrors of a bad friendship, and like hell if she would commit the same mistake again.

Bella: "S-She is different. I don't know how, but she is more than human."

Both Takeda and the blonde girl had no choice but to leave Ryoga alone, gathering instead among the other girls, but keeping tabs on the new girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nakano city.**

"We're home!"

A day like any other for the Kimura household had its family members working on chores and responsibilities just like any other regular family.

The only difference though were the very specific nature these young people became acquainted over the last few years. Some very willing to follow their leader while others were forced to live into a new, more active life.

All four teens who shared the same home arrived this afternoon from cram school, calmly changing shoes at the entrance and dividing according to their own roles in the household.

They all had very specific tasks to perform either by helping Eiko, Takeda's oldest sister and main caretaker for the estate, or assisting in Takeda's training outside on the patio after his call had been given as the local hero in the city.

The place, although built as a spiritual Shinto shrine purely dedicated to religious work also had a big sized dojo on the far north. The family always strived for the purification of houses and other ritualistic chores, but Mr. Kimura had a feeling his only son would be much more than a holy priest.

The house held several rooms in all three floors, which came handy after the old couple received a vision from a higher being to leave into a journey all throughout the world.

It all started when the Kimura temple received the honor to be visited by Avaron, a high ranking angel at the service of the celestials. They were considered special beings in charge of humanity, and sacred deities to those shintos protecting the world from evil.

They were the ones creating specific areas closely guarded by heroes who, either by birth or called during their youth were appointed to defend human cities from the underworld and their hosts of demons.

Here on Nakano city a boy was called to serve as its local defender, giving the teen certain privileges like recognizing evil no matter the shape or the state they were in, certain powers he needed to develop over time, and just like a celestial's official representative, a rule to live at the side of several women.

Takeda of course accepted the honor to serve these angels, agreeing to uphold justice and truth with the first two perks as his tools, but being the center of attention from three girls in love with him happened to be the only exception he loudly voiced to Avaron.

The higher being noted this as part of Takeda's honorable conduct, but the luminous being explained that in heaven harems were the rule of thumb, and what has been done on heaven, it shall by principle be done on earth as well.

Thus, several beautiful girls, all with their own personal promises to become Takeda's wives were forced upon the boy. Some given as prearranged ceremonies between both parental consents while others slowly falling for the boy who always kept them safe from harm.

Takeda desperately insisted such a strong and amoral law would never be accepted under human precept, but while the teen kept on training and defeating monsters let loose by demonic enemies, the angels assured him that other heroes had been forced to reign over their own harems whether they wanted this or not.

It all looked so impossible to believe, but as Takeda fought valiantly against the several invaders trying to destroy earth, these female teens destined to share their lives with him began to appear in his life.

A conjoined Shinto temple working on the outskirts of town knew of Takeda's prowess over malevolent sprits and his relation with heaven's most powerful clan. That's why the main head from that temple felt the need to force the Nishimura family to pre-arrange a wedding between the boy and their oldest daughter, Hana.

Junior high proved a hard time for the teen back then, and as Takeda tried to forget bullies harassing his existence and other boys calling him names all because he had to wear long ceremonial dresses, the young Kimura struck a forgotten promise with a girl capable to beat all those who wronged him in the past.

Time moved forward and those who pretended to hate him changed their minds after certain demons suddenly appeared in town, giving the young Takeda a chance to take care of them. To his dismay though Gina Tachibana, his closest friend back then, and the one protecting the boy from those bullies had a terrible accident where both her parents died.

She was taken into the Kimura family as Takeda's little sister, but both knew a certain strong feeling already flowed between the two, a feeling beyond that of siblings.

Lastly a girl designated to train and protect Takeda from evil began to fall for the unsuspecting boy, giving her life on several occasions, but being saved against all odds by the teen who refused to let Bella die on his stead.

It all conveniently fell into place, and before the boy could fight his chaotic destiny off, an harem had been set in motion for the teen. What neither girl expected from that point and on though is that yet, another female prospect apparently was being called to serve as Takeda's fourth fiancée, that is depending on fate and what this new girl represented in the celestial's all seeing eyes.

Swish!. . .

Bella: "Concentrate Takeda-san. My blade almost pierced you from the back!"

It took a few seconds for the tired teen to realize his mistake, but before the hit could be fatal the young priest had already dodged the attack in the nick of time, avoiding harm but unfortunately flying off a moment later right into Hana's more accurate arrow.

Hana: "If you don't pay attention, the next combined assault will send you to the hospital!"

The boy barely managed to keep up against the two most powerful girls he had ever met. Bella from the celestial armies had surpassed every test back home and was appointed as Takeda's closest teacher here on earth.

What made the blonde angel explode in anger, and unknowingly push her devastating attack forward was a humiliating sense of morality. She became the strongest young archangel in her generation to reach all tests, and what did her superiors ruled over Bella's future?. . .To mingle among lowly humans, and supervise an inferior boy compared to her skill.

In the past year she lived among humans against her better wishes, but oddly enough the glorified female watched how this boy incredibly managed to defeat high level demons in an easier manner than her, and all because Bella never fought with heart, but "according to her training" which dulled the effect over tougher enemies.

The other reason compelling the young angel to remain on earth was the other celestial being who almost matched all her accomplishments over time, and the one male blonde who questioned her motives over staying on a deplorable place like earth.

His name is Gregor, a second generation angel squad warrior who apparently has feelings for Bella and shares a hated rivalry with Takeda over the female cherub's heart.

Takeda showed a lot of promise over his time as an apprentice, and consequently was rewarded from it once Avaron gifted him with his own soul-blade. A sword given only to an angel, and the one tool capable to destroy evil, separate monsters from possessed people and purify lost souls wandering the land.

It was only fair for the boy to receive this magnificent sword thanks to the deal the higher ranking angel did with his parents, but as Takeda eventually became a greater fighter, Bella began to find a need to care for him even if she didn't realize it just yet.

Hana on the other hand loved to push her "fiancé by right" because according to her clan, a modern priest needed to be ready against any odds. She is one of the most promising students besting not only Takeda in grades at school, but perfecting enchantments, and conjuring good spirits to fight alongside the girl as her best assets during a battle.

Takeda: "I am paying attention. It's just. . ."

The teenage boy tried to clear his mind and confront those two powerful rivals dashing towards him, but the image of that young fanged teen kept popping in his mind for some strange reason. As if Takeda merited to be beaten on her behalf.

Swish!. . .Swash!. . .

This time his luck couldn't last much longer. Both Bella's celestial blade and Hana's enchanting arrow pierced the boy across the chest, shredding his school's uniform to pieces, but luckily sending the teen farther into the main wall unscathed.

Hana: "You are a disgrace!. What on earth were you thinking that not even your arms were raised in a protective manner!?"

Bella quietly stood before the two teens. She usually would step before these two and stop any scolding attack from the brunette, but she knew better once Takeda had that weird stare in his eyes.

Bella: "You're thinking about that new girl. . .Aren't you?"

The question shook intensely in the boy's mind, asserting what the angel accused him from was the truth, but unable to give a straight response back at her.

Hana: "You mean that weird fanged girl?. She is nothing but a regular student pretending to be better than the rest!"

Bella: "She is more than a simple student. I felt. . .Emptiness and. Something else."

Hana: "Many human beings have personal problems, Bella. That's a condition even teens develop thanks to being alone or depressed. Can't you remember Gina after her parents died?. . .Emptiness can be compared between the anger demons show during our fights, and negative human emotions but to tell the truth, I felt nothing special about her, so just forget her."

Both teens found irritating the way in which Takeda behaved during these situations, specially when the victim from his attention was none other than a beautiful girl with long flowing hair and cute protruding fangs.

The boy had always demonstrated a penchant for chivalry and honorability hardly found in most teens his age when it came to women in distress or abandoned girls, but for his fiancées those qualities were overrated at best after most of them ended up taking advantage of the boy and his well intentioned feelings.

Still, that honorable demeanor was the principal reason they all fell in love with him, despite his innocence over other females and the risk to add more candidates to their already complicated harem was something they were determined to avoid.

Eiko: "Supper is ready!, stop what you're doing and get ready."

Everyone outside: "Thanks Neesan, we'll be there in a moment!"

All three teens decided to leave that discussion for later. The immediate train of thought on the girls became blatantly apparent the second Gina usurped the chair closest to the boy, and since she is the sweetest of them all, Takeda always found himself vulnerable by her "sisterly antics"

Gina: "Here big brother!. . .Sit right besides me!"

The boy would cheerfully move to the first chair, leaving no other option for the other two, but to sit on the far side of the table and watch how Eiko would take the other side from Takeda.

Once again defeated Hana and Bella watched with certain jealousy how Gina baby fed the boy just like a devoted sister would do so in a familiar manner, but they knew better.

It had been almost four years after Gina's parents died, forcing close relatives to avoid responsibility, and instead giving the poor girl into Takeda's family.

His own parents forfeited a life as a family when the celestials commanded them to travel around the world and teach other shintos about their governing rules over men.

So Eiko became an older sister, a foster mother for them all, and a caretaker for a group who eventually became her new family.

Gina immediately assumed the role of a very vulnerable little sister who needed Takeda's affection on a regular basis. At least that was her initial strategy, but both teens already had a connection over the years, and they knew life had prepared something else for the pair.

It took them a year or two to clear all misconceptions about personal distrust between one another towards the boy, but in the end they all agreed to share him equally.

After supper ended rather abruptly all teens thanked the cook for her scrumptious meal, proceeding a second later to help Eiko with the dishes, and to prepare their clothes for the next day.

After a while each young member left to their respective rooms, preparing the heavy homework they needed before the preliminary tests, and most likely than not trying to find an alone time each could spend with Takeda.

Tip, tap. . .Tip, tap. . .

A pencil tapping on the desk became the titillating sound of meditation the only male in this family had to focus on the task at hand.

Takeda's mind forced its attention into the series of equations staring back at him, only to be ignored once his heart raced to the memory from this morning when a strange young girl presented herself as Ryoki Hibiki. A young student coming from Tokyo, but one who related to the lowest of citizens in Nakano city.

To many, Chingensai was nothing more than a drunk and a fool who paraded across the city praising young girls and their beauty, but never stepping against the local laws which saved him from incarceration.

That was enough for the regular folk to dismiss him off, but to the spiritual enhanced people like Takeda and the girls this man had an aura too threatening to leave alone.

Even Avaron instructed Takeda to never get near that old man, insisting that his existence warranted a close supervision from some of the high ranking officers in Chiasa, the heavenly build city floating above the clouds.

Takeda: "I can't believe a girl that beautiful would live with that man. The way she acts in class is so. . ."

The boy couldn't help but notice Ryoga's participation on every class. Some of his friends told him she is a fifteen year old teen who managed to pass an attitude test without previous preparation, winning the right to enter in high school after graduating from their own courses.

Most teenage boys immediately went overboard the second she strangely behaved more like themselves, but in a very reserved manner.

Takeda: " _She acts just like another guy, openly asking questions and dismissing any shyness, unlike the girls who freeze or quietly ignore us, and yet she remains unaffected to the situation_."

Those were the words from some of the guys mingling with the newcomer. Takeda could barely understand it as well. Wasn't a girl who just arrived into a classroom supposed to be reserved with other girls and nervously shy with the boys?

Instead Ryoki Hibiki inspired certain camaraderie as if she had lived in town for years and these classmates were just a bunch of old friends she felt no reason to walk away from.

Indeed her actions during the first day of class lost Takeda to no end, and even if he tried to deny it, there was a certain connection he found in need to follow at all costs.

Bella: "You still thinking about her, aren't you?"

The voice came from none other than Bella who already hanged from the window sill, very patiently waiting for an answer while demanding a prompt response with the furrowed eyes.

Takeda could barely tumble between coming up with a response nice enough that wouldn't hurt her feelings and jumping off the chair the moment Hana burst into the room from the other side.

Hana: "I knew you were trying hog him up!"

The blonde's half open lids were sign enough to avoid her obvious answer, but once the new girl attending cram school came into the conversation, their own squabbles vanished in exchange of a common enemy.

Hana couldn't believe how deep this Ryoki Hibiki ran in Takeda's mind. She knew other girls tried in the past to hit on the boy, loosing instantly when they knew Bella, Gina and herself were publicly declared his fiancées.

But unlike other times, the holy priest teen refused to complicate his already busy life with extra girls. He kept treating them with the utmost respect, but his sight were always aimed at them.

With this new girl it's like if they were drawn to each other, just as if they were preordained by fate to meet this time around, which entitled Ryoki as a possible fourth candidate into the harem.

With clenching teeth and her fingers massaging the bridge from her nose Hana walked straight over Takeda's desk, pulling from within her pocket a long piece of paper and setting it before her closed eyes.

Hana: "Fine!, if you want to make sure there's nothing strange or majestic over this girl, why don't I summon her here!. . .Enchantment number sixteen!. . .Soul light!"

The black lettering from the piece of paper began to glow a golden hue flame, obeying the holy priestess and displaying on the empty desk twenty-four sparkling spheres.

Hana: "See!, there's nothing special within each of the guys assisting our class. Every soul reflected

on the table has a regular resonating vibe, well except You, Bella, Gina and I."

Takeda stared at each dancing soul in harmony, never disrupting a different energy line, or manifesting any special blaze. The regular human beings had a bluish color accentuated with a white center. Other more stronger people like Takeda and the girls showed a yellow frame with a blue center, and strong types like Avaron or that tiny drunk master would glow with the occasional purple border with a white center.

Bella: "Twenty-four. I count only twenty-four souls."

Hana: "Wait. . .What?"

All three teens grasped the edge from the desk, carefully counting each of the students assisting their class. The enchantment had been specifically cast to include only them that, even Takeda knew, and since Hana summoned it with her own spiritual energy all three teens knew there was no margin for error.

Each boy and girl slowly counted from their dawdling pointing fingers and towards every lined up bubble, stopping on the twenty-forth pure soul, and wondering what had happened to Ryoki's missing energy signature.

Hana: "I-Impossible. No human being lacks a soul, and my summoning enchant is impossible to miss!"

Bella: "I knew she is different. . ."

Takeda's mouth hanged open at the impossible outcome from a powerful reading spell no one could escape from. He knew Hana surpassed any other spiritual being on this planet when dealing with Shinto magic, which made a none existent fanged girl a true mystery to behold.

Takeda: "I knew she was more than just an ordinary girl."

Bella: "We need to find her and see what she really is."

It was the mot logical course of action, but being well into the afternoon the boy decided to wait until the next morning when they would meet her again.

Takeda: "We can ask her tomorrow. Besides, we're not supposed to contact that old man who lives up on the hill."

Everyone agreed to leave it for the next morning, walking each to their room and forgetting to even bother Takeda again. Despite what they planned this afternoon though, both Hana and Bella deflated at the sight of an amused boy.

They knew he wanted to contact Ryoki ever since they met, and despite their efforts to keep their relationship personal, they realized there was no way he would desist now after the failed spell turned Ryoki into his delicate subject.

Hana: "This isn't good. I think we're about to have yet, another guest in the house."

Bella found the comment irritating, but true once the mystery girl entered in the boy's mind with no idea how to erase her from their lives.

 **Other side of Nakano city.**

Random old folk: "Hey!, wasn't that girl running all over town an hour ago?"

Another random folk: "Yes!, she's been running like crazy these past few hours. I wonder what could be wrong with her?"

Simple chitchat from the usual men sitting by the porches and parks enjoying the sweet smell of an early afternoon and wondering about that strange teen sprinting across the city, but for Ryoga this was much more than just pure uneventful rest.

After years of humiliating events thanks to her directionless handicap, the girl took real pleasure in running like a gazelle all over town, no limitations or lack of direction forcing the teen to cry in desperation and vanish from yet, another forgotten area against her will.

This impossible transformation into a girl couldn't come at a better time after Ryoga's last fiasco back in Nerima. Her male form not only became entangled with the law, but living in prison, and getting a terrible reputation from it destroyed any real chance for the boy to live as a normal human being.

What enticed her the most about being a girl wasn't any feminine antics, like Ranma loved to exploit. Being a fifteen year old sure gave her a chance to forge a pattern on this new city. No boys trying to hit on her just yet, and if Ryoga were to play her cards right, a rambunctious tomboy should be more than enough to keep any guy from her trial.

Ryoga/Ryoki: "T-This. . .Freedom. I feel so. Alive!"

Two hundred and fifty laps already had been run, and the girl wasn't even short of breath. So much physical condition rewarded her with unending endurance and the several tons of granite boulders destroyed outside town were proof enough that her strength and resilience belonged to her old body.

Now, to survive she had plenty of choices. At the bottom of her backpack laid nearly fifty thousand yen, a few ancient figurines she picked here and there from his lost escapades around the world, and if that wasn't enough a ruby and several opals recovered from forbidden temples decorated and scattered all over her packs.

So, no need to work really. Still, Ryoga wanted to taste the full package, and that included a job either as a waitress, or offering advertising flyers on the streets. Perhaps delivering food, she didn't know what, but it had to involve roaming the land freely.

Ryoki Hibiki, as the world knows her didn't considered herself a beauty which helped her blend with the regular crowd, or so she came to believe. She found no reason to abide by the social division between boys and girls either, so being friends with the teenage boys made her into some type of oddball.

Again, all a part to become undesirable to them, and keep the girls from forcing her into their wimpy circles. This train of thinking sure brought a smile or two on her face as the girl was about to finish her two hundred and seventieth lap.

Ryoga/Ryoki: " _If Ranma could see me now. No boy ogles me or tries to either marry me, nor date me and the girls are afraid of my male attitude. I guess this is going to be a new best in my life_!"

Enough was enough, she thought. Barely stopping at three hundred laps, walking into the local restaurant, and ordering a big serving of ramen with everything on it. The effort demanded it and since money was not a problem, the girl opted to enjoy a nice meal for the day.

Hisao Fujimoto: "Say girl. I have seen you running for a good three or four hours. Is that your regular workout, or is there some kind of competition here on town?"

Ryoga/Ryoki: "No competition. I-I jut like to be fit, I guess."

It was so amazing being able to stop whenever she wanted and calmly talk over whatever her companion asked. There wasn't going to be anymore set backs or repulsive feelings to flee towards an unknown direction out of fear to feel unfit from present company.

Hisao: "Say then. I need someone who can help me attend the shop, and if you are that fit, I'm sure you can make it here."

Ryoga/Ryoki: "A-A job?. . .Are you offering me a job here?"

Hisao: "Of course!. A young girl could really use some extra cash, and if your parents agree, I can always keep tabs on you."

Ryoga/Ryoki: "P-Parents?. . .Um."

How to explain the absurdity from this new life to a total stranger. To explain him about a familiar relationship with Chingensai was like sentencing herself into prison all over again, or at least that's how all the boys blabbered about back at school.

Ryoga/Ryoki: "I have no parents, but I can survive on my own old man. I have always done it since I was little."

It was a bit harsh the way she used to answer his question. Perhaps even too defiant, but the girl wished to be alone, and fend for herself without any sympathetic man feeling sorry for a girl. Ryoga felt no need to accept handouts of any kind which would turn her into a rebellious misfit over time, but the teen didn't care at this point.

Hisao on the other hand simply threw a loud chuckle her way, strongly patting her head and messing that silky hair of hers for no apparent reason.

Hisao: "I'm sure glad you're this tough, little girl, but bold statements don't really affect me. You can keep all your secrets bottled up inside, but I'm sure a homeless, parentless teen such as yourself will be taken in by the Kimura estate. . .They always do that you know?"

"Anyway. If you feel like helping me for the basic wage, I'll be inside, and don't worry about the law. I know everything about underage work rules, and I can get a permit from the local district without much trouble."

Rather convenient for a business man to arrange complicated paperwork, but once Ryoga talked about possibly accepting his offer, the man assured her other homeless boys and girls had passed by over the years which made him a well known guy among foster care houses and social workers.

The girl felt the need to break protocol, if anything to show respect towards the old man. She bent before him in such a manner Hisao knew this wasn't the run of the mill teen lost and clueless.

The way in which the girl gracefully bowed showing good manners and etiquette told the old man Ryoga was either a runaway or suffering from a terrible story that kept the girl from living her normal life.

Hisao: "Well done Ryoki-san. I will patiently wait for your decision kid."

With no more reason to stall other customers Hisao went back to business, leaving the girl who started towards the park, and focusing instead on tonight's menu.

Ryoga/Ryoki: "Ok. Job. . .Done. Not getting lost. . .Done. I think I barely have time for homework and have me a good night sleep."

Ryoga paced at her leisure across the remaining blocks before entering the enormous park when out of nowhere a giant monster appeared, wracking havoc among the regular citizens and forcing her hand as a hero.

Ryoga/Ryoki: "Guess a hero is a hero no matter the circumstances."

Her strength and ability had successfully been transferred to this weak looking body, and according to Chingensai, as long as there is no transformation into her male form no one should be able to know who she really is.

Desire to finish this as soon as possible drove Ryoga into the ramen shop again, this time pulling one of its advertising tarps and using it as a cape with a hood of sorts. After all, it wouldn't be a good thing to blow her cover now that she had a new life, and according to that old master, heroes already lived among the city.

Just as she heard the screams from concerned citizens, their cries were immediately answered by those three students who were never separated from each other back in class.

Ryoki watched in the distance how the brunette wore a white ceremonial blouse with red baggy pants, very much like what young priestesses use in those Shinto temples. The blonde, quiet girl had a mysteriously giant set of wings protruding from her back, and her sword gleamed pure energy.

The boy she found vaguely familiar had a sword just like the blonde, but he wore a blue baggy uniform comparable to a ceremonial priest, or monk.

All three managed to keep the monstrosity busy enough for the fanged teen to run secretly among the shadows, picking couples from within the surrounded park and pulling them into safety. It was a minor job, but a title of hero was something Ryoga refused to play publicly anymore.

Their attacks were impressive to watch, and although their combined efforts forced the beast from harming anyone or destroy the landscape the young fanged teen realized something strange seriously affected their efforts.

Ryoga/Ryoki: " _I can see them fight with all they've got, but I sense their power can barely contain it, but. . .Why?. If it was me and Ranma that thing would be down in a matter of seconds_."

Such assumption could have been misconstrued as arrogant and derogatory, but the fanged teen had already dealt with Taro in beast form, not to mention Lime from the Musk, Saffron on the side and even Ranma himself.

When she took a deep breath and felt their combined chi, the fanged girl realized both, this monster and the trio didn't have as much power as the tiger boy during their battle.

Regardless of how easy this opponent could be defeated by the girl, this wasn't her call to make. Ryoga kept pulling others out of harm, stopping only when a tiny floating ball of light seemed to run away from that demon.

Ryoga immediately darted towards the fearful creature, landing mere inches from the orb, and winning the confused looks from both the beast and the three kids.

Hana: " Bella!, Who is that?"

Bella: "I cannot sense anyone I know, and there is no evil radiance unlike the level four underling opposing our way."

The two girls weren't able to discern beyond Ryoga's convenient disguise. What forced the teen into hiding among the shadows again were the surprising stares from Takeda. . .As if he recognized her somehow.

Ryoga decided this to be too close for comfort, and now that the monster seemed to be trapped by what it looked like magic, the fanged girl opted to run into a safe distance.

Aika: "N-Nii-san. . ."

When a whisper of a voice rumbled closer to the teen, Ryoga saw a little girl no older than ten running towards the tiny floating ball. She seemed to know it, but the closer she got the infuriated beast wanted to swallowed her too.

Ryoga/Ryoki: "What are you doing here!?"

Aika: "H-He is my brother!. . .I, I-I lost him three days ago, and now I can only see him like that orb."

Ryoga deduced the terrible fate of a homeless kid ended up as terrible as the boy turned into a fleeting soul had become. His older sister probably hadn't realized it yet, but watching her cry in desperate sobs made Ryoga forget the shadows and instead dash towards the little girl.

Ryoga/Ryoki: "Hang on!"

Almost breaking the sound barrier Ryoga used her 'above than average strength', and inadvertently moved on a blink of an eye. Maybe it was the curse seeping through her several forms, but the girl felt how agile a female body was compared to that of a man.

In that moment many questions were wisely answered. Ranma always managed to be a step ahead of him during their fights, giving him the impression that whatever he tried to win a fight would always be outplayed by the pigtailed teen.

It was obvious now that a supreme training with a lighter female body must've enhanced the male Ranma several times over. Ryoga arrived to the conclusion that only a male cursed to be a girl could compare to such impressive dexterity.

Thinking more on the present, Ryoga managed to swoop the little girl and the luminous blue orb before either the beast or the teens could register what had happened.

The underling found no reason to stay any longer once its prey vanished from his radar, so the manifestation slowly drove back into the same wormhole that brought him into this world.

Takeda, Hana and Bella were left wondering what really happened, but as the crowd praised their effort, and there was no more danger to be had, all three flew back home, ready to call it a day and investigate the facts another time.

At the edge from the park Ryoga, Aika and that floating orb rested from the agitated afternoon. The little girl still sobbed uncontrollably, asking herself when did her little brother had died, but unable to find an answer on her own.

After the fanged girl made some of the instant ramen near a fire an utmost sensation tapped into her mind. The feeling originated from that inner power within her male form and the ancient heritage she supposedly shared with fallen angels.

To Aika's surprise this strange young teen reached towards the bluish sphere, touching its weakening glow and calling out some type of hidden power.

Ryoga had no idea what was she actually doing, but that didn't stop her from closing her eyes and groan forcibly into her mind. The extra effort summoned that power even more, conducting across her fingers a strange glowing warmth, and giving a more appropriate shape to the energy ball.

Right there, in front of the little girl the sphere changed into her long, lost brother. There was no way to explain how it happened, but the laws over the living and the death had somehow being negated and a young, living boy ran nervously to hug his older sister as if he had never died in the first place.

Aika: "H-How did you. . .I-I mean. T-Thank you Onee-san!"

After all these years filled with loneliness and depression one thing became increasingly clear for an emotional Ryoki. This time, the praise and the title did play an important role in Ryoga's mind. Suddenly everything changed once these two homeless kids nominated her as their older sister and protector.

Ryoga/Ryoki: "I-I have. . .I have a purpose. . ."


	6. Chapter 6

**Nakano City, 3:00 am.**

-: " _Remember. ._."

Ryoga: " _Wha. Who is that_?"

As the peaceful ambiance from the night ran its course, a certain voice rumbling in the deepest entrails from Ryoga's mind started to shake memories the new girl had experienced in the past, but for obvious reasons she had buried them hoping not to break the flimsy structure her past life had become.

-: " _Remember, you were there when Akane Tendo amicably accepted your invitation into your very first date. It was a glorious day to be had, but wait one darn second. What was Ranma doing on every turn during our happy day_?"

That strange and unfamiliar tone dragged into the girl tiny pieces of information somehow missed on those specific set of events. Ranma 'was' that cleaning girl trying to keep her tidy for her male date. Then it came the picture of a brunette porting a pink gown and declaring to the world she was her fiancée.

All in all they were glimpses of that idiot playing a cruel joke on Ryoga, but beyond the dulling antics from him, what hid beneath his desperate tactics to mess with Ryoga was the sweet face Akane made to falsely entice him into that amazing time.

The day kept moving forward as the tiny pieces declared the youngest Tendo as the person not only taking advantage of Ryoga's good heart, but the one girl who encouraged the pigtailed boy to mess with his already sensitive nature.

-: " _Look at her. She tells Ranma your hug could kill her in an instant, but why didn't she tell you that. I mean, 'we' could've measure our strength if she had said something. Now she runs from 'us' afraid to be crushed, or so she says_."

The voice began to make more sense the longer it spoke in detail about the occurrences she and Ranma did during their date.

-: " _Help me Ranma, she said. As if she would fear the boy who gave his life countless times in exchange for hers. . .And then, the last impossible straw had you hugging and shedding tears over a teen 'we' believed to be her, but you know better. . .It was Ranma disguised as Akane."_

" _Everyone watched from the sidelines. Couples enjoying the boat rides and strolling down that park stared and pointed at you while their laughing faces spoke of that boy who transforms into a girl, and to their amusement had you pinned right before the waterfall like two souls in love_ "

That memory sent shivers down Ryoki's spine. She, as a boy decided to erase outside witnesses during that precious moment in exchange to love Akane completely, but after he cried and declared that to be the greatest day of his life, a snickering redheaded girl mocked and subsequently destroyed the moment the lost boy took so bitterly hard to accomplish all on his own.

Humiliating laughs and distorted faces making fun of the lonely teen began to creep into Ryoki's head. The girl started to toss and turn inside the tent, forcing her trashing to shove the sleeping girl right outside the camp and wake with heavy sweating running down her face.

Her chest bobbed up and down, her breath labored and tired claimed for the girl to calm down, but it was clear that her plan to vanish from Nerima was a given. She didn't know where that voice came from, but from wherever it came, that thing had a point.

Ryoki: "That's right. I almost forget how stupid I looked back then. . .A-Akane, it's hard for me to say this, but I. . ."

The girl wanted to scream to the world the disdainful banter she felt towards the youngest Tendo, but tears began to drown her hatred for Akane and her fiance. Too long had the young fanged teen tried to fit in, only to be dragged into their own messes and ending up as a monster no one really wants.

Then the memory hit her even harder when a tiny, little bit of information bounced back into her mind, forcing the teen to tightly grab her blanket, clench her teeth and berate herself in anger.

Ryoga: "After everything was said and done I ran away in my pig form, but. . .I-I stopped. I stopped and returned to her arms, forgetting all the embarrassing episode and swallowing my pride completely."

The girl winced at the internal shame and pain to be treated as a lowly animal, specially when Ranma knew who P-chan really is and did nothing but laugh back at him. Hoping to punish the one responsible for her hell the girl kept repeating internally " _I deserve this, I deserve this_." Until that voice appeared again, reminding her who the real guilty party was.

-: " _You trusted them, and they spat you back. . .You know who's at fault here_."

Although the young teen had finally rested from the ordeal, the night remained dark and cold until early in the morning when she found herself outside the tent. Her good nature came back into her features, and a smile became one of the greatest rewards Ryoga could have ever asked for once the girl watched who else shared her home.

Inside, two little children shared her cozy bed while the fanged teen used a spare sleeping bag just at the entrance from the tent. It was a bit chilly at first, perhaps the reason she had that horrible nightmare in the first place, but deep down she knew that unrecognizable voice reminded her of hard to swallow truths for a reason.

When she returned her eyes towards the kids, they were unaffected from the incident. The young teen found them sound asleep regardless her trashing, giving her the chance to get ready for the new day at school and maybe leave enough food for them to enjoy until her return.

From this morning on, and until something better could come their way Ryoga Hibiki was in charge to care for a ten year old girl, and her little brother. That should be enough to calm that raging voice eating her mind at night.

Both children didn't say much after the ordeal and impossible transformation rendered them too tired and confused, but the girl figured Aika would eventually tell her how they became homeless in the first place, and who knows maybe an idea of what was going on around this town.

Brrr. . . ."

The first batch of cold water splashed directly to her face seemed to be the worst, freezing mostly her cheeks on the process, but once the curse set her into a black, little piglet her fur managed to restore its heat back to normal.

A second splash from a well positioned cup of water thrown directly on top of the piglet managed to give her the so desired body Ryoga had been born with. The boy could hardy move from the change to a point where even waving his arms around proved a hard task to accomplish after that oozing energy threatened to expand beyond his mortal form.

Ryoga: "S-So far, if I do as Sensei said only a few seconds should be more than enough to adapt, and the best part is that it won alert anyone of this power. Specially those three guys."

The fanged boy felt pure energy flow through his veins, giving him a sense of dread if this form were to explode out on the open, but at the same time a need for personal responsibility over its tremendous power dictated his resolve to master it as well.

This had been the fifth time exchanging forms from the piglet to a girl, and boy but once he felt less pressured by the boiling power Ryoga started to see more than just an uncontrolled beast.

Ryoga: "I-Is that. . .Me?"

The fanged boy saw on the cold water's reflection not who he was before all this came to be. His image had drastically moved from a normal human being with perhaps bigger than regular canines to a look almost like Ranma's curse.

The boy's hair stopped being dark, tinting its hue color into a flaming red mane with a few strands of blonde. The sudden resemblance between the pigtailed girl and this new look abruptly stopped on their hair once the boy hardened his eyes, watching in complete awe how deep and bright his emerald orbs looked beyond the blue ones Ranma had.

It was a sublime experience Ryoga found hard to explain, that is until certain conversation came back into his head from a previous talk with Chingensai.

Chingensai: " _Remember dear. You are a direct descendant from the love between an angel and a fallen higher being. Both renounced their origins and became something entirely different. . .If you want me to give them a term, I should describe them as demonic angels, or angelic demons_."

" _That's where the problem lies, my Ryoga-chan. You are the last remnant from a lost lineage so impossible to predict no being has been able to dominate it since its discovery. . .A bloodline so powerful that both heaven and hell joined forces to erase it from the face of the universe_."

The boy deduced his flaming red hair belonged to the fallen angel embracing humanity before evil consumed him, while the green color on his eyes represented the heavenly angel accepting being a simple woman, thus becoming highly attuned with mother earth.

Ryoga arrived to the conclusion those two beings must have joined together and give children before losing their celestial powers, and becoming unstoppable demons which gave those babies this incredible legacy.

When the few seconds from watching himself on the reflection passed Ryoga immediately changed back into the girl, splashing twice with hot water, and feeling the rush to change between forms almost instantly.

Aika: "Onee-chan. Where are you going!?. . .A-Are you leaving?"

The fanged teen felt sorry for the little girl after so much pain and the heavy guilt to have lost her little brother were more than enough to distrust any given help.

Ryoga: "I need to go to school, but I don't worry I promise to be back. Here. I have left a pot filled with ramen and veggies on top of the fire so be careful, and here is the tea. Eat and give your brother as much as you like and wait for me to be back by three. I left a few hundred yen on this pocket as well in case of an emergency, but stay in the park. . .Ok?"

The instructions lit the little girl's face with hope. Aika realized this could be their home for as long as they needed it to be, and Ryoga automatically accepted the role of foster mother without even pressing on the matter themselves.

Aika: "Y-Yes Oneesan, we'll wait here for you."

Ryoga patted the girl on the head, dashing through the bushes and aiming towards the school knowing she would be on time.

Aika: "C'mon Naoki, let's wash ourselves and have breakfast. . .!"

The boy, although still unable to speak due to his near death experience passively obeyed his big sister as usual. He still had no idea what really happened last night, but being close to Aika sure resolved any problem he could've been through on the past.

Back on the city the fanged teen rushing across the streets came to realize the futility of using a skirt in such a fashion. The girl could barely maintain it from flowing up as her speed and te movement from her legs forced the plaid material to jump into the air against her saying so.

As she looked over her shoulder other teens managed to graciously sprint and reservedly ignore the length from their own uniforms show peeks from their legs, missing by less than an inch or less the risk to flash more than their skin.

Ryoki: "How do they do it!?"

Finally Ryoga decided time was on her side, giving her the chance to slow down and pace at her own speed, letting her skirt to once again fall well over her knees and give the girl a peace of mind over the situation.

A few minutes later Ryoga arrived into the classroom. The few kids sitting on a corner before the teacher entered the room loudly talked about the giant monster appearing the day before, and how their "heroes" were there to defeat the beast.

Student #1: "Did you see the size of it!?. It was unreal!"

Student #2: "Yeah!, my mom was taking me to the barbershop when we were ambushed. Say, didn't you guys saw like a shadow taking all other people in danger, away from harm?"

Student #3: "Yeah!, I saw it. No idea if it was a person or another creature, but boy if it was fast. . ."

The conversation riled up the five guys into a frenzy of theories and hypothesis over how cute Bella and Hana look fighting evil. When Ryoga left her pack and trusty umbrella besides her desk, the girl rushed over to the boys almost unconsciously.

They of course snapped nervously at the sudden company, but there was a strange vibe this girl had which made most boys ease at her presence and even treat her like on of the gang.

On the other hand all the girls gasped and murmured with their hands covering each mouth, unable to dismiss the precarious division male and female boundaries blurred the second this girl stepped on it with any regard for social rules.

Ryoga: "Hey guys. What are you talking about?"

After a second or two among the teenage boys her participation made the group of boys suddenly thin a little by her presence alone. The first one slowly stepping away from the mass had to be Sadao.

A sixteen year old boy with thick glasses and the one teen most girls would identify as a pervert just because he loves reading weird looking manga.

The other was Koiji. A regular student with good grades, but rather small for his age. Most bullies attending the preliminary activity would love to mess with the kid, but what forced him to retract from the conversation was the love struck sensation every time he felt when Ryoga was around.

Perhaps because the fanged girl had no time to understand her new gender, but these "obvious" signals were easily ignored by her. The teen refused to show her legs like the others, wearing a skirt so long, even the more reserved female students wondered why the long attire.

But for the boys, her reserved looks signified a woman with taste and self-respect which raised the value over their interest for a decent partner.

Student #1: "Ryo-chan!, did you see the fight last night?. . .It was amazing!"

Student #2: "You had to see it. I almost get killed from fallen debris if it wasn't because a strange girl jumped out of nowhere and took my mom and me our of harm. You should've seen me flying twenty feet in the air like a superhero!"

Student #1: "Wait!. How did you know it was a girl?"

The boy telling the story blushed at the question, but after a while the teen explained something that made the others hum in ecstasy.

Student #2: "I. I grabbed tightly from her when we flew through the air, a-and I managed to touch her chest."

Most of the kids dreamed of yet, another possible hero living among the city, but what made everyone blush uncontrollably was the sudden look Ryoki made from the confession. They all saw her openly gasp and let her cute fang pop which made her surprising face more endearing.

For Ryoga though the fact to be felt like that during the situation she was having warranted a lack of attention on her part. It was true her job was to help and hide, but those small details were important things she wanted to keep control at all times.

The boys tried not to ruin such amazing moment so, instead of asking questions about her reaction, they all decided to go back into last night's battle.

This new outrage over the fight became so contagious others began to reinforce that tiny circle. Some pointing out their own experiences while others reservedly talked about the beauty from the girls battling those demons.

Once safe from prying inquiries Ryoga couldn't do much but to listen and smile, nodding here and there when the teens foolishly explained their own ideas and assumptions over magic and where those things came from.

Teacher walking into the room: "Alright class, please move to your desks. . ."

The order made every teammate break apart in an instant, dashing all over the place until the room became a silent place where the teacher's voice was the only sound they were ready to hear.

Teacher: "You may not be aware, but the mayor has issued an enforced curfew the moment those beasts are to appear in our city again, so. Whether any of you or a family member happens to roam around town during a situation like this, you are to see refuge, or return home."

"Under no circumstances any of you are to stay and wander around were you could be hurt or affect the performance from our local heroes."

The teacher used this moment to congratulate Hana, and Takeda, recognizing their efforts during the fight, and reminding them how thankful they were to have them in class.

Teacher: "About Bella-san. Is she going to join us today?"

Hana: "I'm sorry Miss Tsukino, but Bella has been called to a meeting. She should be back tomorrow though."

Teacher: "Very well. The other news are about 'that' time to begin your special enrollment."

"On this end of the year we are aiming for several clubs across every class. Some like the drama club and most of the sports clubs will remain the same with a few students joining in this year, but we still have a demand for more hands over the others, please review at your earliest convenience."

Once that was out of the way math class started. Homework was revised, and for the first time ever, all the boys in class quietly gasped at the first teen beating Hana with a perfect A plus.

Teacher: "Miss Hibiki. I must say it's an honor to have such studious and attentive new student such as yourself among this class. I'm sure Miss Nishimura has done her very best so this includes her as well, I really hope you two can encourage others to follow your lead."

The fanged girl found the praising words more than what she could handle. Praise was a rare commodity in Ryoga's life, and the one attribute always affecting her emotional state whether as a male or a female.

Still, the girl bowed her head respectfully, quietly staring at her desk and praying for the class to go on.

Hana on the other hand stared at the girl puzzled. Her left brow raised well into her forehead, and wondering what was the angle this girl tried to play.

She wasn't a fragile little teen preying in Takeda's chivalry, nor an attention hugger like Gina. In fact the old time priestess couldn't imagine any type of attractive pose Ryoki could use to ensure her place as the fourth fiancée after the tomboyish demeanor she used in class.

It simply made no sense. Still, the fact remained. Avaron hinted about another genius girl capable to compete against her and Bella for the love of the boy, and Ryoki fitted the role to a tee, but how could she entice him into loving her?

The question soon vanished from her mind the moment Takeda blinked several times towards the shy teen. For impossible as it seemed there was no question about it. Her fiancé already found an interest in the girl, and while he kept a watchful eye and a smile towards Ryoki the priestess couldn't do anything else but accept defeat.

The first part from class ended a few minutes later, giving the students a chance to pick their lunches and find a nice place to eat. The boys keeping a tight group instantly followed Ryoki right under a tree were they shared all meals together and exchanged personal stories about their lives.

Takeda: "Can I join you guys?"

Student #1: "S-Sure Takeda-san. Please, you can sit here."

It was such an honor to eat close to their heroes most teens moved enough to let them in, specially when most other times Hana, Gina and Bella kept him to themselves at all times, and without letting him mingle with other boys.

The priest amicably accepted several pieces from others lunch, but what made his face redden in confusion was the way Ryoki sat among the rest.

The fanged girl had always portrayed a picture of decency and reservation for as long as she attended school but rarely enough, this time her skirt managed to cover just a bit above her knees once her legs were fully open and criss-crossed down on the ground.

It was a position a girl would never do on a pubic place or before boys, but the aura Ryoki emanated was like one of the gang instead of a well mannered girl.

Ryoki: "I-I only brought Ramen and veggies. . .I hope that's ok."

The girl showed a box filled with the dry soup she put away from the batch made back at home. Still, whether it might have been part of their new found friendship, or trying not to make her feel bad the dish looked amazing for all of them regardless of its simple look.

Student #3: "Don't worry Ryo-chan, that looks delicious. Do you mind if I take some?"

Student #2: "Hey!, don't hog the whole thing, I want too!"

This really was a new experience for someone who always remained either lost or traveling across foreign lands. Even the days he lived as a piglet were filled with chaos and annoying pigtailed boys making his life a living hell.

On this city though things were far more tranquil despite demons popping everywhere. The law never searched for a lost convict either, and best of all her new gender didn't attract other males the way Ranma did.

The more she enjoyed being Ryoki Hibiki the more she refused to go back into her old life. Too bad fate loved to test her every day with a new challenge, whether she was prepared or not.

Takeda: "Ryoki-san, would you like some Takoyaki? My sister made them this morning."

Everything went according to her plans, but if that was the case then why were her eyes glued at the smiling boy who simply offered part of his meal just like any other teen?.

Ryoki: "Um. Thank you."

Both fanged girl and the boy unintentionally struck a freezing pose while holding the octopus sweet ball between their chopsticks. It was one of those times where everyone knew love floated on the air and it was about to make a couple from these two.

Hana, and Gina tried to intervene at the fear to lose their fiancé, but before the little girl could catapult herself towards her future husband the priestess held her back, curious to see if Ryoki would be the last fiancée by making something out of the situation.

It all seemed that way, specially for Takeda who tilted his head, blushed and smiled stupidly at the girl.

Hana: "Gina-chan. Stand down. . .I think Ryoki is one us."

The tiny brown haired teen knew what the priestess talked was true. Ever since the first time she went to live with the Kimuras a certain feeling of loyalty for Bella and Hana grew in her despite what they shared as fiancées.

Gina began to feel that same trust fill her heart the longer Ryoki sat closely to Takeda. No jealousy nor anger remained in their hearts, and by the time both teens broke from the trance Hana and Gina had come to realize the fanged girl did belong with them.

At this point everyone was convinced Ryoki would bow before their hero, obliterated and willing to call him the love of her life. That is except for the fanged teen who had other priorities in mind.

The rest of the guys slowly walked away from the soon to be couple. It was a given they were no match for Takeda, funny thing though is when Ryoki tilted her head confused by their actions. She wanted to ask them why the sudden withdrawal.

It would be so obvious by the looks of it, but the girl's attention flew into the distance instead, and before Takeda could ask anything else Ryoki excused herself, walking away from the boy and towards the back of the building.

Both Gina and Hana felt a big sweat-drop on their heads, forcing both to question why or how the amorous spell broke.

Takeda found it strange as well which led him to believe something else was amiss. All three teens decided to follow Ryoki from a distance and see what exactly made her walk away from the connection.

Hana: "Takeda-kun. Do you think she is the one?"

Takeda: "I-I don't know. I thought there was a connection at first, but something must have severed it."

Gina: "She is the one Nissan, I could feel that sensation like before. I-I think she is like Hana-chan and me."

The three young heroes kept walking towards the back of the building, reaching the corner and carefully peeking around it.

To their surprise what they saw enforced Takeda's feelings even more. The boy wanted to intervene in Ryoki's behalf after what his eyes proudly were seeing, but Hana persisted in letting the girl resolve whatever issue she started alone.

There, on the other side from the building Sadao, the wimpy and scrawny kid cowardly stayed glued against the wall. A few guys from another classroom surrounding him from all sides and demanding whatever amount of money he had for lunch.

Ryoki: "Hey!, who don't you leave him alone. . .Or else!?"

Bully #1: "What do you want here little girl. Are you his girlfriend of something?"

The boy far surpassing Ryoga's new form by several inches moved from where the poor boy was pinned, and towards the girl. It was obvious that her presence meant no mercy from the older boy who, without any respect over a girl lifted Ryoki from her long hair, pinning her as well against the wall.

Bully #1: "You should mind your own business little girl. This is just a simple transaction between that coward and us. It will happen tomorrow, and the next day so forget about him and go back with the other girls."

There was a deep feeling of doubt in Ryoga's mind up until this point. She wanted to remain anonymous and save himself from troubles, but a hero is always one to protect the innocent no matter the circumstances.

Ryoki: "I'm warning you on last time. Let him go, or else."

The older boy found her defiant attitude tiresome which made him growl angrily at her, leading him to pull his arm back ready to deliver a punch on her guts until more people joined in on the incident.

Takeda and the girls promptly dashed forward in that moment. The fanged teen saw this, so she kept madly staring at the boy but staying in control from her temper.

Takeda: "Leave her alone!"

The boy recognized him immediately, that's what made him release the girl in fear, walking backwards with his hands defensively raised, and procuring not to antagonize Nakano's heroes.

Bully #2 "Hey man, we were just kidding around."

Takeda: "Leave now. . .Or I'll. . ."

Bully #1: "Ok man, we're leaving. . ."

All five bullies opted for a hasty retreat, dropping the kid hanging from the wall and walking away before either Hana's powerful arrows or Takeda's glowing fists could make an example from the teens.

Gina and Hana procured their attention over the speechless boy picking his stolen coins while Takeda busily rushed over the fanged teen, carefully lifting her from the ground and making sure there was no damage from the scuffle.

Takeda: "A-Are you ok?"

Ryoki: "Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Sadao-kun, how are you?"

Sadao: "I am ok now, but. . ."

It was doubt and fear in the kid's voice what made Ryoga snarl at those boys, a normal tone for a boy who gets bullied often. The girl knew of this and wanted to reassure him it wouldn't happen again, but it seemed like the priest boy had that in mind as well.

Takeda: "Sadao. I'm sorry I didn't intervene before, but I promise you that will never happen again."

Ryoki: "Yeah, and why didn't you ever intervene before?"

The question could have been easily answered if the boy was alone, but Hana being with them made the situation so hard since she was the one procuring to train him against all monsters while forbidding him to attend his basic duties as a local hero.

Takeda: "I-I. . ."

Hana: "It was me, alright!. Takeda needs to focus on the bigger picture here, and running around trying to fix other problems wouldn't let him be ready to defend the city!"

Hana found Ryoki's angry interrogation annoying and unfair, but at some extent the girl had a point. When Sadao was taken into the infirmary from the shock the others decided to take an alone time before the bell would ring by respectfully leading Ryoga aside.

They all sat neat that same tree they previously used for lunch time, asking the girl more personal questions now that they clearly knew she was the last official fiancée.

Takeda: "I know this looks bad Ryoki-chan, but I assure you, we take care of the people no matter the type of problems they get into. Granted, greater evil has tried to invade this city, forcing us to forget these kind of situations, but I promise you we will never let that happen again."

It was an honest response, one that made Ryoga question why was he demanding it in the first place since her life was supposed to be lived all on her own. After all, she didn't even belong here until recently so why ask something like that to them.

Ryoki "You're right. I'm sorry I overreacted."

The fanged girl decided to leave them be for now, walking towards the classroom and wait for the bell to end recess. The boy had some questions of his own before letting this go, so he reached for the girl's arm pulling back the girl and asking before the time would run out.

Takeda: "Ryoki-san. I want to get to know you better. Would you like to join us after school?, our house is a few blocks from here."

Ryoki: "Thanks man, I have some errands to run after I get off, but we can try some other time."

Hana tried to shake the feeling something else was in the works. The priestess watched how Ryoki evaded every single personal invitation made by the boy, but at the same time her nose would timidly flush every time she looked at her or Gina.

It was almost like the fanged girl became nervously attracted to the girls more than towards Takeda. That's when something clicked in her mind.

Hana: " _Don't tell me. She must like girls and not boys. That's why she's always around them, and keeps her distance from the girls_!"

Suddenly it became so obvious why every time Hana interceded during a conversation Ryoki simply dropped her eyes to the side. The priestess came to understand how sometimes boys are attracted to the same gender, and girls do the same.

With a bigger smile on her face, the grade A student experimented with her theory, walking even closer to the pair while Takeda kept holding Ryoki's hand.

Hana: "Yes Ryoki-chan. It would be great for you to join us."

The change into a sweet tone and her hands reaching Ryoki's other arm were signs neither Gina or Takeda had ever seen on the girl before. Hana is the kind of person who is cold and practical, leaving childish or endearing demeanors to others and focusing more on the task at hand.

The boy wanted to understand why was she acting this way, but there was nothing that would explain him otherwise.

Ryoki: "I-I. . .I can't Miss Nishimura. Y-You see, I have these errands, that I. . .Um, that I need to run."

Ryoga's mind was in overdrive. Her senses as a male slowly transferring through the curses and reminding her who was really under the hood clouded any other thoughts. The girl stuttered and stared at the ground with so much fear in her eyes Hana had to immediately release her arm.

Hana: "Very well Ryoki-chan. Would it be ok if you came along tomorrow?. . .Saturday should be plenty of time to deal with errands and visit our home."

Ryoki: "Um, Y-Yeah. Tomorrow will be ok. . ."

The fanged girl felt so much heat rushing through her body, she felt the need to pull Takeda's hand off, walking tensely away and procuring not to look at Hana or Gina from then on.

Takeda and Gina stood just there, blinking confused at whatever happened and expecting an honest answer from the girl.

Hana: "Don't look at me like that. I am testing a theory, and it seems that has paid off. Let's go, the bell is about to ring."

Unable to find her answer satisfactory both Gina and Takeda left the situation unresolved. Maybe after school was done and during supper the young priestess could feel better to explain the whole deal.

 **Same city, different place.**

On the outskirts of town near a hill and a Dojo, a majestic beam of light descended towards a tiny man and his humble house.

Chingensai: "Well, well. . .Well. To what do I owe this honor, oh mighty Avaron?"

Avaron: "Don't play coy little Tengu. Last night a disturbance of enormous significance appeared on the north side of this human town. I know of nothing capable to affect spiritual waves like whatever arrived after a level four demon entered this realm, but I'm sure you must know something."

Chingensai: "I may, but tell me, oh powerful one. . .Why should I tell you a thing?"

His arrogance was one of the problems Avaron found too hard to swallow. She wanted to flatten the tiny human with the sole from her foot, but regardless of how she felt, higher ranking officers kept her from harming the perverted man.

Avaron: "Sigh. . .Heaven is considering rewarding you with ambrosia, if that's what you really want, human. Our only concern is to know the truth about this so called Yaomo and if so, his location."

Chingensai knew how the celestials thought according to the ancient texts. The old ninja master learned the betrayal Avaron did to close family once they turned into fallen angels so, revealing his information could be the last thing he'd do before being destroyed.

Chingensai: "My dear angel-sama. I promise you, a Yaomo really exists, but "he" may not be ready just yet to become a deadly threat against you or those floating up there. I could give him to you, but we know how do you handle a force impossible to be dominated."

"Lastly, I know what the law instructs you to do after finding evil, and for that I believe no ambrosia could help me if you banish me into another reality or something like that. No, I think I'll let my Yaomo get stronger, and perhaps the rules of this game can shift towards its true owners."

Avaron found no way to reason with the tiny man. She didn't know how was he able to figure her out, but despite keeping a close eye on the human, no angel was able to see a contact between Chingensai and that monstrous foe.

Avaron: "You win for now, human, but rest assured. We will find this demon and we will destroy him before he causes any disarray among humanity and our divine laws."

The strong archangel left into that beam of light just as she arrived, leaving scorch marks on the ground as a reminder of those who crossed her anger.

The tiny master found the taunt rather weak. He knew the ace under his sleeve was a force capable to demolish the tyrannical way in which the celestials and the underworld governed this planet. That was the real threat both realms feared from this so called Yaomo.

Happosai: "I see you've been getting busy these days, old friend."

Chingensai: "I knew your visit was due sooner or later, but tell me, old friend. To what do I owe this honor?"

Both ninja masters stared at each other from a distance, calculating their own movements, and reading each other intentions. It had to be something so important for the old coot to travel and leave his life absorbing methods behind.

Happosai: "I see you haven't changed since you visited Nerima. Tell me Chin-kun. What so important for an angel to go and get me here, and all to convince you to change your mind about an ill decision?"

Chingensai: "Oh dear friend. I believe the old stories our clan researched were really true, and everything we learned about angels, demons and a Yaomo are all real."

Happosai found the confession hard to swallow once those stories remained as just banter from drunken folk, but if what he described was really true, the old man surely wanted to participate in the tale.

Happosai: "I thought those Phoenix people were what the legends spoke, but once I saw that angel speaking of wrong choices and the end of our clan, I knew you were on to something juicy. . .Count me in, you old geezer."

Both masters decided to take the night off, sleeping their stupor from alcohol and watching college students bathe naked down the road while patiently waiting for the next day when the supposedly Yaomo were to arrive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nakano City.**

Saturday morning became one of the first days Ryoga envisioned to get a real training in a long time. It had been fun to live as a normal teenage girl among old people, busy men and regular students at school, but to see what she was capable to do as a Yaomo seriously intrigued the now female fighter.

Once the weekend arrived Ryoki Hibiki, as the town got to know her, lively stepped across the streets on her way to the old Dojo situated on top of a hill after she promised her newly appointed Sensei to visit him and learn more about her heritage.

Aika: "Neesan, is your master a great martial arts teacher?"

Ryoki: "Well, he is very. . .Um, experienced I guess, and knows a lot about me, but just in case. When we meet him this morning please just keep an eye on him. He has some weird ways to express his feelings, ok?"

Little Naoki seemed to be confused about the request, but if her older sister asked her to follow a rule the little girl knew it was for her own protection. On the other hand, the little seven year old boy accompanying both girls had managed to say a word or two, but the transition between a soul and becoming a real boy still had a powerful impression on the kid.

Ryoki: "Well. . .Here we are."

Both Aika and her brother gasped almost breathlessly at the enormous size the Dojo had, specially for them who have lived all their life on the streets only. As the giant doors slowly opened from side to side, the inside invited the girl and the two children to a warm looking house, and a patio filled with a koi pond and a spacious garden.

Ryoki: "Ok, you guys can play here while I go call the master and tell him we're ready for the day."

The boy and the little girl found the place cozy and heartwarming as their desire to discover new things played an important role in their wandering minds.

There was a swing hanging from a tree, and several fruit giving trees on the property which enhanced a life of pure bliss where hunger and loneliness meant nothing more than illusions. On the far back a pool made both kids drop most of their clothes and jump in, leaving past worries behind and enjoying a nice day with their sister.

Chingensai: "Oh, my dear. You finally arrived, and brought friends no less!"

The girl knew how perverted and annoying the little man could become on a whim, that's why Ryoki brought what her male form wore all the time, except the teen fixed her old pants and shirts to fit her more petite figure.

It was hard to see if Chingensai became distraught by her looks or not after all, the miniscule master had his face completely covered with gray hair and a bushy beard. Still, it wasn't like the fanged teen cared at all.

Happosai: "And what do we have here!. A beautiful young girl perhaps hidin' her from me, you old Chin-kun?"

Ryoki: "That voice. . .Where have I heard that infuriating little voice?"

Ryoga could barely stay still the second Happosai's voice echoed across the house. The girl slowly turned around, tremendously afraid to be recognized and cause the destruction of the best new home she worked so hard to create as the tone began to be recognized.

Unfortunately, what the teen saw next was even worse the moment those two little dwarves laughed in an almost identically manner which crept the girl to no end.

Ryoki: "A-And who might this be. . .S-Sensei?"

Chingensai: "Ah, my dear. He is an old friend of mine, and a disciple from our ninja clan. You see, a mutual friend of ours visited him a few days ago, then she brought him here after she told him of a secret Yaomo I've been hiding from others had been found around these area."

The tiny master emphasized certain words like "a secret Yaomo" , and "hiding" which implied for the girl not to say a thing about her transformation and who she really was. In fact, Ryoga wanted nothing to do with that old man and the people he represented, so following her master's way of thinking became a new golden rule for her.

Ryoki: "I-I see. Well. If this is a bad time for you, I think we can leave our training for another day."

Chingensai: "Oh no!, my dear. It would be a waste of time to leave everything for later. Suffice to say, why don't you go to the Dojo and practice some Katas before I let my friend take his leave."

The girl was about to bow and leave when out of nowhere tiny hands flew purposely and roamed around her most intimate proximity, bringing a disgusting sensation Ryoki had never felt before.

Ryoga found increasingly bothersome the way Happosai grabbed, pinched and fondled her breasts so intensely before she could pull him off and kick him into the air, that many thoughts running at once froze the teen in an instant.

Ryoki: "Don't ever do that again!"

It was so regrettable and appalling the feeling to be used that way, Ryoga began to feel so sorry for Ranma and the annoying problem to have that old man ogling his other form the way Happosai did just now.

At some point in the past she found comically the way the poor pigtailed girl cried and jumped away from that pest, but now that she felt it first hand a certain respect for Ranma began to grow even more in the fanged teen.

Ryoki: "At least you don't do that, Sensei."

Chingensai: "Ah my dear. You should count your blessings after all. My method to rejuvenate me do not include touching or stealing intimate garments, my way is by looking and I have plenty of girls for that specific purpose down the road."

Ryoga sure was thankful for that despite understanding now what was going on with the tall chair and the telescope by the dojo's backyard. Rightly so, The teen decided to promptly rush towards the Dojo before the other pervert could come back from his forced launch into space.

A few minutes later Ryoga became calm and collected, focusing in the old training Cologne gave her, and the few other lessons she learned on her own.

With awe inspiring gasps Aika and Naoki watched from the sidelines the grace and methodic manner in which the fanged girl moved. Her steps and determined poses struck the children with memories about those fantastic kung fu fighters they watched on TV before their parents were killed by some random monster.

Ryoga did notice them from a distance as well, but what kept her mind busier was the uncanny speed she gained from a female induced form far surpassing her male side by a mile or more.

Ryoki: " _It's. . .Amazing!, I can feel the air slow down, and my attacks flow increasingly fast_."

The girl manipulated her slim body and almost weightless arms and feet into a flurry of punches, augmenting the number of darting limbs from a few dozen shots, to hundreds, and without any problem raising the tremendous attack into thousands of punches all projected in a single fluid motion.

The wind alone from the technique was strong enough to force gusts of compressed air be thrown like projectiles against the far wall, a feat not even Ranma was able to do.

PoW!. . .Crash! ! !

A few seconds later and for no apparent reason the sturdy bricked wall used for shadow boxing vanished into a pile of debris as the impact from her distant invisible attacks reached and went right through the obstacle with ease.

Ryoga felt the training of endurance and strength as a boy, combined with her lighter body the result from this amazing new ability. Even the tiny master clapped excitedly at the prowess the girl displayed using minor force at all. He told Ryoga Happosai had already left so they could get on business without the fear to be discovered.

Chingensai: "Very well my dear. First of all, we need to see how much longer can you withstand your male body. Afterwards we can start with adapting your original power into this form, but before we begin, I think a congratulations is in order. . ."

Ryoki: "Congratulations?. . .What for?"

A smile crept in Chingensai's features, even if the girl couldn't see it. The old man couldn't help to cheer such amazing feat, explaining in detail what she unknowingly did as part of her new power.

Chingensai: "My dear, that boy over there has his chi lines so blurred out, either he is about to die or it has recently been revived."

Ryoki: "Um, yeah. About that. . ."

Chingensai: "Don't worry Ryoga-chan, there's something you need to understand before we can go on with the training. You see, The highest power an angel can do on earth is to send trapped souls back to heaven."

"It's like a job they selflessly do around here. Now, sometimes evil can get a hold of those bluish orbs we call souls the second a human dies, turning them in time as one of them, or consuming its life force with the goal to become stronger."

Chingensai's explanation kept describing how since the beginning of time angels and demons have fought to keep an equal hold over the souls of men, either protecting or destroying them in the process, but ultimately governing how humans were supposed to live in the end.

Chingensai: "When both realms found out about some powerful angels wanting to taste human life they refused to accept such a request. Still, a couple or two managed to do as they pleased and became fallen angels who reached earthly status without losing their angelic energy, and acquiring an evil aura before turning into full fledged demons."

"Tell me, my dear. How exactly do you feel now that your male body can be sustained for a longer time?"

The question made Ryoga remember that strange illusion reflecting straight from the rippling cold water in the metallic pan. The girl walked outside the Dojo and towards the Koi pond trying to repeat the same experience, using some of its nice, refreshing content to splash herself into a piglet.

Aika and her little brother gasped uncontrollably at the cute little pig jumping from within Ryoga's clothes, wondering where the girl had vanished to, but forgetting the instant P-Chan appeared before them. They wanted to run and hug the tiny mammal, but Chingensai asked them to wait a little longer.

P-Chan then reached with one of her hooves towards the pond, and a second splash changed its diminutive form into a muscle bound teen donning a flaming red hair and eyes as captivating as two enormous emeralds.

Ryoga: "I tried this form yesterday, and it seems like I can hold it a lot longer than before."

Chingensai could see both pure evil, and glorious celestial power filtered through earth's green energy emanating from the same being, mix that would be impossible to generate or replicate all on its own.

Chingensai: "This is a Yaomo, my dear. A being of tremendous power capable to beat any angel, or underworld demon with the simplest of attacks. Or at least until you're able to dominate such form."

The old master gave the fanged boy a few more seconds in that state, asking him to return back into the girl just in case some angelic spy may float around and feel his presence.

Ryoga opened and closed his hands trying to feel his original body, giving him an appreciation of what he had, and then he did as told after some dizziness tried to set in his mind the immense power his blood called out from within.

He knew this full transformation was far too hard to be controlled at the moment, and besides as a girl, hiding from either an angelic or a demonic radar in plain sight was a perk he enjoyed the most.

When the fanged girl appeared naked from the second change, a blush crept all over her face. She understood her Sensei absorbed energy by simply watching, but even if this wasn't her real body, being ogled like that made her cute fang pop out in anger.

Ryoki: "Damn it!, why do I feel so hot. This isn't even my body at all!"

Chingensai: "That's not true Ryoga-chan. Whether you want to believe me or not, as a body adapts to a soul, so the mind will adapt to the body. In other words. . .You may think like a boy right now, but sooner or later you may find other boys attractive, and who knows even fall in love with one."

It was impossible to accept such lie after the way she managed to fall for Hana, not to mention her distaste to be seen like other girls back at school.

Ryoga found the idea so idiotic the girl shook her head vehemently, rejecting that suggestion instantly until one tiny memory threatened to convince her otherwise.

Ryoki: " _I-I was holding that octopus ball at the same time Takeda did, and I felt weird. . .Like if we were sharing something intimate, but._. ."

The girl held her head firmly, pressing the sides with force and begging her mind to forget that strange feeling. Her master though had a good idea of her new gender bending emotion, and how convenient that was for his plans.

Ryoki: "I have to forget that!. . .I don't want to loose who I really am."

Chingensai: "But my dear. The person occupying that body and the only one capable to feel like a girl or a boy is you. There is nothing wrong if you feel either way with an opposite body!. If you are attracted to a boy and he is fine with your feelings, then just go with it."

Ryoga couldn't believe her ears. Was one of the greatest perverts in history actually giving her advise over intimate feelings?. It sure felt like a contradictory thing in itself, but regardless of his flaws, what Chingensai said felt right in her heart.

Ryoga: "Let's talk about my life some other time old man. I need to practice, or I'll get rusty."

Both Sensei and student used the rest of the day to spar according to Ryoga's hidden power. The old man flared his chi to that of a great and powerful ninja, simultaneously using every trick in the book to outsmart a girl who could easily squat him like a fly.

Aika and Naoki were so busy watching the match, no boredom ever get in their heads. Both kids panted excitedly at the tremendous display of physical prowess both fighters showed one against the other.

Chingensai hated to admit it, but despite sealing a Yaomo's raw ability in Ryoga's male form, her female self seemed to become as strong as him without her heritage coming into play, which made the master's abilities look bad.

Chingensai: "I-Impossible!. . .It has taken me nearly five hundred years to master this chi. There's simply no way you can match me in a fight, and without your Yaomo aura to boot."

The tiny man began to retreat at the pressure from Ryoki's attacks. Her movement and agility kept him without ways to avoid harm, and the strength transferred from his male body to the girl was capable to resist any counter he could come up with.

Chingensai: "F-Fine my girl. . .I-I give!"

Ryoki: "B-But I haven't even pushed myself completely."

Chingensai: "Don't flatter yourself dear, I am a powerful fighter, but time hasn't been too kind on me. . ."

It was just a bluff the master had to throw her way. After all, the student wasn't supposed to excel over the master after a few days of practice. Luckily Ryoga was innocent enough to swallow the lie. The girl stopped the attack altogether and let Chingensai rest while she knelt at his side.

Ryoki: "Sensei. What if. . .What if I can't control this power during a fight?"

Chingensai: "Don't worry my dear, you will. When a Yaomo of your level grows beyond angelic, or demonic limitations there's always a sure shot to cancel that mind boggling strength, and that's your heart, my dear Ryoga-chan."

"The secret behind that form is how deep can the Yaomo tap on its own void. Void means no happy feelings or anger. Either siding with a positive or a negative emotion will destroy a Yaomo's pure energy, lowering its potent ability back to human levels."

Ryoga sympathized with the solution after some thinking of her own. In fact her most powerful attack, the Shin-ShiShi-Hokodan borrowed all negative emotions from her heart, emptying it into a void and translating all those feelings into pure energy.

The girl understood the same principle must be a Yaomo's chi resource pool. The demon remained devoid from both, heavenly, and hellish sensations with the goal to achieve an equal, and more devastating power.

But once an emotion could be felt, a certain inequality would force his reserves to deplete and fall under a more manageable limitation.

Ryoki: "I see. If I get to become too powerful, thinking about a nice memory or getting angry at someone should revert myself to a normal state."

Chingensai: "Bingo!"

Both student and master finished this weekend's training rather abruptly when out of nowhere, and without any warning a massive demon appeared on top of the city announced.

Ryoki: "I-It's huge!"

Chingensai: "Yeah. That thing is about a level six demon if you ask me, but rest assured my dear, you can defeat it easily."

Ryoki: "How can you say that!. I may be able to hold a candle against you, but that monster feels incredibly strong."

Chingensai: "You're just nervous by its size, but when we were fighting while using all my strength, I'd say you reached nearly a level nine demon status without even tapping on your Yaomo's side. Don't let its strength and instinct to kill intimidate you. . .Go and save those you can, and remember. Any lost soul is someone you can save Ryoga."

The girl nodded at his advice, leaving towards the beast's landing zone right before asking Aika to wait there on the Dojo.

Another clear fact coming from the back of her head was that she knew the other three teens would eventually fight the creature off, so the fanged girl decided to lay low and see how to protect those among the collateral damage without making her presence known.

 **Same city, another place, a few hours earlier.**

Saturday was the best day for the Kimura estate to lay off heavy duty school work, and the everyday rigorous training. Morning would usually take all teens to help around the house, and prepare the boy with a lighter physical spar before leaving the rest of the day for picnics and whatnot.

The only difference on this weekend was the sudden return from Bella after the angel had been recalled the prior day into heaven. There were the usual signs of distrust like when Gregor and Bella argued in their native speech, obfuscating the rest from their personal differences.

Gregor in Angelic tongue. "I can't understand why you refuse to decline this assignment, if only you were with me back home things could get better between the two."

Bella answering in the same dialect. "I told you!. I am Avaron's brightest pupil, and as such she entrusts me with teaching Takeda about our ways and prepare him for demonic confrontations. . .Besides, I really like it here now."

The male angel would roar madly in the middle of their conversation, raising his voice right before staring defiantly at the young priest and flying into the celestial beam moments later.

Takeda: "Um, I hope everything went ok, Bella-chan."

It was clear these two had personal problems the angelic teen didn't want to share by then, but Takeda always worried for her just as much as he looked out for the others, making his pressing question more persistent.

Bella: "Define ok, Takeda-san. I reviewed some of the priorities given to me, and I received an urgent message from my Sensei."

Hana and Gina procured to leave the girl alone after they returned from school the day before watching as she arrived more stressed then how she left, but the seriousness in her features during this morning dictated that a new mission was being formulated.

Hana: "What happened?. . .Is there something else we need to be prepared for?"

Bella: "Yes. I believe Miss Avaron entrusted us with the obligation to search a certain new demon lurking in the shadows. My superiors haven't been able to locate him yet, but according to my Sensei this new creature could possibly be a Yaomo."

Both Gina and the angel remained silent as the term applied to either a low level spirit looking to become a demon, or some type of food sold on the street. It had been so sudden and important, the young angel had trouble understanding what kind of monster could alter her homeland with all manner of security measures.

Hana simply brought her fingers up to hold her chin and think about that name according to her teachings as a Miko, or specialized priestess. The girl with medium sized hair bridled with tiny blue beads pondered intensely at the memorized history embedded through magic until the name could be correlated.

A sudden snap of fingers and a simple summoning spell called out a big and ancient book from the bowels of her Shinto and into the room. Takeda recognized the book as a compendium of every demonic beast priestesses had to memorize. A guide of sorts about all those creatures living in the underworld.

Hana: "The text speaks of a Yaomo as an ancient animal, or celestial being who spawns from a force beyond good and evil. There are a lot of lower classified Yaomo who may help humans like the spirit fox, or Yao guai who take the form of giant bears and protect the land."

Gina: "So, this Yaomo is a good monster?"

Hana: "No. The Yaomo Bella refers to falls under a category never described before. She speaks of a being capable to hide from powerful angels, and strong enough to have them worry this much."

Bella always kept an almost emotionless look thanks to the harsh training and the demeaning manner in which she was appointed to protect a human, but as the young angel heard the way Hana used to describe them as fearful of this creature, the blonde found such explanation embarrassing.

Bella: "We are not afraid Hana-san. We're just concerned for the kind of power that creature can unleash over you, lowly people."

The term didn't leave a sweet taste on the priestess either. Ever since this dishonorable arrangement among fiancées was concocted by the celestials Hana had to swallow her pride and share someone who had been appointed as her husband.

It was a deal her family agreed upon because they believed angels were here to impart justice, but her opinion never came into account into the equation.

Deep down, the holy priestess felt hurt and humiliated by the fact that men may have more than one woman like if they were their owners. Maybe that was the reason why the girl was so hard on Takeda, but she would never admit that on the open.

Hana: "The fact remains. This new Yaomo is not any of the lesser demons because all of the others have been destroyed or incarcerated. That's why this new creature differs from the rest, but don't worry Bella-san. I do understand the worry, and I will abide to the rules."

All three girls decided to leave the conversation for a better time. Practice dictated that Takeda needed better improvement since the report mentioned the new arrival from more powerful level two and three demons into the city, which meant harder times for the trio to handle.

Bella: "Avaron has been informed about the higher level underlings sent in search for additional souls and with the hope to find that Yaomo as well. Unfortunately the last monster managed to vanish back into hell before we could do a thing, and that became a shameful demerit in our efforts."

Both Hana and Takeda related to the blonde's feelings even if she didn't showed them. The last monster invading Nakano city was indeed far stronger than the regular level one minions usually fighting in disarray.

On this case, the enormous beast left this world unharmed, and all because whatever damage they did had been nothing but a scratch for him.

Bella: "As of today Miss Hana and myself will train you without any concern or fear over your life. You must learn how to defend and attack us without the burden of our relationship."

Takeda: "B-But. . .I don't think I can."

Hana: "You must Takeda-kun. The city is in your hands, and without proper training, its protection will be lost."

All three boys found hard to accept the last request from Bella's superiors, deeply aware of the love they felt for each other, and the feeling they shared as a family. Takeda swallowed nervously the moment he stared into Hana's beautiful brown eyes filled with determination and kindness, but at the same time afraid for the task at hand.

Bella's orbs commanded order and firm desire to obey the rules, but the sudden trembling from her pupils begged the boy to be careful despite her rigid demeanor.

Takeda raked tremendously in his head for a way to become stronger without forcing the girls into a fight to the death, but nothing seemed to work after the fact they were the only family capable to help him get into a higher level of strength.

Takeda: "I. . ."

The boy tried to come up with a final answer when the sky ripped across the city, and an creature far bigger than the last emerged from within the ripple.

Bella: "T-That's impossible. That is a level six demon. . .A Niumowang!"

Takeda: "A what?"

Hana: "A Niumowang, or better known as a bull demon king. I have only read of him in ancient poems, but I thought it was just a myth!"

All three teens witnessed for the first time the highest level monster ever to cross the land of the living. Hana asked Bella if Avaron could helped them this time, but the blonde angel explained how hell, and heaven really worked during an invasion.

Bella: "The only way for a beast this powerful to enter this realm is by reaping the heavens. While doing so thousands of demons of all levels are released between realms, and my kin must battle, and push them back before they can reach this world."

Hana: "In other words they are as busy if not more than us?"

Bella: "Yes. I'm afraid we are on our own. . ."

There wasn't much anyone could do to stop the bull king, but Takeda and the girls. When there was nothing more to be discussed, all three teens dashed into the sky hoping to contain the demon and save the city from total destruction.

Out in the middle of the sky Takeda, and the girls watched in awe at the demon like beast reaching well from one side of the city to the next. Impossible as it seemed to beat him on their own, all three dashed forward as the few people down on the streets screamed uncontrollably.

Hana vanished in a blink of an eye, appearing seconds later right underneath the bull king's belly. It was a lot of body to aim properly, but the girl managed to summon the spirit of a fallen dinosaur.

It was an ancient blue orb she had made a deal with the moment it appeared during the first invasion of demons. A creature stuck between ages who could do nothing but obey the girl and her mystical powers.

Hana: "Not even close, but it'll have to do. . ."

Although the dinosaur reached far above any building in town, its form and spiritual energy became like an ant compared to the city sized demon. Seconds later Hana cursed loudly at her luck, watching with sad eyes as the demon consumed her summoning spirit without any trouble.

On top of the beast both Bella and Takeda had already pulled such magnificent blades rewarded from their efforts. They were heaven's official tools and reflected the training and experience both had as either angel or ascended human through the ethereal hazel glow coming from their blades.

It was a sight to be seen for those unfortunate enough to stay petrified, and unable to move into a safer place.

They all mindlessly stared at the massive cuts those swords slashed across the demon, not that the monster minded since his enormous head searched among the houses and the landscape for a certain special being, ignoring its enemies who seemed more like a pest more than a threat.

Takeda: "This is impossible to defeat!, It doesn't matter how much we attack, as soon as I cut, a new part emerges from within!"

Bella: "We must try to at least move him away from the other humans. If he even touches one, his demonic energy will pull the souls from their bodies."

Both teens decided to hurt him where the beast had a possible weak spot. . .His eyes. Flying towards his head and closing in front of him the team of heroes managed to blind the creature with flashing beams of light, giving him no time to react or protect his sight from the attack.

Aarghhh!. . .

It seemed like it was working because the behemoth veered towards Takeda, and Bella decided to swallow the holy light devouring the darkness within his eyes.

Bull Demon King: "You fools!, I will consume this land before you can even scratch my skin!"

Not much could be done now that the beast ignored the pesky threat in exchange for the several souls dancing on the streets. Bella and Takeda rushed with their swords against the monster, leading him away from the center of town and hoping to give Hana some time to come up with a better solution.

Bella: "Hana-san. It's all up to you now. . ."

The priestess found their trust over the fight a bit lacking, but after watching the sun being swallowed by the size of the demon the young girl doubted anything she had could beat this impossible task.

They all seemed desperate enough to give their lives in exchange for a swift defeat over him. That sentiment alone sent waves of anger and regret across the celestial blades and into Bella, and Takeda's hands which translated into a new sensation the priest hadn't been aware of until now.

Takeda: "W-What is this. . .I-I feel. Strange."

The blonde angel knew what was really happening to her appointed student when the hazel effect from his righteous blade began to turn dark.

A certain transformation threatened to change his glorified human form into the opposite side. She had seen this before when wandering souls let hatred consume their purity, and once they feel evil rush into their ethereal body, a minor demon is born.

Bella: "Ignore that sensation, Takeda-san!, that's betrayal creeping up in you!"

The boy was able to identify how powerful and destruction hungry that emanating force wanted to sneak into his mind. It was incredible the desire to run his sword against the monster without a care for innocent people in the way.

Takeda pulled his sword away from the blinding darkness in the last moment, forcing its thirst for blood retract back into the beast, and regain his former power back in place.

Bull Demon King: "Do you understand why I cannot be defeated!?. . .I am hatred incarnate. I am the feeling from all those who unjustly fell into an obscure hole, and instead of praying for good, evil rewarded them with hell itself."

The beast roared into a madly fit of laughter, watching with pride how the two teens kept a safe distance from his poisonous aura while his body neared closer and closer to the poor devils trapped down on the city.

Bull Demon King: "My lord will be pleased when dozens of fresh souls arrive into hell this day!"

His cackling voice echoed all over the place, forcing some of those newly killed men down on the street to consider evil as a new way of life. That's when the third hero shouted from underneath the monster, causing him to wonder what was going on.

Hana: "Not if I can help it!"

Bull Demon King: "What!?"

The determined tone from the priestess sent waves of angry uncertainty towards the Bull demon. It was true that a direct attack had a high probability to touch his aura, hence giving him the chance to corrupt the attacker, but a ranged holy priestess always meant a problem hard to reach for the demon.

Hana: "Secret summoning from the depths in earth!. . .Shokan number eighty. Daidara-Botchi supreme call!"

From within the park a few feet from the city, a powerful fist emerged with all its might from within a blackish mass. It was none other than Daidara-Botchi, the giant mythological colossus mentioned as the deity creating the topographical region of Japan.

Takeda and Bella watched with hanging mouths as the monstrous being slowly pushed himself from the artificial rift created by Hana and into this reality.

The priestess of course remained knelt down right before the summoning book, keeping the binding spell from breaking and hoping her Chi could be enough to maintain the spell active.

Takeda: "Hana!, I had no idea you could call out an ancient one. . ."

Hana: "N-Neither did I. I-In fact, I don't. . .I don't think I can hold him much longer. Take-kun. I need you t-to command him."

As a Shinto priest the boy knew the kind of pressure a binding spell like this one would do to single person. That's why several Mikos, or specialized priestesses were needed to even consider summoning a creature like that, feeding the chains of enslavement through bead praying and other paper enchants previously prepared.

What Hana was doing not only contradicted a direct order to never call out an immeasurable being alone, but she knew the risk to be physically consumed as part of the spell was a strong probability.

Takeda: "Let me help you. Maybe we both can. . ."

Hana: "Forget it!, we only have a shot at this, and if Daidara can't take him out then we have nothing else to fight him with."

The boy suddenly got grabbed on his shoulder by Bella. She knew everyone swore to risk their lives for the protection of the planet, and as the blonde guided him on top of the giant, her own nod towards the priestess was indication enough of her understanding.

Bella: "Good luck, Hana-chan. . ."

The simple endearing moniker Bella used to call a rival won a smile in Hana's features. The priestess felt the need to reciprocate the feeling, but the spell had a mind of its own, and before the girl could do a thing, energy began to slowly consume her feet and upwards.

Bella felt the need to cry the moment Hana started to vanish away by the exertion of power. They had been rivals and opponents for Takeda's love, but during their shared battles both girls learned to like each other as sisters.

The blonde shed the first tear of pain once the consuming chi reached well above Hana's waist. There was nothing anyone could do about it, so the angel simply bit her lower lip and moved on with the attack.

Takeda on the other hand flew with his own technique right between both golems, raising his closed fist and index finger in front of his face and reciting the name, and command secretly given by Hana.

Takeda: "Daidara-san. Kuni-ibiki, I command you!"

That second name was a secret for most, except those who constantly prayed for protection. The giant immediately recognized his title, bowing respectfully at the lonely priest and awaiting his command.

Takeda's brows came together as his commanding word was sure to destroy the demon in half. It was an impressive achievement all thanks to Hana, unfortunately the boy managed to stare down in search for his fiancée, finding in her place nothing but a floating head and a pile of ashes on the ground.

Takeda: "H-Hana. . .No!"

Bella had joined the teen too late at this point to do a thing. She was supposed to keep him from seeing Hana burn alive, and instead pressed him into focusing his own chi for the deity to act. The second Takeda cried for his fiancée though, the spell immediately broke and Daidara was forcibly sent back into the rift.

Bella: "We are doomed. . .There's nothing we can do now."

Takeda didn't care one bit for what he caused. Hana started to vanish from the excessive use of her Chi, leaving behind a column of white dust very much like fine snow consuming the rest of her body.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nakano City.**

Dashing across the streets from the city Ryoki searched far and wide for those unfortunate enough to be caught in the crossfire. The girl had only a few days to test this new ancient power, but what she lacked in experience very well made it out with her persistence to never give up.

As the girl advanced amongst falling debris and pulling innocent people from getting hurt, the enormous beast surrounding all over the town threatened to unrestrainedly devastate the place in a matter of minutes.

Hisao: "Hey girl!. What the hell are you doing out here!?"

The local ramen shop's owner, Hisao Fujimoto was one of the few humans who, despite the danger to be out there always believed in saving others before oneself.

Ryoki: "Mr. Fujimoto!, I am a martial artist and as such my duty is to serve and protect!"

Hisao: "Well said dear girl. I will attend those hit by fallen trash that you'll bring me here. For now, please watch over those people stuck inside the buildings."

The older man and the girl found it easy to team up for the task. He had already seen the girl run like the wind using high endurance and resistance during every lap. The fanged teen didn't know much about the man, but his chi remarkably showed a sturdy human used to hard labor and perseverance.

Hisao: "Oh!, before I forget. I got you this in case you need to be "an unknown hero". . ."

The man stretched his arm, hanging from his fist a long trench coat very similar to the tarp Ryoki took from him during the first rescue she had the other day. The girl immediately remembered how she hid from others by protecting her identity with that long piece of coated plastic, but having this coat sure made it a lot easier to remain hidden this time.

Ryoki: "Thanks Hisao-san. This should come in handy."

In a surprising high jump towards window sills and the top roofs the fanged teen managed to reach those apartment buildings where families had trouble finding cover from the demon nearing their homes and procuring each family member from getting lost or worse.

Just like the TV shows aired about fantastic superheroes, men, and women of all ages saw how a concealed female shadow darted through windows, pulling each trapped person with care and determination out of harms way.

Her speed was an inhuman treat not even the strongest of men could humanly accomplish, that is except for the young trio appointed by angels to protected them from harm.

Some of them cheered for the girl, but Ryoki preferred to remain anonymous for once in her life, forcing her face into the shadows and ignore their thankful praising.

Once most of the families were safe inside the ramen shop Ryoki searched for this city's regular protectors hoping to see if they needed help. A jump here and a skip there gave the girl enough impulse to reach the town's chapel which commanded a full view from the city.

On top of the bell Ryoki saw from a distance both Takeda and Bella amazingly fighting against the immense being. A closer inspection around town helped her scan Hana casting some kind of spell from within a giant book.

Suddenly out of nowhere a rift in the middle of the sky opened, and a creature just as big as the demon appeared on the horizon.

Ryoki: "Wow!. . .That's amazing!"

Her mouth hanged widely open in disbelief, agreeing to herself that the trio undoubtedly needed no external help whatsoever. She felt relieved her power and ability wasn't needed after all, which saved her the trouble to make things worse if the girl couldn't control such capability.

Ryoki decidedly turned around, aiming to the ramen shop and see if Mr. Hisao needed her assistance. Perhaps to thank the old man for the coat and maybe accept a job in his business once all this should be over. What made the fanged teen freeze in place instead was a sound breaking her focus, bringing the kid back into the fry in an instant, and realizing the trio was about to take a turn for the worse.

Takeda shouting in the distance: "H-Hana. . .No!"

The piercing scream filled with pain echoed all across the city. Ryoki instantly scanned again for Takeda and Bella, afraid that the team may had fallen in battle or something, but what made her face blanch in impressionable fear was the slow consuming effect Hana's body suffered from some unknown reason.

The girl almost broke the bell and its frame the second she pushed herself towards the street. The demonic creature seemed to be under control for the time being, but after a second look the fanged teen realized it was the other way around.

Such monstrosity started to crumble roofs and trees alike, chasing after human beings trapped among the broken down streets, and threatening to consume their flesh at the mere touch of its body.

It was a hard decision to make, but at least Ryoga knew how to counter the transformation of souls back into human beings if the occasion were to present itself, and for some strange reason, a certain call emanating from that monster kept telling her how to fight it anyway.

Once those two priorities were taken care of Ryoki pulled once again the hood over her head, dashing almost instantly forward and reaching the crumbling priestess right before she turned into dust.

On the top of the city Takeda and Bella stayed frozen by the impossible loss from their loving friend, gasping inadvertently the moment something dark, and fast passed right through the remains Hana had become, and a moment later leaving behind the priestess desperately panting for air, but alive.

Hana tried to figure out from within her warped mind what had transpired a few seconds ago, and more importantly why it wasn't her untimely death. The spell required a larger amount of Chi than what she initially offered, then how was it even possible for her to be alive right now.

Takeda and the angel didn't wait to search for the culprit either. instead both teens rushed at her side, the boy hugging and kissing her on the cheek while the blonde tried to carelessly dry a few tears running down her cheek.

Takeda: "Y-Your alive!. . .I don't know how, but you're alive Hana-chan."

The priestess was lost for words as well, but her keen eye never left that shadow unattended. Hana used the moment when all three were together to point her finger and guide the other two sights at that strange visitor stoically staring back at them.

The figure stood on top of a fallen building barely reaching a few floors of height. She remained unmovable and from a certain point of view, defiantly calling out the demon harassing the town.

Bull Demon King: "And what do we have here. . .Do you think a lowly human can do what those three holy children have failed to accomplish?, Ha ha ha. Stay were you are human because you will be my first captive soul!"

The strange figure remained frozen and still buried among shadows slowly drowning all light. She heard the abominable roar from the beast closing in, but his essence called out a primal emotion she had endured since childhood, and the one emotion driving her thoughts into facing such foe.

Bull Demon King: "I will devour your flesh while my power engulfs your soul with anger, humiliation and negative feelings of all levels. You will feel regret and depression unlike any other human being, and when you feel yourself as the lowest form of life, nothing but maggots will feast in your energy!"

The tiny figure surprisingly snapped her closed fist on top of her open palm, remembering what was the energy emanating from that demon, and how familiar those emotions were for the girl.

As the monster descended upon the concealed teen, Ryoki began to concentrate into her mind that alluring song of mayhem. Her own negative feelings pumping the hell she undertook as a man, a piglet, and finally as a convict destined to shame her kin.

Ryoki: "You are powerful indeed, but tell me this."

The demon could have ignored her conversation and swallow her whole, but something began to creep around his own body. Something so negative he felt cold and desperate to see where it was coming from.

Ryoki: "Are negative emotions a way to channel yourself, and if so. Who do you think has more control over it. . .Someone who borrows others misfortunes, or one who has lived them in flesh and soul?"

The Demon King found the question irrelevant and presumptuous, but the truth is that his power originated from the fallen souls and their wrongful choices taken in life, leaving his own potential as a demon far weaker if he were to battle with his own strength alone.

The moment his skin tapped directly against the girl's own body the demon felt so much anger and depression neatly wrapped around a bright, and crystalline soul, his own energy began to naturally transfer itself into Ryoki's own Chi.

Bull Demon King: "N-No. Impossible. . .There cannot be such balance between pure good and unadulterated evil in one being. U-Unless. . ."

It was clear for the demon that the shadowy figure standing before him was none other than the Yaomo his majesty sent him to search for. The negative vibes mingling with peace and harmony contradicted what either a human, an angel or a demon could sustain all on their own.

The impressive malevolent creature veered around as fast as he could, opening the rift that brought him into this planet and hoping to cross it before being destroyed.

Takeda, Bella and Hana tried to move at the sign of his departure, but all three teens stayed glued before that tiny figure confronting and apparently scaring their enemy away.

Ryoki: "I'm sorry, but I can't let you go and tell someone else who I am. . .This ends now."

The girl's eyes suddenly vanished inside her dark figure. Takeda and the girls started to feel the rumble from the ground, calling out another, more powerful energy source threatening to tear the fabric of time and space and coming not from the monster, but from that young figure standing a few feet away.

All those emotions Ryoga kept bottled up during her latest ordeals slowly emerged from her position and into the sky, forming within her mind an invisible torrent of negative energy which flew past the demon and formed an even greater ball of dark matter on top of the city.

Ryoki: "Shin-ShiShi-Hokodan!"

As the command traveled for all to hear our heroes watched from afar how a ball of dark light descended directly on top of the demon, consuming his flesh and poisonous matter into nothing and reducing his amazing size to a few piles of ashes falling here and there.

As soon as the beast had been dealt with and the skies were free to be open again, Avaron descended into earth followed by several angels from her regiment.

The half dozen celestials roamed around the decimated town in search for the being capable to kill such high level demon while the team leader flew over her most precious students.

Takeda immediately turned to see who this shadow was, wondering how it was possible for another human to defeat the greatest evil to invade earth, but by the time the fireworks ended Ryoki had already vanished and the city began to fill with the lights of the evening.

An immense confusion filled his mind once those who perished from the attack were slowly walking back into the city, somehow negating death itself and remaining human when they were nothing but blue orbs a few minutes ago.

Hana: "W-What just happened?"

Bella: "I-It was her, no doubt about it. . .It usually takes a few of our higher ranking officers to deal with that demon, but a Yaomo with the power Avaron-sama described could easily take care of it like the way she did."

Takeda: "Wait, how do you know it was a she?"

Both Hana and Bella found rather idiotic the notion for the boy to miss such obvious signs. The angel of course didn't dignify his question with an answer, but Hana simply mentioned the round breast size the wind made out against her coat at chest level.

Takeda: "Oh. Now that I think about it, she did have a nice figure. . ."

The comment won him a knock on his head, and a reprimand from both girls, squabbling around that all women had beautiful curves and he shouldn't stare openly to those aspects.

Of course it was the regular way for Hana and Bella to hug and declare how much they missed each other, but the boy was beyond ecstatic after her fiancée had been saved from certain doom, and the city had been spared in the end, so he accepted the painful punch and moved on with the celebration.

Avaron on the other hand dismissed their amicably conversation aside. Something was amiss around here, and as the angel walked around the few broken buildings, she could feel something hiding on the underlying of the area that her own powers were unable to detect.

Avaron: "There's something here. . .I can't find it, but I can feel you, little man. If you're indeed among the rubble, I will take my promise back and slay that forbidden miscreant from under your wing."

Takeda and the other girls saw confused at the woman pointing into thin air, boasting what it looked like empty threats and speaking of revenge over the lighting posts around the streets.

To Ryoki though, the girl couldn't tremble anymore than what she already was. For some unfathomable reason a very powerful angel walked back and forth mere inches from her standing position.

It was obvious that Avaron couldn't see her, but once Chingensai appeared right before her eyes Ryoki knew the old master used a technique far superior than a simple invisibility spell.

Silence reigned once the archangel received no response back. The blonde woman respectfully bowed before the three teens, congratulating their unified effort, and ascending into heaven once the threat had been eradicated.

Afterwards, everyone decided to cooperate on the city's rebuilding phase. All applauding and sharing good praises over the kids while two sneaking shadows passed undetected and walked right by the Dojo a few blocks away

Ryoki: "How on earth did you do that!. . .That woman passed me several times back and forth and she was never the wiser."

Chingensai: "My dear. Not all techniques are revealed at once. I may be clumsy now and then, but when it comes to a real fight, the magic of stealth always comes in handy."

Ryoki: "Can you teach me that?"

Chingensai: "Sure!, that way you can remain hidden from those three and practice some more of your real form."

The fanged girl accepted the deal, but declined to stay any longer once Aika and her brother waited impatiently for her at the ramen shop. Night was already set on the sky, and walking back to the park seemed like a suspicious thing to do so the fanged teen decided to stay with Mr. Hisao for the time being.

 **Somewhere beyond the skies and the darkness.**

Deep in the bowels from earth, a portal of sorts hosted the threshold between hell and the world of the living. Many believed hell remained underground, but what kept them from the truth is that a line had been made for those who dared cross it in time could never do so again.

Among the beings unable to escape that door, two demons guarded over many trapped souls. They were Gozu and Mezu, or what earthlings called Ox-head, and Horse-head demons. The pair watched over the souls of men stuck between hell and the world, just because they were innocent souls taken by force during battles but didn't fit on either side of the line.

Gozu: "Brother. I believe Niumow should be back by now. His mission is almost running out of time, and the master may become impatient by the extra wait."

Mezu: "Indeed brother. There has to be some news of his victory by now. . .Why don't we send Amano to see what's going on up there?"

Both demons ranking level eight in the hellish scale of power proudly protected hell from being overcrowded with cowardly souls, and remained the official messengers between worlds in cases where higher level leaders couldn't be bothered.

Amanozako was immediately called to journey back into the world. One of her talents dabbled in the ability to blend among both good and evil in a spiritual manner. She became a ghost-demon long ago when her human form refused to follow either side, and as a result was cast into the gates of hell for all eternity.

The apparition covered great lengths of land by passing right through its physical state regardless of making herself immaterial. When the specter reached well into the surface level the emanating pile of decomposed matter left by the Bull King's demise was the only proof she found among the living to report back.

Seconds later and a few hundred miles into the ground, the spirit crossed that gate between dimensions, alarmingly reporting to her superiors the defeat from the Bull King.

Gozu: "Impossible!, no mortal has ever reached a level of energy capable to fight him. In fact, the reason he was appointed for this task was so no one would cross his path, and he could find that rumor running around the celestials to be true or false."

Mezu: "Indeed it doesn't make any sense, but we must do as requested, brother. Let us report back to base and let the others take care of the rest."

The two powerful beings sent every bit of information Amanozako gathered from the remaining monster. Every bit from the fight and memories prior to its demise were taken and bypassed from one point to the next, until Kimon the portal demon appeared before his Underlord.

Kimon: "My liege, we have confirmed data that our agent has been destroyed."

Tatari-Onryo: "That is impossible. I sent Niumo for the express purpose to get Intel without the hassle from those three kids!. Send me every bit of information about the battle."

The black orb with the Bull king's defeat sent by the hag was activated and in its center images from the fight began to continuously play. The towering demon in charge of that side from hell carefully inspected every step either Takeda, Hana, or that angel girl took during the invasion, and to his disapproving mind neither hero was able to lay a finger on the beast.

Then. From the far side of the battle, a certain human girl appeared in and out of buildings saving other humans at tremendous speed, and avoiding the demon king's attacks with ease.

Tatari-Onryo: "Who is this human I sense within my bowels?"

Kimon searched every data lower demons gathered across the town, finding nothing at all about that girl with the exception of her supposedly earthly sensei.

Kimon: "My lord. She does no fit any profile, and when the hell spawns tried to scan where she lives, no energy radiated from the girl. She has been seen running around town at incredible speed and endurance, and she happens to assist in the same school as the heroes, but we are unable to feel either good, or bad in her."

The demon lord had a suspicious worry about this strange teen. He managed to tap on the several conversations around the limits of heaven, and it appeared as if an ancient Yaomo resurfaced on earth after thousands of years hidden from them.

Tatari-Onryo: "She is too weak and immature to be a real Yaomo. Besides, no young body like hers would be able to endure the raw power that being is capable to unconsciously unleash. No, she is not what we looking for, but I need to be certain before reporting to my superiors."

"Is there any family link between that girl and someone else?"

Kimon: "No, my lord. There is no relation whatsoever, except for that tiny man working in the sidelines and serving only himself."

Tatari-Onryo: "Does that rat has any other relation besides that girl?"

Kimon: "I'm afraid his clan is a dying group filled with five or six retired members. The only one who has been in contact with him is that other tiny devil called Happosai."

Tatari-Onryo: "I see. That is the old man in charge to disgrace the hero given by the celestials on that other human city, isn't he?. Good, I have left that annoying androgynous human for so long after the corrupt ways his father and his sensei are doing to the boy."

"I think is time to send a few of my finest and test him. Knowing Avaron and those winged bastards I'm pretty sure that girl was sent as a wife to that foolish priest. We'll see. . .Keep me posted Kimon!"

As the demon lord left the lesser monster behind his arm and chest began to hurt badly. Memories of old began to run into his mind, and the painful picture of his wife giving birth to the first Yaomo clashed with Avaron's blade cutting his loving partner to ribbons.

Tatari-Onryo: "I have endured centuries of disgrace and humiliation, 'heaven's apple', but I will have my revenge sooner than you think. . ."

 **Nakano city**.

Things seemed to be getting back to normal once the evil invader had been dealt with. School restarted its normal attendance after the buildings were never affected by the battle. The families who were directly harmed during the scuffle were taken into provisional housings, and construction sites were implemented to rebuild the fallen city.

On the outer limits from the local park, a girl managed to run across the grass, arriving moments later to a ramen shop and delivering a few hundred yen to the owner.

Ryoki: "Hisao-san, here's some more money for the kids. I got to go now, but I'll be back this afternoon."

Hisao: "I told you not to worry, child. Aika and her brother are safe and sound here with me, so go to school already!"

Both, the older man and Ryoki struck a father-daughter like relationship once the two of them fought and rescued those in danger, consolidating their mutual need to protect the weak and serve the town.

When the fanged girl realized how dangerous the little children were in her tent, the girl asked Hisao to look after them while she secretly visited them without anybody noticing.

Ryoki: " _It's so great that Sensei taught me the specialized invisibility technique. I have almost mastered it and thankfully I can now move unrestricted as long as I keep my Chi to a minimum level_."

The girl felt so free from others ogling and staring at her that being invisible sure helped her pass unnoticed during the hardest parts of the day, like just now when every boy incessantly talked about a certain girl saving them from the attack, giving Ryoki a chance to easily walk by them, sitting on her desk and waiting for the class to begin.

Student: "Hey Ryo-chan!"

The salute confused several other boys who waited for the girl to arrive, hoping to be nice and maybe score points on their behalf, but missing her arrival for some unknown reason.

Ryoki: "Hey, man. What's going on?"

As the teen walked towards the last chair on the room, the rest of the old team joined in with the pair. They all spoke at once about what clubs to join, and more importantly where would the girl be.

Student #2: "So, we have thought about joining the arts club, some think the 'no contact-sports' like volleyball could raise points for the coach, and who knows, even the drama club could accept us."

It was really hard for Ryoga to pass up an opportunity like going for a club tailored to her strengths without actually become suspiciously at fault if her martial art abilities could be discovered during the event. That's why she opted for a different approach regardless of how interested the girl felt for fighting.

Ryoki: "Nah. I'm not really good at acting, and although I have drawn for some time, I think the no contact sports and martial arts club may be the ones I'm after."

They all wondered about her involvement with fighting clubs or sports, admitting that her tomboyish demeanor warranted for a good reason to accept those invitations. Still, many of the guys chose not to follow her steps and decided to talk about other clubs until the teacher arrived into the class.

Ai Tsukino: "Very well class. I believe is time to start."

The teacher let some of the students fix their chairs, waiting patiently as Takeda, Hana and Bella walked into the room.

Ai Tsukino: "Here they are. Takeda-san, it's an honor having you back in class. . ."

Most boys and girls murmured at the sight from their heroes fixing their chairs and getting ready for the lesson just like any other normal kid would do, but most likely fixating their sights on someone else besides the teacher.

Of course most male students muffled a sigh here and there for Hana, or Bella but as the girls in the classroom stared firmly at their distracted companion, Takeda found increasingly interesting to stare himself at the fanged teen dumbly watching over the window.

Ai Tsukino: "As of today, we'll start with some reading about our country's politics before the year ends. Remember, the year end festival will be held here on school grounds, then respectively we will meet for this year's visit to our shrine."

Most students were too excited about the festivities while others grumbled quietly at the lecture given over boring politics. Ryoki on the other hand enjoyed the history she was never able to learn on the road. The fanged girl attentively listened to every word the teacher spoke, only turning away from the class when a set of eyes penetrated her attention.

There he was, ignoring the classroom altogether and instead observing in detail every motion Ryoki made on her desk. A tapping of pencil here, or fixing her seat by stretching or shrinking her legs made the brunette shudder with a clear blush across her nose.

Suddenly her body heat raised once again. The girl puffed her closed mouth in discontent, forcing an even deeper blush across her nose, and welcoming the last conversation she had with Chingensai about those invading feelings she could experience for her own original gender.

Ryoki: " _What is going on!?. . .There's no way I can feel anything for a boy, specially after all the years I endured Ranma's stupid tricks. No way, there's simply no way I can fall for another guy now_."

Takeda looked lost and it seemed like he cared nothing for the teacher and her impeccable speech despite how amazing she loved to over perform her lectures. He wanted to know what was so special in that girl ever since they've met, forcing a certain awareness unlike any other the boy has felt for others.

The monotonous hours listening to the older woman came swiftly to an end when the bell outside the building rang.

The teacher tried to remind every student about this month's service to clean the school before leaving for the day, but everyone had either food, or the opposite sex branded in their minds long enough to forget her own recommendations.

At recess the usual picture had Ryoki in the middle of several teenage boys sharing their lunches and talking about the new addition to the team.

Student #1: "Did you guys see that girl saving everyone during the fight?, I'm sure she must be a new hero, maybe another of Takeda's girlfriends even. . ."

Student #2: "No way, man. She helped my family get out of our apartment without a scratch, and she did so while Takeda, Hana-san, and Bella-san were still fighting that demon."

Student #3: "Not only that, but she left us near old Hisao-san by the ramen shop. I think they spoke to each other briefly before the girl jumped again towards other buildings in search for more survivors."

The conversation became the wild chase over who that female warrior could be, and more importantly, if she had been taken by this city's hero as his fourth fiancée.

When all the teens turned to see Takeda a bit flustered by their constant stares, the teenage boy raised his hands on the air, hurriedly waving them in a defensive manner and explaining he had nothing to do with that girl.

Hana and Bella affirmed his story checked after they angrily stared back at the boys, scaring them from touching that topic ever again. They all immediately backed off from the subject, but at the same time it gave them the courage to find out who she was on their own.

At this point Ryoki hadn't a worry in the world if they could find a thing about her extracurricular activities. She calmly surveyed each hero having lunch with them, and to her surprise there was no angry looks coming her way, or serious inquiries about who she really was.

Student #1: "So, Ryo-chan. Where were you when all hell broke loose this past Saturday?"

The question fell like a ton of bricks over the unsuspecting teen. She basked in the idea no one would ever realize the stealthy hero and her were the same, but to come with an alibi was an entirely different aspect she totally forgot to make up.

Sadly though Ryoki never thought beyond that point, forgetting in the process a viable lie to her whereabouts.

Ryoki: "M-Me?. . .Where was I?, well. . .Um. I-I was at my grandfather's Dojo of course!"

The decibels in her voice upped several levels without her control, which made her story less believable. Still, other kids simply broke in laughter and pointed fingers at her squeaky voice, getting the girl off the hook, at least from the boys perspectives.

Student #1: "Anyway. The polls are up, and teachers are prolonging the recess another fifteen minutes so we can apply for a club. . .C'mon Ryo, let's see who is applying where!"

Afraid to end up alone with the heroes Ryoki immediately took her leave with the boy, and her new gang. They all stepped lively into the several stalls filled with propaganda and flyers, but back under the tree Takeda, Hana and Bella were able to confirm a mutual suspicion they had for the new girl.

Bella: "It's got to be her. There's no way my senses can't detect her anywhere, no matter how smart she can be, all human beings are either good or evil, and I can easily identify both."

Hana: "Yeah, I must agree with you, Bella-san. When that strange shadow pulled me from being destroyed, I sensed not her intentions, but an impressive amount of Chi covered by a second, and even a third layer of the same living energy."

Bella: "That must be the reason why I can't sense her at all!. Several coatings of the same type of energy must keep her real spiritual resonance hidden from others."

Takeda: "I knew something powerful emanated from her, but regardless of how we feel. We need to be careful and keep an eye on Ryoki because we don't know exactly how she may react when discovered."

All three teens decided from then on to look after the girl with a special interest in her spiritual energy. Unfortunately, Hana had no choice but to make all preparations for the upcoming Shinto ceremonies and the main festival while Bella had to report more often her findings to headquarters.

Both girls refused to let Takeda alone with Ryoki, but their responsibilities left no other choice in the matter.

About five minutes before the bell would call them back to classes the several teens walked back from the stalls. Some excited over the chance to create their own manga in the arts club while others openly boasted to the winds their chance to become actors in the drama club.

To Ryoki's dismay the fanged teen walked slouched and deflated after her application in the volleyball team had been accepted.

Student #1: "Why are you so sad? I thought you wanted to apply for the volleyball team club?"

The girl bared her teeth disdainfully in defeat, and although her looks gave the wrong impression when the boys dumbly stared at her cute fanged face, her rolling of eyes and disappointed growl told her friends what was really going on her mind.

Ryoki: "I did want to play in the team this coming season, but all the players are girls!, I wanted to play with guys. . ."

Student #1: "Well, most guys went for the sports and martial arts clubs because the tournaments are coming up in a month, and besides. . .All the other volleyball teams out there are filled with girls. No boy would apply in one even if the teachers would pay us."

Takeda: "Well. . .I applied in the team as well."

The sudden interruption from the priest boy made Ryoki turn and see him right besides her. She hoped not to blow her cover by participating on tough games like martial arts where her chi could be easily identified, and other more contact related sports would yield the same result.

Volleyball on the other hand was a sport where controlling her speed and agility could benefit the team, and without actually making contact with the opposite players gave the girl zero chance to be discovered.

Ryoki: "Takeda-san. That's, um. . .Great!, At least I get a guy in my team."

Her enormous smile and clenched teeth gave the right sign of how uncomfortable she felt so close to the boy. Ryoki denied the notion about her liking boys deep into her mind, but something about Takeda attracted a certain interest in her despite the promise she internally swore to never fall for one.

She nervously admitted him as part of her male friends, only to discover all of them nearly extinct. When she returned her sight towards the other teens, they all had scattered all over the place, leaving her only with Takeda as her companion.

Student #1: "Sorry Ryo, but everyone is joining their respective clubs. I'll see you later, I want to meet my own sports club."

The last boy escorting Ryoki during recess had finally fled from her presence, running towards a huddled group of boys playing and joking on the soccer field.

Ryoki: "I-I guess is just you and I."

Her clenched teeth felt almost as painful as the way Takeda stared at them with a sour look on his face. The boy managed to fluster himself by how close they were from each other, but in the last second both kids were flooded with a more awkward situation.

Kotone: "So!, what do we have here?"

If Ryoki felt under pressure by standing next to Takeda, the girl increasingly blushed when out of the blue, four beautiful girls joined in with them.

Ryoki: "W-What do you mean?"

Kotone: "Oh, don't play coy Ryoki-san. We are the new volleyball team, and since we're all here I think we should present ourselves. My name is Kotone Yoshida, but you can call us by name if you like. These are Mai, Mariko and Reiko."

The other three girls bowed slightly before the fanged teen, distracted mostly by the boy who saved their lives countless times.

Kotone: "And you must be our hero, very nice to meet you Takeda-kun."

Kotone's sudden familiarity with the boy and her arm reaching for his made some of the girls frown uncomfortably towards the bossy teen. Even Takeda found her approach too direct, forcing the boy to smile nervously and throw an apologetic look towards Ryoki.

That pretty much left Kotone awe stricken, and angered at the only girl possibly fighting against her feelings for the boy.

Kotone: "I see you're trying to take him from me, don't you?. Well, believe this Miss fangs. Takeda is very precious to me, and I will die before leaving him to you."

Ryoki: "Wait, what!?. . .N-No!, you got it all wrong. I am not interested in. . ."

Kotone: "Quiet!, You don't need to hide your feelings for him, if anything, fight for his love because I will do the same. . ."

Ryoki: "But. . .B-But I. . ."

Kotone: "Anyway. Let's leave that for later, right now we need to focus on the preliminary admittance test coming next week, so we better be ready in practice right after classes end."

With no one else interfering in her announcement, all six teens started for the classroom when the bell rang twice. Ryoki walked rather tensely by the sudden humiliation over none other than a boy. She fought with the idea to feel something for someone her own original gender, and now everyone heard she was in love with him without being true.

Takeda: "Don't worry Ryoki-san, Kotone has always presumed to be my fiancée since we met back in junior high. I wouldn't worry about here though. . ."

Ryoki tried to remain calm and brag she didn't care for that girl, or that she had feelings for him, but the second both walked into a single corridor bumping each other by accident, the fanged teen blushed intensely when he reached and grabbed her arm before the girl could crash and fall.

Both boy and girl stared at each other much more longer than what it was required to be simply called a couple of friends, making their holding of hands during this time the main reason why some of the boys walking behind them snickered and gossiped at the new couple.

Ryoki had no idea how to react at the horrible misunderstanding except by carefully dislodging her arm from his hands, whispering a soft "Thank you" in the process and rushing first towards the classroom without saying anything else.

Ryoki: " _What the hell was that!. . .I'm starting to lose it a lot faster than I thought_."

The rest of the class went pretty straight forward, leaving nothing but weird sentiments in both Takeda and Ryoki while the others simply made fun of the new couple in town.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nerima City.**

Ah, the joy to take what's not yours and enjoy its rewards became the daily mantra Happosai lived by most of his life. For the poor women all across the city though, crying from the indignity to be disgraced that way became a daily punishment they didn't want to endure any longer.

But beyond their unanswered cries, and unjustly rewards what the town of Nerima never realized throughout the years was the reason why peace and chaos remained unchanged.

Happosai: "Oh, my precious!, what a haul, what a haul!"

Woman among the crowd: "Come back here you pervert!"

The desperate sounds coming from those affected by the old man's antics were excuse enough for the local hero to intervene, stalling Happosai from taking his trophies home most of the time, but in the end losing the battle thanks to the inescapable truth that Happosai was none other than his own Sensei.

Past his morning jog collecting intimate clothing, the five hundred year old man dedicated most of his day cataloguing and ordering such treasure with careful detail. Perhaps that was nothing more than a fetish to many people, but for Happosai it all had a purpose to be done this way.

Amanozako: "Well, well. . .Well. Now, what do we have here."

Suddenly, the ghastly tone from an old and forgotten voice crawled down the old man's spine the second a roaming shadow appeared from within an alley. Happy, like the Tendo family knew him, turned immediately to watch none other than the witch he met long ago.

Happosai: "Dear Amano-san. To what do I owe this honor?"

There was a very important reason why the tiny master acted so mellow and respectful with the demonic specter, after all, she did a great deal of service in his favor.

Amanozako: "Oh, nothing much. I just passed by the neighborhood and watched you do that wonderful trick of yours. Say, how are things going on around here?"

Happosai: "Well, if you mean that visit the angel gave me a few days ago, it was nothing really. Just some stupid rumor about a Yaomo on these times. . .Can you believe it!?"

The old Lech forced a laugh or two trying to make light of the situation, but if that witch visited him during this particular time, and far from the gates of hell then it meant that rumor was true.

Amanozako: "So you heard. I see. . .Well, I happened to verify that rumor as a true secret the celestials loudly voice all over the world, and are trying to recruit for their forces. Anyway. Tell me, old man. What do you know of a young girl living with your old pal, Chingensai?"

Happosai: "That street rat? Nothing!, that old coot found her lost and homeless. He assured me the girl only meant to live there as entertainment, but there was no Chi or special ability emanating from the girl, I should know because I scanned her."

When the hag thought about it, her own research concluded that she was a simple human being capable to move faster than an average mortal, but stemming no significant Chi or energy level capable to prove an enemy. . .Still.

Amanozako: "It doesn't matter human. My lord prefers to keep tabs on her, just in case she becomes that priest's fiancée, and consequently learns how to fight us."

Happosai: "That sounds fine and everything, but why tell me all this?, after all, she lives on that city, so I see no. . ."

The tiny master found no reason to fret over a teen he barely met once. Happosai decided to disrespectfully veer away from the ghastly demon and return to his own affairs when the malevolent spirit threateningly filled the whole area with her cold aura in ire.

Shivers crawling on his back were sign enough for the old lecher to stop talking and instead listen attentive to what she had to say.

Amanozako: "You fool!. I am the one taught you how to restore life from sexual innuendo and intimate clothing!. I still have you in my contract for as long as you drive your last breath, so. From now on you will find out who she is, and will play my game as a spy whether you like it or not!"

Happosai sternly stared at the witch, admitting that his existence belonged to the pact he made with the female demon almost three hundred years ago. In retrospect he knew a payment was eventually in order since the witch never actually asked him for any form of trade at the time.

Happosai: "I guess this is the catch you so blatantly failed to mention back then, ain't it?"

Amanozako: "No dear human. The price for eternal life was repaired the second you corrupted your students, and in consequence transformed that. . .Boy, Ranma Saotome into a double agent in the service of our lord. This new mission is just an added bonus you will do, or else. . ."

For the first time in ages the old man found his part on this deal too hard to accept. It was true that absorbing life essence through sexual innuendo had its more deplorable effects, but the tiny master began to see what really was at stake here became a doom worse than delivering his soul to her.

Happosai: "Y-You never said anything about including Ranma in all this!, tell me, how is he involved in your designs?"

Amanozako: "Simple mortal. Your freedom to do anything by cheating and stealing left a big example on Genma Saotome. In turn he learned to adapt lazy and cheating techniques into his only son, and finally, after years of misguided upbringing a strong, yet corrupted candidate to protect this city was born."

"As time went through Ranma Saotome learned to become a great agent of evil, but he did so under the flag of righteousness, and a martial arts code. In reality the celestials bought his arrogant misuse for justice as a test to his loyalty without reproaching the prideful boy as the hero appointed to protect Nerima."

As impossible as it seemed, Happosai had been tricked into preparing someone capable to act as the only good hero available at the time, but corrupted enough for other demons to tap into heaven's plans without their knowledge.

Happosai: "So, that's the reason I was left alone all these years?, so that I could make the perfect spy for hell to watch over heaven?"

Amanozako: "Indeed, and that's why I gave you so many techniques and powers without actually asking anything in return. I'd say our deal has been fulfilled, with one exception though. You are not to tell anything to that boy of yours, only that he must find out who that girl is, and discover if a Yaomo exists on this age."

The old man could have done the right thing and warn Ranma from the terrible role he played as the devil's advocate, but old habits die hard, and eternal life was a commodity no human had ever gained like him. The poor master dropped to his knees, accepting the mission, and swearing never to tell the truth.

Happosai: "Fine, but once this is done, none of my close relatives will bow to your bidding. . ."

Amanozako: "Fine with me, old human. Find out who that girl is and report back to me. I advice you to use that boy's prideful attitude towards other females, that should make things a lot easier and faster for the both of us."

Once her assignment had been concluded the evil spirit rushed beneath the ground, journeying miles into earth's several crusts and passing right through hell's hidden doors.

The moment she left from his presence all the cold weather moved away from around town. At the time, neither Ranma or Akane were around to feel or pinpoint where the freezing sensation originated, and by the time Cologne arrived to the Tendo Dojo after she felt so much evil wandering close by, there wasn't much else she could do about it.

The old Amazon tried to discern who that aura belonged to, but what froze her in place was the monotonous movement Happosai did while staring into the empty living room and folding the same piece of clothing over and over.

Cologne: "Happy. Are you ok?"

Happosai: "No, Cologne-chan. . .I'm afraid I doomed m'boy without realizing it."

Nothing else escaped from the old man's tight lips, afraid to forsaken not only his way of life, but a possible retaliation the horrible spirit could throw at the family.

The Amazon deduced how terrible the deal must have happened after her own chi could sense the influence coming from such demon visiting the town, and more importantly after leaving her old lover mute and sad.

Cologne: "I don't know what exactly did they ask of you Happosai, but whatever it was you better trust in your own family regardless of the consequences."

The woman found no other way to help a man who refused to be helped. After a while Cologne found nothing more endangering the city, so she simply drove on her staff, hoping for Ranma and the Tendos to be safe for the time being, and wait to see what was really going on out there.

In the same town, but a few blocks away from her home the young Akane Tendo aimlessly walked without even looking at the street she threaded on.

Ranma, although busy by the impertinent fights between Ukyo and Shampoo tried to leave both girls behind as his well timed jumps let him vanish among the tall roofs. Both the chef and the Chinese waitress remained stuck in a series of derogatory insults, unaware of the boy who by then had already disappeared in the distance.

Ukyo: "You see what you've done!, now I'll never find Ran-chan until tomorrow. . ."

Shampoo: "Shampoo hates stupid spatula girl!, Airen loved me more, and now he gone!"

Both girls stayed glued to the fight, forgetting for a moment who they were fighting for, and emphasizing more over who ruled as the rightful fiancée.

Moments later Ranma managed to reach Akane near the bridge and the big river he frequented for meditation. When he sneakily skipped from houses to fences, the boy saw how bitter and painful Akane's tears fell on the grass.

If there was one thing he hated most of all it had to be watching someone close to him suffer. The pigtailed teen opted to leave his stupid antics behind, walking instead of sneaking and sitting besides the girl.

There were plenty of times where the pair had their differences, and pride would reign absolute on both sides, but there were other moments when the Tendo girl would simply feel vulnerable to a point where she would turn around, fall on Ranma's side, and hope to be understood.

Ranma: "It's 'bout that idiot, ain' it?"

The girl found no way to open up at first. Her tears and the cute hiccups reinforced the need to hide the cruel torture from her unnoticed sins, but Ranma never faltered. The teen quietly stood at her side, giving the girl some more time to gather enough courage and say what was in her mind.

Akane: "R-Ranma. . .I. . ."

Another few seconds gave the girl a chance to look at his face, and see an honest smile filled with mutual understanding Ranma rarely managed to give.

She realized the boy had one of those brief moments where he would never mess with her feelings, or make fun of her physical figure, but who liked to listen and find a solution beyond prideful banter and cheap tricks.

Ranma: "I know. I may be hard on that idiot at times, but he is like a brother, an' you know that."

Akane: "B-But. . .Sniff!. It's been almost a year since he's been around, and I-I know it's mostly my fault."

At this point in the conversation the pigtailed boy had no choice, but to furrow his eyes together, wondering with a silent pause why would the girl think that if most of the time he was the culprit.

Akane: "You see. I may had played with Ryoga-kun's feelings several times over." Confessed sadly the girl.

The weight slowly augmenting over the years finally collapsed the second she intervened for the fanged boy the last time they met, but what the girl saw in Ryoga's saddened eyes this time were pain and distrust directly aimed at the girl.

Akane: "I didn't really mean it Ranma, I swear. It's just that. . ."

The memories alone forced the girl to abruptly shut up and bitterly weep from the pressure in her chest. Ranma knew about her selfish demeanor for some time now, but the boy always choked her vengeful retaliations as part of their untamable relationship.

Too late he realized how Ryoga would be affected by so much indifference coming from those he trusted the most, and more importantly how important his presence meant for Ranma's true happiness.

Ranma: "He'll be here soon, I promise 'kane. Ryoga may be a klutz out there, but he ain' a simpleton or a weakling."

Akane: "Then why hasn't he been here yet. I need him Ranma, I need to tell him how sorry I am, and that I don't care if he's afraid to tell me about P-Chan. We are his only family, and he must know that from me."

For the first time in his life Ranma believed this to be beyond a normal squabble easy to resolve since the lost boy hadn't been this lost for so long before, and what made things even harder to control were the tears damping Akane's school dress which made the pigtail boy explode at his incompetence.

Ranma: "Akane. I will find that idiot no matter what. . ."

The promise alone made the young teen stop her whimpering cries, leaving in their place a sniffle or two that, to Ranma's surprise, transformed into the closest hug she had ever shared with him.

Akane: "T-Thank you Ranma, I. . ."

Ranma: "Don' mention it."

That awkward silence between the two after the boy did something nice for the girl quickly vanished once Akane felt at ease with his determination. Ranma felt the need to walk at her side on their way back home, understanding the kind of promise he made was one he dared not to break not only for her sake, but for all the terrible things he ignored along the way.

When they arrived home both Akane and Ranma went right to business, asking Nabiki about her closest list of contacts capable to find the lost boy, and more importantly her peculiar gathering skills to do so as soon as possible.

Nabiki: "Well, this has got to be the newest and most interesting development so far. Now then, let me check some leads I already had in mind and I'll get back to you in a few hours. . .Ahem!"

It was obvious that her intensions were legit, but the second the middle Tendo raised her open palm both teens knew a certain form of payment had to be invested anyway.

Ranma: "Don' worry 'kane, we'll find him an' explain the whole thing."

Akane couldn't do anything else but hope wherever Ryoga could be, at least he wouldn't hold a grudge against her for long, but deep down the youngest Tendo knew that was a lie, after all, there was a reason why she wasn't able to deal with those terrible eyes the lost boy had during their last meeting.

Akane had so much guilt riding on her back, the depressed teen simply pulled a few bills from her pack and tiredly gave them at her sister.

Akane: " _It was like disappointment and bitter pain at the same time. As if something broke in his heart and everything I did to him came crashing down at once_."

The youngest Tendo girl tried to hold her tears back, but such heavy burden slowly growing through the years became a weight she couldn't withstand any longer. Ranma knew this as well, but the boy always blamed the lost boy's innocence as the cause for his gullibility, and not in his own arrogant pride.

When the pair tried to get their bearings and rest for the day, that's when the old lecher living among the family decided to make his move. The time couldn't be better when the chaos they had in their hands, and after the way that witch sentenced his life forced Happosai to hide and keep Ranma from finding the truth.

 **Nakano City.**

The first day of practice had finally come to an end for Ryoga, who by then knew nothing of the sport. Mai, Mariko and Reiko acted so much friendly towards the new girl at first, giving the fanged teen a false sense of security she dared not to test until the trio could be trusted.

The only two reasons bothering the girl the most about this new club were the incessant attention Takeda showed for her after classes, and Kotone prancing around school property and pointing at the both of them like if they were a couple.

Kotone: "You are a true rival Ryoki Hibiki, but even though he walks you out and courts you openly. He will be mine!"

The shout itself could be heard all over the different groups assisting on their own activities. Many gathered right around the three teens with the hope to see a good show while others jealously stared at the new addition shadowing Hana and Bella from the spotlight.

The fanged girl tried desperately to fight the crowd, but in the end all she could do is walk out of school grounds nervously fidgeting her tensed fingers and blushing in shame from their chortling laughs.

The young priest found her reaction so cute and endearing, he found hard not to sigh and dumbly smile at her, but once he noticed her fang protrude in anger through clenched teeth, Takeda ran at her side trying to lessen her humiliating situation.

Takeda: "Don't mind her. She is always like that with other girls. . .S-She even made duels to the death with Bella and Hana, but they just ignored her. Well, Bella tried to kill her on the spot, but I managed to defuse the situation."

Ryoki: "I don't care what she may talk about me, but what gets me every time is how everyone clings from you like if you were a rock star or something."

Takeda: "Y-Yeah, I know right."

Suddenly, her own words alarmingly startled her into stopping in the middle of the road, abruptly halting all rational thinking and forcing the recently appointed female to carefully interpret her own statement. Was she actually complaining in a fit of jealousy about the way people reacted towards a boy she may be attracted to?.

Despite the screeching ovation dying down as they stood farther into the city, to Ryoki, the simple fact to walk at his side became an unnerving experience the teen started to hate about this new life, not to mention experiencing the raging hormones forcing a change Ryoga wasn't ready to accept just yet.

It was true that the other kids making fun of their relationship didn't affect her emotional state that much, but what the old man said about hormones and odd feelings oriented towards her original gender worried her to no end.

Ryoki: " _Damn it, why is he still walking with me!. . .And more importantly, why can't I stop blushing so much and feeling so hot in my insides_?"

She knew changes were being made by the curse adapting to her body, but the fear to embrace womanhood from an old male standpoint, and specially unlike Ranma's way to act as a female had become too much of a challenge for the girl.

Between ignoring her worries over love and escaping away from Takeda's company Ryoki became well lost within her thoughts, unknowingly bringing the teen into to the ramen shop as both reached Mr. Hisao's home.

She tried really hard to clear any weird sensations for boys in her own mind without realizing that Takeda's sudden conversation led her into more trouble than what she could handle.

Takeda: "So!, would you like that or not?"

Ryoki: "Um. . .Ah. . ."

What to do in these cases when her attention drove her into disregarding an ongoing conversation, subsequently turning the ignoring girl into an inconsiderate and selfish person?.

She could ask him again to repeat the question, but that would only show how distracted the girl really was all this time. Responding yes, or no could worsen her situation even more as well.

As the seconds flew off her grasp the fanged girl's face began to redden to a greater extent. Sweat started to run across her forehead and her tensed arms slightly flailed nervously from one side to the next with no idea how to solve this puzzle.

Takeda, on the other hand believed how difficult it may had been for the girl to walk all alone on the streets, forcing him to escort her ahead. After all, most people watched them walk side by side before, and watching them again after practice would mean nothing between the two.

Then again, watching the same girl exposing a hectic behavior and donning flustered and awkward faces back at him had to mean something else for nearby onlookers. . .Perhaps those two must be in love, or something along those lines, deduced the boy.

He needed to do something fast before the girl could pass out from the exertion of energy and the rigor to keep so much blood engulfed in her beautiful reddened cheeks. With a broader smile and his charming closed eyes the teen raised his finger into the air and repeated the question, only this time in a jokingly manner.

Takeda: "You don't really need to accept my invitation for dinner back at home, you know!?"

The sudden outburst from the question and his hand scratching the back of his head transformed the seriousness of the chat into a lighter condition while at the same time let the fanged student know what the boy had previously asked.

Ryoki used that moment to let all her pent up air out from an almost collapsing set of lungs, and stare at her shoes right before returning the answer.

Ryoki: "S-Sure. We can try that, but maybe another day?. . .Today I promised to help Mr. Hisao with the store."

Takeda: "Really?, well that's great! Because I promised Mr. Hisao I would see him this week too. Might as well pay him a visit."

Not the reaction Ryoki hoped to get, but at least when they both entered the Ramen shop, the girl was able to separate herself from the boy without the onlookers getting any ideas about their friendship.

Takeda watched as the fanged teen hurried to the back of the counter, fixed an apron around her waist and began serving, cleaning tables and carrying the dirt dishes to the back as if she had done so for a long time.

Hisao: "Oh!, Takeda-san. Good to see you my boy. Please, come this way."

The two men took the first table in the eatery, making themselves at home and waiting for the lovely waitress to take their order.

Ryoki: "Hisao-san, T-Takeda-san, what would you like to order?"

Hisao: "Oh, my sweet girl. You have no idea how soothing those words are to me. . .If my wife could see you now. . ."

The man felt like tearing up a bit from old memories, but a deep intake of air and a smile were enough to stop melancholy from setting in, giving the man a better chance to appreciate the situation.

Hisao: "I made some special lobster flavored ramen on the blue pot, I think I'll have some of that."

The boy found it hard to stop from staring at the girl and that strange yellow bandanna she hid most of the time under her hair. This time though, it looked like there was a rule of thumb around the shop to keep her head well covered, and for the first time the boy found Ryoki even more beautiful dressed that way.

Ryoki: "Takeda-san. . .What would you like to order." Said the girl with clenched teeth.

Takeda: "Oh!, sorry. I-I will have the same. T-Thank you."

Ryoki immediately went back to work, taking the several other costumers orders, and promptly walking into the kitchen while keeping an angry eye on her friend's dumb stares.

Takeda: "I am just wondering here, Hisao-san, but. Wouldn't be better if Ryoki could rest a bit before working?, I mean she just worked hard in our volleyball practice a while ago."

It was fair to ask that to the man since they met long ago, and a certain relationship of sorts had them closer than friends.

Hisao: "I tried Take-kun, I really did but she is unstoppable. The first time I met Ryoki-chan, the girl was running around town like crazy, like if she hadn't been able to walk in years. Then, when I asked her to work for me on the afternoons, she agreed and pretty much does everything around here when she returns from school."

Takeda: "I see. So, she has lived with you all this time?"

Hisao: "Well, she recently saved a couple of children from the last demon invading the city. I volunteered to take care of them for the time being, all because the way she lives around town."

The older man hinted about a more survivalist way Ryoki used to coexist with nature without actually having a real address of sorts. Regardless of how much Takeda insisted though, the old man had promised never to reveal how she really lived which forced the elder to keep his mouth shut.

Moments later Takeda saw Aika and her little brother run down from the stairs, greeting the busy teen serving the food, and asking all manner of questions about her day.

The boy saw how skillfully fast Ryoki served and gathered all the dishes, mastering her job more like a hobby than a real chore, and attentively dealing with the two kids .

As Takeda carefully watched over the children joking with the girl, he noticed the little boy somewhat different from the little girl. The teen squinted his eyes and felt the life force in Naoki slowly healing him back to a regular soul, but not reaching its proper level just yet.

He was about to mention something about it, but the conversation went back on track when the elder had something more important in mind.

Hisao: "Actually, that's the reason why I called you here. You see, I am a busy man all the time, and although I love kids, my schedule leaves me with little to no free time on my own, so I was wondering. . ."

Those were enough words for the boy to understand the hidden question behind Mr. Hisao's request. Takeda knew how the man had worked in the past to keep homeless youngsters secured from harm, and with no doubt about it, he knew this to be the same case.

Takeda: "Sure Hisao-san, you don't need to even ask that. We have plenty of space at home, and Neesan would love to have children's laughs back at the house. What about Ryoki though. . .Does she live anywhere close by?"

The old man couldn't stop a chortling laugh when the teen asked about Ryoki's livelihood. He knew how wrong it was to leave a young girl to fend off on her own out in the wilderness, but a promise was a promise and he wasn't about to break one.

Hisao: "Hmm. . .How does the say go?. . .That's for me to know, and for you to. . ."

Takeda caught the clue in a flash. He smiled and thanked the man for his altruistic help towards the less fortunate citizens caught during his own scuffles, not to mention the assistance he did by turning his shop into a public shelter.

Both men momentarily went silent when Ryoki brought the most delicious and hot ramen bowl on the house, serving them with care, and returning back into the kitchen with utmost efficiency.

It was so amazing the smell and the taste, that even the other costumers requested the same dish, and before soon the store began to close its doors after Ryoki had served them all at once.

A few minutes later Hisao talked with the children, and then presented Takeda as the boy he explained, would take care of them from now on. Ryoki had no idea of this until now, but the old man recalled the promise he previously made to her.

Hisao: "They will be well taken care of, and we agreed that the best care would always come first for the children. Honestly, I may be able to take care of them now, but soon they'll need to leave for school and you know how daunting is my job here."

Ryoki: "Don't worry Hisao-san, I understand and if Takeda-san is ok with that, there is no reason for me to complain. How about you kids. . .Are you ok with going home with him?"

Both children were prepared beforehand about the Kimura residence and the way they always treat the less fortunate, so they cheerfully agreed and accepted his altruistic help.

At the end of the day Takeda walked towards home leading Aika by the hand while Ryoki held Naoki on the left side of the road.

Hisao: "Oh wow, you really look like a young family. That is just too cute!"

The fanged girl felt that strange tingling sensation again right when their sights met one another, and his smile seemed like it wanted to melt her face. At this point Ryoki couldn't stop her flustered features from publicly confess how embarrassed and nervous she was by simply walking beside the boy.

Takeda knew this as well, that's why the boy decided to walk closer to the girl, and wave his hands harmoniously hoping to ease her anxiety with a different argument.

Takeda: "S-So. . .What do you think of our team?, do you believe we have a chance against the more competitive players?, after all, the others are a bit older and. . ."

Ryoki had no idea what the boy was trying to do by speaking so loud and attract other people's attention with his oversized mannerisms. That is until several girls walking on the opposite sidewalk saw them together, driving their attention at the children mostly, and walking unaware of the pretty match both Ryoki and Takeda did together.

Ryoki: " _He's distracting the people walking by us, so that they don't see us as a couple?. . .Nice_!"

The girl found his effort to protect her mental state so incredible and opportune, Ryoki couldn't avoid to let a "thank you" quietly leave her lips. She felt so close to the boy that her own arms began to flail tensely and her voice raise into a blabbering mass of nonsense.

Ryoki: "Yeah!, we can win. We just need to work a few weaknesses and reinforce Mariko and Mai's attacks while practicing a bit more with Kotone's assists."

By the time the four of them arrived to the estate there was no more awkward feelings between the two once the conversation melted their worries away. Ryoki felt so close to the boy, she couldn't help but to remember those good old days when Ranma playfully joked with him like brothers.

She wanted to replace Takeda with that pigtailed idiot after those same memories brought back all the humiliations, and embarrassments both Akane and Ranma did with the teen, and by the look of it, it seemed like it was working so far. . .Then again.

At the same time, those memories triggered the reason why she didn't want to meddle with the local heroes, or other teens for that matter. She swore to use this gender only to become stronger, and more importantly until her real body would be ready to be normally used again, but something else had come into the equation.

Thanks to these stupid hormones and the weird effect they did on her mind, Ryoki realized she was getting used to like boys, and what was worse. . .She was actually lying to Takeda by representing someone she is not.

Ryoki: "I-I think I should leave. . ." Said the remorseful teen once they reached the Kimura's homestead.

Takeda: "But why?. We're here, and I would love for you to meet my family."

It was so tempting for the girl to play this part. Who knows, maybe falling for a cute guy who is this courteous and respectful could change all the bad luck she had as a boy.

-: " _Listen to yourself!. . .What the hell are you thinking_!"

The fanged teen nervously startled herself back into reality thanks to that strange voice, bowing respectfully before the boy, and trying to walk out of the estate until a someone else stopped her in her tracks.

Hana: "Please, Ryoki-san, wait!"

It was the young priestess who ran to meet the fanged girl. Both bowed at each other, and before Ryoki could do a thing Hana grabbed her by the shoulder and invited her in, disregarding her more obfuscated reluctance as she did so.

Hana: "C'mon, we made hot cocoa and cookies. It would be great to have you with us."

Her smiling face and attentive demeanor made Ryoki remember the terrible fear she had as a boy towards pretty girls. That was reason enough for the fanged teen to dumbly play with both her index fingers and blushingly accept the invitation.

The reaction surprised both, Takeda and Hana, but as the fanged girl cautiously walked into the enormous house the boy quietly asked Hana what was going on.

Hana: "I have a few charms and enchants so, we can finally know if she is a Yaomo by applying them to her, and report back to Avaron."

It was an underhanded trick alright, but Takeda needed to remind himself this was for the good of the city, despite his newfound feelings for Ryoki.

Once inside, Ryoga discovered a life she had lived long ago with her parents. Strangely enough the group she met back at school seemed to share the same home which made a lot of sense after what Mr. Hisao mentioned for this close knit family.

Gina looked like the youngest female keeping Takeda mostly busy with her almost childish antics while Hana and Bella acted in a more mature fashion.

The one adult, but not that old was Eiko. A young woman eerily familiar when the fanged teen compared her to Kasumi. The house itself had most luxuries a well arranged family could afford, but beyond aesthetics and expensive decorations what forced Ryoga to a screeching halt were the framed pictures.

There they were, each young teen sharing laughs and adventures as the team slowly became whole. The sequence from picture to picture depicted a real family who shared and lived by their own rules based on love and understanding.

Ryoga: " _Wow, the only picture I have ever been in, it has to be during Toma's kidnapping. Now that I see them, I can understand why they're so close even out there on the streets_."

The fanged teen reminisced about her own family, who a long time ago shared the same principals until that damn curse separated them for good. She could identify her surroundings with the same costumes, and even the few knickknacks Eiko must have set up for the rest to follow reminded her about the things his parents loved to use back at home.

There were religious paintings just like Ryoga's mom loved to hang by the wall, accentuating in great detail the very few pictures they shared together.

Unable to let the memory pass the fanged girl let a sternly sigh Takeda could only describe as an old family anecdote.

Takeda: "Were you able to find anything familiar?"

Ryoki: "Yeah. Mom and dad used to hang small Buddha statues and landscaping pictures around the house, that is of course until. . ."

The girl felt the anguish straight into her chest once she remembered the only reason why she frequented the Tendos so often. She wanted to belong somewhere. . .Not just on the road, or lost in a foreign city, but in a place she, or back then, he could call his own.

The girl had no idea how the female body really worked, but even as a boy Ryoki never felt this intense need to cry. She refused to entertain the thought, but a glimmering and glassy set of eyes seemed to do just that.

As Takeda described the meaning over the Kimura estate and the fate his own parents suffered a few years ago Hana busily used all manner of paper dolls activated by the good feelings regular people develop during their existence.

Charms able to burn themselves when close to an evil being weirdly stayed dry and unchanged while her demonic tracking spell rendered no conclusive results whatsoever. By the time the priestess went through with all her tools the clock stroke nearly midnight.

It was getting late, and at the end of the evening Eiko invited Ryoki to stay for the night. The fanged girl profusely thanked her for the invitation, but regardless of how cute Gina acted, or how endearing Eiko performed like a true older sister, the fanged teen knew Hana closely studied her every move.

Ryoki: "Thank you so much Eiko-san. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. You as well, Gina-san. Well, I should get going now, take care and thanks for the invitation Hana-san."

Past the proper etiquette and the respective farewells the young teen started towards the main gate outside the house. Once the girl patted both Aika and Naoki on their heads, nothing but dust could be seen in the distance once the girl vanished into the night.

Takeda: "Well. What did we find out?"

Hana: "Sigh. . .Nothing here. No matter what I did, no charm or enchant activated its effects and that's impossible. Any living or dead creature must ooze an specific aura whether it be good or bad based on their actions, but she has none of them."

Takeda: "Well, I guess that rules her out from being a Yaomo, right?"

Hana: "I don't know yet. I need to consult with Bella when she gets back, but even before that I think we should see where she lives first."

Takeda: "Good luck finding out. I tried to be nice and friendly, but she refused to say a thing. I thought she lived with Mr. Hisao-san's ramen shop, but he wasn't even able to care for Aika-chan so I guess Ryoki living there is out of the question."

Hana: "It doesn't matter. I managed to stick her with several paper dolls made with tracking abilities. Tomorrow morning, just before school you and I are going to see where this girl really lives."

Takeda disliked being this treacherous, but the trick had worked, and he really wanted to know more about Ryoki. With that plan in mind both teenagers went directly to bed in hopes to clear this mystery once and for all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nakano City.**

Bright and early morning proved to be a blessing in disguise for Ryoki Hibiki who, after last night, became the next candidate to stay in the Kimura estate as an unknown orphan, a step possibly ruining her true identity, and the way of life she desperately earned in time.

Up until today the girl had previously practiced several weekends with Chingensai tying to stabilize her original body, and even though the little man respected her female form to a point, he always came clean with how important was for Ryoga to hide deep beneath Ryoki Hibiki's facade.

So far the old man explained how powerful a being bred from a top ranking angel, and a fallen celestial right before he would embrace evil could well surpass both sides, and their own ability to contain such creature.

Chingensai told the boy turned girl that her new unlocking meant a greater secret weapon for any who would caught wind of her existence, and that according to the manuscripts gathered over centuries of research these forbidden spawns had the solely mission to protect earth from either faction.

With that in mind, the master ninja demonstrated his ability to engulf his technique of invisibility not only to screen himself from trackers, but to conceal the girl's incredible Chi while she worked on taming her male side.

By now Ryoki had become accustomed to her male body for some time now, but the unexpected raging of female hormones, and weird attraction towards her original gender began to take over and dominate a brain who never learned his sexuality except from what he saw and heard from others.

To her surprise, and as a defensive mechanism of sorts, denial always worked in her defense until the truth could become so hard for Ryoga to ignore. On this bright morning, the young fanged student busily prepared from yet, another day of school lying mostly to herself thanks to the fear in confronting what she wasn't ready to accept.

Ryoki: " _Last night was so amazing between Takeda and I. There was no awkward feelings as friends and I think he sees me as another guy more than a girl. I think I just found Ranma's substitute_."

Apparently the lie seemed to have worked wonders because after a while the girl started to fiercely scrub and rinse her skin like if everything had returned to its original state.

There was a lingering feeling of being protected and worried over that the girl desperately needed and actually enjoyed, but speaking loudly about Takeda like her buddy, and thinking of him as a friend sure covered up her dependency for the real treatment.

In her ignorance to watch over her surroundings though Ryoki went right ahead and dropped her towel right before getting into the barrel with hot water when the rustling of leaves told her someone roamed close to camp.

Ryoki: "I already told you!, I am camping on the outskirts from the park, old man. You shouldn't be bothering me out here!"

It had been several times that the park's ranger received reports about children wandering the area past midnight. Among the regular guards and the cleaning employees, what scared Ryoki the most were the social workers in search for missing or homeless kids.

Aika told the girl how crowded and underemployed foster houses were in Japan, and more often than not older kids had always bullied those who weren't able to defend themselves, thus prolonging the torture younger children had to endure.

With her hand trying to reach the towel, and her naked body unable to jump from inside the barrel, Ryoki began to hear the rustling sounds die down a few seconds later, so without thinking any further she quickly submerged into the hot water, changing several times from piglet to a boy, and back until the full fledged girl could skip out from the makeshift bath.

Procuring not to show any skin to any wandering perverts she lunged into the tent, immediately dressing into her school clothes from one jump to the next, and right when the girl started to walk among the profuse mass of leaves and bushes outside her hidden camp, at the end from the thicket two girls and a boy stared at her ecstatic and amazed.

Takeda: "Is this where you actually live?"

The fanged girl saw Hana propping some type of rectangular paper with writing covering both sides between her straightened fingers, clearly showing how on earth they were able to find her.

It was some kind of spell or enchant Shinto priestess might've used to track a certain spiritual target she guessed, but the question remained. Why use it now and not before. . .Unless. . .

Ryoki: "Last night. You put something on my clothes?"

Hana: "A paper doll with a tracking enchant. Honestly, I didn't think on using it before out of respect for you, but we needed to make sure everything about your story would ring true."

Ryoki felt a warm heat raise from her neck and up, clearly seen by the others when the flustered girl bared her fangs in ire, felt her Chi emanate from her feet and demanded a fair explanation from the lack of trust.

Ryoki: "Why would you want to track me down. Am I some kind of delinquent or perhaps a blood thirsty demon in search to destroy the planet!?"

She found the treacherous move impossible to forget, but more importantly the girl knew about the blonde teen accompanying them, and how she related to those angels seeking her utterly destruction. Ryoki slowly stepped back in anger, dropping her books to the side and raising her trusty umbrella into a fighting stance.

Ryoki: "Well. If you were looking for me, here I am."

After the girl let her parasol fall to the ground while making a giant hole in the process, Bella didn't wait any longer to respond at the challenge. The blonde teen menacingly forced her invisible wings on the open, tracing her fingers across the air, and summoning the powerful blade given by her superiors.

Takeda: "Bella!, stop this. . .Ryoki. We don't want to fight you, we just need to know more about you."

It was obvious by now the same treatment she received as a boy would follow her everywhere. Not only her luck as Ryoga Hibiki became so easy to ignore for those she considered friends and family, but Chingensai said it loud and clear. She came from a blood line where a lack of direction and bad karma hid who she really is.

With a ferocious look in her eyes, and tears threatening to fall down her cheek, Ryoki forgot the enemy in front of her with the goal to see Takeda straight at his face.

Ryoki: "Is this why you acted so nice and friendly with me last night?, so you could study and catalogue me as some kind of tamable evil creature!?"

Takeda: "No!, I really enjoyed the time we spent together last night. I really want you to be my friend. . ."

The boy began to walk closer to the fanged girl despite Hana and Bella ordering him to stay back. The priestess felt the need to go for damage control by summoning a powerful spirit capable to freeze foes in place, but surprisingly enough the enchantment failed despite her best efforts.

Hana: " _My concentration fails every time I chant the summoning order!. Ever since that day when I was saved from being consumed I felt something obstructing my energy. . .I-I guess I'm not fully healed just yet_."

Ryoki and Bella simply ignored her stuttering tries once both girls decided to make this, a personal fight for them only.

Regardless of how the situation looked the priest found no reason to feel threatened at all after the good time they had together the prior day though. With some hiccups where Ryoki wanted to jump back, Takeda managed to close in on the girl, pushing her umbrella to the side and resting a hand on her shoulder.

Takeda: "Do you really think I would let anything happen to you?. Tell me Ryoki-chan. . .Aren't we friends?"

Ryoki made an effort to see past the boy and his intentions, mostly because his smiling face suddenly was replaced with Ranma's trusting features, and his charismatic demeanor splattered all over that smile softened her feelings of betrayal.

After a few moments Ryoki felt somewhat comfortable by being near a boy she started to like as a good male friend, but past experiences had given Ryoki an enormous excuse to distrust new friendly relationships, forcing the teen to test the waters for the first time in this situation.

Ryoki: "I-I. . .I don't know. I mean, we are friends. R-Right?"

Her nervous demeanor and the innocence in her trusting eyes were more than enough proof Takeda found to confide in the girl. His smile broadened even more the second he walked at her side, and stood there facing the other two girls who still doubted her intentions.

Takeda: "See!?, she is a friend of ours. Why don't we lower our weapons and just talk?"

The question went directly at the blonde who still refused to vanish her sword back into the nether realm in fear to be tricked. She had some strong unresolved issues the girl didn't want Takeda to know just yet, and that problem alone made the angel force her blade right under Ryoki's neck despite the fight had already been dealt with.

Bella: "I am sorry Takeda-san, but I have orders to verify every single soul in this city for traces of demonic influence, and since I can't feel any good or bad vibe from her, I think it would be best to capture her."

Takeda: "Bella-san, please. She is my friend just as you are, and I don't want to come between the two of you. . .Please, lower your weapon"

Hana had no idea how to solve this dilemma after the possible outcome where Ryoki could really be an all powerful demon disguised as a normal human girl, fact that could undermine the trusting relationship between angels and humanity.

On one side, Avaron entrusted them with the supervision of every citizen in town, and Ryoki didn't fit any class of human being according to their training.

On the other, she seemed like a ditzy girl who would help the weak and protect the fallen according to Mr. Hisao and other students watching her save them from invading enemies, and at the same time act reserved and shy towards those who procured her well being.

For the priestess who trained and mastered every spiritual class of monster out there, it certainly wasn't able to fit the teen on any pattern she had ever studied over demons and evil spirits along the way.

Hana: "Bella, to be honest I don't feel anything bad in her aura, and all the charms I applied last night showed no evil vibe, or killing intent in her soul. Shouldn't we, I don't know. . .Maybe cut her some slack?"

Bella: "No!, I will not accept a possible demon hiding underneath a sheep's skin. Besides, I don't think Takeda-san needs another fiancée either."

There was a loud ringing of ears on all three teens when a certain hidden truth wasn't supposed to be revealed after the situation they were in, and mutual distrust could damage what they had accomplished so far.

Takeda, and Hana instinctively turned to see a fuming angel demanding some type of explanation they had no idea they needed to give. If anything, the angelic blonde was supposed to be clear before hand about her reasons to stay with them, and disclosure any problem affecting their relationship.

Regardless of their differences, the news forced Ryoki's eyes to bulge into a more intimidating size, confusing her mind about the real reason why Takeda was so nice with her, and asking directly at the boy what exactly was she talking about.

Takeda: "I swear Ryoki-san. I can explain everything. That is, after you let us help you first. . ."

Ryoki: " _Fiancée?. . .Wait a minute. Hana, Gina, Bella. Oh man, don't tell me this guy is just like Ranma?_ "

The fanged girl began to see a pattern very similar to the one the pigtailed boy had been dealing with these past years. She began to understand why Kotone challenged her so much on the open, and why other girls took for granted her involvement with the priest after they were seen together more often than not.

Ryoki: " _No way. I am the fourth fiancée destined to live like Akane-san, Ukyo or Shampoo?, No way, no how_!"

At this undeniable point, Ryoki began to back away from the boy, disappointed by the blabbering truth the angel more likely than not used to break up their new founded friendship and turning away from his penetrating gaze.

Takeda: "Wait Ryoki-san. I swear I can explain everything. . .Just give me a chance."

Ryoki tried to erase every new sensation they shared as possible comrades, but despite hating her own luck and loneliness, the fanged teen found the confession highly enticing for one choice at least. . .A simple and well deserved fight.

While Takeda tried to salvage the situation, the angel found him too forgiving and instead of waiting for a peaceful resolution, her blade moved even closer to the back of Ryoki's neck, nipping a slight cut near her ear, and cutting her long, dark hair in one swift swoop.

The reaction was immediate. Takeda saw in fear a short haired teen who refused to answer his calls and instead stayed with her eyes looking away from them. Hana loudly gasped in surprise, driving her hands and covering her open mouth while starting a Bella with demanding eyes.

Ryoki saw the long strands of hair fall freely into the ground. For a moment the girl sighed relieved by a look she hated from the start, but desisted from worrying once she knew a quick transformation with hot water would restore what she lost.

No, what Ryoki did was to take this incident as a false pretence to be angry and fight the angel with the goal to see how strong she really is. After a few seconds the fanged fighter turned back and faced the trio, watching attentively at the blonde and directing the conversation at her alone.

Ryoki: "Bella-san. I don't really care for whatever is going on with you three, but if you don't pull that blade aside, believe me. . .I will beat you up."

There was poison in her words alright, caused by the daring affront no less, but regardless of Ryoga's angry looks what Bella found preposterous was the girl's weak attempts to act tough.

Bella: "Really!?, you think you can take on a celestial all by yourself with that puny umbrella and whatever strength your human state may carry?"

Takeda and Hana were left a few paces behind, unable to stop the incoming brawl or find a simple solution to diffuse it again.

It seems there had been some steam boiling inside Bella neither priestesses were aware of, but after the angel pressed forward with the wish to end this quickly, the fanged martial artist tauntingly stepped a few feet behind as a last warning before becoming her real self.

Ryoki: "Believe me, you don't want to test me. . ."

The smirking face in the girl was taunt enough for Bella to thrust her blade forth, coming dangerously close to slice Ryoki's neck until her own parasol parried the heavenly weapon forcibly aside with ease.

Both girls began to slash and dodge around the heavy thicket, dropping most of the bushes and trees into the ground during the assault and making deep indentations on the grass from their normal looking attacks.

Takeda couldn't believe the power behind Ryoki's defensive poses, deflecting and resisting every single plunging hack without much effort on her part and, before the blonde could do something about it, managing to end up mere inches before the angel's face after her offensive skills were completely negated on every turn.

Bella: "H-How can this be!?, how on heaven can you repel the power of justice!"

The winged girl, although vastly experienced in close combat and the use of blades found no possible opening she could benefit from such amazing speed Ryoki dashed in all directions, and the more she pressed on her attacks, the easier her own weaknesses were simply exploited by the human teen.

Ryoki: "I already told you. I didn't want to show you this side of me, but I am not an ordinary girl. . .I am a martial artist, and I have practiced among the most powerful foes threatening this world all my life."

Her condescending chatter and sudden last chop with her undamaged umbrella sent Bella's sword flying into the air, falling a few feet away from the girl, and leaving her with no choice, but to surrender once Ryoki's fist passed besides her face, and a tiny scratch barely covered with a drop of blood forced Bella to step back in anger.

Hana: "Summoning number sixteen. . .Spirit containment!"

It was impossible for the priestess to summon a powerful beast to her aid after the handicap she had, but what else could Hana do when Ryoki could be the Yaomo, and Bella would be in great danger.

Takeda: "No!, enough!"

The priestess pointed a finger towards the reckless vagrant, coming really close to send her pet towards the winner until the boy interceded in the last moment, running in front of Ryoki and raising his arms in a protective manner.

Takeda: "This has gone long enough. Stop this at once Hana-chan!"

Doubtful at first, the priestess did as told by her fiance, calling back the ethereal beast and sending him back to another realm while finding his demanding orders a demeanor she had never seen him use against her.

Hana: "Fine Takeda-kun, but at least she owes us an explanation."

Takeda reinforced Hana's request with his own puzzled eyes staring at Ryoki. The teen quietly encouraged the fanged teen to comply with the priestess request in exchange for his own explanation over the fiance problem.

Ryoki: "Fine, but this has to stay between us. You have to promise me that?"

The point had been clearly set for the trio to see. Ryoki, although timid and weak looking had a dark side they shouldn't trifle with.

The girl realized Bella had repressed some of her power during the fight, but the lack of Chi fueled moves were a disadvantage the blonde angel didn't know how to handle which turned the fanged teen into a dangerous foe.

After the two teens and a reluctant Bella accepted the strange terms with some shroud of doubt, Ryoki walked back to her camp, fixing the provisions scattered all over the place, and asking the teens to line up on one side of the place while she instructed them what to do on the opposite side.

Ryoki: "There's a reason why I have lived in the wilderness most of my life, and whether you understand it or not, that's something I'm not ready to change any time soon."

The fanged teen opted to let some lies mix with the truth, after all, her partial curse was the perfect disguise to mask her way of life, and fake her desire to coexist alone.

After a while Takeda and the girls wondered what was going on with all the steps they needed to follow, but when the girl sat quietly on the floor and asked the boy to pour hot water over her head, all three teens gasped in shock at the sudden vanishing act.

At her request, the pouring liquid made instant contact with Ryoki, leaving only a bunch of clothes falling into a heap at the bottom of the grass, and as the three searched for a possible magic trick or a deceptive move, they all saw a black female piglet shuffling among the school attire.

They all stared at the angry piglet, wondering if it was some type of substitution jutsu, or something of that nature. What made Takeda realize this to be a real transformation was when the yellow bandanna firmly grasped around the pig's neck resembled the same one he saw Ryoki wearing not long ago.

Takeda: "Wait, that's the same bandanna Ryoki wears underneath her hair."

Hana: "How do you know that?, I have never seen her wearing one."

Takeda: "I do!, last night when she worked for Mister Hisao, Ryoki used that same bandanna to tie her hair and work on the kitchen."

Hana: "Wait, you mean to tell me Ryoki Hibiki is that piglet stuck in her clothes?"

Takeda: "That's the only explanation I can come up with, but to make things clear, why don't we take the next step written on the piece of paper?"

The boy read out loud Ryoki's instructions to pour cold water on top of the piglet, asking the boy to close his eyes a moment later and let the girls saw what would happen next.

Takeda did as instructed, and when he looked away from the piglet, Hana gasped loudly at the change. Right there in front of them, a fully naked girl with long flowing hair popped from within the dropped clothes.

Ryoki immediately ran inside the tent and changed into a new school uniform, exiting a moment later and waiting to see their verdict as the teen forcibly fought with a comb and her new, but wet mane.

Hana: "So, you have a curse that changes you into a piglet every time you come in contact with hot water?"

Ryoki: "It's a long story, but yes. I happened to fall into one of Jusenkyo's pools back in China, and now I am cursed with this form."

The girl looked to the side ashamed, mostly because she still lied about her true gender, and the Yaomo side no one is supposed to know yet.

Takeda found the transformation strange at first, but the teen found no reason to fret over the curse after demons and witches were a regular occurrence in this town.

Takeda: "See Hana-chan. I told you she was a nice person."

Hana: "Well, now that you mention it. I think that's why I couldn't read neither good or evil in her aura. I believe her piglet form is mixed with her human aura, and since animals react mostly by instinct instead of human treats, I guess that's why I can't read her right."

Bella found her change still troublesome to accept, but from what Hana explained the blonde came to realize the same outcome could be reached with her own ability to track demons.

Hana: "Wow, I always thought Jusenkyo was another legend my teacher presumably used to scare little children. I have never seen or heard of anyone falling into a pool and visit us around town neither 'cuse, honestly. . .Who would be so stupid to go and mess with those. . ."

The young priestess found herself so embarrassed by the blunder that she tried to express a heartfelt apology. Takeda felt like this would start yet another fight between the girls, but when Ryoki laughed hysterically at the comment, the young priest began to see more clearly through her overprotective feelings.

Ryoki: "Actually, there are several boys and girls who have fallen to different pools, but I prefer not to talk about them."

Takeda saw the saddened eyes and angry semblance the girl had after touching what it felt like a personal matter. Perhaps Ryoki lived among those cursed people and for some reason decided to flee from them, maybe because she was shunned by their condescending view of a piglet form, or because of her defenseless demeanor.

It certainly was a problem he was resolved to find out on his own, and maybe help her surpass that wall. For now though, the boy begged the girl to trust him regardless of what he planned to do next. Ryoki furrowed her eyes at the request, but felt ok in trusting him, so the girl went along with the conversation.

Takeda: "Well, now that everything has been cleared up, I think is time to go home."

Ryoki refused to admit personal weakness by accepting their handouts, but the girl could hardly complain when Takeda sneakily poured hot water over the girl. Ryoki fumed by the unexpected transformation and the clothes she so painstakingly washed by the river drop a second time wet and full of wrinkles.

Her enormous eyes darted angrily at the boy, but Takeda used his apologetics charming smile to defuse the situation, and explain the reason for his actions.

Takeda: "C'mon Ryo. You know how much I want you to live with us, and I'm sure you would refuse to follow us back home if I'd ask nicely. This way I can get the tent all packed up and Hana can bring you with us before the bell at school leave us out."

It was a well thought out plan, one that ended up with Ryoki nervously resting once again between Hana's ample breasts just like she did as P-Chan with Akane, and watch beaten how her life started a new beginning and a new home.

The priestess felt rather comfortable carrying the piglet between her chest and crossed arms, despite being a human being trapped in that form. Bella sensed Ryoki intensely blushing by the way she was being transported, but no matter how peacefully this situation had been arranged, the angel still had a mission to remember.

The trio walked back as the early darkness began to dissipate into close to six in the morning. They had plenty of time to make all preparations before arriving to school, but as they rushed over to the estate, Takeda and Hana tried to see what was wrong with their angelic companion.

At first, they went for comically induced questions and invitations to physically exercise after school was done with the idea to make a light feeling from their questioning.

Then it came the more serious inquiries Bella found annoying. When they finally confessed their plan to track Ryoki's whereabouts this morning the blonde used that opening to rush into the park and resolve some unfinished business without Takeda's knowledge.

That was the moment Takeda used to politely ask Bella what was her real reason for attacking the fanged teen.

There was no point in denying her hatred for Ryoki at this point. The angel felt a pang in her chest obfuscating her intentions and forcing the young looking ancient to explain the true problem aching in her heart.

What the young human heroes didn't see was the role Bella had as earth's official representative on Chiasa city. Avaron, as her superior ranking officer and sensei took the young angel from the Kimura estate during the weekend to prepare the girl with more pressing matters than to track demons.

Among the important points both angels went through, one affected the girl the most. Bella asked Avaron about her involvement between Takeda and herself in a more intimate manner which prompted the elite archangel to explode and do what she did several millennia ago.

That's when everything fell to pieces.

Avaron: " _You are an ambassador from heaven, and not a possible fiancée for that boy!, I can't believe you thought that a celestial would mingle with a human as a sexual partner. If I destroyed those who dared cross that line in the past. . .What makes you think I would let that happen now_!?"

After that altercation everything became cold and dull for the blonde. How on earth was she supposed to watch over a human boy gifted to become a powerful ally. A teen who saved her several times over, and eventually forced her heart to slowly fall in love with him, only to be ordered not to follow her deepest feelings.

Of course she would never admit that to Takeda, or Hana but watching a cursed human who turns into an animal to become the boy's next fiancée was the last straw she refused to simply let go.

When they arrived home Ryoki had much more problems than what she anticipated when Eiko, Gina and Aika had their turns with the piglet on their collective arms, moving the tiny pet from one girl to the next in such euphoria that Ryoki escaped on the last moment and ran scared towards an amused who found her dizzy and dead tired.

Takeda: "I think our guest has enough. Besides, we need to show Ryoki her new room and be ready for school. . .C'mon!"

Finally Eiko happily took Ryoki into her own bathroom, leaving the girl a new set of clothes on her bed and reminding the fanged student only twenty five minutes were left before closing the school gates.

It took much less than that for the girl to burst out of the house followed by Takeda, Hana, and a silent Bella. The girl felt bad for lying to her new hosts, but time was supposed to tell if trusting the angels was the right way to go.

Eventually the teen would meet Chingensai on the weekends, and he could teach her more about heaven and hell. For now, she decided to bury male Ryoga deep in her mind, and use him only when her Sensei would be present.

 **Nerima City.**

Just a few months after a whole year had passed since the Tendos weren't able to find Ryoga, the family began a slippery slope neither Ranma or Akane were ready to deal with on their own.

A time terribly wasted once his apprehension became a heavy burden both teens had no idea how to cope with.

For Ranma, the lack of a worthy opponent who always strived to arrive with a powerful new technique forced him into relying with the odious and tired jokes he could pull from Tatewaki Kuno whether as a boy or a girl.

It was still a lot of fun to pull pranks over the unsuspecting Kendo fighter, only this time most games would end up when the older boy became too difficult to handle, and his hands couldn't be stopped from touching her beyond certain limits.

By then Ranma had to flee, vanishing into the roofs, and being unable to enjoy pretending to be a girlfriend or a fiancée himself like she did all the time with Ryoga. Still, what made him so angry the most was the fact he was falling behind with his training which negatively damaged his process to become stronger.

For Akane Tendo, a normal girl who had always fell short in ability compared to a more powerful cook or a much stronger Chinese waitress missed increasingly more the lost boy than the others.

The youngest Tendo began to understand the pivotal role Ryoga had by acting as her most trusted companion as a piglet, not to mention best male friend as a human which helped her defuse not most, but all the humiliations Ranma did to her on a daily basis.

Perhaps this was the real reason why the girl started to loose it after so long without a reliable confidant. This was the moment when it became painfully clear to Kasumi and her father what Ranma was soon to learn one of these days.

Akane: "Nabiki should be here an hour ago. I don't know what could be holding her back."

Ranma: "Don' worry. She'll be here any second an' we'll know for sure what happened ta that idiot."

It had taken Nabiki Tendo a few days to gather information about Ryoga Hibiki and his whereabouts, time she used wisely to ask not only her closest contacts here in Nerima, but certain acquaintances she indirectly met during off campus journeys.

Ukyo: "Whatever it is, I hope he is alright. I wouldn't want that jackass to blame me for what happened last time we met."

Shampoo: "Shampoo too hope pig boy ok. He no enemy, and Shampoo no want him in trouble."

They all gathered in the precise day the middle Tendo requested each, and everyone to wait for her tracking information. When the sound of a taxi stopping by, and the swivel from the main gate creaked open were heard in the distance, they all knew she was about to enter the house.

When everyone saw her pace towards the group, the first in react badly was Akane. The girl could see disappointment in her sister's features, and what it looked like a defeated stare at the floor.

Akane: "You didn't find him, did you Onee-chan?"

Ranma felt a pang of guilt he dared not to show to the others, remembering mostly all the terrible jokes he did either as a boy or a girl leading him into doubting his own innocence in Ryoga's predicament.

Nabiki: "It's not that I don't have the information Akane, after all, that's what you paid me for. No, the problem here is how to explain my findings."

Suddenly, all those fears of betrayal and guilt became too real for Akane to handle. She couldn't forget when Ryoga gave her the coldest of stares, internally unchaining a massive blame the girl wasn't able to endure any longer.

It was a somber and disinterested feeling she hadn't felt from him at all. That was the breaking point Akane Tendo achieved in time and the one hole on their friendship that would turn the tide in her life.

The girl felt her knees shake, and loose their strength, forcing the teen to fall on the couch and drive her hands at her weeping face.

Akane: "I knew it. He must have figured it out how I treated him, and finally snapped."

Nabiki: "Not only you nee-chan, but everyone on this room contributed to Ryoga's last moments in prison."

When Ranma heard this the boy walked closer to his fiancée, sitting at her side and asking Nabiki to be more specific about her findings.

Ukyo and Shampoo decided to leave the whole conversation for the informant to be thorough with her report, seeing with jealousy how Akane hugged all of Ranma to herself and they would get nothing from their efforts in return.

Nabiki: "Well, it went like this. . ."

The short haired teen began to recant several testimonies from the convicts living closer to Ryoga's cell. Nabiki described a friend of hers whose father was the prison's warden, and with that connection the girl managed to interview those prisoners.

Nabiki: "Some of them told me how Ryoga-kun crumbled wall after wall with his bare fingers, calling himself an idiot and speaking aloud the several dastardly experiences he had with us. The boys trapped in those cells told me so much, even I come to realize how cruel we became over the years."

The middle Tendo described from the boys constantly listening to Ryoga's laments about the time Akane was turned into the cursed doll, and no one ever thanked or even tried to find a lost P-chan in the middle of the forest after the ordeal had been dealt with.

She mentioned other stories Ryoga desperately professed about his incompetence to see the truth, like when the poor lost boy fought valiantly to protect Akane from evil, ghosts and monsters only to be taken like a second rate sidekick, and tossed aside like the trash he ended up believing himself to be.

Nabiki: "Lastly, when he hid the truth about his incarceration from us, there was no one helping him cure the sinking depressive levels he developed all alone in that cell. No one to call a friend or family, and after months of being secluded and overlooked he ended up going crazy, shouting to the winds and cursing Ranma Saotome and anyone else who lived in Nerima for his bad luck."

There was no denying her feelings now. Akane found no redeeming chance to revert her guilt into forgiveness, and after Nabiki pulled the last remaining pages from her report, the girl knew something else was left to be said.

Nabiki: "Anyway. The last convict living directly in front of Ryoga's cell described how the teen started to go crazier by talking alone and towards the only gap he had in the tiny room to the outside world, finally disappearing from the prison altogether a few days later."

"No one really knows how he escaped, but most remember a bright light right before the cell crumbled into a million pieces and the boy was never found again."

Ukyo tried to clear her mind from any blame, but she knew better how the girl used him to separate Akane from Ranma. She always had a plan where the lost boy would falsely entice the youngest Tendo, taking into account his intimate feelings for the girl, and playing them to her own gain.

Shampoo, although sternly sad at the lack of evidence, the girl found no ill feeling for the boy. They might have had a few differences in the past, mostly when the lost boy chased after Ranma, but she felt no need to show guilt in her participation during the last fight.

Ranma simply furrowed his closed eyes, thinking on a way to salvage whatever peace Akane had left, but failing miserably when not even he could survive the enormous guilt eating his soul.

Ranma: "I-I'm sorry 'Kane. . .I. . ."

Akane found no desire to listen to any consoling words. Her hand shoved the pigtailed teen against the floor, using the pushing force to run at her room and never leave it for the day.

Ukyo: "Ran-chan. . .I."

The beautiful cook tried to do her part to sooth her fiance into a more calm sentiment, but Ranma, although angry at the situation, instead used his culpability to walk from all three girls, jump on the roof where he and Ryoga used to meditate together, and stay the rest of the day all alone.

Shampoo felt the need to leave, and hope everything would be better the next day, but she too believed Ryoga was a big part of them all, and not knowing where could the lost boy be surely affected each and everyone in different ways.

From the empty feeling of solitude she couldn't escape from Akane looked through her window, asking with regretful whimpers what to do next now that her closest friend and confidant had no way to return from whatever took him by force in that jail.

Akane: "Where are you Ryoga-kun. . ."

On the roof, the pigtailed teen stared at the stars as the cold breeze from the night aided to his remorse. His crossed arms resting underneath his head, and his eyes casually darting towards his right side of the roof where Ryoga rested compelled him to wonder about his only secret friend as well.

Ranma: "Damn it man, where in the hell are you?"

Ukyo and Shampoo were the only ones leaving any future clue to the Tendos, but they knew the great team they became over the years had finally come to an abrupt end.

 **Nakano City.**

In the middle of the night a tiny shadow melded with darkness and waving bushes alike. The darting Silhouette moved furtively across streets and hidden alleys until the comfortable sensation of warm sake and several female undergarments hanging from some cloth lines attracted the tiny predator into a well placed trap.

Swoosh!. . .

Happosai: "What the hell?. . .Who did this!?"

Chingensai: "Ah, if it isn't my old friend, Happy!, sneaking into my home and searching for what now?"

The tiny man in a purple uniform fought with explosive tricks and nails to escape the well placed net binding his every move, but failing miserably when Chingensai had been in constant training, unlike his more demure self-training.

Happosai: "You know why I'm here, you ol' coot!, Amano-chan paid me a visit yesterday, and she told me some rather important discoveries you made these past few days, my friend."

Chingensai: "So!. Hell has finally caught up with the news, and has decided to use my best friend against me?. Need I remind you our old Sensei gave me the "star from the east" to continue our clan's research over a possible Yaomo, and that every living clan member must support my lead?"

Happosai: "That only means that the rumor is true. Are you really harboring a real living Yaomo like the one those fake texts we. . .Um, illegally took, described?" 

Chingensai: "I really did my friend, but I can only show "him" to those who bear my own vision."

Happosai: "Fine, fine!, I abide to the clan's rules, and I bid my loyalty to you. Now, let me off this darned net, and tell me all about that devil. . ."

The tiny bearded master set the trap back to its normal shape, releasing the old man, and leading him to the table outside the garden.

Chingensai: "I'm glad you listened to reason Happy. When you meet the Yaomo I am training from scratch, you will flip out like crazy!"

Both masters stayed the rest of the night contemplating the stars, and drinking until the bottles ran out. Happosai accepted his hospitality and decided to stay in the city until this weekend when the mysterious and all powerful being could be summoned without angels or demons finding him first.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nakano City.**

It had been a few weeks since Ryoga was dragged into the Kimura estate after his curse cleared him from the terrible menace angels and demons seemed to be afraid of.

It became an incredible change for the now girl, who until this month had to endure the cold sensation to live in the wilderness.

One thing she wasn't able to forget was that voice which manipulated her dreams with all manner of memories previously suppressed thanks to her denial over a certain couple she valued as family.

The persisting tone abruptly remarked times when Akane Tendo easily dismissed his feelings even though several situations in their past had been so clear and direct there was no denying she could use to fake innocence .

The uncalled assistance from a magical giant cat who openly asked her to marry Ryoga, and those heart shaped marks the magic cookies left on someone's face were among the most difficult for Ryoga to dismiss.

Ryoga kept protecting Akane with the usual 'innocent demeanor' until the voice progressed into a force the fanged teen couldn't stop any longer.

Ryoki: "N-No, she didn't mean it. . .S-She cares for me and would never. . ." Babbled the girl exhausted.

Her weakened struggling words while asleep slowly transformed another peaceful night into the desperate need to trash sheets and pillows wildly on her bed, and unknowingly release mildly powered punches and kicks not hard to be ignored for those who slept close by.

At three in the morning Hana, Bella and Takeda already waited outside Ryoki's door due to the strangely vibration of boards on the floors and the rumbling sensations against the walls. The trio heard over the weeks how terrible these nightmares affected a girl who denied ever having them in the first place.

Takeda: "Should we go in?"

Hana: "I, I don't know. I can sense so much struggle in her dreams, but I don't know if we should intervene."

Bella, albeit reluctant to soften up by the new fiancée's problems, she opted to remain quiet, by standing only if her blade was needed but ignoring the situation the victim was in.

Suddenly, and out of nowhere all three teens were politely shoved aside. Eiko, the elder sister and caretaker for the family walked right through that same door, forfeiting any protocol and acting as the sister she was for everyone.

Eiko: "There, there. . .Everything will be alright." Patted Eiko softly.

The older girl grabbed a whimpering, yet asleep Ryoki into her arms, rocking the teen from one side to the next and soothing her laments with kind words. In time the teen slowly stopped from tensing her arms, lulled by her sweet voice which happened to dominate the tone dying down in Ryoki's mind.

Ryoki's heavy sweat all across her face began to dissipate once Eiko tucked her in and tiptoed outside the room once she felt the incident under control.

No one said a thing about what just happened, and when the elder asked the others to go back to their bedrooms, no more argument over the matter left Takeda and the girls increasingly worried for their new friend.

Saturday morning finally arrived, and with it the regular chores to do a thoroughly cleaning of the house, and enjoy a nice family picnic highly deserved for the heroes protecting the land. As the rest sat over the table and enjoyed their plates, each individual half expected some type of explanation about last night, one that for some unknown reason never actually was given.

Ryoki: "Eiko-san, thanks for breakfast. I promise to help with the house work after I'm back from training."

Eiko: "Please dear, be careful out there and don't over do it. . ."

Ryoki: "I won't!"

It had been so great to sleep in a comfy bed, and take regular showers where the hot and cold water could be easily used from plumbing faucets. Ryoki Hibiki, as Nakano city got to know the former lost boy took her leave after she reported weekly training sessions with her supposedly close relative, Chingensai.

The fanged teen had successfully adapted to living among a loving family despite the terrible past she suffered by the hands of Ranma and the Tendos, that is without the notion about those nightmares playing annoyingly in her sleep.

She never blamed them directly from forcing her to reach this decision because at some point she knew they didn't do it on purpose. Still, the massive memories slowly chipping off her confidence and the trust she had for Akane and Ranma were the principal reason she doubted her new relationship with the Kimura family could really work.

Takeda: "Um, sis. Don't you think we should talk about. . ."

Eiko: "Stop right there Take-kun. I know all of you are worried about her situation, but nightmares are a result from a struggle we all have to confront at some point. If you feel the need, talk to her, but be careful. Bad dreams have threatened to ruin this family before, and I will not let that happen ever again."

The elder spoke of times when Takeda himself couldn't cope with angels or demons in his life. Hana had some influencing monsters who tried to attack her on her sleep before she learned how to counter their efforts, and even Gina couldn't accept missing her parents in such a way, nightmares nearly drove her crazy.

A moment later the teens were forced to understand how their line of work was a dangerous one despite their ability to control their inner most fearful thoughts before and during a battle.

Takeda: "You're right sis, I almost forgot my own past. . .Thanks"

Eiko thanked her little brother for understanding and cheered him up into helping Ryoki in anyway she need it.

Eiko: "Remember, she is part of our family, and we need to always be there for her."

Eiko, Takeda and Hana reaffirmed their connection even more when these kind of situations made them come closer with one another, a link they always strived to keep alive and reinforced with every passing day.

Bella, on the other hand remained lost from those personal moments they had to endure alone. The blonde simply shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to obediently go on with human chores as a way to pitch in with the family, that is until Gregor appeared into the house.

Gregor: "We need to talk."

The male angel had a certain respect for Takeda and his family, but that was the extent from his attention once Bella would excuse herself and lead the celestial away from the house.

Back with Ryoga, walking across the streets with no need to stop a fight over whose the better fiancee, or defend a girl who needed no protection felt increasingly good in her heart, and as the girl pressed on her way to Chingensai's Dojo, her mind raced towards unfinished business inherent to her new way of life.

Ryoki: " _It feels a bit annoying the way Gina and Aika handle me as a pig, but to be honest I feel closer to them by acting that way. I know Bella-san doesn't trust me completely, and while I'm lying to their faces about my origins, I wouldn't blame her from doing so."_

" _What worries me in all this new life though, is that damned law those angels gave to Takeda-san. Not only they made a holy mess with recruiting several fiancées for the same guy, but it appears as they reinforce such rule across others areas. . .Including Ranma, and the rest back at Nerima_."

The girl managed to walk right when Mr. Hisao opened the ramen shop, watching him work alone after he let her practice for the volleyball club on the afternoons.

Ryoki: "Hey Mr. Hisao, need any help this morning?"

Hisao: "Nah!, don't worry kid. You know most of my food has been cooking since last night, and Saturdays usually begin lazily in the mornings. . .Besides, aren't you having practice with that old man up the hill?"

Ryoki: "Yeah. Um, my uncle seems to have some visitors and I don't know if we'll practice most of the day. If he let me go early, I'll come by tonight after I help Eiko Kimura with the house."

Hisao: "Perfect, that's a date then."

Both, girl and the old man waved one last time before Ryoki rushed the next ten blocks in a matter of seconds and reached the dojo almost instantly.

It was a strange feeling to be able to leak some of her hidden powers through P-chan, and into her female form, but the teen started to get a grasp on the concept of two curses coexisting in the same body, and how to evenly distribute chi among all three forms.

When she slid the wooden gate open, Chingensai already waited by his table on the garden. His hidden smile always creeping up Ryoga's back, but for some reason calming her nerves once his vacillating voice brought him down to a human level.

Chingensai: "Dear, you are early this morning. Is there something wrong you want us to deal with before starting out our sparring training?"

Ryoki: "Stow it old man, I can feel that other old freak hiding somewhere in the vicinity. Is he going to watch us fight?, or is there a reason why Happosai stares at me from the shadows?"

The second Ryoga caught the old man sneaking around to grab her butt, the fanged girl promptly turned on his direction, pounding nothing but air at first, but connecting her closed fist on top of his head a moment later.

Ryoki: "I told you already that I can sense you, old man. Why would you try it anyway?"

The tiny master rubbed the bump on top of his head, trying to recognize the so called Yaomo hidden inside the girl.

Happosai: "Either you tricked me, or you're far drunken than I am old friend. I can sense some powerful chi in this girl, but I have never seen her in my life, and that level of energy does not make her a powerful Yaomo"

Chingensai: "Patience, my good ol' friend. Wait for a moment and see what you have missed all these years."

Doubtful that the girl possessed any important information about the ultra demon, the tiny perverted man decided to jump over the fence and watch them fight, choosing to go and steal some clothes on this town if the teen didn't deliver what his old friend had promised the day before.

Ryoki: "You haven't told me why is he here, sensei?"

Chingensai: "I'm afraid things are starting to get out of hand, my dear. A powerful level seven demon has been released on earth to gather information about your birth. Her name is Amanozako, an ancient ghost who, three hundred years ago gave happy and me the secret to absorb life force from female vibes."

The old bearded man explained the girl that this ghastly demon had the ability to attack through physical manifestations of her spiritual power. An ability so destructive, no human was ever able to fight it off.

Chingensai: "I'm afraid they connected me to my good old friend, and thus hell is interested in attacking Nerima directly with the goal to weed you out. Now, I know you dislike the idea to ever go back there, but until we can dominate that male body of yours completely, you are going to have to go there, if anything as a shadow."

Ryoga considered to one day go back and finally challenge Ranma for a final showdown between the two, forgetting to visit that place after whatever outcome that fight might entitle, and seal that chapter of her life into a stupid memory easily to forget.

Ryoki: "Fine, I will go and defend those guys, but only if Ranma can't do a thing against those demons. Takeda told me that Ranma is one of heaven's heroes in charge to protect that area, and I'm sure the angels will help him when the time comes."

Chingensai: "I don't think so, my dear. Don't you remember how Hana almost died during the last invasion if it wasn't for you?. . .No, those angels and their rules keep them from descending here unless there is something they can get out of us."

Ryoki sighed tiredly at the idea because it was true. During the last fight, no angel was ever dispatched to help earth, and they only showed up when Ryoga, dressed as a dark shadow, roamed the affected areas while making herself an easy target to pick.

Ryoki: "Fine. Shall we train then?"

The tiny master winked away at his old friend, hinting him to pay attention on the girl once he covered the whole dojo with his invisibility blanket.

Before the amazed eyes of the old geezer, Ryoki walked towards the table where two cups were set separated one from the other. The girl poured the first cup of hot water over her head, hastily dissipating the extra fluid and shedding all clothes down on the grass.

Happosai: "No. . .It can't be."

The sight of a small black piglet awoke the interest in the master, giving him the desire to fall from the fence and get even closer to the tiny mammal.

Right there, in front of him the piglet hit the table with one of her hooves, knocking down the second cup over her diminutive form, and transforming it into a majestic fanged boy.

Happosai was sent back against the wall when Ryoga exploded into his original self. His red and flaming hair waving with the wind, and his green emerald eyes staring directly at both fighters of old with amazing determination.

Happosai: "T-This Chi. . .I-It's staggering. How?, I mean Ryoga-kun. Since when?"

Chingensai couldn't do nothing more but laugh at his friend's dubious looks. Ryoga had managed over the last two months to fully release the beast a Yaomo could become, that is once the tiny ninja master was able to stabilize its form.

Chingensai: "As you can see old friend, Ryoga-chan is the Yaomo heaven and hell are so afraid to let live. She hid that birthmark just like the ancient texts described. With a blinding dream unable to navigate, and the devil's luck to match."

Happy recalled that sentence from those manuscripts, hitting him loud in his head when a blinding dream unable to navigate had to be translated as Ryoga's directionless sickness, and devil's luck his inability to fight his own fate.

Happosai: "How could I be so blind at the signs!, I had a sleeping Yaomo hiding in my own home all this time, and I was never able to put two and two together."

Chingensai: "Indeed, happy. Do you see now the kind of power humanity has to defend against hell, and heaven altogether?. That's why I ask you today. . .Join me on this endeavor, and fight for the real reward instead of those measly scraps demons and angels alike throw us on the dirt."

Both old masters agreed to protect and train Ryoga as the ultimate weapon the world would need to fight against superior enemies. Happosai promised to become a double agent for hell and their cause while Chingensai swore to keep tabs in heaven while training the girl to become a real Yaomo.

The next hours became a real treat for both ancient humans who, flaring their combined chi, had the honor to spar against a greater opponent. Happosai decided to leave behind the old and stupid games of bombs and tricks while pulling his full chi into action.

So did Chingensai, and at the end of the two hour sparring session, both old men were all banged up, giving up the fight and resting their burned out bodies on the grass. Ryoga could barely handle his souped-up male form after his limit had been reached so far as well.

With some trouble trying to reach the table, the ex-lost boy ran instead a few steps to the left and dropped inside the Koi pond in a splashing plop. Moments later a naked girl popped from within the water, resting with a heaving chest along side the two perverts and managing to cover her body just as she slapped Happosai's grabby hands away from her chest.

Ryoki: "D-Damn it, old man. Not even beaten, and down do you stop harassing girls?"

Happosai: "Oh dear Ryoga. Who would have thought you were really a missing gem my clan has searched for centuries. And to make matters better, even your girly chi regenerates my life much faster than any clothe I have stole before. . .C-Come here, baby."

Ryoki: "Damn it. . .G-Get away from me!."

Both young and old dismissed the use of special techniques or chi moves after the massive expenditure of energy Happosai was forced to invest, and Ryoga's impressive original form exerted got the girl dizzy on the grass, having them both in a disadvantage.

Instead, the fanged girl pushed herself aside by rolling several times away from the perverted geezer while Happosai missed time and again from touching her.

Chingensai: "Oh, the powerful energy of youth. I think this sparring training has gone long enough. I'm going to shed the invisible net off, and Ryoga. You can leave for the day."

Ryoki didn't think twice from obeying the given order. She immediately stood with her remaining strength and dressed on her way to the wooden gates.

Ryoki: "Thanks sensei, I'll see you next weekend. And you old pervert, I hope you stick to your word and tell nothing of this to Ranma, and specially to Akane-san."

Moments later the young girl vanished back into the city. She already had several engagements in need to be fulfilled and to her dismay even Takeda wanted to take her out on a "friendly" date.

Chingensai: "What she says is right Happy. We can't afford for anyone to find out about Ryoga's secret, and I believe your relatives would be a big distraction in her personal training.

Happosai: "But you don't get it Chin-kun!, M'boy and his fiancée are actually looking for him all over the place. They were able to clear his name from that funny business with the police, and Akane-chan seems to be affected the most by his disappearance."

Chingensai: "I'm sorry old friend, but Ryoga-chan has officially moved on from those kids, she is becoming the only defense this world has against either heaven or hell, and for what I can gather, Takeda Kimura, the teen hero working for the celestials is possibly looking into making her a fiancée."

Every excuse branded the old Happosai to remain cautious and keeping his mouth shut. The master of explosive bombs had no other choice, but to play along and lie to Amanozako, Akane and Ranma until the fanged girl could master her original form.

Happosai: "Well, I've never been one for telling the truth, so I guess this is the best course of action. I'm leaving now, and I will keep you posted with any news from Nerima."

Both friends saw each other for the last time this year after the old geezer took his leave and worked the few lose ends back home.

Here on Nakano city, Chingensai had his work cut out to himself when he had to juggle with Ryoga's hidden identity, keep the girl from joining Avaron, and stay away from the celestial radar until the real fight would commence.

Back on the Kimura estate Ryoki Hibiki returned to finish the house's cleansing for the end of the year festival.

Although Bella always kept an eye on the girl, Hana, Gina and Takeda seemed to trust her enough to leave Ryoki alone most of the time.

Eiko: "Very good!, We already have herring eggs, kelp, shrimps, and the kagame mochi pieces for decoration. This should be a lot easier than last year."

Ryoki watched with puzzled eyes as the nineteen year old girl decorated the two stacked mochi fixtures all over the house, forcing the teen to tilt her head and wonder what was so important for Eiko to set decorated rice balls everywhere.

Takeda: "I see you're thinking why setting Kagame mochis all around the house. Were you really living on the wilderness most of the time?"

Ryoki: "Y-Yeah. I had the chance to pass some Christmas days with a family, but most preparations for yearend festivities were things I was never around to see. Even when I was little, I always wondered why my mom fixed our house with so many stuff, but I never asked the reasons myself."

Hana: "I see. Well, Kagame Mochi has a big meaning in our culture, and more importantly it's a staple as a family treat. In our holy training, and according many traditions we believe certain kamis are represented depending on a certain part of the house."

It felt strange the way Hana talked to Ryoki like if she was a little girl, but the fanged teen never left her eyes off the priestess, taking every single word in, and listening at a story she had never heard until now.

Hana: "There is a kamado gami god of fire in the kitchen, a nando kami backroom god in the bedrooms, a kawaya gami toilet, and suiji water gods in the plumbing and faucets protecting bathrooms and sinks which are places in need of kagame mochi."

Bella hardly listened to all those superstitious lies as if they were real, but there is a certain showmanship in the way humans recite a certain object with the need to relate it into a kami that the blonde found fascinating.

Gina, and Aika were mesmerized at the lecture as well. It was an official duty for Shinto priestess to encourage their culture and teach new generations about old traditions, that's why both Hana and Takeda inflated their chests during the celebration's real meaning.

Takeda: "In fact, the different foods prepared for the Osechi have a meaning of their own. Kelp and broiled fish cakes symbolize good luck, shrimps resemble old men with their bent backs and long mustache which represent a long life, and the herring eggs are the direct interpretation of Kazunoko, or a wish for women to have lots of children."

The boy had such a happy face and his finger raised into the air, as if he was an expert in the matter. When he opened his eyes to see how the girls reacted, Hana, Bella and Gina blushed tremendously at the hint for bearing children while Ryoki, Aika and Naoki stared baffled at the last explanation.

Hana: "Y-Yeah well, some traditions aren't exactly made for everyone, but those are the facts behind our culture."

After a while the house had been turned into a local Shinto temple where those unable to visit the real ones could come and pray to their ancestors.

Ryoki: "What should I do with these?"

The fanged teen held in her hands a pair of bamboo decorations Eiko explained they were to be set outside the gates after December the twenty-sixth.

Eiko: "These two special decorations represent longevity, steadfastness and prosperity, but we are getting used to set a Christmas tree like it has been recently introduced from western countries."

Ryoki found so many traditions a basic knowledge the girl was supposed to know long ago, but living on the forest, or briefly visiting the Tendo dojo as a piglet mostly gave her a sense of regret and hatred she couldn't separate from Ranma and Akane.

Ryoki: " _Damn it!, it's not their fault, but I really wanted to share this with them. Well, forget it. That's in my past now, and nothing will bring back those days again_."

Perhaps it was foolish of her to blame every wrong turn in her life to Ranma and company, but the sanest thing to do now was to replace her need of belonging from the Tendos with this new family, at least until the truth could be discovered and Bella would try to exterminate the real Ryoga from her.

Suddenly a hand resting on her shoulder made the girl turn and see Takeda repeating a question the girl most likely ignored during her own thinking.

Ryoki: "Sorry. What was that again?"

Takeda: "It's alright. I asked you if any of these preparations remind you of the family you frequented before you met us?"

Ryoki: "Nah. The Tendos and Ranma Saotome were the closest thing I had for a family, but they ended up taking me for granted until the day I realized it. . ."

The fanged girl clenched her teeth in anger at the memories forcing their way in regardless of her resistance. She dreaded the day when Ranma or anyone one from Nerima would cross paths with her in the future, making the girl look increasingly devoid of any love for those who betrayed her.

When she stopped tightening her fists and getting the pretty pink color back to her cheeks, the sudden realization from what she said on a whim made Ryoki grow her eyes in surprise, twisting her face towards the crowd and berating herself for talking too much.

Ryoki: "Man. I shouldn't have said that. . ."

Takeda: "Don't sweat it, Ryoki-san. We knew at some point that you ran from someone in particular, but we're glad you can count us as your family."

Hana's smile and even Bella's slight nod were signs of acknowledgment Ryoga felt so lucky to have earned. The fanged girl took a deep breath, asking next for a private moment with the boy, and leading him by the hand towards the last room on top of the house.

As both teens rushed three flight of stairs up, the girls down on the first floor watched questioningly at the pair leaving.

Gina: "You think she's going to declare her love for him?"

Hana: "What makes you say that?, they are just friends and I don't think that's what this is all about."

Gina: "But. . .Wasn't this way how we all made a pact to love Takeda-kun?, remember. We took him alone and poured our feelings until he accepted us as fiancées."

The little fifteen year old girl had a point both Hana and Bella seemed to have missed. In the past, both teens procured a private time with the boy, explaining their status as the alpha fiancée and leaving the others as second rate concubines.

Hana: "I hate to admit it, but you may be right."

The simple admittance to be mistaken made the priestess, Gina and Eiko leave the rest of the decorations behind, walking instead upstairs and meet with the couple getting away from them.

Gina: "Bella-san. Aren't you going to come as well?"

The blonde angel had a terrible waking moment the second Avaron demoralized her dreams as a possible candidate for the boy, not to mention the desperate cries Gregor imposed on the girl every time they've met about their own connection.

Hurt and embarrassment flared deeply in her mind, but the simple cold stare and her serious demeanor were the only sign she dared to represent her feelings with.

Bella: "That matter does not correspond to a celestial."

Hana and Gina knew something happened during her recall back to heaven that made the girl even colder than before. The priestess wanted to fix that problem as well, but a certain magnetism pulled every teen towards the last floor, and against the door connecting them with the pair.

Once everyone remained at the top floor Ryoki and Takeda silently talked right at the end of the hall where Ryoga's room had been assigned. The girl hastily pulled the boy inside on the last second, leading him on top of the bed as she tried to lower her heart rate to a normal beating and confess what lied for so long in her mind.

Ryoki: "L-Listen Takeda-san. You guys have been the greatest people I have ever encountered in my life, so, whether you want it or not, I need to be truthful once and for all.

The teen felt his heart racing as well. He had redundantly rejected the idea to have several fiancées at once, but despite having deep feelings for Hana, Takeda recognized a strong attraction for the fanged teen as well.

He simply furrowed his eyes, stood from the bed and walked right behind Ryoki while the girl looked away from him.

Suddenly his hands surrounded the girl, and in a swift move turned her around, closing his face mere inches in front of her and preparing his lips to kiss her own.

Ryoki saw the unexpected turn of events as a misinterpretation of facts the girl didn't mean to make. Her eyes grew in size several times over, and the blush came furiously back into her face, but her hands were able to pull him away in the lat minute and sent him spiraling back on the bed.

Ryoki: "S-Sorry Takeda-san, but you don't understand my position. I need to explain first about my life, and after that, I will leave you alone."

Takeda: "Why?. . .Isn't what I feel in my heart, what you feel in yours?. I have seen you all this time, and you can't lie to me. I. . .I-I like you a lot Ryoki. . ."

There was nothing the fanged girl could do now, but to show him the horrible truth and expect his rightful punishment. The teen tightened her fists again at the impotence to avoid "that" secret and realize something from doing so. . .She was about to mess her life a lot further than it already was.

Ryoki: "Fine, I wanted to confess my secret to you alone, but I can hear the loud thumping hearts from all of you out there. Hana, please open the door and come in."

At her request, Takeda saw the door creaking open and the several girls walking in with shame written in all their faces.

Hana: "We just wanted to reaffirm your intentions, Ryoki-san, but we understand how you feel for Takeda-kun."

Ryoki: "No!, you don't. . .I may have some confusing feelings towards him, but first. I need you to see something and then you can pass judgment over me."

Takeda: "So. You really have feelings for me?"

Ryoki: "I-I. . .I do like you a lot, but you need to understand the whole truth and not only what you see before your eyes."

Takeda managed to raise a brow confused, mostly because he didn't find a problem with her secrets. Still, the one who had a certain explanation for Ryoki's reluctance was Hana who until now had tested the fanged girl over her love for girls instead of boys.

When the teen stopped declaring a certain truth no one knew about, the priestess had mere seconds to raise her hand and explain Ryoki's sexual identity only to be stopped by another participant joining in.

In her desperation Bella had finally floated right into the same room. Her crumpled brows demanding the sure explanation the rest needed to hear that Ryoki was in reality a demon, forcing her fingers to snap ready and summon her blade.

Ryoki: "Good. We are all here, so let's get this show on the road. Hana. . .You're right, I like girls and not boys, but not in the context you're describing. Once I show you my secret, all of you will understand everything."

The same exercise Ryoki made Takeda and the girls do on her last day camping out there had been the request the girl asked for them to repeat. This time Gina, and Eiko were present during the demonstration, unaware that there was more than just a trick turning a human into a piglet.

Ryoki turned to see Takeda directly into his eyes, blushing intensely by his humiliated attempts to kiss her a few moments ago. Luckily the girl made things clear about her feelings in time, and now that everyone was here, she knew the priest would understand the real reasons she had from doing so.

Ryoki: "Forgive me, Takeda, but I never meant to mislead you into this situation."

The boy couldn't understand why would she say that. They shared mutual feelings, and he didn't feel ashamed to admit it openly. When the girl asked him to pour some hot water on her, the piglet everyone knew and loved appeared among the fallen clothes.

Takeda: "We all know what you turn into, Ryoki. If that's your fear over me then I don't mind at all loving you like this."

It was a noble sentiment the fanged teen thanked him for with happy snorts, but the tiny pig's nose kept pointing at the piece of paper Ryoki left for the boy to read.

Takeda: "Pour hot water over me again, and this time you'll know why I can't correspond those feelings."

From the scrutiny and doubtful sensation in every set of eyes, the teens watched as the priest dispensed some more of the hot liquid Ryoki brought from the bathroom on top of the piglet.

The next few seconds became eternal after the tiny mammal grew in size, and its darkened fur transformed into a muscular male body donning a powerful vibe, and a flaming red mane.

Hana and the girls were barely able to look away from the well endowed boy once they got over the transformation, but the priest and Bella couldn't stop from staring at him, most likely for different reasons, but unable to break eye contact from the male.

Ryoga: "Takeda-san. This is the real me. . .I am Ryoga Hibiki, and I was born a boy, but that old man living by the hill told me of my ancestry, and how I was really the only descendant from a powerful couple killed long ago."

That became the precious moment when Bella's blade came into life as the immense Chi Ryoga poured swallowed the whole estate. Her wings sprouted almost unconsciously and the girl readied herself to confront such monster without a regard for her life.

Hana: "T-This power. . .S-So much. You must be that Yaomo angels are looking for, aren't you?" Asked the girl without looking at the naked teen directly at his face.

Ryoga: "Yes Hana-san. I am that Yaomo everyone is trying to capture. I will go back to my last form, and leave my judgment to you."

It was a sure suicide to deliver himself to them after showing them the truth, but at this point Ryoga started to see a pattern repeating itself over and over. He was a powerful being beyond those who posed as leaders and governors over humanity.

He knew sooner or later, either he would end up fighting them, or heaven and hell would try and hurt the closest connection he had with a family or friends.

It was unavoidable at this point to try and salvage a life he wasn't ever meant to enjoy anyway. The teen took a deep breath, walked into the cold shower, and stood underneath its current until Ryoki walked out of it as a girl.

Ryoki: "You know now why I can't respond to your feelings, Takeda-san. I am a boy destined to be destroyed, and nothing can stop that."

Takeda's eyes bulged in surprise, watching frozen at the blonde angel who didn't lose a beat, and flung sword first against her target.

Swoosh. . .Clash!. . .

Hana and Gina ran their hands at their open mouths, covering them in fear when the priest dashed forward and knelt before the fanged teen, stopping the sword against his hands before it could stab her heart.

Bella: "What are you doing!?. . .She is the devil incarnate. The objective we were instructed to slay and deliver to our superiors. . .Move, or I will kill you with her."

Takeda: "N-No!, she is my friend and a close family I will protect from anyone."

Both teens stared defiantly at each other despite his whole training coming to an end and his loyalty shifting towards a defeated girl fallen to her knees.

Ryoki tried to pull him aside with one hand hoping to take the attack fully, and be done with this mess, but to her surprise the boy veered on his knees, kissed her square on the lips and never let go from her damped body crouched around wet clothes.

Her eyes flew open at the sensation, depriving her brain from all conscious thought, and instead letting the teen enjoy the intimate care Takeda was willing to share. A few moments later reason internally slapped the girl into realizing what had happened.

With as much care as she could summon Ryoki pulled the kiss away, watching puzzled at a boy who laid his life on the line despite knowing who she really was.

Ryoki: "T-Takeda. . .Why on earth?"

Takeda: "You are who I love, just like Hana, and Bella are. I will not let you loose yourself only because someone said otherwise. And you, Bella-san. I can feel your hatred for what Avaron made you follow, but I don't agree with that either. . ."

The refreshing sense of acknowledging her efforts was a strong enough feeling for the angel to gasp in surprise and back away from both teens. Her blade disappeared from her hands in an instant after no desire to kill was ever present in the angel, and at the end of the day all teens became a closer knitted family than before despite of what could happen next.

Ryoki still stared tensely at the boy, touching her lips with two fingers and quietly murmuring why would he kiss another guy. Takeda felt her disbelief over his demonstration cute and as he rested his forehead on hers, the boy said something it never occurred to the girl.

Takeda: "You are who you are, Ryoki-san. If I met you as a girl, and I fell in love with one, then that means nothing more in you should surprise or make me want to walk away from you."

Ryoki: " _What the hell!?. . .He sees me as this form despite who I really am, but. . .If sensei was right. Would that mean that I can live the rest of my life as a woman?. Is that even possible_?"

There were many unanswered questions the fanged girl had, and no one around to explain them for her. In time she was sure either heaven or hell would try to come after her, but for now it seemed as her luck began to change for the better.

Ryoki: "Well. I guess it's ok if you feel that way, but what are we going to do about me?"

Takeda: "Nothing. Avaron doesn't know who or where are you, and hell is afraid to look directly for you. Otherwise there would have been more invasions like before, but they have stopped altogether."

"I guess we can lay low and hear what your uncle has to say, and then we can go from there."

Hana: "You know we are going against heaven on this, don't you?"

Takeda: "I know, but have you wondered Hana-san, why on earth would they impose their costumes by force?. . .Aren't you tired of living with the brand to be one of several fiancées destined to be attached to a pre-arranged marriage?"

Hana realized Takeda had a very strong point against the same problem she doubted from the start. She thought this through for some time now, and since life seemed unfair for women in this heavenly regime the priestess decided to go on board with the rebellion.

Hana: "Fine. I think this is the best course of action for now."

Both teens watched at Bella next. They had hopes to have the blond on their side, but the angel had her rules to follow, and by keeping Ryoki a secret, the celestial girl surely forsake her own existence here on earth.

Takeda: "Listen Bella-san. I know this goes against every teaching given by Avaron, but. . ."

Bella: "I agree to follow your lead Takeda-san, but know this."

The angel astonished the boy after her prompting acceptance of their situation, but regardless of how demeaning and humiliating the angel was treated back on heaven Bella had a strong sense of justice no simple solution could veered her from imposing her terrible wrath.

Bella: "If Ryoki-san ever tries to harm an innocent, or rebels against us in any way, I will personally cut her in half."

Takeda: "Fair enough. For now, let's keep this from anyone else and go about our business. I'm sure her uncle can add more at this situation and then we can deal with the future more calmly."

When that Saturday ended, Ryoki had finally been accepted as a trusting family member in a group who acknowledged her full existence. She realized the kind of risk the Kimura family took in covering for her, but if Ryoki were to become a powerful Yaomo in time, the girl made a personal promise to give her life for those who gave their own for her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nakano City, December 31st. . .**

Traditions were the staple the Kimura estate was so famous for. Unlike a year filled with all manner of confrontations and new developments, Takeda and his family busily worked in preparing the enormous house into a temple most citizens in town could attend into.

There were chores for every teen, including the angel as well, from decorating the house to get a giant bell situated right outside the property, but regardless of their responsibilities as active members in society what kept them preoccupied the most resided in a certain fanged girl.

Ryoki Hibiki enjoyed the times around her new family thanks to all the traditions Hana and Takeda taught her along the way. She could be seen like a kid in a candy store, enjoying the smiles and ambiance between them and other friends pitching in.

It all seemed so unreal, specially after the horrible confession she made about her original gender, and the awkward environment she and the young priest developed the past few months.

Ryoki had finally confessed about her Yaomo status, and although Bella and the teens accepted her confession, the fanged girl couldn't shake that strange sensation to be kissed and utterly cared the way Takeda did during that moment.

Of course her mind warped into a world of questions and doubts. She wasn't someone who could relate with a female mindset for obvious reasons, still Ryoki felt a tremendous need to consider external advice from anyone capable to understand her dilemma.

Eiko had restless nights talking with the new girl, who until this year considered her feelings only for girls. The nineteen year old explained something similar to what Chingensai told her not long ago.

For impossible as it can be, girls can like other girls, and boys can do the same, although being born as one and suddenly transforming into a woman didn't help to apply those same rules in her.

Ryoki absently pondered mindlessly while her hands served cup after cup of warm tea to the guests who admired the valiant girl for her efforts on the matter.

Mr. Hisao: "You ok girl?"

The question was easily answered with a smile and a respectful bow, but the older man could see how the young heroine had more pressing worries in her mind. He tried to delve into things after Takeda never mentioned anything about her as a prospecting fiancée, but was easily persuaded when he considered that point a private thing for them to resolve.

Mr. Hisao: "Hang in there kid. . .You are a very beautiful young girl. I don't doubt everything will work out just fine!"

Ryoki: "T-Thank you. . .I guess."

The fanged teen still tried to understand what just happened, but after the old man left to mingle with other people Ryoki decided to finish her job and move on into a more secluded area.

Ryoki: " _What is going on in my head!. Things were a lot easier back with Ranma and Akane-san, but once I became a part of this family, not only have I gotten accustomed to the treatment, but I think I'm starting to like being like this_."

The girl finally served every cup with either sake, strong alcohol or sweet tea to the several dozen people attending the Kimura Bonenkai this year. A tradition made to commemorate past mistakes and make a clean slate for the new year.

The girl couldn't help but chuckle at the preposterous idea though. Maybe for the regular people, raising their cups and getting drunk was a way to see past their errors, but for someone who lied, and changed teams such celebration seemed pointless.

Takeda: "Everything Ok?"

The girl instantly turned around and watched with surprise at a boy dressed in a black, flowing robe and an impressive kasa, or ceremonial hat used by a certain type of priests near these parts.

Ryoki: "I-I. . .I guess. . ."

It was a daunting sentiment to see a boy who rejected a rule Ryoki believed to be standard knowledge among society. She fought within her mind about genders and how far would she be willing to accept her new form, not after she acquired it mind you, but ever since a certain pigtailed boy threatened to mess with her mind long ago.

In fact, that had to be the main reason why Ryoga wanted to experience this new development in his life. The lost boy found certain discrepancies along his life ever since Ranma messed with his logic. It made some sense at first, but the more he thought about it, fear began to creep into the back of his head.

Thus, the fanged boy everyone took for granted needed to vanish, granting him with this new female form a peace of mind Ryoga so desperately needed for years.

Once again her wandering mind snapped into reality when Takeda's hand grabbed her shoulder and the girl saw him leave towards the crowd.

Takeda: "I promise to talk about this in a moment. More guests are arriving and I need to greet them for now."

With that, the boy rushed towards the door, leaving Ryoki with her thoughts until another hand grabbed, and pulled her towards the back patio.

Gina: "C'mon Ryoki-chan. We need to talk."

It was the youngest of the five teens pulling her outside the house. For some time now Gina had become the child Eiko and Takeda cared the most, winning some jealous stares from Hana, and Bella, but not to the point like Shampoo or Ukyo would make against Akane.

The young brunette led Ryoki near a few bushes, and after a minute or two, the girl asked what the others wondered for months.

Gina: "Sis. I know you were a boy and all that, but. . .Why don't you give a chance to Takeda-kun?"

Ryoki staggered back a few feet after the questioned deemed to be answered, not only from her heart, but it had to be explained from a male standpoint as well.

Ryoki: "I. . ."

Gina: "Don't take it wrong sis, but I feel like you want to be more a girl than a boy, and for what your Sensei told us, your male body might not be usable on a regular basis."

Ryoki: "I have been a boy for almost sixteen years Gina-san, and despite being alone and lost most of those years, I thought being a male was something I needed to take for granted. Now, after what happened with Takeda and me, I am very confused. I wish I could close my eyes and let go into my life, but what if I'm wrong?"

Gina: "Wrong?. . .I have never seen you as happy as you are with us. I feel a lot of questions in your head ruin what your life enjoys in this family, but I assure you. You were destined to be a girl."

Gina: "You are well behaved, respectful and hard-working. Your cooking is amazing and you accept being a girl with pride. At first it was weird to see you with all the guys at cram school instead of the girls, but it all makes sense now."

Ryoki managed to remember that as well. Being reborn as a girl not only clashed with her previous mindset, but acting as a boy with a female body sure raised more questions about her identity.

Ryoki: "I think I like being a girl despite all the chores to keep me presentable, unlike the easy way guys have it. Still, becoming someone else and accepting a boy in a relationship are two very different things."

Gina: "Is that what scares you?"

The fanged teen could do nothing more than to nod, stare at the grass and curiously expect a sarcastic response about her inability to cope with her new life.

Gina: "It scares me too. Don't you see!, I'm born a girl and finding a boy I like, and share that idea with him it's an enormous step we take regardless of who we really are inside."

Ryoki found no argument strong enough to counter that logic, and what it meant for her troubled mind. Women and men alike have to take that jump on faith mostly hoping the other person could respond favorably to the one jumping in the first place.

The girl questioned these past few months about a boy turned girl and her desire to be loved by another boy, but in reality what Ryoga didn't get is that love is a compromise between two people who really like each other.

Ryoki: "It's sounds so easy to just "plunge into the abyss", but in my case things become increasingly hard. Takeda shows me so much respect and at the same time accepts me for who I am. Me on the other hand can't seem to accept that for. . .Um."

Suddenly something didn't ring well in Ryoki's confession. Gina raised a brow puzzled by the change of subject, approaching her doubtful mind with a more direct inquiry.

Gina: "For. . .Who?, Tell me sis. Is there someone else in your heart as of now?"

Ryoki tried to laugh herself away from the question, nervously scratching the back of her herd and back tracking her steps into the house.

Hana: "Yes, Ryoki-chan. . .Who do you have feelings for before Takeda?"

The fanged teen turned to see a beautiful priestess dressed in white and red stand right behind her getaway. The girl apparently heard enough to fill the rest of the conversation, giving her a better chance to press in Ryoki's predicaments.

Ryoki: "I. . ."

Nothing worse could happened now, thought the girl who found both teens obstructing her escape path, and forcing her to reveal the truth with the only weakness Ryoki had either as a boy or a girl. . .Their intrigued cute faces.

Ryoki: "O-Ok, I will tell you, but you need to promise me not to tell any of this to Takeda."

Both Hana and Gina were close enough to swear their silence until another voice made Ryoki face palm in failed defeat.

Takeda: "Not to tell me what?"

That was it. Ryoki found the situation one for letting all go, and accept the truth had to come out sooner rather than later. The girl sat near the fragrant bushes made to titillate peace and harmony, giving a few seconds later for the others to sit near her.

Ryoki: "Ok, it's like this. . ."

The fanged girl began to recant the incredible story of her life as a boy. The times she passed mostly alone in the wilderness and the rare method she used to learn about the bees and the flowers.

It wasn't really a big deal once a book or two would clear most basic questions, but something changed once she was forced into a new precedent relationship as a male.

Ryoki: "Ranma Saotome happened. He managed to get himself thrown into a magic pool which changed his form into that of a girl. . .A very beautiful redheaded girl."

The teen explained how later on that same girl inadvertently sunk him accidentally into the piglet pool, and that's how Ryoki sought revenge from such humiliating affront.

Ryoki: "In time we met again, and during those years I met Akane Tendo as his fiancée. We became good friends in time, but there was something I couldn't understand or deal with the second Ranma started to use his female form in a more weird manner."

She told them about Ranma's ill conceived ideas to act in disguise as his long, lost fiancée. As his little sister or even a girlfriend with personal privileges.

Ryoki: "That idiot made me court him, and even accept him, well. . .You know how."

The young fanged teen tried to continue but her tremendous blush across her face, her eyes falling to the ground ashamed, and the lack of a finishing statement were enough for Takeda and the girls to realize Ryoki was actually falling for the miscreant as a boy himself.

Takeda: "Is this why you feel so terrified for what I did back then?"

Ryoki: "I-I'm sorry Takeda. At this moment, I'm very confused on what I feel for you so I hope that won't affect our friendship."

The boy simply smiled and assured her that nothing would make him stop feeling the way he does. He already stated how he sees her, and regardless of being a boy or a girl, what Takeda wants the most, is for the girl to be happy.

Hana: "Well, what did you do after you began to fall for him?"

Ryoki: "What could I do. I picked as many reasons to try and erase those feelings once and for all. I managed to meet Akane as a piglet once, and after she took me in as her pet, I realized that to be the solution to my problems."

The fanged girl explained that, before Ranma could realize her feelings and ridicule her even further, the then lost boy used Akane as an object to that misguided affection.

Ryoki: "She accidentally kissed me on my snout, mostly like a loving pet than a girl to a boy, but that was a strong enough act for me to tell Ranma I was in love with his fiancée. From then on we became rivals for the same girl, and the idiot was never the wiser about the other curse he forced into my heart with his shenanigans."

It all made sense now, agreed Takeda and the girls. They all realized Ryoga ran from a confused identity way before she confessed about her original gender. The priest bowed to respect and protect Ryoki for as long as she felt comfortable by doing so, and the group decided to rejoin the party once again.

It was so strange for Ryoki to admit fault after everything that happened this past year, but the girl began to see why this was going to be the best time of her life, until her Yaomo side would be discovered anyway.

Once inside, the festivities had reached well above two hundred persons celebrating in a way only seen during a Bonenkai party. Older bosses from the local stores and businesses mingled trustingly with its employees unlike any other time where a certain respect had to be maintained.

They all patiently waited for tonight when the large Buddhist bell would be revealed and one hundred and eight lucky citizens could knock once against its lucky vibes.

Eiko, as the responsible for giving the tags began to share those assigned numbers in a random fashion. Some would land on important people while others were held by old and young alike.

And as the afternoon slowly died into a peaceful night, the vacillating chatter from the crowd slowly was left behind after the fanged teen procured a solitary time for herself. The girl walked closer to the giant bell, watching it with determination for the space of hours while wondering if in her madness the object could answer her own fearful questions.

Ryoki: "Old year, old sins they say. I wonder if changing into this form is the right decision?"

There were some ominous sounds here and there coming mostly from the wind whistling across the lip's bell and bouncing from its empty insides, but beyond that movement the bell seemed like listening mostly at the girl.

In the distance Takeda, Hana and Gina watched a busy fanged teen waving her hands and talking to the bell in such a way, all three teens smiled at the strange conversation.

Hana: "You think she's trying to strike a deal with the bell?"

Takeda: "I think she's trying to get in terms with a new change, Hana-chan. Regardless of what the town thinks about her, or how we see her, I think a change this important scare her a lot.

Gina: "You have no idea Take-kun. She is trying to deal with her past, resolve her present and endure a future affected mostly in what others see on her, and not what she really wants to be."

Both Takeda and Hana turned to see a very mature Gina who, until recently learned about the hardships of life thanks to Ryoki and her own mistakes. Still, there was something in her words that made Hana tilt her head in puzzlement and ask what she knew that they didn't.

Gina: "Sigh. . .She told me a while ago that her male body can't be used for long periods of time. That the Yaomo thing is too exhausting and the best course of action is for her to stay as girl indefinitely."

Hana: "I see. So, regardless of Ryoki's desire to be a boy again she has to be a girl permanently. Well, she has remarkably progressed a lot as a young woman, but I wonder what would happen when boys try to hit on her, or if the situation between you and her will become a serious thing."

Takeda nodded at the statement Hana made about the biggest problem they had as friends. In a fit of rage Bella revealed to the fanged girl about the ancient law for the priest to receive a new fiancée according to angelic rulings.

The boy felt the need to explain her about the new deal all teens reached over the past few months. Takeda really liked Ryoki despite her original gender, and although Hana saw his actions daring at times, the girl realized that rule to have several girlfriends left her with little room to appeal.

That's why, when the boy kissed Ryoki, the priestess felt a pang of natural jealousy and anger at first, but as she got along with a confused Ryoki and understood nothing else could come from them as an item, her feelings shifted into remorse.

The same dilemma still remained though, and at some point during the last month all three teens established a resolution they were about to tell Ryoki now.

Takeda: "It's time. . .Let's go."

On the other side of the garden Ryoki saw the three teens approach into her crazy act. With nervous laughter and softly kicking the grass Ryoki tried to explain what was she doing until Gina rushed at her side, hugging her by the waist.

Hana: "What were you wishing to the Bell, Ryoki-chan?"

Ryoki: "Oh, no much. . .I asked it if being a permanent girl was the right choice to take, that if I were to be a woman, would it be Ok for me to like boys, and more importantly, if all these nonsense could be a forgiving sin after it becomes my future."

Takeda: "I don't think believing in yourself and choosing happiness is really a sin, Ryo. Besides, I think you will make a beautiful girlfriend, wife and mother in time. . ."

All four teens nervously laughed at the occurrence but each of them understood the point the priest tried to make.

Ryoki: "Well, thanks anyway. Maybe this isn't the right moment to ask, but I was wondering about that little detail we've been missing for some time now, and the one deal I'm not ready to obey just yet."

Hana: "Yeah, we reached a decision as well, and agreed to let each and one of us follow our heart."

Takeda: "We'll keep appearances with Avaron and the angels for now, but if Gina, Hana or you want to pursue someone else, I am Ok with that."

Ryoki tried to say something. . .Anything, but her voice left her and the girl couldn't do a thing, but nod and agree quietly with the idea.

Gina: "I really like that idea, even though I still like Takeda a lot, I want to search and make my own decisions in life, you know?"

Ryoki: "Yeah, that sounds perfect for me too."

By the time the teens reached a new understanding about their situation the night had almost reached well into the midnight. Takeda and Hana were called to preside with the ceremony and call the one hundred and seven participants in order.

The crowd slowly gathered around the bell, and for half an hour a man, a woman and a teen respectfully stepped into the tall stand, bowing before the bell before hitting it, and bowing again after giving the turn to someone else.

At the stroke of midnight the last person was called to make the one hundred and eight, and last hit for a bright new year against the bell. It was perhaps luck, or maybe Eiko was up to something, but Ryoki timidly walked the few fly of stairs, and swallowed fearfully as her hands reached for the wooden beam and stroke the bell with a thought in mind.

Ryoki: " _Here goes for a bright new future_."

Nothing could top what the teen had experienced that night, but at some point she knew change and new challenges were about to unfurl in her already happy days.

 **Nerima city, December 31** **st** **. . .**

More than a year had already passed for a family who searched far and wide for a good friend gone missing. Nabiki Tendo, a detective in her own right failed numerous times in finding any clue at all, despite every contact she managed to gain around the several districts in Japan.

To Akane Tendo, the loss from such important part of her life slowly turned the girl into a force of reckoning. A tremendous girl who rebelled back into the young tomboy before meeting Ranma and that stupid pledge to marry him in behalf of joining two martial art schools.

Back then she had no one to ease her pain over insecurities about boys, no one who she could cry at night, or hug desperately when the girls she knew would call her unrefined and blunt. Back then she relieved her stress by breaking bricks but this time not even that would calm the frustration to deal with a jerk living in her own home.

Akane: "Ranma!, where do you think you're going!?"

Ranma: "Like you care!. . .J-Just leave me alone!"

And by that simple exchange of anger the supposedly pre-arranged couple separated in a day when old bad habits were to be forgotten and new wishes could be attained at the stroke of one hundred and eight bell hits.

Akane: "Ranma, you jerk!, we're supposed to be together for the end of the year."

Ranma: "Yeah, yeah. . .I'll be back tonight. . ."

The youngest Tendo wanted to leave him alone and go back into the house where old guests started to join the festivities as they had done in the past. A few years back, almost all young enemies and friends alike made a fabulous celebration, ending on the pigtailed boy hugging her while contemplating the snow fall for the first time that year.

Sadly enough, the same memory triggered something she despised deep in her heart. She knew Ukyo and Shampoo had left to their respective homes, and that she had won Ranma's love for the girl in the end. That was all good for her ego, but what about "him".

Akane's tears began to roll down her cheeks after a certain boy who stayed all day helping in the house making sure the colorful lights illuminating her singing act wouldn't falter, and attentively waiting to give her a gift all night long had suddenly disappeared at the end of the party.

Her teeth clenched in ire at her own stupidity because she ignored the poor boy turned into a piglet pacing sadly into the night, defeated because he loved her just as much as Ranma, but she only cared for the pigtailed boy and not him.

Her hands hardened into tight fists and the hiccups came back with force after she closed her eyes, and let it all out in a fit of whimpering sobs. She didn't know back then, but the second Kasumi found a white box wrapped with a red ribbon on the grass, she knew that present belonged to Ryoga.

Kasumi: " _It was strange, but when I opened the present, a bright light came from it, and snow began to fall."_ Explained the oldest Tendo on the first day from that year.

Akane tried to stop the pain in her chest, but it was impossible at this point. She knew deep in her mind that Ryoga must have defied incredible odds to obtain the best gift possible for her. A tear from a goddess, or a bright gem made to make snow appear out of nowhere, something so special the lost boy wanted to share only with her.

But the girl didn't care one bit about that boy. She had finally triumphed over the others to pass the end of the year with her loving partner and nothing else mattered.

Akane: "This is all my fault. . .I-I deserve this hell a-and. . .A-and more. . ."

The girl promptly fell on her feet, bitterly wishing to have paid more attention on the only teen who understood her aching heart every time that idiot hurt her feelings. The only friend who despite being a piglet and loving her deeply, instead played the part of a trusting pet cheering her up and swallowing his own feelings in the process.

Kasumi rushed at her aid, but even the older sister knew what affected Akane's behavior. She asked her to have faith and remember how strong Ryoga is. Nothing could ever stop him from coming at her aid when the time would be right, but Akane simply hugged her sister and loudly cried into her apron.

Akane: "Nothing is stopping him, but what I did to him. . .T-This is all my fault."

Kasumi tried to answer that desperate plead with her own wisdom, but after time and again watching her use Ryoga like a trap to get back at Ranma, the girl opted to massage Akane's back and let the girl sob herself back into a calm state.

Away from the sad girl, a pigtailed boy rushed across the streets with fury in his eyes. The teen had already tried to defy everything that moved with the goal to enjoy a good thrill. His own fighting skills had reached its peak not long ago after a few demons here and wild beasts there were easily dispatched and taken care of.

But that wasn't enough for the boy. He should have defeated them a lot easer and faster only if Ryoga had been back into town nearly a year ago and they would raise his abilities further up.

He punched the corner from that block as he made his way to the crowded part of town, searching for the only capable to satiate his need for improvement. A tiny lecher who busily skipped across the sidewalk and carried a more than average load of garments on his back.

Happosai: "Oh!, what a haul, what a. . .", PoW! !

Crash!

The sudden stomping of a foot against his face forced the old man to crash and bounce back into the street, allowing all the victims to reach him in time to beat him to a pulp, and getting their stolen property once again.

Happosai: "Damn it Ranma!, why did you do that!?"

Ranma: "Shut-up you old man, I am tired of waitin' an' I want that challenge you promised me last week!"

The old Sensei couldn't stop thinking about a boy who had reached all his potential without a worthy sparring partner to help him further his abilities, leaving him with no other choice but challenge him as the strongest opponent in town.

Happosai: "I already told you, m'boy. I can easily beat you if I get serious, and if I joke around with my bombs you get all mad and ask me to get serious. . .Why don' you just get a friend who can help you get stronger, and then we can try again?"

Ranma boasted his indignation when the tiny master refused to acknowledge his abilities, but the man had a point. In time, fighting at the side of Ryoga could have helped him to become strong enough to eventually take on the old lecher, but now everything seemed lost.

The pigtailed teen found no reason to stay, so he stomped his way towards the old bridge where the running water from the river could calm his nerves before going home and, unintentionally pick a new fight with his fiancée.

That's when things went from bad to worse. The boy mindlessly thought about the lost teen more often than not. He contemplated why would anyone kidnap the idiot, and how would they do so after the power Ryoga was capable to dish out.

That's when it hit him.

Ranma: " _He ain' in trouble, or was taken by no one. I think the idiot finally gave up on us_."

It wasn't really hard to come at that conclusion, after all, Ryoga showed signs of distress during the last fights, and his attitude reflected how tired he was of dealing with his and Akane's ignorance over his own problems.

Ranma: "Damn it man, why didn' you come clean first an' let us help you?"

His eyes fell at the constant moving of the water, hoping no one would hear his pleas and confessing at the river what his heart really felt.

Ranma: "I miss him. Sigh. . .He is like a brother ta me, an' I would give my life for the oaf any time. . ."

It was a rare occasion when his male bravado and his ego would fall into manageable levels, and his true feelings as a human being flared on the open.

Memories of old resurfaced into his head, from the hugs, tricks to be courted in his female form by the lost boy, and other close calls attempting to end his life, to a sentiment of care Ryoga always showed him behind his own penchant to be a tough guy.

They had very close calls in the past, moments when a redheaded girl was saved from ice attacks, giving the then girl to dare becoming a real female and throw caution to the wind, hugging and even kissing him like the amazing couple they became over the years.

Suddenly, his prideful ego came crashing into his mind when those memories weren't supposed to be interpreted that way. He is a man amongst men, and thinking girly stuff like that is not part of who he is. Ranma simply shook his head and pushed those feelings away, hoping to never call them out again and stay true to be a man.

Frustration to feel weak as a girl, and dealing with the constant rejections from Akane slowly began to build into Ranma's diminutive patience. He started to loose it for Ryoga and the kind of power the lost boy could help him accomplish, not to mention how well they treated each other. . .Perhaps in an intimate manner if the idiot could pass up he being a guy and all. . .

There it went again. That stupid notion to let his female urges get the better of him. The boy forced his head into a rush of shakes trying to forget that forbidden feeling, and instead declare the one thing he came to accept so far.

Ranma: "I'm goin' crazy. . .If I don' fight a worthy opponent soon, I might just lost it for good."

That's when all hell broke lose after Ukyo and Shampoo popped out of nowhere.

Ukyo: "Ran-chan. We've been looking all over for you!"

Ranma had little attention span to deal with the girls now, specially if Akane were to see them together, and blow a gasket in the process.

Ranma: "What do you want here?"

Shampoo: "Airen!, Shampoo have too good idea. We make husband stronger!"

It was an enticing enough statement Ranma swallowed in a heartbeat. The boy promptly joined the girls and paid all the attention he could summon about this new challenge. After a while, the babbling pair couldn't stop from talking about their own prowess as fighters and swore being able to hold a candle against him.

Ranma: "Gee, I don' know. I mean, with Ryoga I can go all out 'cuse he can take everything I dish at him, but you too ain' what he an' I can become during a fight."

Ukyo: "Nonsense. That jackass may be strong, but he is slow. . .Besides, we have our own skills, and fighting us together can help you further your own talents to deal with two different styles at once."

The idea merited some thinking which Ranma wasn't able to take. His need to improve were pressing in his mind, and who knows, maybe fighting them at once could break the boring notion to deal with a wimpy Kuno, or a blind Mousse.

Ranma: "I guess since the old Ghoul and the old lecher refused ta help me, I don' see what could possibly go wrong. . ."

The chef and the Chinese girl skipped in happiness at the chance to enjoy the festivities alone with their fiancé. They deduced that in time, and after a good spar either Shampoo or Ukyo could find a way to share him before Akane or anyone else would won him over.

All three left towards a field a few miles outside town. Ranma found the place deserted enough, and with several weapons already set for the girls to use.

Shampoo: "Alright, we go all out, and Airen beat us if can"

Ukyo: "Ok sugar, this should be interesting."

Both girls armed themselves with all manner of cooking devices and Chinese blunt weapons. Ranma on the other hand simply went into his defensive pose and started to avoid the defying attacks from all sides.

Ranma: " _It's workin'!, I can hardly sense their attacks, an' avoiding them is harder than I thought_!"

The boy was extremely excited at the beginning of the match. A few hits here and kicks there were signs that he could improve his avoidance and evasion. Ranma found the match highly addictive, and before he could realize it, the teen began to raise his speed and attacks at an average level.

Ranma: " _Yes!, At this pace I may just improve better than how I was last year. . .Ryoga, you idiot. I know we could have done it better, but I think I just found your replacement_."

This was the best gift he could receive so far. His mind started to adapt against his opponents and his muscles could feel the pressure to be on his toes. It definitely made him understand how could this be his best chance to become stronger until his own euphoria deprived him of a very important point. . .He wasn't attacking, only defending.

Ranma felt so trusting over the situation that the teen began to move more mechanically than consciously. His body danced at the pace from so many attacks coming from everywhere, and before he could see it coming, a couple of screeching screams forced the teen to stop and open his eyes once again.

Ranma: "What the. . .!?"

There, right before his trembling eyes, the pigtailed fighter saw his fist raised above his head, a tremendous tornado ascending into the sky, and on top of it two girls riding the monstrous attack with no idea how to protect themselves.

Ranma: "Ucchan. . .Shampoo!"

It was a scary moment when sound vanished from his ears and time seemed to crawl to a halt. Ranma immediately jumped from branch to branch, and towards the top of trees trying to reach for both girls, managing to catch Ukyo on her descending fall, and watching Cologne do the same for Shampoo.

When they fell on the grass, the pigtailed teen stared in fear as the cook laying on his arms, her body all mangled by the impossibly strong technique and leaving the girl with nothing but a faint moving chest.

Cologne: "I told you to wait after the festivities for the training, dumb boy. Anyway, we need to take them to the hospital right away, Ranma."

The teen snapped and nodded at the woman, fearful for his friends and realizing something very important. The old hag stared daggers at him, and there was no "son-in-law" with her response.

Ranma: " _D-Damn it, why did I have ta say yes_."

The boy berated himself all the way to the hospital, hating his every choice and avoiding the venomous eyes from the old Amazon.

Cologne: "Ranma. Go home and stay with your family. . .I'll deal with the paperwork and explain a lie or two to the doctors."

Ranma: "But, I want ta stay an' see how they do."

Cologne: "No!, you better go, and leave this to me. You already did enough, and watching you here reminds me of feelings I don't want to deal with at the moment."

The pigtailed teen couldn't help but leave after the atrocious act he unleashed against his fiancées embarrassed him to no end.

It wasn't really his fault, or at least he tried to convince himself from what happened, but who was he kidding. He knew no one could take that attack but Ryoga, and still he let them into the fight.

A few hours later Ranma arrived into the Tendo's. The party couldn't be more happier with the presence of old friends, and new ones but he didn't feel like celebrating. The boy just walked mindlessly across the crowded hall and into his room, ignoring the cheers and shouts from them.

Akane: "It was about time!, where have you been all this time!?"

Ranma: "I don' want ta talk 'bout it."

Akane: "No!, you are going downstairs and help us with our guests. . .Ranma. Ranma!, stop ignoring me and pay attention."

The girl had suffered enough this day to deal with an arrogant jerk like him, but at least they needed to pretend being happy for their guests, and fake how well they got along. When Akane grabbed Ranma's arm, a sudden veer from the boy sent the girl spiraling against the floor.

The boy stared angrily at her until a moment later his eyes softened and a dry "Sorry" was all he could say before driving his door into a close. When he was about to vanish into his bedroom a sneering girl sat on the ground, tears falling down her cheeks, and her heart pouring into one single declaration.

Akane: "We are through. . ."

Ranma: "I guess we are. . ."

The door closed a second later, and despite the happy faces enjoying the last day of the year downstairs, Akane Tendo and family took a turn for the worse thanks to a friend they took for granted long ago.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nakano city. . .One year later.**

Work, study, and even the daily chores to live as a woman had taken Ryoga well over a year to adapt into the new girl the citizens in Nakano city learn to love and respect.

Still, excited as they were, Takeda Kimura and his friends had reached an understanding to treat her according to her choice regardless what origins the girl had, or how afraid she felt to be questioned by it.

The recent Kimura family had dealt with all manner of challenges, from Gina's deceased parents to the forceful admittance of a supervising angel in their personal lives. In time they became more than a supposedly harem for the boy, and now they knew Ryoki needed their help more than ever.

Nearly five years ago winged beings originated from heaven visited him and his family, entrusting them with safekeeping the city from evil. Eventually the boy learned to become a fearsome hero who obeyed the law and made an example for others to follow.

As a reward, the angels gave him the chance to acquire several female candidates as fiancées, and possibly wives according to their costumes. By accepting such daunting responsibility the teen eventually met an angel in charge of his training, a Shinto priestess assigned to marry him, and a young foster teen at his charge, all equally beautiful and deserving.

Oddly enough the celestials, like many called these angels, had no idea who this new fanged teenager had come from, but when the girl proved to be a ferocious martial arts fighter, they all decided to add her into Takeda's harem.

Ryoki Hibiki, as the town recognized her in time became a young hero among many boys who added her to their list of platonic loves despite the terrible secret she hid from them.

A young female donning the weirdest of protruding fangs and apparently well versed in the art of Chi gathering which was a strange ability on the land could greatly improve the odds to protect the land and help Takeda become a better hero.

When the teen joined the Kimura clan, both angelic allies and demonic enemies alike chose to leave them alone until a certain new foe they desperately searched everywhere, but weren't able to find could be apprehended and dealt with.

Avaron was the angel in charge of these heroes, and as an elite archangel herself, the powerful being regretfully maintained a close relationship against her will with an old martial arts master who happened to be Ryoki's uncle, and the one man linked to this Yaomo.

He became a contact of sorts in charge to find and report any information concerning an ultimate demon despite he being the one harboring him in the first place.

A powerful being impossible to exist, but alive nevertheless. Hell had in their payroll another master with the name of Happosai. Both were eventually dispatched as secret informants who kept them informed at all times.

All this passed nearly a year and a half ago, and since then there has been no mention of a Yaomo or his exploits.

As the months went by heaven and hell decided to amass more power and prepare for a war where the only causalities would be humanity, giving the Kimuras, and Chingensai the best reason to join forces with a common good.

Hana: "Eiko-san!, we're off to school!"

Eiko: "Have a wonderful day everyone!"

The day had finally arrived when Takeda, Hana, Bella and Ryoki proudly walked across the streets with their new red and white uniform, and showing everyone the accomplishments they reached during the last year.

Ever since Ryoki joined the Kimuras, the girl had been accepted into the last portion of the regular "cram schools" teens between junior high, and high school take to improve their skills and prepare themselves for the life of a young student.

This year, all four teens were finally accepted into the first year of high school, and although Ryoki was really a boy who should have been in the third grade by now, the fact that she was really that hidden Yaomo reverted her original form to a new sixteen year old.

All four teens were admitted into Fuji high school porting the highest of grades in their class, and as the group calmly paced towards the complex, the fanged teen found so hard to believe her luck on this new life.

She ran with a family who knew every secret she hid from others. Takeda chose to forget the connection as fiancées altogether and while the angels had no idea of this arrangement, the boy instituted a rule to treat every girl equally.

Even Ryoki had the fortune to be in his good grace, giving the girl enough time to accept who she is, instead of who she was and by doing so, the young priest and Ryoki reinforced their friendship without the worry to deal with genders or forms.

Gina: "C'mon guys!, the bell is about to ring and I want to see the classrooms for the first time!"

Hana: "Hold on Gina. We need to report at the main office first, and make sure which class we are going to attend."

When they arrived to the office, the four teens were called by different teachers. Gina and Bella ended up in two separate rooms while Hana, Takeda and Ryoki shared the same area.

An hour later after the opening ceremony, the girls were sadly led into their respective classes where they met new people and the day started to get busy. After everyone presented themselves and the teacher mentioned Takeda and Hana as the former heroes protecting the city two years ago, the rest of the class mellowed down to its regular pace.

All the boys and girls noted that the school had four classes of fifty minutes each, then the break time for lunch extended to two hours unlike the thirty minutes done in cram schools, and junior high. They found the allocated time enough to go home, eat there and return for the last hour before finishing the day with club's chores.

Takeda: "I really liked the idea of an extended lunch, you know?. We get to eat together at home and return in time for sports and club activities."

Gina: "Yeah!, but most classes are intimidating. Language, social studies, math, and even physical education, arts and English!. . .I don't know if I can do it."

The girl showed clear signs of fear and wear after the amount of homework and extracurricular activities began to weight in the girl, worries that slowly were taken care of once the others pitched in her behalf.

Hana: "Don't worry Gina. We can always get together and share our homework. How about you Bella. Are things getting exciting in your class?"

Bella: "Doubtful. My job is to look out after Takeda-san, but since I am disconnected from his human group I see no point in assisting school at all."

Takeda and the others saw how that made a lot of sense. The angel forfeited her participation in human activities altogether, staying instead near school grounds and joining them after school.

Takeda: "How about you Ryoki. Did everything go ok?"

The fanged girl stared puzzled at the boy, imagining in her head how could he treat her like an innocent girl after all this time, and fully knowing who she really was.

Ryoki: "Yeah, it kind of went well to me as well."

Hana: "You mean, after those few boys asked you out on a date in the first day of the year?"

The sudden comment flustered the girl to no end. She had a lot of trouble coming to terms with her sexuality after Chingensai told her the old Ryoga was off limits until further notice.

A year had been more than enough to master the simple of tasks by resisting her male form's impressive energy levels, but when the girl began to see her original self consuming Chingensai's own chi, the old master opted to keep her from transforming until a better solution could be found.

Ryoki: "I-It wasn't like that!. . .They only acted weird 'cuse this uniform is too hard to wear."

That happened to be, yet another annoying struggle the girl couldn't accept from a reserved feminine standpoint. How on earth the council members allowed high-schoolers from wearing tinier skirts than what junior high students used.

When Ryoki began to live as a girl her standards dictated the use of a long skirt reaching well over her knees. But once the teen reached this level a year later, the local rules stated the need to dress in the same fashion for all students, thus forcing Ryoki to wear the smallest clothes ever.

Hana: "Actually, you do look nice in that uniform. I envy your long legs and svelte figure compared to my more petite form."

Ryoki: "T-Thanks, I guess, but I don't really want those kind of compliments if you ask me."

Takeda: "I don't know. . .I too believe that uniform looks amazing in you. . ."

That was the most embarrassing comment the fanged teen could have taken from anyone in particular. Ryoki blushed intensely at the boy who ran his eyes from top to bottom, appreciating her long and well developed body without actually looking like a pervert by doing so.

Ryoki: "I-I, um. . .T-Thank you. I guess."

Hana and Takeda adored the awkward reaction she always displayed when trapped against a wall and her insecurities as a real girl. The teen knew this as well, but it was like a self defensive mechanism that brought to the present who she was back into her mind every time someone praised her feminine attributes.

Takeda: "Anyway. We were automatically enrolled on this year's volleyball club, and we need to present ourselves in fifteen minutes."

The remainder, and awkward situation let Ryoki take the lead and run at the bigger sport fields this school had. The teens promptly found not only the several tryout students applying for the official team on their way there, but Kotone, Mai and Mariko managed to meet them as well.

Kotone: "Well, if it isn't Ryoki Hibiki, Takeda Kimura, and Hana Nishimura. It seems we are in luck, and the old team may come once again be back into business."

Takeda: "Hi Kotone-chan. I see you enrolled in this school as well. What happened to Reiko though. I thought you guys were inseparable."

Kotone: "She moved to another city, Take-kun. But Mai and Mariko stayed and joined class "C-3". . ."

All the girls and the boy were tested for physical endurance, skills over the field and leadership, leaving only Takeda, Hana, Ryoki and Kotone in the initial team. Mai and Mariko were left as assistant replacements, and another two girls from other classes were included in the main roster.

Kotone: "I knew we would meet again Take-kun. Let's hope we can leave the "others" behind so you and me can finally go steady."

Takeda found her charismatic charm annoying just like usual. The boy still thanked the other participants for their best effort, and at the end of practice all three teens walked out the field in a group.

Hana: "I swear. If the coach makes her team leader, I might reconsider changing to another club. . ."

Takeda: "Don't worry. Coach Arata already made me captain, and I recommended you as my assistant."

Hana: "Me?, your assistant?. Why not Ryoki since you two have been too close these past few months."

It was a reasonable claim, one that Takeda knew Hana would bring to the open sooner or later. The boy had tried not only to conceal who Ryoki really is, but her knowledge over martial arts and her training as a Yaomo became a valuable asset Takeda wanted to exploit.

Takeda: "C'mon Hana. You know is not like that. . .I promised to watch over you equally, and even though I have feelings for you and Ryoki, you know I would never jeopardize the relationship I have with both."

Hana: "I-I know, I know. It's just that I am envious of the friendship you two share beyond love or personal attraction. It's almost as if you two competed each other over fighting styles and heavy physical training."

The girl felt a certain disadvantage after the way she focused on her studies as a priestess while Ryoki, despite of working to become more of a girl, treated her own friendship with Takeda as if she was his best male friend.

Hana soon realized that no matter how feminine and adorable her efforts to attract the boy became, there was no substitute for someone who could potentially be his wife in one form, and his best friend in the next.

Takeda: "I can't deny there is a certain code we share, one Ryoki understands about what a male searches in another male friend because she was born like me, but I just love you the same and when the time comes, I assure you. It will be the hardest decision I'll ever make."

Hana accepted that confession as an honest apology and a promise for their feelings to have a chance when the times were to come. Ryoki on the other hand still had trouble defining her most intimate sentiments according to the gender living in her brain.

The girl swore to Takeda that she would never fall for a guy, unless it was him, and only because of the trust he showed him all this time. What Ryoki assured him though, was that Hana deserved more of his attention until her heart could finally decide what sex should she become.

Once all doubts were cleared all three teens arrived home where the typical arrangement followed suit, and the teens had to either clean, help prepare supper or spar as part of a routinely schedule. Then, according to a mutual understanding everyone would gather and some would tutor the others on homework right before enjoying a nice dinner and preparing for the next day.

Knock, knock. . .

Eiko: "Coming!. . .Why, hello."

Chingensai: "Hello beautiful young girl. Is there a way I could see Ryoki Hibiki at this ungodly time?"

Eiko: "Well, of course. She is getting ready for bed, but I will summon her to the living room. Please follow me."

It was almost ten in the evening when Ryoki's old master arrived rather taken by the news. The tiny man tensely waited by the chimney when an altered teen rushed two floors down, worried mostly for the greatest test she didn't feel like confronting until now.

Ryoki: "What is it sensei. Please don't tell me what I think it is?"

Chingensai: "I'm afraid so, my dear. It has been some time since hell has sent strong opponents this way to try and root the Yaomo out, but as my friend reported me a few hours ago, Amanozako finally snapped at his stalling lies, and the ghost has decided to invade Nerima until its hero is destroyed."

Ryoki: "But what good does that do if the "Yaomo" is on this town?"

Chingensai: "That vengeful spirit caught word that the Yaomo is real, and was reported that he destroyed the Bull King a year and a half ago. They think you are working for the celestials, and since it's too risky for them to invade this land, hell has decided to pull a bounty in Ranma and Akane Tendo."

It was just like Ryoki feared. The fanged warrior had finally accepted this city as her homeland, and the Kimura family as the deserving recognition she needed from close friends.

Once she accepted that and moved on from Nerima, the fear to see Ranma, or more importantly Akane straight to their eyes were a challenge she wasn't ready to take.

Ryoki: "B-But, can't Ranma take care of that monster? He has defeated an Oni, several terrible opponents and even a god!, there's no way he can't take on the same type of demons I was able to defeat back then."

Chingensai: "This is different Ryoki. According to Happosai, several demons are being released at once, and after Avaron dishonored Ranma as a real hero, the celestials have abandoned them to their luck."

"I get it. You are afraid to see them again, but tell me this. Can you live with yourself if any of them die during the fight?. . .Remember. You are the only one capable to revert any damage done by a higher level demon. I think you can assist without being seen, and come back here to resume your new life."

Takeda, and Hana immediately accepted to go with her, but the girl dismissed their help for her own reasons. In her mind, if Ranma were to catch wind of whom they represented for the girl, the embarrassment to be seen as a woman could devastate what she had left of her pride.

Ryoki: "I need to do this alone guys. I need to remain hidden from them, and if he sees or senses you, he'll find me sooner or later, and I don't want him to do so."

Takeda: "F-Fine, but promise me you won't play the hero. Help them with the fight, and if you can't defeat the enemy call us with the paper doll."

Ryoki agreed to use a special paper doll Hana created to communicate between each other in case of an emergency. When the girl left the Kimura estate, the priestess gave her several enchanted charms, a tracking artifact and the trusty paper doll made to instantly teleport Takeda and her into the battlefield.

As the old man and the fanged girl were about to leave, the young priest balanced over the young Yaomo, kissing the girl one last time on the lips and wishing good luck. A trembling stare and a tear on her eye was all the questioning feeling she was able to show though.

It was so impossible to believe a boy would be this affectionate towards someone with her problems, yet Takeda never backed down when these situations came out of nowhere. Even Ryoki doubted she could be this forthcoming for Ranma back then. . .Or so she reassured herself over time.

Takeda: "Be careful out there, ok?"

Ryoki: "I promise, and you Hana. Please take care of him too, ok?"

It definitely meant much more than to watch over Takeda as a friend. Both girls had an attraction for the boy, but Hana's heart already decided to root for him while Ryoki still struggled with her identity.

All three teens knew this, and by leaving the two of them behind Ryoki knew they would try to patch old feelings back without her presence. Eiko made sure to explain Ryoki's absence during school, and while everyone went back to bed, the young Yaomo and her sensei dashed into the closest path leading them to Nerima city.

 **Nerima City.**

It had been almost two years since the town had unsightly encounters between skimpy clothed girls chasing boys, and teenagers causing major destruction all over the place.

People had finally get used to a pacific time where the old could calmly walk the streets without being prey of misfits and rebels alike, but as the town mellowed down into a state of order those who protected its people began to shone away from duty.

The Tendos. A famous family who always upheld true justice their own way had slowly quiet down as time affected a couple in a way no one could predict it would end like this.

Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome were destined to be married at some point, but the crucial intervention from a missing friend vastly affected the outcome they were supposed to reach in time.

The girl passed these last two years blaming herself for Ryoga Hibiki's disappearance, causing her demeanor to drastically change into a prideful attitude not even Ranma was able to contain.

She and the pigtailed boy endured those everyday fights for dominance without the presence of a personal safety net, a comforting friend who always softened Akane's anger, or a certain piglet counseling her tears, and in the end the Tendo girl decided to finish what it could never be attained.

In his rebellious state Ranma threw the towel as well. The almost eighteen year old refused to go down with the ship, and while Ukyo and Shampoo never gave their right to marry him, the young adult chose to forget pre-arranged marriages and promises alike.

Genma: "M'boy!, you can' just leave what Tendo-kun an' I worked for so long to gain. It just ain' fair!"

Ranma: "Stow it old man!, I have more than enough troubles as it is by livin' in a house where "she" beats me unrestrained, an' all 'cuse she messed with that idiot long ago!"

After two long years neither the youngest Tendo or Ranma were able to live with themselves. Both teens searched far and wide for the lost boy with no avail, and as time kept passing by without his presence, the Saotome heir began to see a new Akane becoming a truly old hag in woman's clothes.

Genma: "B-But the pledge. . .What 'bout the pledge m'boy!?"

Ranma: "You think I'm goin' ta live with a harpy like her, only to fulfill a stupid contract you made me sign as a baby!?. I considered that ta be an honor pops, but a marriage ain' made by only one people."

Genma: "Fine then. How 'bout Ukyo, or maybe Shampoo. I'm sure they will be glad to marry you, and we can still walk high, m'boy. . ."

The young man couldn't get his priorities straight once his supposedly fiancée gave up on the marriage proposal, and Soun Tendo had no choice but forfeit the deal. He made the past two years a whole new mess by ignoring the present and letting life go on without him, and now things had finally caught up with reality.

Specially when Ranma, tired to fight with wimpy opponents decided to finally accept a tag team between Ukyo, and Shampoo as the challenging duo.

It all started innocently enough, but as they fought on that fateful day, the pigtailed teen felt the difference of power compared to Ryoga's more resisting body and incomparable strength.

After a while his own depression set in, and with that a devastating Shiryu-Shoten-ha sent both the cook and Shampoo into the hospital with life threatening injuries.

Ranma: "I-I don' know old man. I am on the last year of high school an' I got no idea if I'll even pass the grade. Shampoo got tired with the wait an' hitched Mousse just in case ta save face with her tribe. Ucchan, well. . .I haven' seen her in a while, but I don' feel like go out an' look for scraps. . ."

It was all a lie, but Ranma had no patience to deal with his actions and worst of all, the boy had to deal with a very pissed old ghoul, not to mention with Ukyo's solitary confinement in the hospital without a visit during all these months.

The Saotome elder saw nothing but failure where he hoped to redeem himself. The old man just dropped the towel from that day, and forth, expecting to see what outcome would eventually made a turn for the better.

Another impressionable change no one seemed to notice was the abrupt behavior Happosai displayed during these two years. The old man had returned from a visit with an old friend of his, and afterwards everything changed.

His sneaking arrival during the darkest hours of the night, and the sudden distaste to steal clothes augmented the peace around town, but greatly became a clear sign of his behavior, too bad no one could do a thing about it once either teen had big issues they needed to resolve by themselves.

There were sometimes when either Akane or Ranma wondered why that old geezer would stop altogether seeing as the trick meant his utter death. Days became weeks, and before anyone cared for his well being Happosai ultimately had been erased from their collective attention.

It all added up when the tiny master would travel back to his old friend as a fake spy for the forces of Hell. He was supposed to keep tabs in Chingensai, and root out that Yaomo the old ninja master bluffed to keep at arms length.

What the hell's agents never found out were how the trips manipulated the information in favor of Ryoga and her sensei, and as a reward the fanged girl let the old pervert seep some of her more precious chi as a way to sustain his life. It was a fair deal lasting for the last two years, until this very day when Nerima was about to become busy again.

As an almost eighteen year old Ranma walked across the streets meditating on how all this mess came to be, a certain shadow lurking in dark alleys and damp sinkholes kept following him for some time now. This new enemy had managed to fool the others back at the house, but the pigtailed teen knew of its presence long before this day.

Ranma: " _I wonder what is he waitin' for. It's been weeks watching from the window at the house, but makin' no move or attack."_

In a desperate reaction by running towards the old bridge, Ranma managed to loose that shadow, meeting with it a few miles away, but in a place the teen was more comfortable to deal with it.

Ranma: "Come out!, I know you're there, so just show yourself an' tell me why are you followin' me!"

The silhouette found no reason to hide any longer once its cover had been blown. When the figure emerged from within the bridge's dark spots, a transparent being with form of a woman floated closer to the boy.

Amanozako: "Finally!. After two miserable years I get to leave my stupid post and confront the mighty Ranma Saotome."

Ranma: "Who're you, an' what do you want with me!?"

Amanozako: "Oh, nothing much. I just need to kill you and maybe then those stupid angels would send their Yaomo my way."

The pigtailed fighter kept raising a brow puzzled by the information. He asked in his mind who this ghostly woman was, who these angels she was referring to are, and what on earth was a Yaomo. Ranma was about to ask all these questions when the female apparition beat him up to it.

Amanozako: "Wait!, don't tell me you don't know who these angels are, or what business they have in this city!"

The ghastly monster began to laugh hysterically at his face, forcing the boy to explode and demand an explanation to her manifestation.

Amanozako: "I can't believe how conceited you are boy. Then again, now I understand why Avaron never visited you or any filthy human living on this town. I see. . .I think that's why I am allowed to destroy you all."

Ranma: "You're not making any sense, but don' think you can barge in an' take what you want. . .I am still ready ta kick your ass."

Both the kid and the ghost flew at each other at full force, exchanging blows Amanozako could easily dodge while Ranma found it harder to connect with his fists.

Ranma: " _Damn it!, no matter what I do my attacks pass right through her._. ."

Amanozako: "I see you've realized the futility of your efforts human. I am a spiritual being capable to affect the living, but humans cannot hurt me at all."

As a way to demonstrate her techniques, the ghost threw one punch right against Ranma's chest, bypassing his defenses and connecting square on his right shoulder.

Ahh!. . .

The teen skipped several steps back, grabbing his affected area and keeping his distance for the time being.

Ranma: "Whatever you want I ain' sellin'. Tell me again, what on earth are you lookin' for?"

Amanozako: "I told you already human. I need you to die so Avaron can come and confront me once and for all!, I'm tired of waiting in the shadows and hope for Happosai to show any real progress."

Ranma: "Happosai?. . .What the hell any of this have ta do with that old lecher?"

Amanozako: "Everything you idiot!, he is the contact we had on this miserably town to report about the Yaomo, but that old cheating bastard has somehow survived without using my spell, and I have run out of patience now."

Now everything began to make so much sense, or at least enough for the boy to blame his present condition on a familiar face. When the pain subsided and Ranma felt recovered again, the teen lunged once again at the ghost, this time dodging her attack and shouting into the air. . .

Moko-Takabisha! ! !

The torrent made of high pressurized chi engulfed the unsuspecting living spirit with its high voltage, seeping any energy the ghost used to materialize on this realm, and sending the apparition back into the ground.

Ranma: "That should be enough ta keep her down until I get a hold of that old geezer."

Ranma skipped out into the street at full speed, arriving in seconds at the Tendo Dojo, and searching for the culprit for all his bad luck.

Ranma: "Where are you old man!. Show yourself!"

From the back of the house a tired old man slowly paced towards the living room. It had been days since he fed from Ryoki's powerful chi, and by all accounts his own self-awareness told him what the teen shouting his name had dealt with a few minutes ago.

Happosai: "M'boy. I see you met Amano-chan. . .D-Don't worry Ranma. Help is on the way."

Ranma: "Help?, what do I need help for. . .instead, why don' you tell me what's goin' on with that ghost. She kept blabberin' 'bout angels an' something' called a Yaomo. . ."

Happosai: "I see. I guess the jig is up. . .Well, you see. It's more or less like this."

The old man began to recant the story about a powerful being capable to burn heaven and freeze hell at the whim of his attacks.

Occasionally enough Akane Tendo happened to walk in as the story unfurled. The girl found somewhat irritating to see Ranma at home, but the seriousness in Happosai's tale forced the girl to leave her petty fights for later.

Happosai: "There's so much more you need to know Ranma, but there is no time to go into details right now. Stall Amano-chan long enough and wait for the reinforcements I called a while ago."

Ranma: "What?, you think I can' take on a damn ghost!?. . .I have dealt with Onies, witches and ghosts in the past an' believe me. I need no reinforcements ta deal with this thing. . ."

Amanozako: "I see you're as arrogant as always, boy. Fine with me though. You want a piece of me? Well, here I am."

Ranma and the others saw how that ghastly apparition emerged from underneath the floorboards, appearing right behind Akane and stabbing her through the chest with a full length arm.

Ranma: "Akane!"

The girl gasped in utter despair as the demon slowly pulled what it looked like a transparent reflection of the girl.

Happosai: "N-No!, she's pulling Akane-chan's soul from her body. If she succeeds, she will die instantly."

Both Ranma and Happosai lunged at the demon with the goal to separate her from the girl. Sadly enough the witch pulled back and brought Akane's soul out of her physical vessel, dragging a moving soul while the body fell to the floor in a thud.

Amanozako: "Oops!, this was supposed to be you, Ranma Saotome but I guess is just the same. Let's wait for a bit and see if Avaron grace us with her presence."

Ranma couldn't believe it. Right there, in front of the boy the fussing transparent portion of his ex-fiancée hanged from the demon, unable to free herself alone and mutely screaming for Ranma to do something about it.

Ranma: "O-Old man. What can we do ta save her?"

Happosai: "I'm afraid we can do nothing now, m'boy. Her spirit has been severed from her body, and nothing can bring her back from the death."

The pigtailed boy felt his knees weaken, falling on them and his open palms against the floor. His tears began to flow, and whatever remorse he had saved from his mistakes came out pouring into a stream down his face.

Ranma: "I-I never wanted this. . .Akane. . .I-I. . ."

The old man found it hard the price he had to pay for playing on both teams. He was supposed to play his cards right, and at some point when the Yaomo would be ready, the old master could regain eternal youth and live forever without the help from a demon. But loosing his great grand child in the process was a toll he wasn't ready to pay.

Amanozako: "It seems like the angels refuse to assist you humans. I guess I'll be taking this soul back to hell's gates, and enjoy its eternal torture until we meet again."

Unable to do a thing Ranma saw the sparkling tears from a disembodied Akane. The girl knew there was nothing capable to save her from this fate, that is until a striking flash of light pushed the ghastly demon aside, and the grip she had over the spirit became loose and weak.

Amanozako: "W-What the hell was that!"

Ranma snapped at the sudden surge of chi emanating from a few inches into his left. When the boy turned around and scanned the area, a strange girl conveniently wearing a raincoat stood between the demon and him, holding Akane's soul on one hand, and her body on the other.

Amanozako: "Who the hell are you, and how were you able to touch me!?"

The strange girl said nothing, didn't move an inch from her position, and before the baffled stares from Ranma, the ghost and Happosai, the girl closed her arms together, spewing into the floor a living and breathing Akane coughing her lungs out.

Amanozako: "Wait!, that's not possible. . .Not even an angel can revive a lost soul. Tell me human, who are you really?"

The question remained unanswered when the young girl took several steps towards the ghost. Amanozako felt the terrible heavy chi obliterating her own energy, and pushing the apparition against the floor like if she slowly phased and belonged to this living realm.

Amanozako: "Her power. I-Is too much to bear. . ."

The ghost demon felt so much force breaking down her body like a boot stepping on an ant, that she began to crawl into the ground, her hands alive and fleshed out in the process. When she felt like being released from the attack, the girl pulled her from within, grabbing her neck with human hands and slowly choking her own power from her soul.

Happosai: 'Amazing. I never thought I would see a Yaomo in action, I guess it was good to keep her around all this time. . ."

Amanozako: "W-What. Did. You. S-Say?"

The extinguishing apparition turned to see none other than the real demon both heaven and hell feared to face. This strange human girl possessed a set of bright emerald eyes unlike any demon or angel could posses, and the impressive weight from her chi alone forced the ghastly being to implode from the inside out.

She choked out weakly apologies, and begged for her existence to be spared, but in the last moment the Yaomo's eyes went white, and her fist absorbed the last drops of ethereal energy from the witch.

When the threat had been averted the Yaomo snapped back into reality, recovering her green orbs back and staring at Ranma who sat besides a living Akane.

Ryoki: "W-What. . .What happened?" Snapped the girl after the trance.

Happosai: "You did it, my dear. You snapped a level seven demon without using your real form, or tapping from your original chi."

Once Akane recovered her breath, the girl twirled around to see the strange girl talking with Happosai. The youngest Tendo felt a familiar pang in her chest as she looked into those green eyes, but when Ryoki remembered where she was, her trembling orbs forced her to step backwards several times over.

Akane: "W-Who are you?. I sense. . .I-I sense something familiar in you. . ."

Ranma began to feel the same kind of vibe Akane did. The boy stood up and walked at the girl, grabbing her by the arms and knocking her back against the wall. While doing so, Ryoki found so hard to even speak thanks to the old memories she grew these past two years to despise.

Unfortunately her hood regretfully fell backwards by the force, and before a bewildered boy, a beautiful green eyed teen much younger than him stared nervously at the pair.

Ryoki: "G-Get, off. . .Me!"

The younger girl found Ranma's arms annoying to a point where her simple chi sent the pigtailed boy flying against the opposite wall. With a nod of acknowledgement for Happosai the teen put on her hood back in place and used some type of special move, vanishing from view and disappearing from Akane and Ranma's radar.

Ranma: "I-I can' feel her no more. How she did that?"

Akane: "Neither can I, but something in her eyes reminded me of someone else. B-But who?"

Both young pair were glad everything was over, but while life began to go back to normal, both stared menacingly at a certain old man who most certain than not had all the answers.

Ranma: "Whether you want ta or not. There's gonna be hell ta pay old man."

The boy and the girl decided to pin Happosai against the floor, joining forces for the first time in forever to get every bit of information from the old pervert.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nerima City. . .**

Two hours playing a staring contest between Ranma and Happosai had taken a toll on Akane who, after being miraculously revived into this world tried to understand the queasy sensation to be alive.

During the last year the girl realized how futile her long standing relationship with Ranma amounted to nothing but hardships once Ryoga's disappearance shed the couple's true colors.

Dealing alone with a Christmas party didn't help much either, and after the pair officially broke up a few weeks ago, watching herself torn apart by a ghost left her with no choice but to reaffirm her perspective of things.

Ranma: "C'mon old man!, you got ta tell us what is goin' on!?"

The tiny master had been finally caught in the lie, luckily enough he knew things were about to be ready for his secret weapon to come out into the light so, a bit of stalling was the best course of action.

Happosai: "M'boy, even if I could tell you I swore to keep the secret until the right time were to come."

Ranma: "Nonsense!. A girl I've never seen suddenly kills a thing I can barely touch, an' looks eerily familiar ta boot. Something fishy is goin' on, an' it all points at you old man."

There was a high risk involved in waiting it out as well, after all the old man saw Akane victimized thanks to his own shortcomings, and that alone made Happosai rethink his strategy. It all seemed to work better if he could come clean, but regardless of doing so or not, what set the mood into confession time was a bright column of light descending from within the house's roof.

Happosai: "Oh boy. I think there's no need ta stall no more, m'boy."

Ranma and Akane saw for the first time a beautiful blonde woman floating across the roof, and landing right in the middle of the living room. By now, neither Soun Tendo, Kasumi or Nabiki had intervened in Ranma's affairs, but once they witnessed Akane's sure demise, the patriarch decided to make a stand.

Soun Tendo: "Enough Master, tell us who this woman is?"

Happosai: "Oh, no one that can interest you, or that cowardly Gemma who stayed glued in the kitchen all this time. Quiet down, an' let me handle her."

Both adults well hidden from harm opted to stay behind, watching from the sidelines the immense set of white wings the woman had, and hoping that their master could pull through.

Avaron: "Ok, spread out and find me that monster at once!"

At her command several other angels flew from that column and into the surrounding area, making sure that strong energy signature could be still around for them to trap.

Happosai: "An' ta what do I owe this honor, Avaron-chan?"

The woman somewhat ignoring his inane questions advanced closer to the tiny master who, by the circumstances looked rather calm more then usual.

Avaron: "You know well who am I looking for, worm. Heavens registered a couple of very strong entities around this town, one so evil we believed to be a higher ranking demon, but the second one had no apparent influence, so tell me. . .Where is this Yaomo?"

The tension could easily be seen by everyone, specially for Ranma and Happosai who could feel how powerful this being really is. The old master tried to play with his guest hoping to delay the inevitable, but Avaron's blade came into her hand, ready to slash anyone one who opposed her.

Avaron: "I don't have time for this, creature. You are going to show me this Yaomo at once!"

Ranma: "I don' know what beef the two of you have ma'am, but I need ta know why a ghostly woman tried ta attack us, an' more importantly how could that kid kill it so easily."

The angel considered the boy too rude to even establish a conversation, but his meddling gave her the information she needed to proceed with the search.

Avaron: "You saw that Yaomo, and it was a child?. . .How so?"

Ranma: "I don' know yet, but whoever that kid was, she managed ta pull Akane's soul back from being torn apart, an' that damn hag was easily dismissed by her too."

Avaron's eyes bulged at his confession, leading the angel to stretch her arm and reach for the boy's head.

Ranma: "W-What are you doin'?

Avaron: "Relax my child, I am just trying to touch your conscious mind and see what happened here before our arrival. There will be no harm on you at all."

The pigtailed boy carefully tempted his luck hoping not to worsened their situation, but once the woman rested her palm on top of his head, her other hand began to project the fight that kid had against Amanozako.

To her amazement, the angel saw a power unlike anything she had witnessed before. That strange human was able to take both Akane's spirit and body from one of the highest level demons the celestials had faced in centuries.

The hellish creature had been a spy for the underworld ever since Avaron acted as heaven's most precious protector, and to see such horrendous being destroyed by the simple closed fist from that Yaomo was preposterous to even accept.

Now, to see that same monster merge the girl back to life, a feat not even she was strong enough to pull, made the angel realize this was an even a higher ranking demon she needed to deal with right away. It all seemed impossible after all these years, but her surprise was about to grew in size when the weird picture revealed an even greater dilemma.

After Ranma managed to pin that human against the wall, what it looked like a hood of sorts fell from her head, revealing that fanged girl she believed to be Takeda's fourth wife.

Avaron: "N-No. . .It can't be. I personally made sure that human would be nothing more than harmless, so how can this be my most powerful enemy?"

Happosai: "Well, it took us a few years, an' a steady dedication to keep her from any radar, but our Yaomo has finally learned to tap into her ancient potential. So I guess you should be careful about your business here on earth."

The angelic woman clenched her teeth in ire, pulling her sword right against the old lecher's face, and was about to plunge it through when his smirking smile made her stomp back into the column.

Happosai: "Better be careful before you kill me, Avaron-chan. The Yaomo is already home, and by the look of things not even that disciple of yours could survive a round against her."

The celestial found killing Happosai a waste of her time once the Yaomo had been properly identified, and Bella could be in danger. The angel summoned Gregor and the rest of her squad, leaving the Tendo Dojo at once and without any further explanation.

Happosai promptly ran at the phone, making sure the others would be warned, followed an instant later by Ranma who pinned him against the wall with no other choice but to explain everything.

Ranma: "This has gone long enough, old man. Tell us what the hell is goin' on?"

Akane, and her family pressed their own attention at Happi, forcing the old geezer to sigh and grant their request. He began with a story about a Yaomo, a powerful being spawned from the union between an angel and a fallen celestial.

He described times when men were barely in diapers, and a race known as the celestials presented themselves as their gods and guides.

Happosai: "These beings have lived for thousands of years away from earth, and rarely visited this planet out of distaste. Anyway, A long, long time ago a couple good angels sought how humanity lived with hardships and sacrifices along their lives."

Happosai: "They questioned their own existence and found out that challenges made for a happy life, and stronger relationships. In time they decided to visit humanity, and co-exist with the lower life forms indefinitely. They were able to savor happiness beyond that of a celestial, and soon after stayed on earth."

The old master told them about Avaron who despised that couple, and chose to hunt them down in behalf of her kingdom. Eventually she killed them, but not before the pair created a new life. A beautiful child with the power to destroy heaven and hell.

Happosai: "That, m'boy, is known as a Yaomo."

Ranma: "That's fine an' all, but how did you find out 'bout that thing, an' for that matter why does she look so familiar."

Happosai: "That's the best part Ranma, m'boy!. My friend Chingensai was on the right path to find this Yaomo. I don't know how he did it, but he discovered his original form in the unluckiest of people."

The old geezer remained quiet afterwards, waiting for Akane and Ranma to stay attentive to his tale and ready for what he was about to reveal.

Happosai: "I'm ashamed to admit it, but despite all my knowledge and wisdom, I wasn't able to read the signs. Ranma. . .Akane-chan. That Yaomo the angels and hell have been looking all this time is none other than. . ."

The suspense felt like a heavy weight Ranma and Akane were barely able to contain. Happosai enjoyed torturing them like this in a regular basis, but after a while the pigtailed teen reached his limit, and a pounding fist on his head forced the tiny master to complain loudly at him.

Ranma: "That's enough old man. Who the hell is that Yaomo!?"

With an aching head and no further ado Happosai stared daggers at the boy, finding no reason to stall any longer until someone else beat him to the punch.

Akane: "It's Ryoga. . .Don't tell me how I know, but I know."

Ranma: "Ryoga?, it can' be!. . .The one who saved you was a girl, Akane an' not that idiot."

Happosai: "Oh, but it was Ryoga-kun all along Ranma. His story checks, 'cuse I already saw him transform from that girl and into a piglet, then into the boy we all know!"

It couldn't be a mistake anymore. When Akane saw the anger fueling from those bright emerald eyes, the girl tried to understand how could someone hate her when they had never met before, but the feeling of loneliness and betrayal were enough for Akane to recognize her long lost friend.

Akane: "That's what I felt when I saw her. . .She saved me from dying, but there was no feeling of comfort or friendship. She felt just like Ryoga-kun did back then."

Ranma tried to deny the fact he felt when both were mere inches from each other, but it was true. He saw something in those green eyes that reminded him of the fanged teen, and now his own remorse began to come back with force.

Akane: "Grandfather. How is possible for Ryoga-kun to be a girl?"

Happosai: "I'm afraid the Yaomo took over her male body as a way to go back into full power. What Chingensai told me is that Ryoga duplicated the same piglet form into a female body with the goal to slowly adapt into his full power."

"Unfortunately, it appears that the Yaomo is way too strong to keep it up for long, and Ryoga is stuck as a girl for the time being."

Akane: "I. . .I need to see her, grandfather. I need to talk and explain how sorry I am for everything that I did to her. Please, tell me where can I find her."

Happosai agreed that at this point, feeling better from past mistakes could help Ryoga stabilize his original form, so the tiny master told Akane and Ranma where the girl had lived all this time.

Ranma could barely see the girl racing towards her room, disorderly packing whatever clothes lied around the closet and aiming at the door without him.

Ranma: "Hey, wait up!, I am comin' too!"

Akane: "Fine, but better hurry Ranma. I want to meet Ryoga right away."

The girl waited as the teen ran upstairs, took his old backpack and paced towards the exit where he knew things could get for the better now that they knew Ryoga was alive and well.

 **Nakano city. . .**

Hours had already passed after Ryoki and Chingensai saved the Tendo family from a certain doom. It had been a battle the fanged girl had little control over since that strange voice took her own body and killed the monster attacking her ex-friends.

For the tiny master, the simple manner in which Ryoga defended those teens, and annihilated her target made him understand how powerful the girl had become over these past two years, and how could indeed assure him victory over both heaven and hell alike.

The only problem though, is that Ryoki experienced that same power for the first time at full blast, and now that they were back home the young teen hid inside Chingensai's house while sprouting that same level of energy unrestrained.

Chingensai: "Dear!, I-I need you to lower your chi. . .The house is starting to melt, and I can no longer keep my energy field up for long!"

Ryoki remained crouched against the wall from within that room with no idea how to control her own body. Something spook the girl in such a way, her eyes stayed close all this time, and her teeth clenched after a simple memory seemed to crush her mind.

Ryoki: "I-I need Takeda. . .B-Bring me Takeda and Hana!"

Those were the last words she mustered before encasing herself back into a powerful chi cocoon the girl could feel protected from outside sources.

Chingensai: "Fine, I guess there's no way around it."

The tiny bearded man fought through wave after wave of energy pulsating all around the property, barely reaching the half melted phone, and dialing the Kimura estate.

Eiko: "Hello?"

Chingensai: "D-Dear, it's Chingensai. I-I need you to do something for me. . ."

Ten minutes later both Hana and Takeda rushed across town afraid that something had gone wrong over Ryoki's visit to Nerima city. The boy paced with determination towards a friend who had struggled for so long to become what she is now, and the one person he cared about just as much as his own fiancée.

Once they arrived to the Dojo's entrance the force field could slightly be opened for the couple to walk in. The second they entered the house the heaviness alone from so much power exerted everywhere forced Hana to summon a shield of her own, covering both teens and letting them get into the house.

Takeda: "What happened?"

Chingensai: "The Yaomo took over her body during the last part of the fight and afterwards she went ballistic!"

The old man managed to reinforce Hana's shield with his own enveloping chi, giving the pair a fighting chance to bypass the even greater energy pulsating inside the house.

When they entered, at the end of the living room and crouched into a human ball, the fanged teen laid defenseless and victim from her own power. Her eyes were bright blank orbs missing those pretty green irises and her teeth painfully bare showed how lost the girl was from the real world.

Hana: "C'mon. . .I can sense so much confusion in her aura!"

Takeda nodded at the priestess, slowly advancing towards the mass of radiating light and dark embers, and barely managing to touch the girl on her shoulder. The contact made Ryoki snap from her trance, leaving it in a second, and letting her tears run freely across her face.

Ryoki: "T-Takeda. . .!"

The confused girl launched over to the boy, hugging him for dear life while keeping her arms tightly grasped around him.

Takeda: "Ryo. . .What happened?"

Ryoki: "I. failed. . ."

Hana and the boy tried to understand what that had meant, after all, according to her Sensei the girl had easily taken care of the demon, and the Tendo family was spared from any harm. The two teens decided to calm her down first, using some soothing spells Hana had for such occasions and helping Ryoki contain the Yaomo's raw power.

After a while the Dojo was back to normal. The furniture and walls had some tear and wear by the immense radiating force, but it wasn't something the old man couldn't fix on his own. When the energy finally dissipated and the girl rested by the pond, everyone patiently waited for her explanation.

Hana: "You said, you fail. . .What did you mean by that?"

The girl sheepishly looked at each of them, blushing intensely after and admitting how minuscule she felt from the latest battle.

Ryoki: "It all went fast and easy enough. I could feel my chi mingling with the Yaomo, and I had control over it until that voice asked me if it could take over. I agreed when I felt its need to experiment with a physical form, and that's when I went into a trance."

The teen explained that as soon as she let him into her own body, nothing but a peaceful calm filled her mind. There were nice memories where she enjoyed the company from Takeda, Hana and her family here in Nakano city.

Ryoki: "I could feel the harmony and the love for you guys, but after the fight was finished the Yaomo jumped back in and left me into my self again. T-That's when it happened."

The teen tried to forget the next set of moments as she tightened her fist in anger and her protruding fang menacingly showed before the trio.

Takeda: "Calm down Ryo. Tell us what happened."

Ryoki: "I-I was suddenly tackled by Ranma. I had no idea what was going on, and out of the blue Akane laid on the floor somewhat hurt and staring at me puzzled, but what made me tremble in fear were those eyes. I-I had Ranma just a few inches from me, and he kept asking me who I was."

The girl detailed the turmoil inside her head and stomach, churning a need to throw her arms at the boy and hug him. There was a sentiment she couldn't quite explain until her mindset made an impossible discovery.

Ryoki: "I saw him, Takeda-san. . .I stared at those beautiful blue eyes and I. . ."

How to admit such atrocity was beyond her power. The girl looked to the side and bit her lower lip, forcing her voice to falter and avoid what her heart felt, and wanted to express in that moment.

Hana: "You felt attracted to him. You. . .Liked him."

Ryoki instantly turned to see Hana, her eyes trembling in fear and begging with soundless tones for forgiveness. How could she feel that way after the miserable times that idiot made her go through. Wasn't she even on this ordeal thanks to Ranma's antics and idiotic jokes messing with her mind in the first place?.

The girl felt like killing herself after admitting a certain attraction towards someone so vile and unscrupulous like the jerk acted most of the time. Was this supposed to be some type of karma related punishment for her choice to change genders?.

Her mind raced across so many explanations until two trusting hands grabbed her by the shoulders and called her back into reality.

Takeda: "Don't worry Ryo, I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for that sensation, and I'm inclined to believe whatever you felt for that guy's cursed form might have translated into his real self thanks to your new gender."

Hana: "I agree. Becoming a beautiful young girl has given you a new way to see things, and believe me. . .No girl on this world can resist her own body. Now, being said that, we need to see if this could affect you further if you were to see him again."

Ryoki: "Oh yeah. That jerk has been nothing but a blight in my life, in fact, I think he is the reason why I hate those celestial rules over fiancées and their need to all love one guy. He is a menace for every woman and unfortunately for every man who has laid eyes on him."

Ryoki felt the need to explain the way in which Ranma exploited his charms as a girl, making sensual advances to older men with the goal to gain free food and party favors. Same happened with opponents who found his charming redheaded beauty as a weakness the pigtailed boy found so easy to use.

Ryoki: "I'm afraid I won't be able to control these urges if I were to see him."

Takeda: "Good, then is settled. That boy has no business coming here, and you will never see him again. I see no point in worrying."

Ryoki furrowed her eyebrows together, angry at a weakness she had never felt before. At least the girl was back home and like Takeda said, there was nothing tying her to the Tendos, so Ranma visiting Nakano city was just impossible to imagine.

Hana: "C'mon, I think this has been a very active day. Let's go home and forget it with a nice cup of tea and Eiko's favorite lemon flavored cookies."

It all sounded perfectly for the teen. With some tiredness in every muscle Ryoki stood before the teens, thanking her master for his help vanishing after the rescue, and promising to see him again this coming weekend.

As they walked once again across the streets, Hana decided to let Takeda guide Ryoki together. Both teens looked amazingly together, but what the priestess saw the most was two friends helping each other more than a loving couple.

It felt somewhat awkward for Ryoga to lean so closely from another boy, specially after the close encounter she had against Ranma, but the tense sensation didn't last much longer when the girl felt an intense beam of energy coming her way.

The fanged teen instantly shoved Takeda to the side, sparing the boy of a terrible column of bright force descending from the heavens. The priest watched as Ryoki's skin achingly sizzled from the contact, and tried to intervene until an invisible pair of hands prevented him from doing so.

Takeda: "What the?"

As he questioned the opposite force holding him back, the form of a male figure began to appear. Hana tried to help the girl in Takeda's place, but she too was repelled by Gregor who interposed between the teens and the trapped fanged menace.

Hana: "Let her go!, she has done nothing wrong!"

Gregor: "I am sorry, but this is a higher up order."

Takeda: "Whose orders. . .?"

Avaron: "Mine!"

Both teens felt impotent to help Ryoki from the punishment, but as they saw the Elite Angel descend besides the column of light, the teens knew why was she here. Ryoki could barely resist the intense line of energy stomping her against the ground, but despite the voice asking her to change places, the girl felt the need to stay this way a bit longer.

Avaron: "I have come to realize who this little vermin is from external sources. I don't know why you hid this from me, but I will find out later if there was a betrayal among my servants, or if this. . .Thing lied to us all."

Takeda and Hana stared daggers at the higher-up, slowly understanding what they believed to be aid from above had been really a wolf in disguise.

Takeda: "So!, we are servants to you?. Is this how you see humans after all?"

Avaron: "Don't question my words, hero. We celestials have saved and protected your kind from its origins against demons and hell itself. Servants are to me, what servant I am to my queen. . .It's all means to an end."

Hana: "Whatever!, stop this madness and release Ryoki from your attack!"

Avaron: "I can understand certain sympathy after the way this Yaomo looks, child. But do not be deceived. . .She is a blight, and an unstable monster in need to be destroyed, and as I did once long ago, I too shall do it again."

Hana, and Takeda watched as the magnanimous blade vibrating across the sky had been summoned before the teens. Unlike the priest's or Bella's own blades, this one had a heavy pounding effect across its sheet of celestial metal, repelling any evil from within a distance and forcing demons to flee at the mere look from it.

The angel walked closer to the knelt convict, aiming her fearsome sword on top of Ryoki and striking the girl with no remorse into her soul.

The boy and girl never left their eyes from the execution, or at least the attempted murder. Just as the blade raced against the weakening girl, another darker blade opposed and stopped it from finishing its work.

It was impossible that anything could reject such godly weapon from doing its job, but once the angel saw that familiar sword, memories from old began to flood her confused mind.

Avaron: "T-That sword. . ."

The angel slowly followed the reddish blade from its dark tip oozing evil and pain, all throughout the blade and towards the evil incarnate firmly holding it.

Avaron: "Tatari-san, but you were slain!. . .How can this be?"

Tatari-Onryo: "Indeed I was slain by none other than that blade, but more to the point. My blood has called for my assistance, so here I am. . ."

The clashing of swords alone made the town shake and tumble. Street lights, and people alike falling to the ground after the tremendous amount of good and evil spread in form of heavy waves threatening to consume all if there was to be a fight between such beings.

Hana's own spells wildly acted at his presence alone, telling the girl this was no ordinary demon spawn. Takeda felt the same vibe coming from the beast but at the same time his open hand asked them to stay back, forcing Gregor to back off from the teens and rejoin Avaron on the other side from the column.

Tatari-Onryo: "My, child. Here I am at your aid, now. . .Should I free you from your chains, or should I let them see what are you capable of?"

The question sent shivers down the angels backs who, after watching the Yaomo being razed by the light, her eyes began to glow white, as if she had become someone else. In a moment of desperation, the girl trapped inside the pillar growled menacingly towards the angels, standing on her own two feet and destroying the energy trapping her with ease.

Avaron: "I will not let you make a mockery of what I stand for, demon. I will. . ."

The angel charged once again for the girl, but this was a different human altogether. Ryoki was beyond any control and whoever drove her body simply caught the blade, grasping it with her own power and shattering it in a thousand pieces.

Avaron: "N-No. . .There is no being capable to even touch my "heaven's bane", let alone affect it in any evil manner such as this."

The elite angel in charge of the celestial forces watched puzzled as her sword slowly died and nothing but lifeless metal stayed in its place. Confusion reigned in her eyes, and before she could understand what just happened, Avaron silently began to fly into the distance.

Gregor: "Should we attack, Sensei?"

Avaron: "N-No. These two cannot be contained right now. Leave them. . ."

At the end from that day, the battalion ready to take on the Yaomo were pushed into fleeing after the impossible task could not be completed. Avaron angrily stared as she shrunk in the distance, but nothing more could be done after she felt firsthand what a Yaomo really is.

Down on the ground Ryoki's eyes began to get its green orbs back, leaving her mangled body back to the girl, and letting the Yaomo rest from then on. An intensely heavy hand rested on her shoulder, and before the girl, a powerful demon sat on the ground with her.

Tatari-Onryo: "Do you recognize me, child?"

Ryoki: "I-I think so. I have dreamed of you and a beautiful woman living here on earth, a long time ago."

Tatari-Onryo: "Oh yes, that should be Elena, your great-grand ancestor, and my wife. I think I owe you a lengthy explanation, but it would be better for me to return back into my home before this town suffers from my aura alone. . .You know where to find me, child."

Afterwards, the impressive being with evil oozing everywhere descended into the ground, leaving any side effect from its presence behind, and letting the town return to its normal environment.

Hana: "Ryoki!. . .Are you ok?"

The priestess ran at the fanged teen's side, using her healing abilities to restore her damaged skin, and keeping her from deteriorating any longer.

Ryoki: "Y-Yeah, I think I'm. . ."

Finally the girl fell on Hana's arms, extremely exhausted by the exertion of energy and the use of her body against Avaron's blade. Takeda felt the need to lift her bridal style, carrying the girl back home where Eiko and the others waited patiently for her arrival.

Hours later the day seemed like returning back to normal. Being attacked by monsters of all sizes gave the town of Nakano a natural talent to raise from its ashes and rebuild any damage that may had been done during the ordeal, and just like in those times, the people simply went on to business once the danger had passed.

Ranma: "Well. . .Here we are."

Akane Tendo and her ex-fiancé marched from the train station with their limited baggage and asking everywhere about a certain Ryoga Hibiki.

Random person: "Mhmm, no. I don't think I have heard that name before. Why don't you check the Kimura estate, if someone may know of a newcomer on this town, they should be the ones."

The pigtailed boy did as told, asking here and there for a certain fanged boy whom most likely than not could be a girl, or someone whose constantly got lost. After a while most citizens pointed towards an enormous building easily seen from ever corner in the city.

It was a pagoda built in an ancient style, and towering well above five floors. Ranma and Akane took their time getting there, watching as they walked around town how the people praised the good deeds from their local heroes.

Old man: "Oh yes, my dear. We proudly have a group of young heroes who protect us from the crutches of evil."

Vendor: "In fact, a boy is the one taking care of monsters and demons alike while his fiancées help. By the way, the description you just gave me resembles that of Miss Ryoki. A beautiful girl with long, protruding fangs, and the last fiancée given to Takeda Kimura."

Akane began to see a pattern from the moment Ryoga was taken from jail. The girl meditated about the reasons why would the fanged teen changed into a girl besides what Happosai explained, giving the girl a sense of self-preservation Ryoga might have used to hide from them.

Akane: "C'mon Ranma, we need to go and see her. I really want to meet her after all this time."

Ranma: "You an' me 'kane. . .You an' me."

The youngest Tendo was indeed excited to meet and fix her missing relationship with Ryoga, but for Ranma, his reasons started to side into another dimension.

He saw the fear in Ryoga's eyes that day when they met for the first time in years, and weather he liked it or not, his old friend transforming into a girl gave their situation a new turn he wasn't prepared to confront just yet.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nakano city. . .**

It was typical for many to identify new faces visiting town, but to many citizens around these parts watching a beautiful young girl accompanied by a boy who sometimes walked as a redheaded girl amazed their beliefs over curses and magic altogether.

While Akane found their perplexed faces funny at best, the pigtailed teen drying her drenching shirt babbled about the perfect timing she unfortunately had over water no matter where they lived.

Ranma: "I swear. . .If anyone else tries ta throw water at me before we meet Ryoga, I'm just goin' ta show like this no matter what."

Akane knew this was bound to happen, that's why the girl pressed Ranma to change back into a boy, making herself clear about the main reason why she let him tag along the ride.

Akane: "Listen Ranma. I decided to bring you with me only because you begged, but the last thing I want for this meeting is for Ryoga-kun to explode by seeing you transformed and start making a duel before he gets to hear me first."

Her waving fist across Ranma's features was encouragement enough for the now pigtailed boy to behave, mostly because he knew the kind of pressure Akane lived by the last two years, reason that forced their own pre-arranged marriage to end abruptly, and helped him see the type of woman she potentially could become later in life.

Ranma: "Fine, fine. Anyway. . .Why are you still callin' that idiot like a he?, ain' the whole point of her disappearance ta be someone else we can' never find?"

Akane: "Precisely. Ryoga-kun chose to leave Nerima after what we did, but if I'm going to explain what I did to him long ago, he needs to see me as "his" friend, and not a strange girl who has nothing to do with his new girl persona."

Ranma: "Oh, I get it. We're tryin' ta help him relate ta us as we were back then. Gotcha. . ."

It was a brilliant idea Akane had thought for some time now. The youngest Tendo hoped to patch things she knew had left a dent in their personal relationship. With some luck, and perhaps a bit of extra work from her part, the girl saw a bright future where her redemption could be attained.

Akane: "Alright, here we are. . ."

Ranma and the teen stopped at the giant doors loosely closed for anyone who could need their help. They heard from all the reliable people around town the magnanimous treatment this family did for those who were affected by monster attacks and what life threw at them, which impressed the pair even more.

Ding. . .Dong. . .!

The resounding chime from the bells presumed a place made for rich people who shouldn't care for the poor, or the needy. Still, when the gates opened for the couple, what they saw peeking from a distance was a young woman a bit older than themselves already standing in a welcoming manner.

Eiko: "Oh!, please. . .Come in!"

Akane noticed the young woman inviting them in not asking about their names or the reason visiting her home. Instead, she guided both Akane and Ranma to follow her without any reason for her to distrust them.

Eiko: "Hello, my name is Eiko Kimura, and this is the Kimura estate. Please, would you like some tea this lovely afternoon?"

Akane: "Y-Yes, thank you."

Ranma, although mystified by the immense place, what kept him from responding at the young woman was the sizeable Dojo situated at the back of the house. The boy watched suits of armor Samurai used to wear well over a hundred of years ago, firmly accentuated with all manner of shiny weapons decorating its walls.

Ranma: "I didn' know you had a Dojo here. . ."

Eiko: "Oh yes, our father's ancestors have devoted their lives at the service of our Emperor for generations, earning many emblems and medals while our mother's kin serves into the Shinto priesthood."

It all seemed so rare for a wealthy family to have such good reputation towards the poor, but Akane found Eiko's sweet demeanor an endearing quality very much like the one her own sister had back home. The girl immediately felt like trusting Eiko, and was about to explain why they were here when a surprising event unfurled before the teens.

Takeda: "Bella, you can't leave just yet. . ."

Bella: "I'm sorry, but I have been called, and I must obey. Those are the rules Takeda-san."

Ranma and Akane watched as a boy a few years younger than them argued with a beautiful blonde girl who by all appearances seemed like a regular teen. What the pair didn't expect to see was when that same girl bowed before present company, sprouting what it looked like a set of giant wings, and flying towards another two angels already waiting for her.

Akane squinted at first after the three beings aimed for higher skies. She managed to notice one of those angles turn and smile at her like if he knew her. When they vanished away, the raven haired girl decided to omit that remark from the rest.

Ranma: "Wow!, she must be one of those angels Akane."

The youngest Tendo surprised as she was decided to remain quiet, watching as the boy turned around and walked inside the house, ignoring the new guests and apparently seeking someone else.

Eiko: "Don't mind him, Takeda-kun has been rather busy with a lot on his hands, but my brother is a good person all the time."

Akane: "I'm sure of it. I'm sorry, Miss Eiko but before we continue I would like to formally present ourselves. . .My name is Akane Tendo, and this is my, um. Friend, Ranma Saotome. We came to this city searching a friend of ours whom we haven't seen in a long time."

Eiko: "Oh yes, I'm sorry for not introducing ourselves properly before. You see, this is a house of order and we have a strict but fair code of conduct. Unfortunately things have been a bit awry lately and with the attacks of demons and Takeda's fiancées changing the rules, our little piece of heaven is undergoing a lot of changes."

The girl politely asked both teens to stay as her guests, leading them inside the house and into the first floor where many empty rooms remained available. Ranma and Akane graciously accepted the offer, admiring a girl who devoted her life just like Kasumi to attend the family at all times.

Eiko: "Mhmm, I don't know why, but your name sounds so familiar Ranma-san. Have you ever been around town before?"

Ranma: "Um, no. . .But I'm a famous martial arts fighter who has defeated evil everywhere I go. That must be why you've heard of me."

Akane found his arrogance limitless at this point, watching the pigtailed teen inflate his chest like if he truly was a famous celebrity while flexing his muscles with pride.

Eiko: "That must be why. . ."

The Tendo girl just rolled her eyes annoyed, voicing her concern when their host offered them a room for them both.

Akane: "Oh, no, no. . .We are not together, together. We're just friends."

Eiko: "I'm sorry, how clumsy of me. Here, Akane-chan, you can stay here, and Mr. Ranma Saotome. You can stay on this other room."

The girl let the two teens to wash up, and prepare for dinner, letting herself go back to the kitchen while a certain commotion still went under way a few floors up.

Ranma: "What do you think is all that ruckus?"

Akane: "I don't know, but it sounds like that boy is arguing with someone. I think we should freshen up, and see what can we do to help for dinner."

Ranma: "N-Nah, you go ahead. . .I want ta see more 'bout the Dojo."

Akane let an exasperated sigh of contempt, closing the door behind the boy, and changing into a new set of clothes before presenting herself before the chef. The boy just roamed outside the house, pacing himself across the patio and admiring the different set of armors and weapons near the training hall.

Upstairs, in the third floor, an angry Takeda argued tiredly over the reason why Bella had to leave. They knew Avaron had finally caught up with the lie, and that the family harbored a dangerous fugitive evading heaven and hell alike.

Even so, both sides decided not to act against them, but instead taking Bella first was a move he didn't expect Avaron to pull.

Takeda: "I keep telling you, Hana. We need to talk with Avaron and explain that Ryoki is not a threat."

Hana: "Do you really think whatever we can say will make an effect on her after the way Ryoki broke her sword?. Honestly, I love her as much as you do, but that. . .Thing inside of her during the scuffle made my skin crawl in fear."

The boy couldn't stop thinking about that Yaomo personality either. The girl, once transformed, managed to raise her Chi levels into a living and walking earthquake capable to decimate the town by just looking at it. It made him uncomfortable as well, but this was a girl who tried to leave her past behind, and they were her family and guardians as of now.

Takeda: "I know. Watching her unravel like that, and accompanied with one of the highest demons I have ever seen no less sure made the situation worse, but Avaron was going to kill her. I swore to take care of her regardless of the dangers, and more importantly. . ."

The boy tried to defend the fanged girl from anyone and anything, but his speech ran short when a complaining voice alerted him from a girl coming back to life.

Ryoki: "O-Oh, my head. . .What, what just happened?"

Hana immediately ran at her side of the bed, helping the teen to sit up and handing her a glass of warm tea while doing so.

Hana: "Ryoki-chan, are you ok?"

Ryoki squinted her eyes tightly, focusing on the blurring shadows in front of her until the images of Takeda and Hana became easy to see for the girl.

Ryoki: "Oh yes, I remember."

Her eyes dropped at the blankets, showing a sign of regret from her actions and then raising them again towards Takeda with a look of shame.

Ryoki: "I-I'm sorry if I let the Yaomo free, Takeda-kun. I swear, the only thing I saw was that blade coming at me, and suddenly wishing to defend from it."

Takeda: "I know, I know you didn't mean to attack Avaron, but things have gone from bad to worse, and we have no idea what's going to happen next."

All three teens stayed for a while longer discussing about what had happened, and who that Tatari-Onryo was. Ryoki explained them what the demon told him in her mind, which altered the view of things in a whole new level.

Hana: "You mean to tell me that Avaron was the angel who murder that demon and his wife, when they were angels?. . .Why?"

Ryoki: "Because Tatari-san, and Elena tasted what humanity had here on earth. Both served as ambassadors between the planet and the celestials back then, and when they found the hardships of life a way to become happy, they agreed to leave all behind."

Takeda: "I see. That may be the reason why Bella returned so distraught. Is some type of rule about them guiding us and protecting us from evil, but never mingling or sharing more than a simple visual contact. What else did he say?"

Ryoki: "That Avaron struck Elena when she was painfully giving birth. My great-grand ancestor surrendered before the angels, but as he was dragged into Chiasa city where the celestials live, he watched his wife being murdered before his eyes."

The fanged teen explained that the fallen Elena managed to flee when they thought of her dead, hiding in the wilderness and giving birth a new bloodline destined to bring down the ruling of heaven or hell over men.

Ryoki: "My Grandfather was later executed, but instead of descending into hell like every other damned soul, the powerful angel resisted by dragging himself from the fall and right outside hell's gates. Since then he has existed as a demon who retains all those souls unfitted to live on heaven, but who don't deserve to be in hell."

Both Takeda and Hana found the story true after the series of event leading up to this point. The couple understood how arrogant and prideful Avaron treated them from the get go, and now that the blanks had been filled, things needed to be addressed sooner rather than later.

Still, it was a lot to take in. Takeda let Hana take care of Ryoki, helping her get cleaned and changed for dinner while he went for a walk.

As the boy paced across the garden, the sound of someone hitting and kicking inside the Dojo called to his attention. The teen walked right in as Ranma skillfully practiced with a dummy made of steel instead of wood.

Takeda: "You know. That practice dummy is made for advanced training. . .Shouldn't you practice with the wooden ones first?"

Ranma: "Nah, This is great for the kind of training I usually do. Well, at least until a few years ago."

Takeda: "Really?, what happened that forced you to stop practicing?"

Slowly but surely, both teens began to feel a certain connection fighters get from one another. The closer they became, the closer their Chi induced aura tried to measure how intense one repelled from the next.

Ranma: "Let's just say I lost a really good friend, an' since then I haven' been able ta get back in shape."

Takeda: "I see. Well, I have friends who help me stay in shape, and protecting this town from any danger has been a great way to become stronger."

Ranma: "I see. . .Care ta try on the mat?"

Both Takeda and Ranma accepted a friendly bout, one to test how badly the years did to his abilities while the other needed to release some pent up feelings of impotence.

When they set one against the other, a second was all the time they left before lunging at each other. Ranma berated himself every now and then as his posture and sense to evade attacks had really deteriorated over the last two years.

The pigtailed boy had its speed up notch like always, but skipping right in the moment Takeda punched him proved to be hard to time correctly. A few mild cussing here and there told the priest his adversary truly was a magnificent fighter who hated to miss so many openings.

Ranma on the other hand never gave up regardless of his mistakes. The boy handled the fight just like most, sprinting all over the place when the pressure became too great, but attacking from a different perspective which confused Takeda to no end.

It was as if the pigtailed fighter pulled his punches in the last minute, forcing his own offensive to fail, and when Takeda promptly went into a defensive stance, several hundred punches thrown at incredible speed voided his shielded arms, forcing many of those fists to bypass him through.

The round seemed to end when both teens threw caution to the wind. It was a stalemate of sorts where Ranma looked clearly tired by the exertion of misused energy while Takeda had grown tired of his enemy's cowardly, yet effective style of fighting.

When they decided to end it once and for all, both threw a direct hit against each other's jaws, forgetting their own defense and putting everything on that one hit. Both teens flew on opposite sides, landing against the separate walls while enjoying a good workout.

Takeda: "Ouch, I got to hand it to you. This is almost as hard as Bella's own attacks. It really threw me off guard, man."

Ranma: "Right back at you. . .If I were up ta date with my trainin' this could've been different, but man. I sure need ta practice more. . ."

Both Takeda and Ranma took a deep breath before going into the adjacent restroom. There, the two took a shower and changed clothes from a well organized closet where training sweatpants and shirts here bundled up and neatly ordered.

Oddly enough there was no personal contact between the two afterwards. It was as if Takeda didn't care much about who he is, or why was he here. His mind raced mostly for the young angel Avaron took from his hands, and the poor fanged girl trying to survive in his custody.

They both walked across the garden next, aiming for the living room where, precisely at the same time Hana, and Ryoki stepped in from upstairs.

That was the moment no one really expected to happen. Akane, and Eiko served the table with all manner of dishes, only stopping when sound of steps going down the stairs made the young Tendo watch in awe at the most beautiful girl dressed in a pretty black skirt and white blouse.

To the invited guest it was unmistakable who that young woman was, after all, her long, and dark hair was tightly held by a yellow bandanna Akane had seen thousand of times before. Ryoki on the other hand immediately froze at the sight of someone she hoped to forget long ago.

The fanged teen tensed in place, forcing Hana to furrow her brows and ask the girl if everything was fine.

Ryoki: "N-No. . .Everything is not fine."

It was impossible for this to happen now. Ryoga felt so ashamed as Akane smiled while looking straight into her eyes. Her hands ran instantly against her skirt, feeling the intense blush across her nose which told the raven haired teen what was going exactly through her mind.

Akane: "Oh, no!. . .Please Ryoga. Don't feel bad about that, you look. You look amazing."

Ryoki tried to react at her voice, feeling that old nervous heat raise from her chest and all the way to the top of her head. This couldn't be happening, thought bitterly the teen. The one girl she hoped to forget stood right there, and what was worse. . .

Ryoki: "W-Wait a minute. . .If you're here, that only means. . ."

Akane bit her lower lip, unaware that by bringing that idiot with her may had been a terrible mistake. As if on cue, both Takeda and Ranma walked in that precise second. The priest smiled at the composed girl who oddly enough seemed spooked by something.

Takeda: "Ryo. Is everything alright?"

Right there, before the astonished stares from everyone, Ryoki Hibiki saw the face terrorizing her dreams. Her own eyes trembled with fear and her voice broke into a blabbering mass of nonsense.

Only one phrase managed to be understood among its wordless pile of noises, one that forced the pigtailed boy to walk disconcertingly closer to the girl.

Ryoki: "R-Ranma. What the hell are you doing here?"

Takeda: "Ranma?. . .As in, Ranma Saotome?"

Ranma: "Y-Yeah. That's me."

The Saotome heir couldn't believe what was right in front of him. Right there, before his mystified eyes a gorgeous dark haired teen with a protruding fang cutely stared back at him. Her face decorated with the prettiest of shades in red, and her vibrant green orbs trembled in what he guessed was pure unadulterated surprise.

The moment couldn't be more awkward until Ryoki took a step back, dropping her sight to the floor and doing something both, Hana and Takeda were afraid to see again.

Takeda: "No!, don't let the Yaomo out!"

Ryoki: "B-But, I can't handle this. I have to. . ."

Neither Akane or Ranma knew what was going on, but the Tendo girl decided to take matters on her own hands, lunging at Ryoki before she could transform, and pulling her into a hug.

Akane: "Please Ryoga, let me talk with you first, and then we can sort out the rest."

The fanged teen watched perplexed at someone who had betrayed her plenty of times in the past hug, and be near the skittish teen with no problem to be attacked by her monstrous personality.

She felt like shoving her to the side and kill Ranma where he stood, it almost felt right to do so, but seeing Akane's brown eyes beg for a chance alone with the girl did softened her heart, letting Ryoki nod and walk back to her room with her.

Ryoki: "Sorry Eiko-chan. I'll skip dinner for now."

Eiko: "Don't worry dear, I'll save some for you two later."

Ranma wanted to follow them as well, but the priest had so many questions for him, and since this wasn't exactly his house, what his hosts deemed necessary seemed to be the rule he had to follow.

Takeda: "Walk with me, Ranma."

Both boys excused themselves from dinner as well, walking once again to the Dojo where Takeda tried to understand so many things about a boy who could transform into a girl.

Back on the third floor, Akane knelt right before a disgruntled Ryoki. The fanged teen could barely pay attention to her, ashamed mostly by the way she dressed and the blatant look she had as a girl.

Akane: "Ryoga!, please listen. . ."

A snap from her voice made Ryoga scowl at the girl. Giving Ryoki her speech back and letting the teen express so many memories painfully bottled up for so long.

She began to blurt out about so many anecdotes about their past, usually where Ryoga got the short end of the stick from them all. Akane felt every remainder as one of the several heavy rocks she had to endure for so long, that's why she remained quiet until Ryoga stopped talking.

Akane: "I-I know. I know I have always used you as a doormat, and I regret every moment I did so."

Ryoki: "What good does that do me now. I have passed through hell trying to erase my existence from that town, and hoping to forget that stupid lost boy everyone took for granted. Did you know that, as a girl, I don't get lost anymore?. . .It's just amazing the way I feel in this form."

Akane: "I'm glad you found a new way of life, Ryoga, but I want to be part of it. . .You know I have always loved you, just not in the way you wanted me."

Ryoga imagined this moment for so long, the girl wanted to pushed her own judgment and punish her with her own hatred, but she knew Akane didn't have all the blame. Deep in her mind, Ryoki knew the terrible things she did to her as well, and this seemed like the best time to confess.

Ryoki: "I guess you're not to be blamed one hundred percent. You see, all this time while you guys took me for granted, I. . ."

It was hard to admit it after so many years, but being a piglet and violating her personal space by hugging her breasts or watching her undress was an offense not so easy to forget. Still, words had trouble to come out when the girl needed them to show. That's why Akane felt the need to help her a bit with her own struggles.

Akane: "What?, that you are my P-Chan?"

Ryoki: "H-How did you know?"

Akane: "Sigh. . .Ryoga-chan. How long have we known each other, and how many times has that idiot of Ranma hinted you with all manner of pig remarks?. Do you really think I'm that dull that I wouldn't caught up to the situation?"

Ryoki: "I-I guess."

Akane: "Now, I understand why you hid this from me, and I can even understand Ranma never saying a thing, all because of honor, but what pains me to admit is that I used that excuse to trample over you, using you as a bait to keep Ranma from the other two, and make him understand I was her rightful fiancée."

Both girls began to realize a relationship is something that needs to be nourished over time, and that secrets always deteriorate what they tried to accomplish, whether it be friendship or something else.

Akane: "Anyway, is this transformation a permanent curse, or can I still see my old friend back?"

Ryoga: "I guess. The male form is stuck with a powerful demon who inhabit it until further notice, but many things have changed since then."

Watching Ryoki lit brightly during the conversation sent chills down Akane's back. She wanted this for so long, and now that both girls started to get along, forgiveness seemed like an easy goal to achieve.

Ryoga: "Wait, back off a bit. Why did you say "you were Ranma's fiancée". . .Are you two married now?"

Akane: "Not really. You see, your disappearance not only affected the whole family Ryoga, but P-chan was a vital part to my self esteem. . .You know, from the many times I cried myself to sleep with you on my arms, asking you why Ranma treated me so badly, and believe me. . .Your pleading eyes were enough to make me forget all his banter and demeaning attitude towards me."

The young Tendo told Ryoki how the situation between Ranma and her slowly became too volatile to be handled alone. Of course Ukyo and Shampoo didn't help one bit to patch things up like they were able to fix after a terrible fight on other times.

Akane: "So, in the end we realized there wasn't so much of a shared feeling between the two, but a sense of ownership given by our parents over a pledge that made no sense whatsoever."

Ryoki: "Wow, I didn't think I would see the day for you two to leave each other apart."

Akane: "Which brings me to the next question. . ."

The girl slowly bent forward this time, pressing Ryoki into staring directly at her eyes and answer the one question she had been interested from some time now.

Akane: "Tell me, Ryoga. If you can control that demon living in your male form. Would you be willing to try something about those feelings you had for me?"

Ryoki considered the question very carefully, agreeing that a certain attraction remained in her memories, but adapting into a girl's life for the last two years, not to mention letting her hormones dictate her taste for boys led the teen to forget what she once felt as a boy.

Ryoki: "Gee. I don't really know. . .You see, things have changed for me, and I'm afraid my heart aims at someone else."

It was natural that Ryoga would suppress her old feelings with those of a new female personality, after all, Akane hoped to be forgiven, and best of all, she was in the end. Despite what the girl could feel for her now, she at least was glad love wouldn't interfere with their new found friendship.

Akane: "Don't tell me. Are you in love with Takeda-san?"

Ryoki: "Um. . .Not exactly."

Akane: "C'mon, don't be coy. Remember, we just got past old wounds, and I really want to know this new Ryoki Hibiki. Please, tell me whose guy are you pinning for?"

While both teens argued over who could reign in Ryoki's obsessed mind, a pair of angry teens circled each other down at the Dojo. Ranma closely watched as Takeda walked mutely in circles, staring back at him like if he had grown another head.

Ranma: "Are we goin' ta stay quiet all night, or do you want ta ask me somethin'?"

Takeda: "It's not so much what I want to ask, but rather what I need to tell you."

Ranma: "Which is?"

Takeda: "Listen, man. I don't care what you were to Ryoki back then, but right now you are threatening her well being, and I don't approve from such attitude."

Ranma: "Hey, man. You know you're talkin' 'bout a guy pretending ta be a girl, don' you?"

Takeda: "Wrong!, Ryoki is a young girl who hates her past and has decided to embrace a new way of life. If you don't care about the new her, might as well go back from where you came for."

Ranma: "Sorry, but it don' work like that. . .I came ta get my friend, an' knock some sense into him. If he gets ta act like a girl afterwards, that's his business but not until we decide who is the better fighter."

Takeda: "Really?. . .Is this just a game for you?. Ryoki has embraced womanhood, and if she doesn't want to go with you, I don't see any reason for you to take her anywhere."

Ranma: "Listen here, man. You are delusional for someone who is not real. Forget what she is now, an' understand whose hiding behind a fake mask is nothin' but a scared boy."

Takeda: "Really?. She is delusional, you say. This coming from someone who uses that curse to entice other men for favors, get kissed in front of everyone, and becomes a doll easily to be fondled by any pervert back home. . .No. I don't think your in any position to tell who is delusional and who isn't."

Ranma began to feel frustrated after the way Ryoga had blinded everyone. He had his flaws by using his female side as a tool, but at least he never lived the lie.

At this point the pigtailed teen bared his teeth in anger, ready to lung at him when a scream screeched all over the property, stopping the pair from restarting the fight, and instead running towards the house.

Akane in the distance: "You're in love with who!?"

Ranma and Takeda rushed inside at the same time Akane followed Ryoki into the living room. One girl trying to escape the possible chance that Ranma heard her confession while the other teen excitedly following her behind.

When the four teens met exactly by the kitchen, Ryoki stared menacingly at Ranma while Akane couldn't contain her smile and Takeda tilted his head puzzled.

Takeda: "What happened. . .?"

The fanged girl tried to walk near the boy, but the pigtailed teen managed to cut her in, interposing between the two and standing mere inches from the scared teenager.

Ranma: "Ryoga. We need ta talk. . .Right now."

Takeda: "She doesn't need to go anywhere, Ranma"

Ranma: "Stay out of this, man. "He" an' I got a fight ta finish, an' someone needs ta put him back in place."

The fanged girl felt the need to walk a few steps back, failing to do so when Ranma grabbed her wrists and stopped her from moving at all. The touch alone, and the shame to confess such terrible feeling to Akane made Ryoki flare in her reddish blue aura, threatening to release the Yaomo in her place.

Ryoki: "Back off, or else. . ."

Ranma: "No, I came all the way here ta fix what we left off unfinished. If you feel like playin' wife with that pervert, that's fine with me, but only after we're done with our duel."

Ryoki felt the need to teach him a lesson once and for all, but watching Akane so excited and being unable to control her stupid raging hormones made the teen push Ranma with some of her new released Chi, sending him flying against the wall, and letting the girl take over the situation.

Unfortunately the teen did what she thought Ranma would hate the most, and instead of rewarding him with a fight, the girl walked towards Takeda, kissing him straight on his lips and declaring something for all to hear.

Ryoki: "Yes, Take-kun. About that date you asked me earlier. . .It would be an honor to go out with you."

The priest still had trouble letting go from the intense demonstration of love, forcing his eyes open, and wondering when did he ask her about a certain date. Seconds later he understood what the girl tried to pull, so he conveniently accepted to go with the ruse.

Takeda: "Thanks, Ryoki-chan. How about at seven. . .Would that be Ok?"

Ryoki: "Why yes. That would be wonderful."

After a moment or two both teens walked together into Ryoki's bedroom, followed by Akane, Hana, and Gina who at this point wanted to see what had just happened.

Back on the living room Ranma stared daggers at the new couple, wondering the same thing Akane did, but feeling a certain rage for no apparent reason whatsoever.

Ranma: "Whatever, man. It ain' like a date with that pervert is goin' ta phase me."

The boy scoffed madly at the group leaving him behind, kicking the floor as he made his way into his room, and tried to understand why he felt a deep empty void in the pit of his stomach.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nakano city, Friday at noon. . .**

Terrible had become the situation for Ryoki the day before when the girl abruptly tried to trick Ranma into thinking she actually dated Takeda Kimura for a while now.

It all started as a way to get back at the pigtailed boy without actually indulge him with a duel. Instead, the fanged girl opted for an even bigger, and more elaborated ruse with the goal to prove him her new life as a girl was real, and hopefully push Ranma to leave her alone once and for all.

Ryoki: "Akane-san, this is not going to work!"

Complained the teen nervously. She and the other girls discussed almost all night long about the sudden date, specially a very specific point Ryoki never took into consideration. In fact, Akane was the one asking the girl, what if Ranma were to get jealous instead of ending all this and leaving?.

Akane: "Trust me ok?, I have done this longer than you. There's no way I can miss."

There were but a few more hours for Ryoki Hibiki and Takeda Kimura to go out in their first real date. Hana had allowed them to go out before as a way to train the fanged girl with the role of a young lady, and everything that entitled such change.

Today though, what marked a day of reconciliation between Akane Tendo and Ryoki had as well given each other a new chance to begin from zero. The youngest Tendo dabbling well into her late teens accepted a new relationship as Ryoga's self appointed sister while Ryoki tried to come to terms with her assistance.

The day was a beautiful warm Friday, and as Gina and her new found boyfriend waited downstairs, the youngest Tendo girl helped Ryoki with stuff she hadn't been ready to perform just yet.

The teen stared speechless at the full body mirror purposely set on her bedroom for this occasion alone while Akane contemplated the beautiful purple dress resting on the corner from her bed.

Akane: "C'mon Ryoga. The purple looks amazing in you, and the shade makes your beautiful green eyes sparkle even more."

Ryoki: "B-But, it just feels weird to dress like that, specially when you knew me as a "he"."

The young brunette smiled cheerfully at her friend, admitting that the change would never affect her opinion over the girl, and that having a female confidant sure enhanced their connection even more.

Akane: "That doesn't matter Ryoki-chan. To me, you are the closest thing I have as a confessional sister."

Ryoki: "Confessional sister?"

Akane: "Yeah. There were times when I would trust Kasumi Onee-san with how I felt about Ranma, but she would advise me about my behavior more than what to do against his demeaning attacks."

"To be honest, that was supposed to be the way an old sister acts, but instead of criticize me you listened to my pain. You actually heard every complaint and angry comment as either a piglet or a boy, showing your support and helping me calm down at the end of my tantrum."

Ryoki: "Well. Back then I really tried to be there for you, whether from how I felt, or because that idiot always gets what he wants regardless of how badly he can hurt others."

Akane: "I'm sorry Ryoki, I never took into account your feelings when I was down, but even when you tried to fight for us I knew you always had the best interest at heart."

Ryoki and the girl smiled and cheered after the past had been officially buried and forgotten. Still, the fanged teen getting ready to dress for the occasion couldn't help but to ask a very important question lingering in her mind.

Ryoki: "Tell me Akane. After all has been said and done, do you feel anything at all for Ranma?"

Akane felt a sinking pang in her chest, afraid to scare the only chance she had to make this right by using the wrong answer. With a prolonged pause she didn't mean to make, the teen stared at the floor, admitting that the time to see Ranma as an item had been lost for some time now.

Akane: "I wish I could tell, Ryoga. I mean. . .We've gone through so much, from kidnappings to ghosts and races, but these past two years I have learned what truly lies beneath his condescending behavior. As a matter of fact, he made me realize how terrible of a fiancé he became right during our last Christmas together."

It was so forced and deliberate the response she made, Ryoki simply chuckled at the turn of events, unconsciously scratching her forehead puzzled and accepting what she saw in Ranma from an external point of view had finally caught up to the girl.

Ryoki: "I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later."

Both teens decided to leave old Ranma in the past, focusing instead on the present, and see how all the stuff scattered around the bed would be of any use for the dating teen.

Ryoki: "Anyway. . .What was I supposed to do with all these?"

Her deep sigh of disappointment clearly made Ryoga feel bad at their situation, after all, what the girl left behind was a past where Ryoga figured they would be happy. Instead, it seemed like her disappearance brought the truth to a painful exposure.

There was another pause Akane used to clear her head, and after a moment or two the young woman went back to business, detailing and enumerating the different chores a young lady must always do before appearing very presentable.

Akane: "Well. I brought several makeup shades for your olive skin tone, but we can go through that later. Right now I'd like to know a bit more about what you said to me last night."

Ryoki: "About what?"

Akane: "You know. About you and Ranma?"

Ryoki: "Oh!, that. It isn't how it sounds Akane. I became a bit "attracted" to him that time when I saved you from the ghostly woman, that's all."

Akane: "But you actually hinted that the more you two were together "back then" that feeling would make you think more about him."

Ryoki: "Y-Yes, well. . .Um. I admit that during our fights, at some point I stopped looking into his eyes afraid to let those weird feelings cloud my mind, that's why I swore never to return back to Nerima, besides the way you all treated me. It was just too hard to feel threatened by his charm, and rejected by your indifference."

That pretty much killed any more dirt the girl wanted to get from Ryoki. She always had an idea of how close they were as boys, and how damming could a sweet redheaded girl be by unconsciously trap a lonely boy whose never been that good to say no at a pretty woman.

When she caught them in the tent during the Koi rod incident, Akane realized how emotional and weak Ryoga could become after the many tricks Ranma used to seduce him. To the pigtailed teen it was just fun, but in the lost boy's mind, those feelings could have easily escalated into a love for her fiancé.

Eventually she fought to break the spell, but as she ended up battling a jealous Ranma over Ryoga, the youngest Tendo watched for the first time ever how Ranma hated her for actually trying to meddle between them.

Akane: "Sorry I asked. . .Is just. . ."

Ryoki: "Please, just drop it Akane-san. There can never be something like that with him because he is way too straight according to what his father taught him, not to mention all the stupid incidents we have shared in the past, and he has never become like the way I am now."

Akane: "I know. I'm not trying to get you together. . .It's just, that sometimes I could swear you had a thing going on. I mean, he always had your back, defended you from me and others, and even cried when you ran away that day you thought I discovered your secret."

Ryoki: "H-He cried. . .When?"

Akane: "Well, according to my sister Nabiki, she heard him sob, and lament your situation on top of the roof when you left the house that day, right after I related your curse with that weird doodle drawn on your stomach. He has tried plenty of times to be there for you, and even when he played a girl, the idiot confessed me how much she enjoyed your care."

Ryoki: "N-Nah. You're reading too much into it. I have always felt close to him as well, and those blue eyes hunt me sometimes in my dreams, but he is as manly as they get, and as a boy I was supposed to be that way too."

Akane: "Really?, then how come you saved him when he was about to be killed by the snow monster. I could go on all day long and bring out so many chances for you two to end up as a couple."

Ryoki: "I don't get it. Why are you bringing all this up now?"

Akane: "I don't know, maybe because he may try to romance you now after the daring date you threw on his face. . .I don't know, I'm just trying to see if he could have a chance."

The conversation had turned into an ocean of ideas Ryoki hadn't even considered yet. The date for tonight meant only a way to get rid of Ranma where Takeda would help finish her training as a real girl, and let her live a normal life all on her own.

Ryoki confessed a sort of misguided feelings she had long ago, but the culprit from those emotions where Ranma and his disguises. It wasn't like she fell in love with the boy, and made all this chaos to end up with him in the end.

Ryoki: "I don't think he does, Akane. I chose to forgive you because I see you are sorry for what happened to me and because I betrayed you a lot as well, but that moron has never felt sorry for a thing. He expect women to fall on his feet and fight for him as if he was an unattainable prize. . .No way!, I could never fall for someone like that."

Akane: "I guess you wouldn't. . . Well, back at the makeup tips and to dress for the date."

Both teens went ahead with the preparations, fashionably finishing twenty minutes before six. Down on the first floor Takeda waited with his tux well pressed and a dozen flowers held on his arm.

When Ryoki walked down the stairs everyone gasped surprisingly at the incredible look her purple dress made her green eyes stand so bright and beautiful.

Eiko: "Aren't you the prettiest girl in town?. . .Well?"

Gina: "She really is so pretty!"

Takeda: "You really are beautiful Ryoki-chan."

The girls waited for Takeda to show her the flowers, watching at the girl blush intensely and bow before the boy.

Ryoki: "They are incredible. . .Thank you!"

Both teens walked at the main entrance, carefully threading towards the gates while unknowingly leaving behind a mumbling Ranma complaining into himself.

Takeda: "Eiko Oneesan, we should be back by ten or so. . ."

Eiko: "That's fine. Have fun you two. . ."

Akane watched from the sidelines as well how Ranma kept his distance with the couple all day, sneaking in and out of his room with small boxes on hand and mumbling incoherent demands about whatever unfair situation he seemed to be in.

Akane: "Ranma. Are you going to wish them good luck?"

Ranma: "What for?, it ain' like they're goin' ta last for long. Besides, I got things ta do as well."

The eighteen year old hurried into the house, vanishing from view and leaving the rest of the family wondering if he was ok.

Akane: "Oh, don't worry. Sometimes he gets all dramatic like that."

Eiko: "Well Akane-chan. Should we get ready and catch up with them?"

Akane: "I thought they were in a date?"

Eiko: "They are, but we are going to meet them an hour later for a family dinner all together, and then we're leaving them alone until ten or so."

Akane: "I see. . .Well. I better change too then."

Everyone went inside the house to ready themselves for the reunion. As the girls rejoined back in the living room, the Tendo young girl couldn't help but secretly ask Hana about that angel staring at her during Bella's abduction.

Hana: "Well, I don't want to delve in things too much, but according to Bella, Lucas is the representative angel in charge to train and protect the hero in Nerima city. When Ranma became 'it' though, he was recalled back from his mission, but that's the extent of my knowledge."

Akane couldn't help but wonder about that celestial. Perhaps he was appointed as Ranma's heavenly guard, but from his gazing looks the young man seemed to have a bigger interest in the girl.

Akane: "I see. Well, I'll be sure to ask him myself the next time we meet."

The group were finally ready to leave until Eiko asked about Ranma's whereabouts. As they tried to search for him, Akane realized the pigtailed boy had mysteriously left them behind.

Back at the restaurant things weren't as comfortable as the fanged teen wanted them to be. She was greeted famously around the place, led by the hand from the boy and seated like a man would normally do so with his girl.

It was the right way to go, but Ryoki still felt the effects of being a boy originally which made the girl so self-conscious and stare scared at every man passing by with a smile on their faces and a sly stare over her looks.

Takeda: "Loosen up. We have done this plenty of times before."

Ryoki: "I-I know, but I have never been dressed like this, or used make up on my face. Doest it even look good on me?"

The boy stared at the incredible features Ryoki displayed, unlike most Japanese girls in town. Her terse olive skin tone made the perfect combination with the purple long dress, and that color simultaneously shaped her eyes to be highlighted even brighter and more daring than how she normally had.

Takeda: "You look. . .Incredible. . ."

Ryoki stared dumbfounded at the boy whose eyelids dropped half way, and his smile became a contorted grin people may do when in love. Thanks to that stare alone the girl awkwardly felt her cheeks redden and the heat from her face invade the rest of her body.

Ryoki: "T-Thank you."

Nothing more could be said when the suspicious waitress busily arrived, leaving two menu charts on the table and praising the pretty young thing nervously blushing at her date.

Takeda: "We'll take two of those please."

Waitress: "Very well Sir. Would you like something more lively to drink?. . .Perhaps Champagne?"

Both teens looked at the waitress with surprise, wondering why would the girl offer something they weren't allowed to ingest. Upon closer inspection Ryoki couldn't help to notice something very familiar about the server.

She was rather short compared to most employees on the establishment. A net overlapped a big brown mane ruffling over what it looked like her real auburn hair, which in turn seemed to be knotted into a bun.

Her eyes were so crystal like, and blue hued so deep Ryoki swore in her mind she had seen them somewhere before.

The girl well older than them had a very petite frame, curved and busty which for some rather strange reason it added up to a very familiar face the fanged girl wasn't able to pinpoint just yet.

Takeda "Um, no thank you. We are not old enough to drink yet."

Waitress: "Oh!, silly of me. Of course you can't. . .Why don't I leave you two alone and see if someone else needs my help. . ."

As the server left the table alone, her angry eyes never stopped from watching Ryoki's reactions. It was almost like this total stranger passed judgment over the way she dressed, or how innocent Ryoki looked from her flushed features.

Patron #1: "Oh, waitress!. . ."

Waitress: "Just gimme a sec, ok!?"

It was so weird to see that short girl move all over the place with ease, taking orders and doing her job regardless of how familiar her moves resembled one very fast and flexible athlete instead of a normal employee.

Ryoki: "I don't why, but I swear I have seen her somewhere else."

Takeda waited patiently as his companion held her chin with a finger, furrowing her brows puzzled, and tracing her wandering mind across that waitress path, making her pouting face cuter and his smile wider.

Takeda: "Maybe she's one of the people you have saved in the past?"

Ryoki: "Um, no. . .It's more like a distant relative or something like that, but it can't be. I have no relatives at all."

Takeda: "Well, while we wait why don't I give you this."

The boy pulled from his side pocket a tiny box tied with a green bow, passing it along the table to the bewildered girl who tilted her head amused.

Ryoki: "W-What's this?"

Takeda: "Open it, and find out."

Ryoki timidly took the box, pulled the bow and gasped rather loudly at the precious emerald mounted on top of a silver hoop.

Ryoki: "I-I'ts a ring!"

Waitress: "A ring!?"

Both Takeda and an emotional Ryoki snapped at the loud girl who openly ignored every single costumer on that side of the restaurant, and instead stared angrily at the surprised girl receiving such romantic gift.

Ryoki: "I-Is everything alright, Miss?"

Waitress: "Alright. . .Alright!?. Why would you think everythin' is alright!"

Ryoki: "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so loud."

Takeda: "You don't need to apologize Ryo-chan, I think this woman is crazy, and deserves to publicly apologize for treating us this way!. . .Where's your manager?"

Waitress: "M-Manager?, no! please!. . .I was out of line Sir, an' your fiancée looks so beautiful an' nice. Why don' I leave the two of you alone an' I get busy?"

Takeda: "I think that should be best."

Not two seconds passed after the couple went back to their table when an enormous Chinese man grabbed the waitress from her blouse, turned her around and did what it looked like scolding her with silent words.

The blue eyed server clenched her teeth and looked to the floor, accepting every angry whisper from the man until Takeda and Ryoki went back to their dinner, ignoring any more distractions from their date. Back to the waitress and her boss, things stop happening the way they were supposed to.

Waitress: "Stuff it old man. I don' even work here. . ."

The young employee veered in place, rushing this time into the restroom and ignoring the few raised hands costumers had for her service.

Takeda: "Well. That was weird. . .Anyway. This is a day we should be celebrating, and because of the times we have lived together merit recognition, I believe that gift is in order."

Ryoki: "But a ring?, what does it mean. . .Unless. . ."

Takeda: "No. It doesn't mean "that". Look inside of it."

Ryoki looked interested at the sparkling ring when she bent it on one side, and in the interior wall from the hoop three words stood up above the platinum and the emerald. The teen smiled at the true meaning of that piece, agreeing with the present, and accepting it with all her heart.

Ryoki: "Best friends forever. Yeah, I can go with that."

Both teens talked to no end about old times and memories forged this past two years shared with all manner of near death experiences and amazing new victories. When Takeda and Ryoki felt their hour long date about to be over, the two of them were assaulted with yet a new challenge no one expected to face tonight.

Kew: "Darling!. . .There you are!"

The loud screech made most costumers twirl their heads and gawk at the splendorous young woman swaying her ample waist from side to side, while at the same time flaunted her impossible, gravity defying breasts bouncing from within her strapless red dress.

Kew: "I knew you were around here, but it took me some time finding you!"

Takeda: "Um, are you talking to me?"

Kew: "Well, of course dear. I know it's been some time, but I can't believe you don't remember me. . .Your most beautiful fiancée. . ."

Everyone at the restaurant darted their eyes at the lucky hero who, without realizing it himself, had gained two of the most pretty girls that night had to offer. Some threw him several thumbs up while others smiled and nodded his way, praising his daring bravery and saluting him for his good fortune.

Ryoki: "Takeda. Do you know her?"

Takeda: "I-I. . .I don't think so. Excuse me Miss. . .Did you say, m-my fiancée?"

Kew: "Why yes!, our parents promised us in marriage long ago, and since then I been looking for you everywhere."

Ryoki found all this business very familiar, specially the girl whose amazing body and enormous blue eyes reminded her of someone else. Unfortunately that person still eluded her mind.

Ryoki: "Well, since you are here, might as well save you a seat. . .Here."

The young fanged teen stood up and gave her the seat next to him, sitting herself on the distance and watching in awe at how excited this new fiancée acted.

Suddenly the new guest balanced over the boy in a very suggestive manner, hugging him around his shoulders and pushing her bust into his face so lewdly that, although the men around the table couldn't keep their eyes off of her, Ryoki felt increasingly shaky, and ashamed.

Takeda: "W-What are you doing!?"

The teen couldn't help but move to the side outraged, watching as the girl skillfully avoided falling to the floor and instead jumping directly into his empty arm.

Kew: "Oh!, don't play coy Takeda-kun. We're fiancées, and foreplay is just part of a married life!"

Ryoki began to feel that shame raise into her head, transforming her shyness into a full raging hatred for the invader, and the way she used to humiliate Takeda publicly

Ryoki: "Hey!, listen here Miss. . ."

Her hands reached over the brunette, pulling her by an arm and forcing the girl to stand face to face against her.

Ryoki: "You can be whatever you want Missy, but I don't take kindly when people embarrass my friends like the way you're doing it right now."

Kew: "Why should I care what you think of me, after all. Weren't you flirting with my boyfriend just now, you floozy. Besides. . .That idiotic way to play like a prude makes you look more like an easy woman if you ask me. . ."

Takeda: "T-That's enough!"

Takeda stepped right in front of Ryoki the second the girl backtracked afraid from the verbal attack and found her words incredibly hurtful.

In the midst of the altercation Kew managed to throw an open palm across the boy, accidentally slamming the timid girl against the real waitress serving food, and splattering the several soups she carried on top of her beautiful purple dress.

When Ryoki gasped exasperated by the unexpected bath, everyone in the restaurant couldn't stop laughing at the teen filled with all manner of seafood and ramen decorating her new attire.

Takeda tried to reach and help the girl scrambled down on the floor, but something primal could be seen in Ryoki's eyes. . .Something that wasn't there before, and had finally decided to take a stand.

Ryoga: " _That does it Ryoki. It's about time for me to take over and teach a lesson to that idiot_!"

Ryoki: " _W-Who are you?, and what do you mean by "that idiot"._. .?"

Ryoga: " _Damn it, girl_. _I'm the Yaomo carefully adapting into your male side, but more importantly, I think you know who that stupid jerk dressed like a woman really is._. ."

Ryoki: " _N-No. . .It can't be._. ."

That had to be the greatest, most terrible news Ryoki wasn't able to tolerate at this point. She knew Ranma could try something, specially dissapointed by the sudden date, but to act as Takeda's fiancée sure annoyed her beyond recognition, forcing the fanged girl to break, and let her demon side resolve this issue instead.

If she became a new human being, it was because both Akane and him proved to ruin his life in the past. Maybe the girl was soft enough to forgive Akane since Ryoga had a lot of fault as well, but destroying Ranma's friendship for good suddenly became her first priority.

From the other side of the table Kew stared at the fallen girl with a blush across her nose. She never meant to come this far, but when she tried to intervene and apologize Takeda decided to pull her away from a silent Ryoki.

Takeda: "I think you have done enough. . ."

Kew: "I. . .I-I. . ."

Nothing more could be said after Ryoki stood with certain difficulty all on her own, carefully stepping between dropped stews and spread meats all over the floor, but never taking her brightly green eyes from the blue eyed fiancée.

Without much effort on her part Ryoki's Chi flared like she had never shown before. Her eyes turned into brighter, almost glowing green emeralds just as her breaking voice pronounced a name at the same time someone else said it just as loud.

Ryoki, and Akane in unison. "Ranma Saotome!"

The new guest visiting the family Kimura, and Takeda abruptly stared at each other. The boy had no idea why both girls blamed the incident on someone who wasn't even here until the raven haired teen stomped across the messy floor, furiously pulling the brown wig from the girl.

Everyone, from Eiko to Hana, and Gina tilted their heads wondering who that redhead was. When Akane began to scold her using Ranma as her name, everything began to make so much sense.

Ranma. "Hey!, it ain' like I interrupted anythin' Akane. She was playin' all cute an' cuddly like an easy girl accepting treats."

Akane. "Don't compare Ryoki with you!, I can't believe you would do something like this. You know, I think you'd actually be capable to do it, but I didn't think you would try it on here of all places."

Ranma. "It ain' a big deal, ok?, It was just a tiny mishap but we can always fix this, right Ryoga?"

That smile. . .That smile, and condescending demeanor were the most damming flaws Ryoga had to endure besides Ranma's ridicule and cheap tricks. At this point the fanged teen shuddered at the sudden change of personality who found the redhead's antics past their due date.

With a defying smile and sly looks the young teen angrily tore the pretty arrangements from the top of her ruined dress, walking towards the exit of the restaurant and enjoying the freedom to taste open air for a second time on this lifetime.

Ryoki/Yaomo. "Ah! Ten thousand years locked up in my own blood sure can cramp ones body. Why don't you give me a second and then we can take this show on the road. . ."

Akane: "Ryoki?, are you ok?. . .You sound weird."

Ryoki/Yaomo: "Oh, I'm fine Akane-chan, in fact, I've never felt so great until now."

Her tone of voice had become low and raspy, almost like she was forcing the speech with a flu in her throat. Her eyes were longer slit shaped pupils more like a feline posses than a human being, and the wild Chi dancing around the girl slowly turned into dark flames threatening to consume what they touched.

Takeda: "N-No. . .I can't be."

Ryoki/Yaomo: "Oh, but it is lover boy. I have watched this poor sap take punch after punch without defending herself, and only because she, or he. . .Or whatever the hell it wants to be at a certain time saw that idiot with friendship in her eyes, but me. Oh!, me. . ."

Regardless the ignorant looks from Akane and Ranma, the new girl carelessly walked outside the restaurant, and into the middle of the street, finishing that precious dress by tearing its long skirt and leaving it well above her well terse legs.

Ryoki/Yaomo: "Oh yeah, better mobility and more reach. Now, why don't you get more comfortable and start this long overdue fight, redheaded tramp."

Akane, Takeda and the others turned to see Ranma fume by the name calling regardless of what he had done all night long to Ryoki. With knitted brows and stepping madly into the street, the redheaded girl pulled the whole dress from her, leaving behind his usual white shirt and yellow shorts.

Ranma: "Listen Ryoga, I may have gone a little bit overboard, but I don' want ta embarrass you in front of them."

Ryoki/Yaomo: "Ha, ha ha. Don't worry mortal. . .You won't."

The second Ranma's dress dropped on the ground both fighters dashed forward, one against the other. The more petite and agile girl managed to overpower Ryoki with her advanced technique and dexterous moves.

Ranma measured the amount of Chi Ryoki was wildly expanding, which gave the girl plenty of resistance to withstand every attack. A last assault forced the brunette to skid across stalls and houses until the girl could regain her steps and landed firmly on her feet.

Ryoki/Yaomo: "Oh yeah. I was forgetting how nice having muscles and flesh really feels. I think I'm going to enjoy your company a bit longer, Ranma-kun."

This time Ryoki advanced forward in a more cat like motion, jumping and swooping the different flower arrangements and brightly lit gifts sold on the stalls and guessing the precise moment when the redhead skipped out of her reach and on top of a fence.

Ryoki's claws grasped the edged side of Ranma's shoulder, barely able to make a real dent, but deeply gushing into her flesh with the black flames her chi produced.

Ranma: "Ooff!. . ."

The redhead rolled several feet into the street, grabbing her shoulder and growling painfully at the internal wound.

Ryoki/Yaomo: "Ahh, did my chi hurt you, little girl?. . .Don't sweat it. Maybe, just maybe your thinking that if you were a man, things could be easier to handle, well why don't we test that theory?"

The more the Yaomo enjoyed Ryoki's body, the worst her shape started to become. The girl's cute fangs began to elongate and curve closing its tips to her chin, her green eyes turned into red slits, and her hair slowly lost its lustrous jet black color into a deep dark red almost like blood.

Her long nails and powerful tiny hands extended at an aluminum kettle used to water the flowers, touching the metal container with its boiling aura, and melting the cold hard material in her hand.

After the monster threw the now hot contents over Ranma, the desire effect turned the redheaded young woman into the pigtailed boy. He managed to stand up and ignore the pain while forcing his chi even higher than before.

Ryoki/Yaomo: "That's what I'm talking about!. . .Time to take this up a notch, or three."

There were no more excuses or complains from the present company. Akane wanted to intervene and end this at once, but Ranma deserved what it came his way, and the girl was dead tired of cleaning his messes.

The boy this time went on the offensive, throwing all manner of fancy punches and kicks Ryoki ended up laughing at. Ranma couldn't do much but employ old tricks he had trusted in the past to win a fight with, hoping to finish this before it could get out of hand.

Ranma: "Listen, man. I went overboard, I admit that, but if you stop I'm sure we can talk this out."

Ryoki/Yaomo: "Gee. Where have I heard that before, I wonder?. . .Nah. Let's just kill each other and take the whole town with us!"

Ranma: "Well, don' blame me after I beat you down on the ground. . ."

The contentious girl smirked and tilted her head to the side, enjoying the sweet breezy of the night, and feeling her mortal body's adrenaline rush into her head.

This time there were no empty threats or responses whatsoever. The girl darted into the fray pressing her claws and tearing everything on her path regardless of friends or family nearby. Ranma used her own flawed attacks by dodging in time and countering her fists with his own deflective moves.

She was clumsy and far slower than the pigtailed teen, but after centuries trapped into a sealed torrent of blood, time was the only gift the demon had to become whole. . .Time, and a willing body.

Ryoki: "D-Damn!, you "are" sneaky, but unlike you, I have just started."

The chi infusing Ryoki's flames began to feed its size several times over, its range broadened and before Ranma could escape her grasp the fanged teen pooled everything she had into her hands and feet.

Ryoki: "You know. It's going to take me a while trying to catch you, and most likely than not the town will suffer more than either you or me so!, let's test a theory I've been studying for a while now, and see if you're as great as Ryoki believes so."

Before the girls and Takeda the fanged fighter jumped at an amazing speed, cutting every possible escape Ranma could think of and cornering the teen from all sides.

Ryoki: " _W-What are you doing?. You know what is he going to do if you keep expending so much chi around_?"

Yaomo: " _Of course I know. I'm actually counting on that to prove how far is he capable to go for a fight_."

Ranma began to see no feasible escape once the girl moved almost at supersonic speed. His ability to move around didn't compare to the agility Ryoki reached with every step, leaving him with one option Ranma thought it would be the perfect technique to end the fight, declare himself the winner and disable the demon Ryoga had become.

Ranma: "Ok, easy girl!, want ta take me down?. . .Why don' you come an' get me!"

Ryoki/Yaomo: "A big mouth all the way to your grave. Sounds fun to me!"

Ryoki started to move this time even faster, focusing all her chi in her muscles and pressing the pigtailed boy from all sides without actually harming him in any way.

The boy tried to outsmart his opponent, but since he had no way where to run, the last move forced him to backtrack into his own steps forming a spiral in the process.

Akane: "Oh no, Ranma is making a spiral, quick Takeda-san, help me clear this place."

Takeda: "Why!?, What is Ranma trying to do?"

Akane: "It's a secret technique Ranma learned when there is no other way to stop an enemy. We need to take everyone away from here and hope that move can stop this fight."

Takeda, Hana and Akane took the time to pull the people from nearby restaurants and stores, emptying the area several blocks in all directions and watching from a roof the giant spiral Ranma was forcing Ryoki into.

Ranma: "This is a last warnin'. . .Stop this stupid fight an' let's talk 'bout it."

Ryoki: "Nah, I prefer the other alternative. . .Why don't you hit me once and for all. . ."

Ryoki's taunt almost gave away the Yaomo's intentions to use the Hiryu-Shoten-ha against the boy, but Ranma was too immersed in the backwards stepping to even notice. When both teens almost reached the center of the spiral Ranma focused all his mind into calling out the hot chi being expanded by the girl.

He wasn't able to feel it, but the Yaomo had been pumping massive amounts of hot, compressed chi all over the place. When Ranma called out his technique and the heart of ice brew his own chi into a frozen gust, both opposite temperatures enhanced each other into the biggest tornado Ranma had ever created before.

Ranma: "Wait. . .Why is it so big?"

The incredible mega-twister began to pull cars, and buildings alike, eating into its center tons of debris and dirt while keeping in its eye only Ranma and the fanged girl.

Ryoki/Yaomo: "Well, I guess my theory was correct. It doesn't matter if you destroy a whole city as long as you win a fight. . .Well, human. I think this one belongs to me."

Ranma: "H-How do you figure that again?"

No more words were exchanged after that. Ryoki used her own chi to bore darkened claws into the ground, watching the pigtailed boy being dragged into the vortex and sent spiraling upwards a few miles into the air.

After her opponent swirled into the far skies Ryoki dismissed her hot compressed chi completely, stopping the tornado in an instant and watching the several flying buildings fall back into the ground. Akane used this moment to walk near the fanged girl with the hope to help her come back to herself.

Akane:: "R-Ryoki, you won. Please stop this madness. . ."

Ryoki/Yaomo: "I'm sorry Akane-chan, but this is far from over."

From the distance, Akane and the others watched how Ranma began to fall from the windy explosion, unable to stop or balance himself from the speed he was reaching, and watching in detail as the girl extended her own open hand, forming on her palm a powerful chi blast ready to destroy the flying target.

Ryoki: "After that idiot is good as dead I can call it a win, so, please stand back and let me kill him good."

Akane and Takeda tried to talk her out of it, but the demonic girl slowly lowered her arm as the boy inevitably descended into the ground.

Ryoki/Yaomo: "Ranma Saotome. . .This is the end."

(Side note: After a guest commented in the way i trolled Akane, I decided to re-read those chapters. I'm afraid I did go overboard with the logic I was trying to describe. With that in mind, I apologize to all those who are Akane's fans, and I hope I can redeem myself without affecting the story.)


	17. Chapter 17

**Nakano city. . .**

A ten second count may mean differently for various people across several situations. Some could utilize that rule to calm down from a furious state while others could count them down before doing an act of violence.

In this case though, the pacing speed from one to ten consecutive seconds became an eternity as Ranma Saotome rapidly plummeted towards his death.

It all started innocently enough after Ryoga, acting as a spoiled fake female challenged the teen with a date with Takeda Kimura, this town's hero.

Of course the pigtailed boy pretended not to care about anything of the sort, with the exception of a strange sensation running circles around his head every time he saw Ryoga enjoy himself as a girl.

He tried to ignore the pressure slowly bottling inside until pride itself told him he needed to do something about it.

Ranma: " _I don' get it. I don' know for the life of me why do I tend ta mess things up. I've always meant ta treat Akane right, but then something has ta come up, an' we end up in a worse shape than how we_ _started_."

The teen contemplated with pensive eyes the slow crawling distance he had from touching the ground, berating his stupid plan to convince Ryoga with the best way he knew how, and wondering how everything went downhill.

Ranma: " _With Ryoga, things were always ok. I considered him like a true rival, not ta mention tryin' my best ta treat him like somethin' more. I know my big mouth has get us in troubles over the years, but I never thought less of him. . .Or did I_?"

It was undeniable for the teen to see at this point how his prideful banter, and reckless pranks not only destroyed what he had with Akane, but missing Ryoga all this time taught Ranma the importance to keep a good friend close by.

After a long while of thinking Ranma saw just a few feet left from crashing directly against the floor. The technique he learned thanks to being so weak couldn't be more ironic to use during this fight, and all thanks to his damn pride.

He desperately needed to win any fight at any cost, but putting in danger either friend or foe never actually passed through his mind in the heat of the battle.

Too late he knew that whatever possessed Ryoki at the moment took into account his miscalculation, forcing the pigtailed fighter to literately die by his own hand.

Ranma: "Guess this is it. . ."

The young man took a last glimpse towards Akane, silently apologizing for his lack of tact, and then at Ryoki, mumbling on his descent the phrase "I am sorry".

Down on the ground the Yaomo found the moment of truth a delicious dish too hard to ignore, that is until Ryoki forced herself back in command.

Ryoki: "N-No!, I hate the idiot, but I could never wish him dead."

The sudden transformation between a flaming haired teen with extended fangs, and into a regular sixteen year old girl was immediate. Ryoki watched in fear as Ranma had less chance to survive the the faster he plummeted towards the ground, forcing the teen to dash forward with all her speed.

She managed to snap back thanks to Ranma's silent apologies, but she agreed with the Yaomo about one thing. Akane deserved a new chance with her. . .Ranma, on the other hand didn't.

On the last second the fanged teen jumped forward, catching Ranma by his waist and pushing him over a well decorated garden selling arranged flowers to the loving couples touring the city.

Ranma and Ryoki: "Oof!"

Both boy and girl rolled several times across the patch of flowers and greenery, stopping only when a stall softened their landing into a thud. At this point everyone ran to see if they were alright, but when they walked closer to the pair, a very angry Ryoki had Ranma by his white shirt, demanding him to back off once and for all.

Ryoki: "L-Listen here, Ranma."

Her voice tired and somewhat raggedy had an effect of near exhaustion, provoked mostly by her transformation into a demon. Still, the girl needed to make a point before vanishing once again into unconsciousness.

Ryoki: "I don't care what you think of me, or if my disappearance affected you in any way, but enough is enough. This is "my" town, and this people respect me for who I am, so. . .Go home, leave us alone and never come back here again."

With one last sigh, the girl let his shirt go, watching as the pigtailed teen stared at her with angry eyes right before falling unconscious himself. The girl followed right behind the boy, but just like the last time Takeda had her on his arms, leading the girl back home bridal style.

Akane: "Oh Ranma, sometimes I just don't get how idiotic can you become before realizing your mistakes."

The raven haired girl and Hana took the boy from each arm, dragging his sleeping body back into his own bedroom, but with the rule that he wasn't supposed to interfere with Ryoga anymore.

The date had ended unexpectedly, unlike the way the Kimura family predicted. Still, a few hours later Ryoki happily walked from her bedroom, acting so different from before, and even answering questions she always felt too personal to address.

Hana: "Then, Ranma-san ruining you date with Takeda did wonders for you?, is that what you actually gathered from what just happened?"

Ryoki: "Yeah. To be quiet honest, is so refreshing the idea to leave my past behind me. Ranma and Akane were the heaviest of burdens anchoring my beliefs over a gender change to a point where the idea sounded preposterous in my head."

"But now that Akane has seen me like this, and actually accepts my decision I consider this to be a predominant choice until further notice."

Akane: "I'm glad you think that way. Hopefully you can forgive Ranma in time, but for now I think everything should go back to normal, and who knows, maybe me staying here with you could help me forget my own past as well."

Ryoki: "That would be amazing, I mean, if Eiko-san and Takeda agree to let you stay with us."

Both girls watched a boy who by all means accepted such proposition. Eiko happily agreed as well to leave Akane's room intact, letting the girl to call back home and explain her choice to leave Nerima behind.

All in all the night had been a success. Maybe not in the conventional manner they all wanted for the fanged teen to experience, but many things surfaced on the open. The Yaomo had finally fused his powers with all three of Ryoki's forms, Akane had been forgiven, and invited into the family while Ranma waited asleep his turn to be kicked back home.

After enjoying the peaceful ambiance of a tranquil evening, the morning from a bright, and exciting Saturday invited the whole family to a picnic. They all prepared all manner of sandwiches and refreshments while getting ready to visit the local park.

All except Ranma who, by all accounts, had no idea what happened after his standoff left him unable to even wake up for hours.

Ranma: "Akane. Where are you goin'?"

Asked the boy as he walked into the living room, watching the Tendo girl babbling about the local amusement parks, and ignoring whatever mishap that had happened the day before did affect her way into this family.

Akane: "Oh!, Ranma. You're awake. We're going to the public park for a family breakfast, and then to see the different attractions all over town."

Yup, something fishy was definitely going on, regardless of the terrible choices the pigtailed boy made by trying to seduce Takeda during his date, not to mention antagonize a demon induced Ryoga into killing him on the spot.

As if Ranma called out the boy with his suspicions, the young priest happened to walk into the living room followed by a joyous Ryoga.

Takeda: "Oh, you."

Ranma's jaw almost hit the floor when the fake girl paced around the house with the tiniest of shorts, not to mention a really light shirt he could easily compare to his own undergarment. The boy immediately raised a finger into the air, ready to complain at her attire only to be shot down the moment the girl passed right by his side.

Both, the priest and the fanged teen looked so radiant and comfortable, he couldn't understand how things fixed themselves during his slumber, but what happened next forced Ranma to realize this wasn't done by a mile.

Takeda: "By the way, you do make a beautiful man-eating woman, Ranma-san. Not as pretty, or mystifying as Ryoki-chan, but decent enough."

Ryoki: "Oh, Take-kun. Thanks for the compliment."

Ooh, the pigtailed fighter hadn't much choice but scowl madly at her now. Everyone seemed to just avoid him like if he was a ghost, but watching the cutely and endearing manner in which Ryoga acted sent a venomous sense of jealousy into his chest for no understandable reason.

Ranma: "Oh no!, this ain' over. . ."

A few minutes later the several family members rejoiced with a well set blanket across the impressive park, filled with so many dishes, and giving an inviting atmosphere others began to act upon.

The lake itself gave an effect of tranquility as cranes and other wildlife cruised its waters without being disturbed, that is until a few sounds coming from the most unexpected of company broke the illusion to pieces.

Mai, and Reiko in the distance: "Ryoki-chan!, time for a bit of practice!"

There they were, Kotone, Mai, and Reiko walking towards the numerous family with a certain attitude Takeda and the girls had grown to adapt into.

Ryoki: "Hey!, what are you doing here?"

Mai: "Oh, we were in the neighborhood, and decided to see who else could be roaming the gardens."

Hana: "Yeah, well. We usually deep clean the house on Saturdays, and Ryoki has training with her Sensei, but the day begged for a different approach after what happened last night."

They all agreed about the tremendous tornado threatening to devastate the center of town, but once Takeda was seen on the action, they all knew things had been taken care of in the end. As if on cue, the mention from his name awoke one of the girls into boasting what she had fought for years.

Kotone: "It appears that fate has brought us together once again, my dear Takeda-kun. Let's then bask in this glorious day and enjoy ourselves with a very intimate date of our own design."

The girl, although a bit pompous in her speech immediately fell right besides the boy, utilizing the best charms a young and healthy female could summon for this occasion alone, but apparently failing doing so by some unknown reason.

Even though the priest considered her very attractive, the simple fact the he endured the charms from a very voluptuous redhead a day before was enough for him to repel such advances. Takeda watched at the girl with calm features, offering her a plate of bento beans, and sweet paste while at the same time bypassing her intents with polite conversation.

The girl found his charms an unique gift after the way he treated her with respect, and never dismissed her presence like he had done in the past. As the seconds flew between the teens, Kotone began to feel something she never felt before.

From Ryoki to Hana, and even the young priest, their attention and polite conversation finally included her with all manner of questions about her parents and personal life. The young brunette couldn't help but sniffle here and there, confessing openly for the first time what she did to him mostly was out of contempt instead of real envy.

Ryoki: "Don't worry Kotone-senpai. We all have our demons we need to dominate, and like you, we too want to fight them together. . .C'mon, let's practice some volleyball right now!"

The fanged teen had Akane, and possibly a disgruntled Ranma spying from some bush at her actions, but the pervious fight released so many insecurities about this new gender, that the girl finally turned into a butterfly instead of remaining as the ugly larva with no real attachment to a certain gender.

As they made two groups into the open field, what the fanged girl guessed seemed to be true. Back in the distance, the shuffling of leaves made by a hidden bystander rustling everywhere were easily discovered by Gina and her boyfriend who remained on the blanket.

The young couple immediately pulled Ranma into their picnic, offering all manner of goodies the boy had little interest to take at the moment. Unlike other times where his hunger is king, the pigtailed boy watched more interested a Ryoga free of pressures joyfully playing with the rest.

They all screamed and tumbled like idiots, but their laughter alone made Ranma reach a very peculiar conclusion.

Ranma: " _She is enjoying herself. . .I-I think Ryoga "is" a real girl now_."

This of course changed so many things. The pigtailed boy had finally come aboard with the idea that maybe Ryoga's banishment was much more than to forget his past. Maybe the young lost boy wanted a new life where he would be cared for, and what better way to achieve that impossible goal as a male, but by transforming into a girl.

Ranma knew from experience the struggles he had to take into account as a woman. He may had fooled many with his curse, but those he considered close, like Ryoga, always were the hardest ones to recover from.

Ranma: " _Damn it. As a girl, I always played the fool, an' the flirty type 'cuse it was fun, an' the rewards great. I never realized how intriguing it was to feel attracted to a boy, or hope to be noticed as someone you're not really are. . .I guess. I guess this change does fit him, um, fit "her" well_."

The boy had finally come to an understanding, unfortunately his own pride always played the part that usually turns his good intentions into pure chaos. Ranma began to ponder with careful thought as the knowledge of a female Ryoga began to sink into his head.

The now eighteen year old couldn't help but see the ex-lost boy for what she is now, and by doing so, many manly lights began to go off in his mind. Hidden signs of attraction started to make so much sense now that the boy saw her as a girl.

Ranma considered every moment filled with jealousy and anger towards Ryoki, remembering from the way she dressed right now, to the date she so blatantly made clear the day before. As time went on with the girls acting like girls on that field, to the pigtailed boy, a new decision forced him to take a new course of action.

He decided to bid his time, letting the family enjoy their day off, and instead watch from the sidelines a beautiful sixteen year old be herself after so much struggle.

Ranma: "I get it now, Kuno-Sempai. . .I understand now why you were so into me an' Akane back then."

Gina: "Um, did you say something Ranma-san?"

Ranma: "Um, no. Just talkin' ta myself. . .Just talkin' ta myself."

Despite everything going on in their lives, the family found the change of pace refreshing. After a while Ryoki and Takeda hugged Kotone closely together, admitting the girl into their circle and inviting her later for dinner at the estate.

The supposedly bad guy melted by the attention from the teens, promising to be there in time, and silently thanking Hana and Ryoki for allowing her to be part in their adventures. Eventually they all parted ways after a great progress no one really expected to happen.

Eiko and the teens excitedly talked about making a great cleaning day faster with more hands on deck, and maybe visit the old man on top of the hill. When they arrived to the house though, things began to unravel in a completely different way.

Right there, in front of everyone, Ranma Saotome blocked their way into the house. Instead, the pigtailed boy demanded a family meeting of his own, assuring the present company what he had to say merited their concern.

Once inside, each family member comfortably sat on the living room, in the center a smiley Ranma glowing with a fearful blue aura was ready to present his case.

Ranma: "As you may well know, my idea ta solve things always get out of hand. For that, I apologize Ryo, um, Ryoki-san. But before you pass judgment over me, I'd like ta ask a few questions."

Impossible as it may seem, Ryoki and Akane looked at each other, wondering what happened for the boy to actually embrace Ryoki's new gender, and actually call the girl by her new real name. The fanged teen tried to raise a hand and ask directly, but Ranma beat her to it, asking the first of several enticing questions.

Ranma: "Tell me Ryoki-san. On what do you base the fact, Takeda-san is your fiancé?"

Ryoki: "Well, an angel from heaven assigned me to his care, and since I like it here, I agreed with the order."

Ranma: "But, was this an immediate order you had ta obey, or is it based on a mutual friendship, an' consequently development of feelings throughout the years?"

Ryoki: "Um, both I guess. I really like Takeda because he has shown me respect, and has protected me from evil. Not to mention ignoring my curse, and helping me embrace who I am now."

Ranma: "I see. Would you say that your daily life and constant sparring with him helped you get stronger, an' eventually make you a better fighter, plus it gave you a friend so close that you would pin for his disappearance?"

Ryoki tried to discern what Ranma tried to accomplish with all these inquiries, but the girl didn't need to hide what the priest had truly done in the past. Every bit of worries Takeda had to endure for Ryoga's sake begged the answer to remain the same.

Ryoki: "Yes. I believe he has done all those things and more. He is my savior. . .My best friend and someone I would give my life in a heartbeat. I consider myself lucky to have him at my side, and being his fiancée doesn't affect the relationship I have with Hana, or any other girl in his life."

Ranma: "Gotcha. Very well, tell me this then. . ."

The boy was about to bombard the girl with more questions Akane found irritating. Both her and the fanged teen found the boy stalling for some unknown reason, fact that they voiced unanimous before Ranma could keep pestering the teens.

Akane: "Where is this going, Ranma?"

Ranma: "It goes ta a simple, yet undeniable truth, Akane. . ."

The Saotome heir watched carefully as Takeda and the rest tried to figure out what was his plan all along. When he realized his point had been clearly explained, the teen walked towards Ryoki, sitting right besides the girl and surrounding her smaller frame with his arm.

Ranma: "I, as Nerima's hero, an' protector of its people demand for Takeda-san ta hand over my new fiancée. . .Which it happens ta be, you."

The fanged girl could have thrown him right against the wall like she did so before, but the sudden claim for her hand was a surprise she didn't count just yet.

Takeda: "And how you figure that, Ranma?"

Ranma: "Simple. . .Ryoki-san based her attachment ta you by the experiences an' new found feelings she developed durin' these two years, but we. . .She an' I have forged our love for much, much longer. Ain' it, Ryoki-chan?"

A peck on her cheek, and snuggling near the girl sent shivers down her back. Ryoki tried to understand exactly what had just happened, but once she remembered her own statement during Ranma's presentation, the teen began to see an awful pattern to his misconceived attempts.

Ryoki: "Wait. . .Back then I was a guy, so nothing of our relationship applies to what I'm living right now."

Ranma: "Wrong!, we have saved each other from unstoppable foes, gods, an' even you living stuck as a piglet thanks ta Herb. You an' I have grown more powerful thanks ta our training, an' desire to outshine the other, but more importantly."

The boy felt the need to blush intensely at the greatest and most damming of confessions, looking ashamed to the side, and blabbering almost silently the next remark. Obviously Ryoki and the others had to ask again what he just said, forcing the young man to speak louder this time.

Ranma: "There were feelings involved as well, ok!?. I. . .I-I always cared for you Ryoki, maybe 'cuse being a girl half the time an' fighting so close together made me worry 'bout you a lot. I missed you, alright!?, I missed you helping me keep Akane happy, an' by loosing you I lost everything. . ."

The pigtailed teen's chest heaved wildly from the confession. He remained staring at the floor ashamed, which made Ryoki snarl at the boy sitting besides her, and hug him back against her sanity after his version of the facts made her impossible to hate him.

Ryoki: "Why do you have to make everything so difficult, you. . .You idiot!"

The teen rested her head right under his chin, melting away by his honest confession, and berating her weak mind after she knew allowing Ranma to convince her in the end most probably than not will wreck havoc in the future.

Ryoki: "All I needed was some acknowledging recognition that I existed more than just a pet, or a crutch to become stronger Ranma. . .All I ever wanted was to feel cared for as a family. . ."

Against her better judgment, her tears began to shed uncontrollably at this point. Her hands desperately grasped his red shirt just as she couldn't stop the dizziness in her head.

The girl hiccuped here and there while her eyes searched a set of blue orbs hiding behind his darkened bangs.

It was a raging attack between these damn hormones and her inability to control herself during sensitive situations like these ones that turned Ryoki into accepting any condition regardless of its drawbacks.

Ranma couldn't help but look to her side, and plant a kiss right into her asking lips. Takeda and the girls smiled at the scene, acknowledging their actions, and releasing a pent up gasp of air contained in their lungs longer than expected.

Too bad, what they witnessed wasn't the real deal, but a failed attempt to make it look like true love without the care it takes for two people to really connect over a period of time. It was an unnerving emotion which numbed Ryoki's attention into a fleeting dream more than her life itself.

When both separated, the girl sniffled a few tears away, moving a little bit away from the boy, and cleaning whatever remaining makeup she had on her face.

Ryoki: "I sure am glad I got all these feelings off my chest."

Ranma: "You an' me both Ryoki. Still, what I did last night was just. . ."

For the first time ever Akane and Ryoki saw a perplexing Ranma tearing up openly and being honest for once. His hands naturally trembled in fear to loose what his father called "a notch or two taken down from his manhood", but the teen didn't care at this point.

He wanted to make perfectly clear that his intentions were always to look after the girl, but things always end up sideways regardless of his best efforts.

Ranma: "I swear, Ryoki. I did what I did back then 'cuse I didn' want for you ta win Akane, an' I did what I did last night, because my heart burned with envy from how beautiful an' free you looked with another guy. . .Not me!, not the one who has fought at your side an' has always considered you like my very best friend."

There it was. The one perfect moment Ryoki hoped to achieve over the years. Perhaps not as a girl pinned from the arms of the biggest jerk in her life, but despite so many twists and turns along the way, the fanged teen began to see what Ukyo, Shampoo and so many others found deep in Ranma's soul.

Ryoki: "Well, I could live with that."

The girl turned to see Akane, who by now smiled and nodded at her choice to admit her feelings for Ranma. The young raven haired girl understood that patience and understanding had to be worked both ways, and if her relationship with Ranma eventually reached an end, it had to be because she never put an effort on it either.

Akane: "Well, sis. I guess you get the short end of the stick with this idiot."

Ryoki: "yeah, but at least this idiot has in me another tomboy like himself, I suppose."

Ranma felt whole for once in his life. He had endured the harshest of fights with the lost boy in the past, threatening to kill each other at the drop of a hat, but for some unfeasible reason, saving each other always fixed whatever differences they had in the past.

Yaomo: " _Don't be so sure, little girl. You and I know very well what this, damn idiot can do with a situation like this one."_

It was that voice again, explaining yet, another path easily blurred between the lines during this conversation.

Ryoki: " _What are you babbling about_?"

Yaomo: " _Think about it. Isn't it too convenient for Ranma to admit his feelings for you, "now" that he found you vulnerable and a girl?, think about it for a moment and ask yourself this. . .When has he ever showed any type of love in the past_?"

It sure made a lot of sense for Ranma to call Ryoki his property at this point. If anything, he had already lost the trust from Ukyo and Shampoo according to Akane's latest news back home. The Tendo girl herself got rid of him as well, so the only one left on his radar was an innocent, and recently appointed girl who would fall for him in a flash.

Ryoki: " _Fine, you got a point. I need to think this over before I can deal with him though_."

Luckily, Ranma had more pressing matters now that the girl was his. The pigtailed boy decided to direct his attention to the next problem in line, which happened to be the old fiancé.

Ranma: "Um. I still need ta convince you from letting her free, ain' it Takeda-san?"

Takeda: "Not really. . ."

Ranma and Akane watched as the priest grabbed Hana by the waist, pulling her right next to the boy, and kissing the Shinto priestess squarely on her lips. A second later Hana moved a bit further, gasping for air from the sudden move, and blushing intensely by the daring act.

Ranma: "Um, am I missin' something?"

Takeda: "Actually yes. Way before you two arrived we reached the conclusion that a harem isn't exactly a good way to live. It may be a big hit on my ego, but Gina decided to find a new friend, Bella has Gregor from what I can gather, and Ryoki only wanted to advance her way into womanhood, but Hana has always been the one I truly love."

Ranma: "An' your ok with it, Ryoki?"

Ryoki: "C'mon, man. Do you really think that I would embrace being a girl, and quietly fall into a lineup like Akane-san, Ukyo and the others have fought to remain all these years?"

Ranma: "I guess you wouldn't. . ."

It all seemed to bring the situation to a happy end, but whether the family wanted it or not, both Ranma and Ryoki together were targets too easily to mess with fate itself.

While the family members talked and mingled among themselves Ryoki struggled to find a way to solve things from her supposedly bind, hoping to make sure Ranma was on board, and not just playing the part.

Moments later, the Yaomo inside Ryoki managed to feel a shadow lurking in the distance, a one individual not so happy with their union threatening to crash itself into the celebration.

Ryoki/Yaomo: " _Girl, I sense something heavily irradiating power coming our way. Better move and be ready for anything_."

The recommendation made the fanged girl jump from within the couch, surprising the cuddling boy near her, and Takeda who began to sense a certain presence as well.

Takeda: "What's going on Ryo?"

Ryoki: "It's her. . .I can sense her nearby."

Akane: "Who, Ryoki. Who is she?"

Ryoki: "Avaron is coming, and she is bringing reinforcements."

The girl quickly made for the door, opening it in a swift swoop and watching hosts of angels shadowing the sky. This time, the elite angel brought forth a sword far surpassing her old one.

Hana: "If I didn't know better, I'd say that's the flaming sword angels used to keep Adam and Eve from paradise."

Takeda: "If that's true, then I think she means business this time."

Ranma saw right through the situation as he always did, setting immediately in front of everyone and flaring his chi to his maximum level. Ryoki always found that so encouraging and inspiring, but this was a fight the pigtailed boy was sure to loose.

With a hand over Ranma's shoulder the fanged girl asked him to stand down, using that time to walk into the front line and release the one personality she had hid for so long.

Ryoki: "Don't take this the wrong way, Ranma, but the time has come, and I think the Yaomo in me should have a real go this time."

Ranma: "B-But Ryoki, I want ta protect you."

Ryoki: "I know you do, man, but this is a fight you're not ready to deal with."

Akane helped Ryoki by taking Ranma by the arm and pulling him towards the rest. Once in safe ground, the cute fanged teen bowed respectfully before her family, closing her eyes next and pressing the one button she has kept secure ever since she knew about that certain curse.

Takeda and the rest saw impressive pockets of heavy chi shoot from within her body, slowly transforming a simple looking girl into a well male figure Ranma and Akane were able to recognize instantly.

The fanged boy stood tall with his old bulging muscles coming back into his original self.

At this point Ryoga left behind whatever femininity he had achieved as a young teenager, giving pass to a well built eighteen year old male donning an impressive flaming hair, and the brightest green eyes he had ever ported in the past.

As it was on cue, Chingensai appeared out of nowhere, keeping Ryoga's left flank covered while Tatari-Onryo surfaced once again at the boy's request.

Chingensai: "It has finally come to this, Ryoga-kun. . ."

Ryoga: "I'm afraid so, Sensei. Pops, thanks for coming in such a short notice."

Tatari-Onryo: "Don't sweat it, my child. I have held my hand for thousands of years trying not to take my revenge, but if she wants to harm you in anyway, by my wife, and I will destroy her in one swoop."

When Avaron and nearly a thousand angels landed on the city, its citizens rejoiced at the visit, unaware of the intentions the celestials had to decimate everything.

Avaron: "Tatari-san. . .Old human. It seems we are all here."

Her condescending scowl and clenched teeth showed the discontent she had from such powerful allies aiding the Yaomo. The elite angel wanted nothing more than to start the fight and raze with so much defiance, but her orders were final.

With some trouble the blonde walked closer to the fanged boy, sparking a few unstable flickers of unintended Chi between them, but remaining calm until they met face to face.

Avaron: "Yaomo, I know what you're thinking, but know this. If you dare to fight us here and now, hundreds of light columns will descend from heaven. Now, I know whether you or these two can easily repel the attacks, but many. . .And I mean, many innocents will perish during the assault."

Ryoga bared his fangs in ire, angry at the despicable way in which angels themselves treated humankind. The boy swallowed nervously at the threat, asking for his allies to let him deal with the celestial all on his own.

At his request Tatari-Onryo and Chingensai stood aside, leaving the lost boy alone, and instead keeping the Kimura family behind, request Ryoga had ask them from the beginning.

Ryoga: "Fine, what do you want to do next?"

Avaron: "Something simple, really. My mistress wishes to see you. A commodity no man has ever received since creation. The thing is this, though. We need to set an example for men to see our authority and guidance. You will follow us after I declare you as our prisoner."

The fanged young man hadn't much else to say, accepting her request and kneeling before the angel. Several others, including Bella and Gregor balanced over the Yaomo, hacking away with their swords into his flesh and showing to the people watching them that they meant business.

Ranma: "Ryoga!. . .No!"

The pigtailed boy tried to break off from the group, ready to defend the one person he just confessed to love, but the demon interposing between him and the pierced lost boy stopped him on his tracks, shoving him back with the family while watching his great son being apprehended.

Avaron: "People of earth!, a great evil has been captured, so rest assured that your safety will always remain under our protection!"

Unknowingly enough the people watching that monster being stabbed and dragged into the heavens cheered and congratulated Takeda for aiding the celestials with such dangerous feat. They all saluted him for his heroics without actually seeing his heart break apart, and his tears fall down his cheeks.

Ranma and Akane didn't stay back either. They remained by the family after the demon kept them from doing anything else, but watching Ryoga being taken again from their lives forced the pair to swear their own revenge against those damn angels.

On his way to the skies Ryoga managed to mouth out a few words Takeda found intriguing and confusing at the same time. Still, the boy remained quiet, ready to think over the lost boy's last request and bring it into light during their next meeting.

Tatari-Onryo: "I hope you know what you're doing, little one."

Chingensai: "Oh, he knows Sir. He definitely knows."

By the time the host of angels vanished into the clouds, the demon lord submerged back into the ground, leaving the old geezer alone with the family, and a very disgruntled Ranma to deal with.

Chingensai: "I believe a good chat is in order, my boys. Come, is time to talk about what just happened."

They all led the old man into the house, ready to discuss what to do about the incident, and to maybe see if there is a chance to save Ryoga from those people.


	18. Chapter 18

**Nakano City, Sunday at midday.**

It had been less than twenty four hours after Avaron and a host of angles subdued a blackmailed Ryoki into their headquarters. Worst of all, it was a hostile takeover of sorts in the eyes of her friends and family, a fact undermining any future relationship the Kimura clan could ever establish with such angels from then on.

It really shook the minds from those who had no idea how dangerous these celestials were, but among the heroes protecting this land, Akane Tendo seemed highly worried about something else.

The pigtailed fighter on the other hand ranted angrily at his impotence to stay on the sidelines during the scuffle.

Ranma: "Damn it!, I can' wait no more. There has ta be some way ta go after her."

Akane: "Calm down Ranma. If Takeda says we should wait, I think we need to hear him out."

After the kidnapping Ranma had finally ended a feud lasting these past two years, but at the same time the boy opened his heart for the first time which rendered his need to save Ryoki a must. He declared things not even Akane or Ukyo had heard before, and now the young man felt powerless to do a thing about it.

Ranma: "I-I guess. . ."

The atmosphere couldn't get any heavier than how it already was. Hana and Takeda whispered on the far back from the living room, tossing tiny stares and secretive comments his way while the all smiling Eiko reminded Akane of an unnerving, yet passive Kasumi unable to do nothing but give advice.

Ranma: "Now that I see it, this place looks eerily familiar ta home, Akane. Only Nabiki and your father are missin' here, but the house, the Dojo an' Eiko-san are like a carbon copy from the rest."

Akane: "Tell me about it. When we arrived here a few days ago I felt so lost trying to ask Ryoki for forgiveness that the first thing I did in fear to be ignored was to call Eiko Onee-san and land on her arms."

Ranma: "An' she didn' got surprised or nothin'. . .?"

Akane: "No, she welcomed me like a younger sister, returned the hug and even cheer me up to try again."

The boy felt really embarrassed to even consider such solution, but after the way he acted during the date, and then fight the girl exposing innocent people to his fight, the pigtailed boy humbly paced across the living room, standing in front of the elder sister and asking some of her time.

Eiko: "Why, that would be wonderful. Why don't we prepare some tea on the kitchen, Ranma-san."

The two left into the next room, leaving a puzzled Akane staring back at the couple murmuring on the back.

Akane: "Are you guys ok?"

Takeda: "Yeah. We were just clearing out some minor details about your Ranma-san, and his very peculiar way to mess with others lives."

Akane: "Um, yeah. . .Not for nothing he has gained several suitors in both, his male and female forms."

Both teens looked at each other puzzled, admitting that Ranma made for an extraordinarily mature girl capable to get any man, which made Hana ask Akane how things were back in Nerima city.

Hana: "If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you two, Akane-chan?"

The Tendo girl smiled almost ashamed by the response, fixing a few strands of hair to the back of her ear, and exposing what she believed started it all.

Akane: "Well, let's just say that Ryoga-kun has always been my greatest and closest of friends, and even beyond that I'm afraid I used him to get back at Ranma every time he played cruel tricks with me."

The girl shamefully talked about those times when Ryoga acted as a friend while she manipulated him in return to make Ranma jealous, taking him into fake dates or recognizing others from the effort Ryoga made to keep her safe at all times.

Akane: "He is this sweet boy who seeks understanding and acceptance, and I accepted him like a brother, a title he wasn't aiming from me."

Hana: "Did you ever feel something more than friendship at all?"

Akane: "I-I guess at the beginning, b-but watching Ranma becoming my fiance, and at the same time all other girls trying to ogle him made me feel like a desirable woman for being in a binding contract with him, despite my lack of femininity."

And there was the whole problem, thought both Takeda and Hana. The young Akane Tendo lacked the self confidence to compete with girls her age, making her pre-arranged deal something to be proud of, even if the fiance wasn't really to her liking.

Takeda: "Then, if you adopted that way of life and finally kept Ranma in the end. . .What changed?"

Akane: "Ryoga going missing was what changed. You see. We ma have not seen each other like he wanted me to, but I needed his companionship to defuse every single outburst Ranma made me explode into every time he wandered with another girl, or we'd ended up into a bigger fight."

"Ryoga never knew this, but I've always knew about his piglet curse. He was afraid to tell me mostly because he felt less than a man because of it, that of course is so not true. . .If Ryoga-kun were more daring and bold, I could've gone for him instead."

Takeda: "Wait, but Ryoki is far more daring than anyone I have ever met, and no bold human being would break from being a guy and embrace womanhood like she had done so far. Believe me, I know she is like this now only because she feared so many things as a boy."

Akane: "Y-Yes, he is so amazing and brave, and sweet and understanding now, but. . ."

Takeda's silence kept him from deciphering what the girl really tried to say, but it was Hana the one who interpreted what Akane was so afraid to admit.

Hana: "She's not talking about fighting or saving the day. If anything Ryoki, or rather Ryoga Hibiki would die any time for his, or her friends. No, she's talking about the ill conceived notion some women have about the ideal man."

"She would never fall for a timid guy who can crumble mountains with his bare hands, but is unable to stand up and talk straight to a woman, much less try to romance her in a delinquent kind of way like Ranma does. . ."

The description about her greatest flaw hit too close in her heart, the brunette flustered nervously and looked to the side ashamed. She wanted to deny the truth, but hearing it straight from another person sure showed her how shallow of a person she really is.

Takeda: "Poor Ryoki. No wonder she desperately needed an escape. As a boy, her manhood was put to the test after those feelings she had for Ranma came into light, and when she tried to act as a man, her best friend and platonic love shot her down to the ground several times over."

Suddenly, unaware of the pigtailed boy walking into the living room Takeda had no choice but to twirl in place and be surprised with the one secret he swore never to tell him ever.

Ranma: "Ryoga?. . .So he actually had feelings for me back then.?"

Immediately the priest commanded his sword to appear, ordering it to fly across the room and pin the boy dressed in red against the wall. Things supposedly were resolved once Ranma and Ryoki declared their feelings towards each other, but for Takeda and Hana, things weren't that simple.

Takeda: "You don't deserve her in any freaking way, man. Yes!, she developed some confusing feelings every time you two fought, but she didn't mean it. She was trapped thanks to your damn tricks and how absurdly hot you can act with that damn curse of yours."

Ranma: "So, I see you liked the way I "acted". . .Were you impressed by my whole body, or was there an' specific part you liked the most?"

Ranma knew he wasn't supposed to make things worse for himself, but a sharp pain lodged in his chest every time he heard someone talk about Ryoga's strange feelings for him made the boy defy his own luck.

Akane: "Why are you doing this Ranma. Isn't enough what you have done so far?"

The pigtailed boy closely furrowed her eyebrows, unaware of what exactly he was being accused of. With an exasperated sigh Akane asked him the one thing floating in everybody's mind.

Akane: "I know you for years, and you have never admitted your feelings like you did with Ryoki back there. Tell me Ranma. . .Do you really love Ryoki, or is this another of your schemes to become a prideful idiot with another fiancée in your pocket?"

The teen saw anger on every boy and girl fixated on him, admitting if only internally that his thinking strategy had been discovered. Still, things had definitely changed now that he learned more about the lost boy and his glass of heart.

Ranma: "You're right 'kane, I've just went overboard again. . .That's my shtick, but beyond of how I act, or how I am. I would very much like ta know if what he said is really true."

Takeda: "It is true, but what exactly does that give you in the end?, are you satisfied to have messed with her mind all these years? Have you ever felt any regret for ruining her life after the way she sought out the two of you?"

Ranma's teeth clenched and bared for all to see. The boy's blush across his nose wasn't an embarrassing matte, but a sign of how angry he had become every single time people took for granted his feelings towards the only boy he considered close.

Ranma: "Takeda-san, don' assume all you hear from me as true. Yes, I messed with him plenty of times, but I never used him in any way. I-I can' explain it, ok? We fought, an' in the end we always fell one at the side of the other."

"Remember when I ruined your date with her?, how you told me that I was doin' it out of jealousy?. . .W-Well, I think I was, but there's no way in hell I could admit that, man! I have been raised ta be a man amongst men, to surpass any manly code of conduct, an' ta admit those feelings would be as hard as ta commit Seppuku myself."

His pretty hardened eyes dropped to the floor, ashamed to hide those sneaky emotions back into his mind all because his mission in life was to be manly. Akane recalled that same pledge Ranma had over his head, and the consequences hanging from a thread if he were to disobey.

Akane: "Oh!, we almost forget to mention about that tiny detail, you see. . ."

Once the youngest Tendo explained in detail about the Seppuku his mother sealed him with in case of failing on his upbringing as a real man, the teens mostly gasped at the idea, wondering why would a mother do that to her child.

Takeda: "T-That's horrible. How can a parent forsake her son into a death sentence without knowing what could happen to him in life. . .That's just preposterous."

Unfortunately, neither priest had the courage to condemn what the woman did to her child. Takeda may had felt that to be extreme, but deep down he knew those practices were more alive than dead for certain people.

Hana: "Not so much Takeda-kun. I understand now why Ranma-san would never openly respond to those feelings. After all I signed a Seppuku pledge to uphold my Shinto teachings at all times and never falter against evil."

Takeda: "I-I. . .I refused to sign it, Hana-chan. I was told to swore and I did, but when father told me to destroy evil even if that meant kill them and my whole family if affected by darkness, I refused."

Hana: "Do you understand now? A Seppuku pledge is a promise delivered by death, and once Ranma-san did so over his manhood, there's no coming back from that. Still, if that was enough to hold back your promise then, why are you trying to pursue her now?"

Ranma felt his face heat up by the question. The answer was so crystal clear for the whole family to understand that the pigtailed boy didn't feel the need to give a prompt response.

Akane: "Wait a minute. . .You're thinking that, since Ryoki is now a girl, you deserve the chance to claim her?"

Ranma: "Akane I-I. . ."

Hana: "No wonder Ryoki felt the need to kill you last night. She felt your jealousy, not from what happened back then, but because you confused Takeda-kun as her fiance, and you wanted her for you. . ."

Cornered from all sides forced Ranma to retreat and sit on the couch, unable to validate that demanding confession, and instead quietly watch the reactions from the family. Specially when Hana seemed the most amused at the situation, closely followed by Takeda.

Ranma: "W-What's so funny?"

Hana: "Well, you see. Ryoki fled from her old life, not only because she had no real family who could relate with, but because your pranks forced her male self to fall in love with you. Eventually she admitted that to Takeda and me, asking us to help her become a real girl, and guarantee she would never meet your charming redheaded side ever again."

Takeda: "It appears as if the same situation presented itself now, but backwards. More importantly after the way she read your so called "feelings for her" and asked us to let Avaron capture her."

That part eluded him for some time now until a frowning Akane drove her hands over her waist and said the one thing Ryoga must have told to the priest.

Akane: "She knew Ranma was faking his feelings for her?"

Takeda: "She did. Although the Yaomo was the one confiding on that specific information, Ryoki didn't believe Ranma's act which seemed to make more sense for her to be kidnapped and be away from him for the time being."

Ranma felt a pang on his chest thanks to the terrible complication developing beyond his grasp. It was true that the boy had many close encounters with Ryoga, encounters where he played as a girl, and had to deal with such forbidden attraction afterwards.

He insisted about his inability to accept them, or be killed on the spot, but deep down he feared how good it felt to be cared as a girl.

Ranma: "This isn't fair. I got ta find her and explain everything."

Akane: "Explain what Ranma. That you faked half those feelings for her expecting to solve the situation?, I don't think so. She despised you last night when you two fought, only to pour her heart out a day later and be shot down by your pride. What makes you think she'll change her mind in one day?"

Ranma: "I don' know. . .I don' know, ok!? I have lost Ukyo, Shampoo an' even you. I ain' loosing the last chance I have ta be happy only 'cuse of my damn stupid arrogance."

Akane: "That begs a question though. . .If you're so bent into fighting for a possible relationship with Ryoga, why didn't you ever tried that tactic with me?"

Ranma's hot features began to reach new higher levels after the question made him remember the slippery slope he so casually ignored until the peak of his stupidity forced him to slip and fall tremendously down to the bottom all over again.

Ranma: "I tried 'kane, 'bout two years ago when I sent Ucchan and Shampoo ta the hospital, I felt all alone an' empty. Ucchan refused ta see me, afraid of my terrible humorless attitude, an' annoying comparisons between Ryoga's resilience and theirs."

"Then the old ghoul forbid me from seeing Shampoo, an' all because she kept saying "it all part of Amazon warrior, Shampoo can take Airen!" hoping ta fall in my grace despite the beatings she took from our fights."

The pigtailed teen then told Akane that in his last ounce of sanity nothing more was left except for changing into a girl and mess with men alike for treats and free food.

Ranma: "I ended up getting into the local market an' make fun of old men givin' me free stuff until one day one of those idiots went too far and started ta fondle me like the old lecher. I just lost it, beat the crap out of several guys an' ran away when the police arrived."

Ranma confessed Akane how deep he had fallen, all the way until hitting rock bottom and when nothing satisfied him, the teen decided to look for her and try to fix everything.

Ranma: "When Nabiki bribed me out of my last few yen I went lookin' for you, and I found you living with Yuka sometimes an' others with Sayuri while avoiding me altogether. I was this close ta run at your side, pull from you hand and demand ta follow me back home. That's when it hit me. . ."

"I was about ta repeat the whole problem again, an' again, unable ta stop until my anger would be in control, an' in a frantic desire ta keep you ta myself, send you ta the hospital like I did with the other two. So I desisted an' left for good, that is until we met one last time during the Christmas party."

Akane: "That's why you never insisted again after I told you we were through. I see, well I am glad you didn't try anything. In those days I had Ryoga's disappearance encrusted in my mind. Thinking on how I betrayed him and planning for a way to find him, but nothing worked."

"So! If you ask me now to try and mend our relationship, honestly, I don't know if that would even be possible. I still like you Ranma, but I don't think we are compatible enough to last together all on our own."

Ranma: "I guess not. . .Sigh. . ."

A nice pat on his back and a smile in return were the only reconciliation the two shared after years of trying to fix an impossible deal. Both knew what they needed to do from the start, but arrogance and pride governed both sides of the court, leaving the few precious moments to be drowned in their own ocean of distrust and deceit.

Ranma: "Anyway, I may be outstretching here, but if Ryoga felt somethin' for me back then, an' I do feel the same still now, I think I owe him, an' me a chance ta make this work. "

Akane: "But, what about the Seppuku pledge, not to mention Ryoki hating your guts after you lied to her face?"

Ranma: "Akane. You know me more than anyone, so tell me. What should I do? I'm tired of livin' under a pact I didn' agree upon, an' honestly. . .If Ryoga learned ta accept womanhood all these years, there's no way I couldn't do the same. Besides, being a wife an' a mother sure beats havin' so many fiancées an' impossible promises I can' keep."

It made so much sense once the boy put it that way. If Ranma were to accept being a girl, maybe his mother would try to void the pledge, and more importantly, his inescapable need to marry either Shampoo or Ukyo, or any other girl coming his way could be finally be over.

Akane: "You do as your heart tells you Ranma. Auntie Nodoka may find out someday about your new preferences, but being a girl should destroy the promises your father made to marry you with others, and believe me. Once Ukyo and Shampoo are back in shape, they will want to find you rather sooner than later."

The pigtailed boy knew this was going to be a rally big stretch, specially for someone who had never taken seriously the role of a woman and what entitles to be one in a relationship, but the boy wasn't able to forget those brief moments when a lost boy would jump back afraid to see him as a redhead faking being in love.

Ranma: "Man. . .This is goin' ta be one hell of a shot."

Akane: "The only one you'll ever have Ranma, just one more question. . .How do you feel dating a boy?"

Ranma: "I don' know Akane. Takeda taught me one thing a while back. He never saw Ryoga as a boy, but a human being in need of love. He told me how glad he felt to live with her, but if in the end Ryoga were to become a male, he was sure someone would correspond his heart. I don' know why, but I think we can work this out. . ."

Akane: "I know you two will work this out, not for nothing I saw you almost make out more times with him than what you did me."

Ranma: "I've never done that!"

Akane: "Sorry Ranma, but you made him memorize a secret word and he ended up hugging you in front of everyone at the mall thanks to it. Nabiki told me how your double kissed him straight on the lips and called him cute, The whole town saw you doing his laundry, and cooking for him, and more importantly "I" watched you two make out in his tent, he opening your shirt and exposing your breast, and you acting so meekly and lovable."

"Whether a spell, or a potion I never had that kind of attention from you, but Ryoga-kun always found a way to peg you down a few notches and I think you actually let him while pretending to be caught up in the magic trap."

Ranma tried to expressly deny his willing participation, but every bit of those examples had him playing the loving wife, fiancée or girlfriend without the need to feel ashamed or guilty. The boy ended up accepting that maybe he deliberately accepted those situations out of experimenting without being blamed for it.

Ranma: "Since you put it that way, I guess I did had some fun at Ryoga's expense."

Akane: "I know, that's why I think this new relationship might work. He can stand your impossible arrogance as long as you cut him some slack every now and then, and if you are willing to play as a girl I'm sure he'll love you unconditionally."

Both young teens spent the rest of the day talking about their mutual indifferences and how impossible of a life they could have lived together.

Akane confessed her phobia to see him by the arms of other girls, specially after they would be married and with children while the boy admitted that a daily beating because of his blunders were something he may not be able to ignore in the long run.

At the end of the day they became good friends despite their mutual past, blessing their failed marriage as a sign of their late maturity, and admitting the good points an union between Ryoga and him could really enhance both boys either individually or together.

 **Chiasa City, high on the skies. . .**

Ryoga: "Damn it. . .This place is so bright."

A few hours had already passed since the fanged boy was dragged into the skies. It had been a deal the now boy was forced to take, lest the people from his home town would be razed into extinction.

Ryoga contemplated several dozen angels arguing on the distance, angry mostly at the presence from a human on their midst. Of course Avaron made no effort to explain the situation until a call could be sent from high above.

Ryoga: "Oh, Bella-san. There you are. Is there a reason why I'm on chains and stabbed with all manner of blades?"

Bella and Gregor stood on either side from the boy, acting as escorting guards for the time being. The young blonde had some differences in the past with the teenage prisoner, but regardless of any ill contempt for the girl in him, she grew to admire his efforts to break free.

Bella: "I told you they would eventually find you, and they did. What am I supposed to do against the whole city ready to destroy you?"

Ryoga: "Well, I actually didn't ask you to help me. All I'm saying is that kneeling like this is annoying. Can I, at least wait for my sentence rather on my feet?"

Avaron from the distance: "I guess we can free you, now that your role as a menace against the world has been fulfilled."

Ryoga: "Oh, don't bother. I'm just trying to be polite and not start a fight with the locals."

Avaron and the two guardian angels frowned upon the demon's request, watching in awe as the young teen stood up with ease while breaking the chains and pulling the swords without a care in the world.

Avaron: " _I-Impossible!, the sequence used with the seven blades of heaven could have locked Hades himself without a way to escape, not to mention destroy a celestial chain impossible to break, and he took them off like nothing. . .Who is this human after all_?"

Ryoga: "Oh, yes. That's much better. Now, what are we supposed to do next?"

The unsightly act the fanged menace did with such powerful chains didn't go unnoticed for many celestial citizens who began to panic, and demand Avaron over the need to bring such monster into the city. When the archangel summoned her old blade in a blatant need to pacify her people, that's when the call was made.

Ryoga kept pressing his rebellious oozing chi from spreading all around the city, focusing mostly on avoiding a conflict until Gregor, Bella and the higher ranking angel led him into a golden arch on the outskirts from the city.

Avaron: "Listen to me human. Ella-Nora is our queen and loving guide. She has called you into her presence, but if you try to do anything to harm her in any way, I will slice you in half."

Ryoga didn't take kindly the threat, specially after the way the archangel intimidated him with destroying his home town. The flaming haired boy ignored both Gregor and Bella's pointing blades, walking ahead as he crossed both angels, and stood mere inches from Avaron.

Ryoga: "Listen carefully, angel. I have played your game up until now, but I can feel how weak you are."

The fanged boy reached over the angry celestial's sword, grabbing it despite sparks flying everywhere from the negative contact, and pulling it away from her hands despite her firm grip over the blade.

Ryoga: "We are in your land now, and believe me. I could make a mess of things here. If I haven't yet done so is because I respect what you stand for. . .Don't make me regret that decision."

Avaron tried to get her blade back, but the penetrating chi overflowing from the demon boy repelled any effort she did to a point where submission was the better choice. Moments later the archangel nodded somewhat taken by his impressive aura.

Bella and Gregor had no idea how to react either, the good thing is that the monument activated itself and a torrent made of light turned into some type of pathway Ryoga believed to be the way to go. The boy led the group into an even brighter hall filled with nothing but three thrones on the far back.

On top of those thrones only a female figure remained. Ryoga guessed she had to be the queen which for some reason made the teen bow and kneel before her.

Ella-Nora: "Are you the Zen'aku Avaron has spoke of?"

Ryoga: "Zen'aku?"

Bella: "It means, a ferocious being made with no good or evil in its entirety. . .A Yaomo if you will."

Ryoga couldn't understand the cold and hard demeanor Bella treated him with all this time. The boy not only wondered about what these people did to her when the girl requested to be Takeda's fiancée, but that was a loose end he planned to take care during this journey as well.

Ryoga: "Yes, my queen. I am the Yaomo everyone is so afraid of."

The queen stood from her royal throne, walking as if floating across the tall seat, and pacing slowly towards the fanged boy.

Avaron: "My mistress. I don't think you should get any closer to this, monster. You have no idea what he is capable to do."

The queen slightly bowed before her servant, acknowledging her preoccupation, but walking near the boy anyway.

Ella-Nora: "There's something in you. It's faint, but I can feel it. . ."

The dazzling female contemplated Ryoga with different eyes. She grabbed his chin, turning the boy from right to left until she asked something completely out of the blue.

Ella-Nora: "Please. Could you turn into that other little girl?"

Ryoga imagined she talked about Ryoki's form, so with some nervousness the boy nodded at her request. Closing his eyes and mentally changing forms into the fanged girl. At that point Ella-Nora gasped in surprise, her hands covering her open lips while she stepped back from such illusion.

Avaron: "My queen!, what has this monster done to you!?"

All three angels went into a defensive mode, stopped only when the queen raised her hand and surprisingly halted the attack.

Ella-Nora: "C-Can't you see her, Avaron?. . .It's the perfect image from "her"."

The queen walked once again ahead, hugging Ryoki in such emotional manner the fanged girl could feel her arms shaking around her neck.

Ryoki: "Um, my queen. . .Is everything alright?"

Ella-Nora: "It is now, my dear sister. It is now."

Avaron: "S-Sister?"

Everyone questioned the reason why would the celestial's leader would mistake her long dead sister with this human, that is with the exception of Avaron who up until now couldn't understand why she hated the Yaomo beyond of what she had done in the past.

Could it be that Tatari-Onryo disguised his wife Elena, and Ella-Nora's older sister into this lost boy, hiding its true potential across the centuries with the express goal to exact his revenge?.

The archangel felt an aching pang on her chest after remembering the past, feeling that led her into pulling her trusty sword and launching it against the unsuspecting teen.

Ella-Nora: "Avaron, stop!. . .That's enough out of you!"

The queen's demanding voice was enough to discourage Avaron from plunging the blade, forcing the blonde to drop it and kneel before her queen.

Ella-Nora: "I already forgiven you for what you did long ago, but this is Elena's will. I think is time for this proud race to listen what my sister has to say."

Ryoki was utterly lost at this point, fact that made the queen led the girl towards the three thrones. Once Ryoki was asked to sit on one of them, the girl went into a trance, falling asleep in a second and letting some other personality emerge from her body.

Her hair turned from the jet black hue to a silvery white, her eyes remained brightly green just like the ones Elena had been born with, and before Avaron, the queen and the guardian angels a new voice came from the girl.

Elena: "I guess you recognized me in an instant, dear sister."

It was her. The same angel Avaron was sent to kill several millennia ago. She wasn't able to see through the disguise thanks to Tatari-Onryo, but now that her hair became like before, the archangel found her situation bleak at best.

She immediately fell to the ground, tears fearfully falling across her face in wait to be executed just in the same manner she did to the fallen angel.

Elena: "Stand up, Avaron-san. I don't blame you for what you did. After all, it was Lord Izanagi who ordered the execution."

Avaron: "H-He?. . .But I was told by my queen to seek you out and hunt you down after what you've done."

Elena: "Everything is in the past, and I had no wish to bring it back. Rest assured that if I'm here, is because things are about to get much, much worse."

The fallen angel began to detail several pieces of information she and her husband, Tatari discovered during their exile and their death sentence. Neither Ella-Nora nor the angels witnessing the disclosing information had any idea things were this broken.

After several hours both sisters hugged and bid their farewells one last time before the trance ended and Ryoki was back into her own body. With some trouble the queen explained most of the things they talked, leaving behind a few secrets that Ryoki didn't need to hear just yet.

Ryoki: "Then. What am I supposed to do now?"

Ella-Nora: "You are to return home and live your normal life. When the time comes and "she" enters this realm, I will call you and then, we can end all this madness. Tell me, Ryoki-chan. Is there anything you may need before leaving this place?"

The fanged girl turned to see Bella, nodding her way and asking her queen to release the angel on her custody. Bella tried to refuse after everything that happened to her in the past, but the order came from the highest ranking officer, forcing the blonde to follow Ryoki back to earth.

Ella-Nora: "Is this all?"

Ryoki: "No. My queen, I've heard from Takeda about another angel whose precious to Akane Tendo. Is there a way he could come with me?"

The queen completely forgot about that old mission she gave to Lucas. It was supposed to be a regular job until the boy fraternized with Akane despite his orders, and was pulled back after Ranma became a double agent.

Ella-Nora: "Very well, Ryoki. You may take him for as long as our guest remains unseen. Live your life as we agreed, and if everything goes according to plan, Avaron will call you again."

There were unfinished business between the archangel and the fanged teen, but after what had happened in the past, and the terrible war coming their way, a truce had to be made for the survival of their realms.

Ryoki: "Well, my life happens to get better and better by the day. Let's see how all this turns out in the end."


	19. Chapter 19

**Nakano City. . .**

After the situation couldn't get any worse, Ranma and Akane didn't have much to do, but stay on the Kimura estate until a solution for Ryoga's kidnapping could be formulated.

The now eighteen year old pair watched frustrated how a host of angels dragged a very powerful fanged boy into the skies, leaving them with no choice but to wait and see how to rescue him.

Ranma: "Um, Akane. I don' think this is right. It has been almost three days since Ryoga was taken, an' all they do is go ta school an' live their lives normally."

The raven haired girl felt the same frustration as she saw a family who dedicated most efforts back into a regular life. Takeda and Hana either studied or practiced out on the yard while Gina and Eiko used the time for homework or cleaning the place.

Akane: "I know what you mean, Ranma. At this time you would be half way into the mountains or across a thick forest trying to find a way to find Ryoga. . .Or rather me back then. Still, I think they know more about the situation than what they let on."

The pair quietly gossiped for the need to have a plan, a fact the Kimura family couldn't ignore for long. At this point the young priest finally gave up with the idea to leave Ranma out of the loop, walking instead near his guests and giving an update about Ryoki's predicament.

Takeda: "I see you two are a bit worried for Ryoki. Well, you shouldn't. . .She and Bella are on their way back to the city in a few hours. Why don't you just relax and wait until this afternoon, when they'll meet us at school."

Both guests stared at each other confused, blinking several times until the priest showed them a paper doll pretty similar to the one Hikaru Gosunkugi used to trick Akane into loving him.

Akane: "I see. So, you had a way to communicate with her all this time, and didn't say a thing about it?"

The girl felt angry at the boy's way to keep secrets, but once the priest told them it had been Ryoki's idea, Akane felt like calming down and listen instead.

Takeda: "I'm really sorry, but Ryoki wanted to know how things got with Ranma after she was taken away."

The answer didn't bode well for the pigtailed boy who openly had admitted his lack of feelings, and thus lied at the fanged girl during their confessing time alone. Takeda sadly explained to Ranma that she had a lot to explain from her kidnapping, but concerning her relationship with him, there was nothing more to say.

Takeda: "Sorry Ranma, but I had to tell her."

Ranma walked mostly in circles, rambling angrily at the situation, and confessing to present company that there were feelings involved, just not in the conventional manner in which they normally are.

Akane: "We went over this, Ranma."

Ranma: "I know!, but you know what I've been through, 'kane. Can you imagine what would Pops, mom and everyone else do back home if they knew I'm really hitting it for a boy?. . .It's just. . ."

Takeda: "Well, no offense, but that same sentiment led Ryoki to avoid any confrontation with you on her way back. She asked us to tell you, it's ok. She found it hard that you lied before, so it would be best if she wouldn't see you any longer."

That same old pang on his chest drove Ranma into berating his deception to win her heart. He wanted to declare certain feelings he knew he had, admitting if only to himself that loving Ryoga as a guy was supposed to be included in the deal.

A few moments later Akane saw her ex walk outside the garden, meditating over what to do next while leaving the others to prepare for the day.

The time had arrived when Takeda and the girls left for school. Back at the house both Akane and Ranma tried to figure out a way to solve this problem. The pigtailed fighter wanted to understand his feelings for Ryoga after all this time, which in turn forced him to stay and confront the girl once they met.

Ranma: "How about you, Akane. Why are you still here, besides patchin' things up with Ryoga?"

Akane: "It's Ryoki now, remember that. Anyway, I do want to fix my relationship with Ryoki-chan, and I think we have done so for now. More importantly though I like this place, Ranma. I want to live here for a while away from fiancées, and the annoying title everyone branded me with back home. Besides. . ."

It was fair for the girl to search for a better way of life. After all, even Tatewaki Kuno signed himself off as her official fiancé once Ranma was out of the picture, forcing Akane to gasp for air after Nerima became so toxic for her health.

And even when the young woman wanted to experience new places, deep down, the lingering stare from that angel marked a very sensitive connection Akane wanted to explore even more. Obviously enough, she didn't tell that to his ex-fiance just yet.

Akane: "Pre-arranged marriages have left a bitter-sweet taste in my mouth, Ranma. that practice is not too friendly for a practical future, and really. . .Aren't you tired to be labeled as a trapped human sentenced to join another by force and not because they really love each other?"

It rang true for the boy as well. He admitted having so many beautiful girls left and right augmented his ego, and arrogance to a point where his pride got him in so many troubles. In his father's perspective it was an accomplishment alright, but he wanted more, if anything. . .A meaningful relationship with someone he really liked.

Ranma: "I know what you mean. That's why I want ta make it work. Ryoga is more than a friend, an' you know that. I. . .I'd like ta simply say, I love him, but it's just really hard."

Akane: "Then, maybe this may not work after all, think about it. Our relationship was doomed from the start because we never tried to fix it. In time whatever feelings we had for each other weren't enough nurturing for, well. . .Us .Don't you think that would be the same if you don't try harder for her?"

Ranma drove her hand to his forehead, focusing on a way to make sure how he felt for the fanged girl. It was obvious that as a boy, he felt increasingly attracted towards a beautiful young female Ryoga. What scared him the most though was his attraction for the male counterpart.

Akane: "What are you thinking Ranma."

Ranma: "That I want ta try, 'kane. . .I l-love him, alright?. I have felt weird all this time during our fights an' after playing all those stupid pranks with him, I think something rubbed off on me."

The boy increasingly shook by the confession, amazed that he actually said it to no other than his ex-fiancée.

Ranma: "You must be laughing at me, ain' cha?"

Akane: "You know I don't. I really love you, Ranma, the only problem is that I can't stand your guts. At least I know now that if you try this time with Ryoki, things should work out for the better."

Once resolved to patch things up, both young couple decided to take a walk, knowing full well that classes would be done in a few hours, and the teens would be free until then.

Akane: "C'mon. We need to know what's really going on, and hopefully fix everything between you two."

It took them nearly three hours lallygagging towards the school zone, practicing mostly for ways Ranma could use to salvage this new relationship. Akane told him things he knew before hand, like his big mouth boasting about a girl's imperfections while comparing them to his own curse.

By the time Ranma felt ready to confront Ryoki and meet the others the bell from the local school had already rang. When they saw lots of young students prancing happily on the streets Akane felt melancholic from recent memories that seemed old and forgotten.

Akane: "I can't believe we were this carefree a few years ago. Now everyone see us almost like adults, and in need to have a plan in life."

Ranma: "I guess that's why we see things differently. I think we're growin' up 'kane."

The pair reminisced about a young, rebellious girl being chased by a horde, fighting their right to date her until a sudden appearance from a pigtailed menace mellowed down their efforts at the end of the day.

So many adventures the both of them shared from the first day they met, experiences that should consolidate their relationship, but instead led them to a prompt separation.

Akane: "Look!, there they go."

The girl pointed towards one of the buildings, watching as Takeda took Ryoki and the others towards the sport's fields. It took them an instant to reach them before the group could take places during their volleyball practice, forcing Ryoki to angrily roll her eyes once she saw him, and head away from the pack.

Ranma: "Ryog. . .I mean, Ryoki, wait!"

The girl felt like ignoring his call, pressing her steps towards the bleachers hoping to loose him only to encourage Ranma to run, and grab her by the arm, turning her around to face him.

Ranma: "D-Damn it Ryoki. We need ta talk. . .I-I mean. I need ta talk."

Ryoki decided to keep a cold shoulder and instead look towards the far distance, catching with that same stare a few dozen girls passing by and ignoring the nervous demeanor Ranma had trouble controlling.

The several teens were close friends of the young player which made Ryoki narrow her eyes in an even angrier pose, and let a sternly sigh once they all veered in her direction.

Ranma: "Will you listen ta me!"

The twirling dance between the boy trying to get her attention, and the girl avoiding his eyes gave the desired effect to the others who immediately ran at her side, turning the situation a lot worse with their cat calling taunts.

Suddenly, and for no apparent reason the group deduced what Ranma and Ryoga were about to discuss, fact that made the fanged teen seethe in anger when they sang it in front of the pigtailed boy like if he was the hero.

Group of girls: "Ryoki's in love!, Ryoki's in love!"

Her eyes bulged at an increasing rate by the impressions the two of them were making for all to see. The girl used her hands defensively to negate their accusations, but being grabbed by Ranma in such a compromising hug didn't leave much leeway for Ryoki to plead innocence.

Group of girls: "So!, you finally got one like the rest of us?. . .That's great, Ryoki-chan!"

Got one like the rest of them? Asked the pigtailed boy confused. At a certain perspective those girls congratulated his companion as if the girl reached an inescapable goal, or as if they were competing to achieve an amazing reward, but what did that entitle?, he kept wondering.

Ranma: "Um, what are they talkin' about?"

Ryoki found the answer to that question bitter and inopportune to explain at the moment. She swore to never let personal feelings out, specially when they existed before all this change of gender could affect her troubled mind.

Still, letting her stupid hormones act up and get all cuddly during her last confession taught Ryoki what a feeble mind she had for Ranma, making her into a bigger fool after the boy confessed no real love for the girl in the first place.

Ryoki: "Man, I can't believe my luck. . .And you!."

Her eyes turned bright red in anger, clenching her teeth at the situation and shoving Ranma's arms from her shoulders.

Ryoki: "Get this right through your head, Ranma. I don't want to talk about what happened before. I have a lot on my plate right now, and dealing with your lies don't help my case. About those girls, well. It just so happens that around high school the girls tend to find a senior to date, but believe me. . .This is not what they really think."

Ranma could relate to that feeling, understanding why most girls back home wouldn't care so much for him at school, but mostly towards the older generations like Tatewaki Kuno, hence the need for Akane to call him Senpai.

Ranma: "Oh yeah, I remember now. Anyway, Ryo-ga. . .Um, I need you ta give me a chance ta explain why I lied. I wasn' trying ta win you over when you became so vulnerable. I like you, ok?. I really like you a lot."

The confession rendered their audience speechless with the exception of a terribly high pitched "Kya" many used these times to recognize a lover's quarrel.

Nevertheless, those annoying screeches had been so embarrassing for the two of them that the boy picked the fanged girl on his arms, leaving the place in a flash and heading for the tallest building on campus.

Once on top from the school's bell, the boy carefully deposited Ryoki on the roof, forcing the teen to slap him on his shoulder as her other hand grabbed her tiny skirt threatening to fly up from the strong winds.

Ryoki: "D-Damn it, Ranma!, you don't pick a girl with this kind of uniform like you did!"

Her fangs defiantly showing through her glowering face didn't leave a lot of room for Ranma to misconstrue the situation. He couldn't help but smile and watch a vulnerable Ryoga stand firmly on the roof, but mortified by the length from her skirt flying everywhere.

Her hands tightly grasping the front and the back from the flimsy material, fighting to keep it in place while her pouting features demanded for the boy to finish what he started.

Ranma: "M-Man, I'm sorry. I didn' know what I was thinkin'. . .Here."

The young man scanned the area for the shouting group down on the fields, finding a place where they weren't around, and leading an embarrassed girl down. Once on the grassy field again Ranma took the time to be open and truthful just like Akane recommended.

Ranma: "Listen, man. It's really hard for me ta admit it, but yes. I had feelings for you back then."

The boy began to describe so many moments where they almost ended up into a loving scene or hug, or a compromising situation where Ranma would feel like a real girl finding him attractive.

Ranma: "I can remember so many times when I got hugged by you, told you to love me after I hypnotized you into doing it. Or watchin' you suffer because of me, an' my stupid ideas for a prank. Understand Ryoga. . .I liked you a lot, but I couldn't say or do nothing 'bout it."

Ryoki had a suspecting idea after the close calls they had during those pranks, that's why she never showed or mentioned any affection towards him.

Male pride, parents who sentenced him to death if he wouldn't act like a manly jerk, and the simple fact that girls all over the place worshiped him never let those emotions to be exploited or tested in any way.

The girl felt the need to let him know this, but a terrible fight was about to come, and she preferred to keep him out of harm's way. With a sigh of defeat and looking at him calmly, the girl nodded understandingly while accepting his heartfelt apology.

Ryoki: "Listen Ranma. I already told you, I don't mind what you did because we have history, and I know what kind of parents you have. I've always known how nice and thoughtful you can become for anyone. From Akane-san, to Shampoo and even me."

The young teen agreed to work things up again, this time with the truth up front during the conversation, but as the others peeked from a group of bushes on the distance, Ryoki felt the need to talk about her trip to Chiasa city instead.

Ryoki: "C'mon, let's get together and talk about our bigger problems."

Ranma accepted the rain check, opting to patiently wait and see if this could finally work for the better.

A moment later he took the girl by her hand as they walked back with their family. Ryoki trembled nervously by the daring act, a pronounced blush decorating her face, and her pursed lips contorted into a smile, but the girl decided to submit, if anything to compromise with their situation.

Akane: "I see things worked out this time."

Ranma: "Not really, but we're leavin' the rest for later. Right now we need ta focus on the problem at hand."

Ryoki threw a satisfactory loud exhale of air, agreeing that her companion did listen to her, and realizing they still had hope for a possible new relationship.

Takeda: "Fair enough. Ryoki, tell us what really happened back there?"

The girl detailed her capture as a ploy from Avaron to gain the respect from the town, but once they arrived to Chiasa city things became a lot easier to handle. She had been chained supposedly to keep her at bay, but as the lost boy found his predicament tiresome, the demon in him helped on his prompt release.

Ryoki: "Anyway. They all shook once I broke their unbreakable chains. It all started to turn into a battle when some type of call made Avaron lead me through a portal. Inside it, the queen Ella-Nora waited for me to show, and when I did something else forced me into a trance from I can't really remember what happened next."

Bella used this moment to intervene, explaining that the fanged girl was repressed into her own mind while the body was overtaken by Elena, Tatari-Onryo's wife, and Ryoga's direct ancestor.

Bella: "For the first time since I became an angel I saw the truth for what it really is. Elena-sama talked to my queen about her time in heaven. She and Tatari-san chose to live as human beings, shedding away their angelic state in the process and becoming mortal beings in its place."

The young celestial recanted how the new couple was hunted not only by Avaron, but Izanami herself chased them into extinction. She openly mentioned a certain name no one expected to hear, specially Ella-Nora who had previously dealt with the goddess.

Bella: "Elena said that the reason Avaron could kill them was only because both of them battled the great goddess in the first place. Our queen asked surprised what was the goal our first mother sought by attacking them, to what her sister said, 'humanity's utter destruction'. . ."

The girl explained about Elena and Tatari sacrificing themselves as they threw the goddess back into the pit, sealing any contact she may get in the future after Tatari's soul became stuck between hell's gates.

Bella: "Apparently Elena gave her own energy into their child, closing its real Yaomo form with a lacking sense of direction, and the greatest of unluckiness. The last thing she said was that Izanami is freeing herself once again, and only a true Yaomo has the power to defeat her."

Takeda: "A true Yaomo?. . .What's that supposed to mean?"

Bella: "I don't know, but Elena left one last riddle before going back into Ryoki-san's soul. She said 'The half is always halved against the one'. . ."

Hana: "The half is always halved against the one?. Mhmm."

Everyone stared at Ryoki like if she had the answer to the riddle, but the fanged teen draw a blank after she was mostly out of the loop from the trance. Ranma and Akane meditated about the puzzle as well, hoping to shed some light over its meaning, but failing to do so at the moment.

Ryoki: "Well, there's not much we can do for now until Ella-Nora calls me out for help, and that's going to happen only if Izanami appears.

From those who had a good idea about that name, Ranma was the only one lifting his hand and asking the obvious.

Takeda: "You mean to tell me, you don't know who Izanami is?"

The pigtailed boy pouted angrily at the priest, pointing out that a martial artist doesn't always needs to know history when defending mankind from evil comes first. Still, with his stoic pose of bravery faking innocence and a dumb look of ignorance the young man invited Akane and the rest to sweat-drop tiredly at his antics.

Hana: "According to ancient history Izanami is the first goddess in mythology, a female deity whom not only had a rebellious demeanor towards her creations, but when her husband, Lord Izanagi married her first, she spoke before him, forfeiting the whole thing."

Hana: "A second ceremony enabled the male god to speak first and then they went into creating more gods. In time Izanami died while giving childbirth, and was buried between Izumo and Hoki near the Shimane prefecture now days."

Takeda: "When Izanagi tried to look for her, the god entered Yomi, or hell in search of her. Eventually he found her, but the goddess had already eaten from the land of the dead turning herself into the underworld's queen."

Gina: "When he saw her horrible state, the god ran back into the living, sealing Yomi and Izanami in it. She sent every creature after him, creating a battle that lasted until today, apparently."

Akane: "Actually, it had been so terrible for them that both gods challenged each other with Izanami swearing to kill one thousand human lives a day as her revenge, while Izanagi simply countered with creating one thousand and five hundred human lives back into the world."

Bella: "It all sounds true according to our records, except for the part where our queen hid from everyone else. She told us that in his madness our lord Izanagi commanded several wives for himself instead of only one. My queen was one of his, while Elena-sama was going to be next."

Suddenly her explanation cleared so many doubts about Avaron's hatred for Ryoki, and specially for the fallen angels. Bella explained next that the young archangel was meant to be next in line for the first god, but after Elena refused the offer, forcing Izanagi to move into another plane where more goddesses existed.

Hana: "That's why Avaron took it personally to destroy Elena, Tatari and their child. . .They became a stepping stone in her goal to become a goddess herself."

Bella: "Indeed. Avaron has served Ella-Nora for thousands of years, but our queen still holds a grudge after she killed her dear sister. I hate to admit it, but that's the main reason why polygamy and an harem status was designed on heaven."

Bella: "Not only to please a spoiled god, but to force the same order here on earth."

Ranma and Akane couldn't help but agree the chaos that horrible rule befell in their lives was the real reason for them to end apart. In the beginning they believed to be an accidental contract made by Genma's idiotic adventures to sold his son.

Now that the truth was finally on the open, both young couple stared at each other for just one second, sternly shaking their heads, and admitting that it was too late to try and fix their past.

Ranma just smiled and dropped his eyes to the ground, raising them an instant later and focusing towards the fanged girl walking at his side. Akane just smiled as well, this time though, the girl focused in that strange quiet boy standing right besides Bella.

They kept walking across the city, arriving into Chingensai's dojo and asking the old man for a private session before the weekend were to start.

Chingensai: "To what do I owe this visit, my dear?"

The boys and girls went right into the garden, watching from a distance at Ryoki and her Sensei sit near the pond. This was a special occasion, one that made Ranma almost faint when none other than Happosai skipped from the telescope and joined the group.

Ranma: "Old man, what are you doin' here?"

The old master didn't answer his question, interested mostly on the tiny metal box made of copper and bronze the fanged girl had in her hands.

Happosai: "Is it time, old friend?"

Chingensai: "I believe it is, my good old pal."

Despite the others peeking from afar, and desperately wondering what was going on, the girl decided to take her sweet time, watching how the two tiny men jumped and cried for their just reward.

Ryoki: "I got to hand it to you, Sensei. It took really close calls trying to hide from heaven and hell, but Queen Ella-Nora pulled through as agreed. Avaron refused to be here for the ceremony, but I'm sure you know why."

Ryoki: "Anyway. . .Here you go. . ."

The girl bowed respectfully before both elders, delivering the metal box on their tiny hands and watching them pull two grape like fruits which they devoured in an instant.

Ranma: "What did you just give them, Ryoki?"

Ryoki: "I gave them nectar, Ranma. They asked for ambrosia, but my queen decided to give them eternal life instead of eternal beauty."

The two old men felt their tired bones, and muscles regenerate into their optimum state, sighing defeated after they looked the same, but thankful that the mighty queen respected their pact.

Both Chingensai and Happosai danced one with the other, vanishing from sight a moment later and splashing the pigtailed boy from out of nowhere.

Ranma: "Why in the hell did you do that!?"

It was so obvious what was about to happen next that the other teens moved aside, watching the tiniest of hands roam free all over the redheaded girl. Ranma had none of it, but these were two masters against one, forcing Ryoki and Akane to intervene and kick the happy pair into the air.

Takeda: "Do they always act like that?"

Ryoki: "Happosai pretty much does that to Ranma on a daily basis, but my Sensei must have done it out of happiness."

The priest couldn't help but pat Ranma on her back, apologizing for the harsh life as a half gendered person, but admitting her face was just priceless to ignore.

Ranma: "Laugh it up, man. At least you don' have this kind of problems. . ."

Takeda: "True, but I have seen Ryoki for years, and so far. No man has ever disrespected her in any way."

The fanged girl felt a blush coming her way once the priest turned to see her directly at her eyes. Ryoki did blush by the attention, but after a while everyone just laughed together and got ready to leave the Dojo. Well, everyone except the redhead who, for some reason seethed in anger by their show of affection.

Akane didn't miss the speck of jealousy slowly eating Ranma alive. The girl smiled and pulled Ranko into a hug, whispering in her ear to hurry before Ryoki could find a better suitor.

Of course the redhead snapped at her ex, but after the blunder she made the last time during Ryoki's date with Takeda, confessing her true feelings had to be a sure thing, and that included her real feelings for the boy as well.

Ranma: "You don' have ta tell me twice, 'kane. . ."

Once ready to head home the older couple watched from the back as the teens began to make pairs as they walked back .

Gina happily paced alongside her brand new boyfriend's side while Takeda held hands with Hana. Bella seemed to develop a new love for Gregor ever since the blonde accepted Avaron's ruling between humans and angels.

They all look amazing with the exception of a certain fanged girl who pressed her steps, moving ahead from the flock. Takeda wanted to leave Hana and join the seemingly confused girl, but both teens saw Akane push Ranma on her direction before they could do anything else.

Akane: "C'mon Ranma, this is your chance."

The still redhead hastily paced forward, matching Ryoki's speed and without any smart thing to say, Ranma watched from the sidelines something she hadn't noticed before.

Ranma: "Wait a minute. There's been somethin' bothering me for some time now. . .Ryoki. Where is you yellow bandanna?"

The girl raised a brow after sensing her presence, then she pulled her long mane up, showing her trusty bandanna neatly hidden underneath her hair.

Ryoki: "The first thing I thought If I were to wander in Nerima is you recognizing me as a girl by wearing them over my hair, so I hid them and kept them that way since then."

Ranma: "Well, don'. . .I always found cute the way they make you look."

With that surprising comment the crimson haired girl pulled that old yellow bandanna over her hair, messing her looks a bit after the several replacements got stuck underneath Ryoki's hairdo.

With a chuckle here and there both girls walked and fixed every piece of yellow cloth until the fanged Yaomo ended up with her old style back in place.

Ranma: "See?, you look a lot cuter this way."

The comment happened to finally sink in Ryoki's mind. She silently gasped at the idea and realized Ranma called her cute ever since she was a bandanna clad boy.

Ryoki: "Good one, Ranma."

Ranma found the situation weird and awkward at the same time, specially when her big mouth didn't get her in trouble by saying all the wrong things. Once the cunning move had worked, the youngest Tendo decided to join in to reinforce Ranma's tact over the situation.

Akane: "I see your getting along great!"

The young woman used that moment to wink at Ranma satisfied. It may had not been a big change for the redhead, but Akane still believed a little bit of good here and there should be enough to turn her ex into a nicer person.

Ranma: "T-Thanks, 'kane. . ."

Ryoki couldn't do much but laugh and feel her old friendship with these two coming back to life. The girl quietly thanked Akane for her efforts, smiling a bit flustered, but enjoying how close the three were from each other.

Despite her intervention, Ranma pressed a bit faster this time, taking Ryoki with her and talking more like friends than a couple. Akane raised a brow wondering why did the redhead left her back until a silent voice coming out of nowhere startled her train of thought.

Lucas: "I think is time for us to talk."

Akane felt something weird from that tone of voice, almost as if the girl heard it somewhere else. With some reluctance at first, the youngest Tendo accepted his hand, walking on their own way and separating from the rest a moment later.

Takeda: "I think they're working things out now."

Hana: "I think they are, Takeda-kun."

A few minutes later everyone was already in their rooms, some thinking on what to do this weekend while others enjoying a peaceful night of rest.

At the end of the hall, right where Ryoki stayed Bella reached for her door at nearly two in the morning. With some trouble trying to rub her eyes after the creaking noise woke her up, the fanged teen opened and invited her in.

Ryoki: "How can I help you, Bella-san"

Bella: "Why didn't you tell them about the 'sacrifice'.?"

Ryoki knew she was bound to ask after the girl refused to let everyone know the extent from Ella-Nora's message. She almost tripped on her way to bed, worried mostly after the terrible choice she had to make during the upcoming fight would be a fatal one. That's why she didn't mention anything to the others.

Ryoki: "I-I can't. . .I can't let them worry for what's to happen."

Bella: "But. I thought they. . .I mean, we are your friends and family. Why wouldn't let them know that you could be lost in the process."

The girl sighed in defeat at her request. It was true Ryoki made a wonderful family out of the Kimura's, but the fight needed to end with her death, and she preferred to spare them from any unnecessary pain.

Ryoki: "I think you know why I don't want to tell them."

Bella: "I-I guess."

The two teens stayed a few more seconds together, only separating after Bella quietly left her room. Ryoki thanked her for keeping the secret, bidding a good night afterwards and closing the door behind her.

After a while of walking up and down the hall the young angel finally conjured up the nerve to knock on that other specific door. When Takeda opened it, the girl managed to say something brief before entering without permission.

Bella: "Takeda-san. . .We need to talk."


	20. Chapter 20

**Nakano City. . .**

The peaceful sound from the night brought to Akane a feeling of well being. Back home, either Ranma would fight with his father during the wee hours of the night whether for extra blanket, or because the boy liked to sleep as a girl sometimes, and unconsciously talk as loud as he could in that form.

On this house however, every room had a silent code of conduct where, if the person living in it had to disturb someone else, it had to be followed by a certain protocol.

Hence, after Bella visited Ryoki's room for a brief moment, and then walked into Takeda's private quarters a moment later, the youngest Tendo already had stepped out from her own quarters, pacing silently from one side to the next right outside Lucas own bedroom.

Lucas: "You can come in, Akane-chan."

The girl questioned her fast tiptoeing, or perhaps she made creaking noises while trying to eavesdrop without being detected, but once the young angel heard her she realized it wasn't an external noise what gave her away, but the thumping from her anxious heart he was able to sense.

In that moment Akane couldn't help herself, opening the door and closing it behind as fast and as careful as possible.

Akane: "I was, um. . .I was just wondering how were you feeling with all this stuff about Izanami."

The young man had honey colored eyes which pierced right through her own. Lucas would squint and tilt his frowning head from one side to the other as Akane moved closer to him, almost like if she was afraid of him, thing that amused him the most.

Lucas: "You don't need to fear me. In fact, you never questioned my looks back then when we met for the first time."

The long forgotten memory eluded her no matter how hard she tried to remember. Akane found his presence intriguing from the first time she laid eyes on him, but the irresistible attraction was supposed to be a new experience in her life, and not a repressed moment she erased for some reason.

Akane: "You mean, we have met before?"

Lucas: "Of course!. See?, I still have the gift you gave me the day we met all those years ago."

The angel showed her a pink ribbon he had tied around his left arm. It was one of those novelty gifts sold in children's stores, and one made to accentuate a little girl's dress. Akane looked intently at the tiny piece of shiny cloth, a ribbon she happened to recall from somewhere familiar.

Akane: "I-I remember. I remember when dad gave me a pair of ribbons just like that one, but that was so long ago. I think I was five or so, and he gave them to me because. . ."

The memory began to unfurl back in Akane's mind. It wasn't that she purposely wanted to forget that moment, but it had more to do with a terrible incident the girl was unable to connect just yet.

A fateful day when Soun Tendo sadly helped his daughter move on after someone had died, that's why she wore those ribbons that day, but who was in that wooden box, she wondered.

Suddenly it hit right on the target. The young girl plummeted on the bed once that pink accessory reminded her of the day when her mom died. Her father made her wear those ribbons on her head, but she could only relate them to her mom leaving her for good, that's why she threw them away.

Akane: "I remember throwing those two ribbons on the mud, angry because mom had passed away a day before. How is it that you have one of them?"

Lucas smiled at the girl, understanding more about her daunting life no one but him had seen over the years, and sitting right next to her on the bed.

Lucas: "A long, long time ago I found a little girl crying in an empty, and damped alley. Usually angels procure those who are afflicted by demons and evil itself, but that child was different. It was like her soul's energy called out to me."

The celestial told Akane that during those years he had been posted as a watcher for that town. Angels, as he explained, had the ability to see the past, the present and the future at will, but by their queen's request, they all were asked to supervise the past and the present only.

Lucas: "That's how everything started, Akane-chan. You could say, a need to understand fate guided you into searching for me, the only one capable to explain you about Hiromi Tendo's untimely death."

That name brought Akane into cringing her weakened self into against his arms. She knew the pain was so strong, blocking that memory was the only way for her to move on, and so she did, unfortunately forgetting not only about her mother, but the strange encounter she had with a luminous being.

Once back in track, the young woman recalled being in a dark place filled with felines and the cold shivering droplets of water falling from the walls. It was a sad and lonely place where she found solace despite the shouts her family made trying to find her and take her home.

Akane: "It feels so. . .Real now that I can remember. My mother suffered for months under that weird illness, but I still had her with me. She always procured me more than Nabiki and Kasumi onee-san, or so I wanted to believe."

Lucas: "Actually she loved you three the same, but you were the one following her around all the time, thus keeping you everywhere she went."

That remark made Akane chuckle endearingly at a little girl she so dependably became in those years, suckling on her thumb while desperately pulling from an older woman's dress like if her life depended on it.

She consciously knew something was wrong, but at that age being with the one you love would trump pretty much everything else.

Akane: "Somehow I know what was about to happen, I guess that's why I clung from her pretty much on a daily basis. Still. . ."

The young woman couldn't understand that to be the only reason why the angel stuck with the Tendo family that long. Wasn't a guardian a protector of a whole town?, then, if that was the case, what exactly compelled Lucas to stay at her side after her mother's death.

Akane: "I'm sure you had other charges to protect. What exactly made you stay with us?"

The celestial couldn't help but smile at the question. Somehow, he thought, that aspect in Akane's demeanor had been passed from mother to daughter. A treat both women were capable to use during the dire of situations.

Lucas: "You really want to know why I stood by you all these years, even after your mom passed on?"

The question sounded more like a threat or a warning, but that didn't intimidate her one bit. Her raised brow in an angry pose made perfectly clear she was ready for anything the celestial might throw her way. Despite that confidence, Akane Tendo found hard to believe what Lucas was about to confide.

Lucas: "Very well. Let's see, On Chiasa City where my kin resides, there is another place Lord Izanagi created for innocent, and good souls who left this world behind. He called it, heaven."

The angel described a place where those who live in there have no worries about their past life, hence the blessing to enjoy a better existence until his or her loved ones were to be reunited.

Lucas: "In the end it all works out back in heaven. Everyone moves on without fretting over human matters, and instead they are presented with family and friends replicas from those who still are here."

Lucas: "Now. Despite everything working perfectly, there seems to be a certain type of souls who regardless of the effort heaven makes to keep them happy, instead find ways to return into their previous state."

The angel explained that sometimes it doesn't matter how much they try, if the person has strong attachments on this life, that soul tends to remain restless.

Lucas: "That's when someone appeared in my life. Like you said, I had my own agenda to follow, and I was good at that until a soul traveled from heaven and into my home, attaching itself to my life whether I wanted it or not."

Akane found funny the way in which the young angel acted. For a stiffed celestial like Bella or Avaron, Lucas spoke much fluidly, not to mention how expressive his gestures were every time he emphasized over certain parts from the story. She was amused, fact that helped her understand why was he talking so much about that lost soul.

Akane: "Then, that dead being followed you for years. Weren't you curious to know who he was?"

Lucas: "Actually, the soul is a "she", and believe me Akane, she nagged me into watching over you from that moment when you got lost in that alley until this very day."

The description without actually knowing who was he talking about didn't help much at the beginning, but the more pressing this soul became in his story, the more close related it felt to the girl.

Akane: "M-Mom!, that soul had to be mom!"

The girl almost spoke loud enough to awake most residents in the house, but her surprising looks and both hands slapped right over her mouth helped her muffle the noise into a mumbling Lucas found funny not to laugh at.

Lucas: "Yes. As soon as your mom passed away, she somehow rebelled into escaping heaven and for some unknown reason she realized I was in charge of Nerima. . .More specifically, your family. In time, she managed to take form, and before I knew it Hiromi Tendo has permanently living at my house back in Chiasa city."

The news could barely be contained for a girl who filled the angel with all manner of questions. Her tears stopped being a desperate cry of sadness, and instead they turned into happy droplets filled with hope.

The celestial told Akane that he has grown over the past years to change from watching over the girl to feel a certain sensation every time he looked into her eyes became rather stronger.

Lucas: "As of lately, I have felt. . .Strange. Getting angry the several times that Ranma Saotome unjustly made fun of you, regardless of how intimidating and daunting was to be a girl among so many perverts."

Even Ryoga was part of his rant after the pig boy innocently or not used his curse to cowardly hide and lie to her indiscriminately.

Lucas: "You have no idea how long it took me to accept my fate and stay among the shadows, watching you cry yourself to sleep during those days, and accept their judgment as if they were right. I wanted to simply break protocol and launch against that arrogant boy."

Akane could appreciate his desperate need to intervene, but unable to do so since the rules forced him to keep an eye on her only, which made an amazing effect in her mind.

His fist tightened just as his eyes fell away from her gaze. Lucas really felt what he said, and that was the moment the young girl used to lean over and kiss him straight on his lips.

Rules or no rules, the young angel resisted no more. He closed in on his charge, his hands grasping Akane's arms, and his face pressing even deeper against her features. The kiss dramatically lasted more than a few seconds, but for Lucas such demonstration was sweetest than heaven itself.

When they finally managed to separate, the young man searched within her eyes, looking for some type of regretful feeling, or a forbidden sensation she might've regretted from doing so, but nothing of the sort happened. . .In fact, Akane Tendo seemed pleased with the amorous act.

Lucas: "Akane-chan. Could it be that, maybe you like me even a little bit?"

The girl smiled and dropped her sight down for just a second, raising it a bit later and answering his question with a sly look of her own.

Akane: "Lucas, I just don't kiss anyone, you know?"

Still, even when this new twist was intended to start a relationship, Akane knew many people were sure to complain, or at least question this new forged union. Avaron was the most dangerous one, but the angel simply dismissed his boss, admitting that this hidden new love not only was real, but long overdue.

While the youngest Tendo asked about her mother, and the interesting idea that she actually resided on his house all this time, the angel was riddled with memories about her life and the place she played as a survivor and a lover.

Both shared tales about keeping the lost soul neatly guarded, unable to be found by his higher-ups while the youngest Tendo asked more than once if she could ever meet her again.

Lucas: "It's highly improvable, but not impossible."

Their conversation went well into the early hours of the night with no need to sleep as the couple became used to each other. Whether they realized it or not both people enjoyed the time together so much, Akane could only describe the event as the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

That's when a certain point eluding her logic over Ranma and Ryoga's relationship made a lot of sense in her mind.

Akane: " _So, this is what it feels to have a real close friend. I can see myself living with him, and now that I think about it, this must be why Ryoki and Ranma connect from way back. I guess, between me, Ukyo and Shampoo, Ranma couldn't have chosen someone who can understand him better than she has so up until now."_

Oh yeah. This new event gave Akane an idea of what's to love someone when you like, and even depend from him or her for years. The girl simply prayed for her ex so he wouldn't mess with what he has now. Afterwards she just forgot anything else and submerged herself deep into the chat.

After a while nothing more was said that night after the youngest Tendo shushed him into a silent embrace, and the young pair decided to enjoy the bed innocently enough holding one another, talking about the role her mother had on this new turn of events, and deciding this to be the first day from the rest of their lives.

A few hours later Bella sneaked out of Takeda's room. It was uncertain what the teens did there for hours, but the morning was finally lighting into the windows and the same routine the family has for school day kicked right at six in the morning.

By the time Ranma walked down into the living room every teenager had already bolted into the city, excited for what was going to happen this afternoon, and hoping a regular, normal day could welcome them for the first time in what it felt like forever.

Ranma: "Akane. Did Ryoki an' the others left fer school already?"

Akane: "Yes, Ranma. Plenty of regular activities for them to run today."

The pigtailed boy weirdly saw Akane walking almost on air, fixing the dishes left on the kitchen and enthusiastically talking with Eiko about visiting the guys at school. It was strange to see her this happy, specially when the boy thought this new relationship with Ryoki would affect how they felt not long ago.

Ranma: "You seem awfully cheerful today. . .Is somethin' new I haven't seen yet?"

Akane: "Oh, you could say that. Lucas-kun, come. I'd like you to try breakfast with us!"

The girl skipped into the arms from the new guest without even thinking about Ranma's gasping question.

It was a weird sight alright, but one the Saotome heir guessed they worked on during their little shuffling last night. He thought about sneak himself into Ryoki's room and talk more seriously about their situation only to see Akane and Bella taking turns into different bedrooms.

Ranma: "Gee. . .I wonder if this has anything ta do with the dance you had last night all over the corridor?"

The girl couldn't help but laugh nervously and blush, mostly at Eiko who frowned questioningly at the accusation, regardless of her knowing from the start.

Akane: "E-Eiko-san. Is not what it seems. You see."

Eiko: "Now, now Akane-chan. I'm sure you know I am aware of what happens in my own house. Besides, I trust your judgment and I know you wouldn't do anything I may disapprove as an honorable host."

Akane slightly nodded at her assumption. She earned the respect Eiko gave her from the first day she arrived to the city. If anything, the only one who messed with the order of things was Ranma.

Akane: "T-Thank you, Eiko-san. I promise you. We only talked and nothing more."

Eiko: "I hope you were able to understand each other more on the matter."

Her insinuating advice matched only by Kasumi's own wisdom was enough proof of her understanding of what Lucas meant for the young Tendo, and how important was the girl for the angel to risk it all and come down to earth.

The pigtailed boy drew a blank from her comment, getting what she meant a moment later when Akane smiled timidly and let the angel surround his arms around her.

Ranma: "Wait a minute. You mean. . .You. . .An' you?"

Akane: "This may seem like a hurried thing for you, Ranma, but I assure you. We have met a long time ago, it's just that we never had the chance to reacquaint ourselves until now."

Ranma looked suspicious at first, but then he just shrugged his shoulders and accepted them as an item more from the hunch on his gut than anything else.

Ranma: "Hey, if it works for you, than I guess it works for me. Say, what were you plannin' ta do 'bout Ryoki and the others back at school?"

Akane: "Well, they were whispering something about a special activity this afternoon. Why?"

Ranma: "Oh!, I heard Ryoki talk with Takeda 'bout a tournament the school is having an' apparently they were planning ta sign up for it."

Akane: "And you want to go and see them play?"

Ranma: "Well. Not so much Takeda and the others. If you know what I mean."

Akane watched how infatuated Ranma was becoming with Ryoki, which it was a good thing for the kind of relationship he wanted to pursue. What worried the girl the most though was his acceptance over male Ryoga.

Akane: "Sure. Let me help Eiko with the house cleaning, and we can go check on the guys."

Lucas and Ranma offered to help on the chores. One graciously making himself useful after the several problems he made in the past while Lucas tried to understand the type of chores he is supposed to undertake with his new role as a human being.

Akane: "C'mon. Let me show you how to do laundry, and than you can help me hang the clothes on the back."

Ranma saw how happy Akane paced from one place to the next. He initially believed that their fight and separation would ruin any future they had as friends, but somehow Ryoga and this town made little work from those fears, and instead the two of them grew into a better friendly pair than what they anticipated.

The clock finally hit three in the afternoon. The young couple, Ranma and Eiko left the house a moment later, and before their knew it, the beautiful sport fields loomed a few blocks into the city. As it was to be expected masses of teenagers roamed freely like if this was a vacation day, only this time volleyball uniforms reigned the land instead of the regular attire.

Akane: "Where are they!?"

It was priceless the look in her eyes, a treat Lucas appreciated for years. This time though, the angel felt the need to levitate using his invisible wings. The young man pointed towards one of the fields farther into the school grounds where Ryoki's team warmed up.

Lucas: "It's just a few feet that way."

Akane grabbed the boy from his arm, pulling him a lot more into a locked hug and loudly talking about the days when she was in a team herself. Ranma had trouble watching her this happy. He berated his stupid conduct towards the girl, only to admit how cruel he acted out of spite and useless pride.

Lucas: "Isn't she something?"

The question had much more meaning for the angel who, as a hidden guardian, had the unfortunate duty to watch Ranma humiliate her on every turn. This time, his words where thrown to show him the terrible mistake he committed, fact that the pigtailed fighter already suffered from up until this day.

Ranma: "She really is."

His eyes longed for a chance to rewind time and maybe, just maybe knock some sense into himself, but who was he kidding. Even if he were to travel in time, his past self would just ignore him and would keep acting the same way.

No. Ranma found the only solution for his happiness is to look forward and try to keep what he has right this moment, and he intended to so once his feelings could accept a certain lost boy.

Once they met near the field, Akane and Ranma watched Ryoki, Takeda and Hana huddle into a tighten ball, babbling incoherently about the problems at hand and throwing stares their way.

Akane: "Is something that matter?"

Neither Eiko nor Lucas were able to answer her question. Only when Takeda broke the tight group and ran their way, that's when they knew what was going on.

Takeda: "Sis!, two of our teammates weren't able to attend. Do you think you could cover for one while I look for another replacement?"

Eiko happily wanted to accept, but warming up in the middle of the day, and showing herself in shorts were things she never actually liked to do, not even in her years of school. Besides, the timing couldn't be perfect for another two young pair who seemed eager to comply.

When Takeda seemed desperate enough Ranma raised his hand willingly, shoving Akane with his elbow at the same time, and volunteering both of them into the game.

Ranma: "C'mon 'kane. You were a volleyball player back in high school, an' I could really use some exercise."

Akane usually leaves the action during a dramatic situation to someone else, normally Ranma. This time though, after everything that has changed in her life, the girl accepted the chance to join forces with Ryoki on the field.

Akane: "Ok. Let's go!"

One of the coaches were about to forfeit the game on the last minute until Takeda, Ranma and Akane ran dressed in their school uniform into the field.

Ryoki: "Ranma!, are you going to play with us?"

Ranma: "Sure. I've been needin' a good workout for some time now."

The young fanged teen decided to approach the redhead before they could get into position. Her hand covering both her lips and Ranma's ears, and whispering something the redhead was forced to nod, and loudly at.

Ranma: "Ok, got it. This is a group effort. . .Yes, no heroics."

It was clear that the young student took this hobby more than a practice to pass the time. It was true that monsters and demons harassed the land the last twenty years or so, incidents that turned its people into forgetting how to enjoy life any more.

Once Takeda's family made a pact with the angels, Nakano city became alive all over again. Its citizens went out, learned to defend themselves from evil, and events like these were the main attraction around the younger audience.

Coach: "Alright!, let's get this show on the road!"

It was a scene to watch both Ranma and Ryoki starting the game right in front of the net. Akane stayed in between the girls, and while all five showed such remarkable synchronization with the ball Eiko could understand how they meant to be a family.

The several teams coming from other states and areas were easily dismissed during that afternoon. It was a simple coordination between Akane's receiving, Ryoki's setting the ball, and Ranma strategically spiking it on every empty spot, others found impossible to even counter back.

Curious enough the redhead had always a competitive demeanor, but despite the heat of the games, her head wasn't entirely on the matches. In fact, Ranma carefully watched Ryoki interacting a lot differently than how Ryoga would actually do so.

The fanged girl is almost as fast as her when it came to action packed situations, and a game this simple shouldn't present a hassle for the powerful Yaomo. Still, she chose to level with the rest, dashing, jumping and launching herself while holding back all her strength, and leaving nothing but a regular girl behind.

Ranma stared mesmerized at a young boy who by all means achieved the goal to become a real girl. Feminine, and graceful at the same time she acted reserved and quiet. All treats that enticed Ranma far more than any sexy outfit or defying pose.

Ranma: "Ok, Ryoki. I set the shot and you take it this time."

The girl seriously nodded at her request. Ryoki readied herself on one side of the court while Akane received the ball and skillfully sent it into Ranma's range. The redheaded girl softly threw it into the air, at the exact point where a resolute teen jumped and spiked it against one of the opponent's hands.

Ryoki berated herself instantly, but a pat coming from Ranma and Akane returned her into the game, and cheered her up enough for her to set the ball, this time over Ranma again. It was to be expected that the redhead won the last point for the game, but what happened next confused Ranma so much, victory wasn't exactly enjoyed.

The preliminary matches were finally over that afternoon, and most teams were set according to their scores. Takeda's team had been among the highest ones, so they would compete rather sooner than others.

In time everyone began to scatter all over the place. Youngsters chatting and pacing happily towards the more social attractions in town.

Takeda: "Ryoki-chan, I think this is as good time as any to try and practice what we talked a while ago."

Ryoki swallowed nervously at the request, tensely watching at Akane, and Ranma who weren't in on the idea for her to adapt into this new life one hundred percent.

Ranma: "What is he talkin' about, Ryoki?"

Ryoki: "Ranma. We agreed for me to socialize as a guy as well. Sort of like an appreciation over both genders and to help me accept that I can live as a boy and a girl regardless of the change."

Both Ranma, and Akane saw Ryoki transform without the need for water this time. The girl managed to bypass P-chan in a second, jumping right into the lost boy, and accepting a pair of pants and a loose shirt Hana had for him.

This was the moment when Ranma snapped nervously at the sight from a fanged boy. Oddly enough Takeda and Hana treated him just as close as if he was Ryoki, fact that remained in Ranma's mind for a long time.

She saw the priest act and play around the lost boy without any prejudice or obfuscated feeling which forced Ranma to question him later about that passiveness.

Ryoga: "C'mon!, the treats are on me!"

All the teens on the group walked into the closest ice cream parlor, ordering from sweet teas to banana splits until the table was full of tasty food. Of course Ranma took her ice cream sundae and finished with it way before anyone could reach half way into their plates.

It was a regular occurrence of his Takeda found extremely rare, still, Akane explained that the pigtailed boy believes sweats are unmanly to consume unless you're a girl. This time though the redhead stared at her empty dish, wondering when did she ate it.

It may had been because the fact to interact with Ryoga caught her off guard, and by the time Ranma wanted to come back into reality, the treat had already been consumed. Whatever the reason, Ryoga couldn't help but smile at her pouting, relinquishing his own sundae and giving it to the girl.

Ranma smiled and took it immediately. It felt like a normal thing until the rest ate while smiling at Ryoga's action. The lost boy just rested his head over a close fist and watched Ranma take spoon after spoon, realizing too late what he did by giving his treat away really meant for the others.

Ranma: " _What is goin' on. I feel hot all of a sudden, and everyone is peeking at me like really weird. Wait. . .Wait one darn minute_."

The redheaded girl sampled another spoon right after looking back and watching Ryoga stare into her eyes. A tremendous blush crept into her features, and as the spoon stayed stuck between her lips, and her teeth Ranma began to alarmingly snap at the situation.

She could have jumped and shout there was nothing wrong with a friend sharing his food with her, or that Ryoga wasn't acting like a boy in love with her by doing so, but instead of making a scene the redhead accepted the idea everyone had in their minds and quietly enjoyed her dessert.

Ranma: " _Why do I feel so defenseless an' weak at the same time. How come I don' have a problem when he is a girl, but if he is a he, I explode into a pile of pride and arrogance as if I should be on that spot all the time. . .Man, I got ta figure this out before I screw things up with Ryoga_."

In the end Ranma simply remained quietly eating her sundae, unable to react appropriately to the situation. That was enough for everyone who restarted the conversation and ignored whatever fears the redheaded girl might have had from the nice detail.

Upon leaving the restaurant the boys and girls decided to take some time to reach home. They were all astonished by the decorations the city went through placing in behalf of the tournament, and as they roamed freely over the school's grounds Akane couldn't help to comment on the incident.

After remaining stuck with Lucas most of the time, she asked him for a few minutes alone with Ranma, hopeful that her assumption had been wrong, but doubting that from the start.

Akane: "Gee, Ranma. You could at least thanked Ryoga-kun for giving you his sundae."

Ranma blushed intensely after been found out. The redhead promptly grabbed her ex by a hand and pulled her away from the crowd, forcing with a whispering shush to remain quiet.

Ranma: "Are you nuts!? Don' go sayin' that stuff out loud!"

Akane: "Why? It's not like you're singling out Ryoki from Ryoga-kun, isn't it?"

That was exactly what the girl did out of fear and pride. Ranma had fallen in love with Ryoki perhaps because his bravado and way to be raised pushed him into taking what he wanted, but at the same time, that same egotistical feeling demanded to repel the man in the girl which scared him the most.

Ranma: "I-I. . .I'm workin' on it, alright?. I'm still havin' trouble accepting myself as the weakling girl who wants to be swept from her feet like a damsel in distress, you know?"

Akane: "And who is doing that to you?. Ryoga, or Ryoki have done nothing but love you unconditionally despite you being an arrogant jerk. I just can't see why would you think he's out to get you as a girl."

Ranma: "I know!, I know he ain' doing that, but my mind races every time he's nice as a boy. Akane. . ."

This time the youngest Tendo saw desperation in his eyes. Ranma really didn't want to screw this up, but realized this apprehension towards a male was beyond Ranma's ability to open up. With all the tact and sweet demeanor Akane could summon, the girl took her hand and told him something he really needed to hear.

Akane: "Listen, Ranma. I love you, you know I do, and I would hate to see you destroy this chance with Ryoki, but you need to fight who you were. Sooner or later Ryoga has to emerge just like he felt to do so today. You need to give him that opportunity if you want this to work out."

He knew that, but loving unconditionally, and give himself as a woman had to be the hardest challenge he has faced so far, regardless of the close friendship he has with Ryoga.

Ranma: "I know, 'kane. I know an' that's why I didn't do a thing after he offered me the treat. I'm stuck into accepting my role as a wife, an' maybe a mother in time."

Akane: "Don't think like that, Ranma. Otherwise even I would find it offensive that I must bear children and not men. But those priorities come in time. Enjoy today and figure out that as a couple, because if you won't, I believe this has ended before even started."

Ranma found her wisdom strangely refreshing, yet hard to follow. Still, the pigtailed boy chose to hear her this time, aware that his whole happiness depended on it.

Ranma: "Well, what do you know. Who would've thought you'd be this wise."

Akane: "I'm not, but I'd like to think I have changed, if even a little bit."

Afterwards the girl hugged her tightly before letting go and joining back with her angel. Ranma decided to walk back with a male Ryoga who distractedly chatted with Takeda, inadvertently taking his hand for all to see, and tensely pacing across the streets in that manner.

Ryoga saw this, and turned around a bit taken by the situation. With some trouble he dislodged from her tight grip, scaring the girl from her miserable attempt and forcing her to stare at him puzzled.

Ryoga: "Hey, Ranma. Do you remember that crazy priest who had an Oni on a box!?, how funny was that time when we tried to catch it!"

Ranma scanned his eyes for any sign of anger, but the redhead found his comment legitimate. She immediately understood what just happened and without any complaint, the redhead backed the boy on his declaration.

Ranma: "You bet. That guy surely had trouble keepin' it locked, but in the end we took care of it."

Takeda: "No way!, we priests have the responsibility to safe guard from evil, and no size demon would be taken lightly at any time."

All three began to amicably argue, but the redhead knew Ryoga acted that way to protect his already troubled mind. With a smile and a friendly punch on his shoulder, the redheaded girl finished the day with a lot of doubts on her plate, but coming closer to her decision to love him on his own terms.


	21. Chapter 21

**Nakano city. . .**

A bright Saturday morning forced its beaming rays of light into Ranma's room, waking the young lazy man who decided to sleep almost until noon. The martial artist had passed the best days of his life learning what love really meant and the struggle he was about to receive by the hands of Ryoga.

Akane: "Morning, Ranma. I guess no school has made you lazier than usual."

As the young woman greeted her companion, she and Eiko had left some of breakfast ready for the boy on the table, asking him to clean after he's done and come to the open where more surprises awaited him.

Ranma: "What's everyone doing?"

Akane: "Oh not much. We already cleaned and ordered the house. I helped Ryoki with all the uniforms for next week and examined her homework. Right about now, things are going to get a lot interesting if you ask me."

Suddenly, the rumbling sensation within the house made both older teens take a peek through the window, watching in the distance no other than the old Ryoga Hibiki powering up in his male form.

Ranma: "S-So much power. . .What's he doin'?"

Akane: "That's what I was talking about, Ranma. I think her old Sensei left Takeda and the girls in charge of Ryoki, or rather Ryoga's training. They were talking into tapping from the Yaomo state, but he asked them to help him control his original form instead."

That statement sent a jolt of electricity Akane knew Ranma would feel in a flash. The young fighter almost begged for years about a way to physically better himself, not to mention getting a taste of Ryoga during the volleyball matches.

Unfortunately the girl knew in time about Ukyo and Shampoo, and what Ranma did to them during that futile training they had, but despite his terrible past choices, she knew Ryoga could benefit from him just as well.

Akane: "C'mon Ranma, finish with your food and you just might get the fight you've been wishing all this time."

The pigtailed boy didn't need more encouragement than that. His plate was washed, dried and set with the rest way before its contents were even digested. Eiko could barely release an 'oh my!' so clear the young Tendo couldn't help but laugh while looking at her own sister in her.

Outside the house, and inside the Dojo, Hana, and Bella forcibly contained Ryoga's spreading chi all over the place while Takeda, and Lucas had trouble avoiding a powerhouse of a boy.

Ryoga: "Are you sure you want to spar with me?"

The young priest, and the angel had their powerful glowing swords ready, complementing the tremendous chi field the lost boy learned to master during Ryoki's sparring times.

Takeda: "I am ready when you are, Ryoga-kun."

There was it again. The one honorary suffix the young priest treated him with, just as he did with his female gender. The lost boy felt somewhat awkward at the beginning, but amazingly enough he watched a boy who cared not for what he could be, but instead for who he really is at a certain time.

Ryoga: "Very well. . .Here I go!"

Before the astonished stares from the girls the three fighters went almost into an equal exchange of attacks against the Yaomo. Takeda would slice with his sword, followed by powerful deflective thrusts from the angels used with their bright defensive blades.

Ryoga reinforced his body instead of sending all his oozing chi back inside, defending mostly against his assault while keeping his own offensive in check.

Takeda: "Is it working?"

Ryoga: "I-I think so!. Thanks to your strikes I can mold the excess energy back into my own body. It makes me a lot resilient and I can even feel my endurance replenish far quicker than how I spend it."

It was obvious that on a real fight his Yaomo side would mope the floor with all three teens, but as they gradually pressed their powers forward, the lost boy managed to understand his own power, at least.

About an hour into training they all had to stop, Bella who was the strongest fighter thanks to her celestial composition, and seasoned time besides Avaron panted at the exertion of power while Takeda, Lucas and Hana sat dead tired from the sparring session.

Akane watched in awe an old face she longed to reacquaint for so long, contemplating how beautiful his flaming hair danced with the dark energy surrounding his body. Ryoga felt that penetrating gaze in an instant, forcing the boy to walk carefully at her side and throw a timid 'hi' like the ones he used to make before.

Akane: "H-Hi. . .It's been a long time since I've seen your face, Ryoga-kun."

Her eyes sparkled with tears of joy, or maybe regret, or even painful sadness. The point was that she begged him to forget her horrible behavior with every battering blink from her eyes. Ryoga felt so bad he wanted to neutralize the mood, and hug her with his female body, but this look meant a lot for the two of them.

Ryoga: "S-Should I change back into Ryoki?"

Akane: "No!, I need to. . .I-I need to see the good friend I grew to ignore."

Ryoga: "C-C'mon, Akane-san. You know I did a lot worse by hiding my curse and live so close to you all these years. If you ask me though, I'd prefer to forget everything and enjoy your forgiveness instead."

The girl sniffled here and there, cleaning the excess tears from her reddened face and snickering happily at the boy.

Akane: "Ok, I promise not to show you this terrible face again, if you promise me never to leave me behind again."

The boy felt a blush dominate his more naïve demeanor, forcing his eyes towards the ground for just a second from the unnerving beauty she had with those big, expressing eyes and the cutest of smiles he had ever seen on a girl.

Ryoga: "I promise. . ."

The situation couldn't get any better after a good spar, but someone else loved to meddle against his will. With a loud clear of his throat Ranma called the attention from both teens, and those who rested by the wall.

Ranma: "Hey Ryoga. Care ta give a spin with me now?"

Yaomo: " _N-No. You can't do this. . .You can't act like everything's ok_!"

Ryoga: " _B-But he got the point!, there's no need to retaliate now_."

Ryoki: " _That's right!, let's just spar and call it off after a while_."

Yaomo: " _So you're Ok with letting him trample all over us, shamefully accepting the treat you gave him as a sign of good faith, and watching him squirm like if we were diseased or something?_ "

Ryoga and Ryoki: _Um, no. That kind of hurt_."

Yaomo: " _Then, let me handle this._ . ."

Akane managed to see Ryoga glancing at Ranma. She raised a brow confused by his sudden angry look as the powerful Yaomo walked into the Dojo's mat. That's when the girl discovered a new side in the lost boy.

It was so impossible to miss once you saw the anger in his eyes, but for a distracted Ranma who only wanted to become stronger, that sign passed right through his radar the moment they walked into the fighting field.

Akane: "Um, Ranma. I don't think this is a good idea."

Ranma: "Nonsense, 'kane. You said it yourself a second ago. I need this now."

Ryoga maintained his same stoic demeanor, watching from his side at his opponent and evilly smirking at the situation.

Takeda: "Hana. . .I don't like the way Ryoga is looking at Ranma. Can you summon a force field capable to keep them apart if the situation were to worsen?"

Hana: "I can feel the rage growing inside of him. Shouldn't we try to stop the fight instead.?"

Takeda: "I don't think we can even if we tried. Just keep the strongest summoning shield handy for now."

The priestess did as told, calling out a summoning spell with the capacity to restrain the strongest demon Hana has able to do in the past.

Back on the mat an unsuspecting Ranma began to skip as a way to warm up, forcing his old and repressed chi back into the match and defiantly flaring for all to see. Takeda and the others gasped at the powerful energy raising all the way to the ceiling.

This wasn't like when they fought before, but a much more concentrated spiritual chi the pigtailed boy most likely reserved for impossible fights.

Ranma: "I want this ta start with our top level so, are you ready ta take it up a notch?"

Ryoga: "Whatever you say Ranma."

Right before Ranma's perplexed eyes, the Yaomo began to power up into a mild expenditure of power. The pigtailed fighter wondered why would he raise it about half way from his own maximum strength, but as soon as he launched into his enemy, the lost boy began to press with strong fists.

Both fighters went at it for nearly five minutes exchanging basic techniques and evading tricks to keep each other at a certain length. It all looked like a regular spar for those who watched from the sidelines, but Ranma could feel how intense Ryoga's punches began to affect his defenses.

Ryoga: "You're getting rusty, Ranma. I'm not even at a tenth of my chi, and I already sense your muscles tense and shake from my strikes."

It was a surprising taunt Akane and the teens found weird after the amount of power Ranma brought from the start, but to the pigtailed fighter this wasn't an ordinary statement. He could feel his defending stance wave and quiver after the pressure from his opponent's fists were heavily infused with real anger.

Ranma: "W-What the hell, Ryoga. . .Why are you pushin' it this much?"

Punch after punch kept shoving the boy outside the ring and against the wall, forcing him to summon all his chi into absorbing most of the damage. Hana was about to call out the spell until Ryoga grasped Ranma's neck, propelling him with force and pinning him a feet into the air.

Ryoga/Yaomo: "I grow tired of your face, human. I should kill you on the spot!"

Takeda and Bella went into full gear this time, recalling their own swords into action and thrusting towards an unstoppable force.

Takeda: "Yaomo, identify yourself."

Ryoga/Yaomo: "Yes!, it's me priest. . .That weakling of Ryoga Hibiki, or his even weaker form have kept me behind bars for far too long, but I ache for ending this rat right now!"

At this point even Ranma knew he wasn't dealing with Ryoga when his voice vanished and that of a deep guttural roar took its place. With some trouble keeping his breathing, his own raspy voice asked him why did he hated him so much.

Ryoga/Yaomo: "Why!?. . .You have made a mockery of my vessels. You tricked my male side into loving you as a cheap woman, and then you try to court his female side?. Believe me, human. You had this coming for a long time."

"You should feel lucky that I had to spare your sorry carcass back then when the girl made me stop from killing you, but no more. I must end you now."

Hana: "Summoning shield, great turtle's shell!"

From the powerful spell, the Yaomo felt his prey dislodge from his grasp, sending him right against the opposite wall and pinning his own body against it.

Ryoga/Yaomo: "You think this parlor trick is going to stop me for long!?"

Takeda: "No, but it doesn't have to."

As the priest said this, both him and Hana chanted an old rhyme made to calm an angry spirit. The combining spiritual energy coupled with Hana's Shinto wand empowered the cleansing to a level the darkness in Ryoki's self began to dissipate.

It all looked so strange from Ranma and Akane's standpoint. After all, when they met that side from Ryoga, the young lost boy managed to keep him under control. This time it felt like he somehow gave permission to the Yaomo to change places, but for what reason.

They couldn't see any motive for the fanged teen to do so, until the demon itself softened his eyes and spoke fearfully now.

Ryoga/Yaomo: "P-Please, priest. I did not take over my vessels like a possessed monster, but they allowed me to do so. I do not lie either. . .Why should I?. You must understand that both male and female can't deal with that human right now, that's why they asked me to do it instead."

Takeda: "But if that's true, why kill him?"

Ryoga/Yaomo: "They don't want me to, but what other choice can I give them. He will not stop harassing them until his pride is satisfied. That human has failed time and again with every relationship thanks to his own volition. The human part in me wants happiness, and I'm afraid they don't see that in him."

It was hard to hear the truth, but as the demon mellowed down into a begging state, dropping all ill contempt to harm or destroy, Ranma couldn't help but admit what he said.

Ranma: "This time is different, I swear!"

Ryoga/Yaomo: "How can you be sure, human!?. Didn't you just lied before my female form, and these beings about loving her, while deep down you still struggled as a male feeling attracted for my male side?. . .What good can Ryoki, or Ryoga for that matter have in a future where you're supposed to only love yourself?"

Takeda, Hana and the rest simply stared at the ground, tensely admitting what the demon thought was most likely what they all did. Even Ranma left a chuckle or two out after hearing what his mind shouted all this time.

Precious seconds flew by as the pigtailed boy's mouth moved uncontrollably, but without musing a single tone. He deeply wanted to make this work, and he knew his feelings for Ryoga were slowly turning into a real emotion, but how to prove what he has doubted for so long?

Ranma: "I need time, Ryoga. P-Please, give some time ta prove what I feel for you."

Doubtful as he was, the demon began to discuss the matter within himself, silently babbling from left to right as if he talked directly with male Ryoga on his left, and female Ryoki on his right.

Ryoga/Yaomo: "Alright. 'they' are willing to trust you again, but not now. We are leaving this after our confrontation with Izanami."

Ranma sighed relieved by the news. The young man bowed respectfully before the beast, who after nodding to Hana the negative being started to vanish away, leaving a dizzy Ryoga in its place.

A few more seconds let the lost boy concentrate and fade away inside his still floating clothes, turning into a tiny black piglet, and moments later into Ryoki. The girl stumbled here and there while making an effort to stabilize her body.

Once she was fully conscious, Ryoki tensely stretched from the exertion of strength, and the forced transformation into the demon. She decided to ignore the incident and instead Ryoki focused on changing the conversation into another point.

Ryoki: "Ok, that was intense. . .What do you guys want to do next?"

She directed the question towards Takeda and Hana mostly, receiving a big hug from Akane in the process while Ranma stayed on the back of the Dojo questioning her weird attitude.

Akane: "Can we see the local attractions?. . .I heard there's a cosplay café where servers work in disguises, and a restaurant where the waitresses dress like maids with cat ears!. I think it's called Kuroneco."

Her excitement alone became so contagious that Gina and Bella began to ask about an specific reason why would males liked to watch girls in costumes and ears. Takeda being the only male interested in the conversation just shrugged his shoulders, admitting that to be the taste from many older people.

They all talked about a well deserved trip into Nakano central station where most of the attractions were surrounded about. For the first time in years Eiko agreed to leave the repetitive food preparation and other chores behind, joining the group and leaving the house unattended.

It was nearly three in the afternoon when they arrived to the promised land. Akane and Ryoki pulled towards a few stores where sweet bread and restaurants abound. Takeda and Hana kept the pace as supervising adults, letting Eiko, Gina and Bella roam freely around street stalls.

Takeda: "You know, I've been watching Ranma all this time, and I think he's having a hard time coping with his situation."

Hana: "I feel terrible for him too, Takeda-kun. But what the Yaomo said was true, still, I think it would be in the best interest for us to take our separate ways. I'd like to bond with Ryoki and Akane, and I believe Ranma could use a lot of advice from you."

The priest agreed with the idea, even though the boy found hard to convince Ranma to take a stroll with him alone. Not two seconds passed after his reluctance on the matter that a hand reached his shoulder and veered him towards the person on question.

Ranma: "Um, Takeda. Is there a way we could talk. . .Alone, I mean?"

The young priest smiled at the good timing in his request, letting Hana join the other girls while they walked towards the park.

Takeda: "Keep an eye on the girls, and we can meet you all near the cosplay café."

The priestess agreed with the plan, specially after she wanted to treat Akane to a nice meal while at the same time discuss with Ryoki a certain secret she withheld from the rest.

Away from prying ears, the pair of boys were suddenly hit from a girl or two who, according to the ambiance of the place, got their inhibitions a lot lower thanks to alcohol, and felt no need to restrain themselves in public.

Still, Ranma sadly stared at one of the girls who, most likely than not, must be a really nice woman when sober. She spoke in a slurry manner, abruptly pressing her chest against the boy until Takeda managed to respectfully decline her party invitation.

After successfully dismissing them they sat near the center of the park, the priest sternly contemplating a flustered Ranma clenching his teeth and quietly berating what the boy understood as his own behavior from looking at those women.

Ranma: "Tell me. Did I look like that when I screwed up your date with Ryoki?"

At first, his demeanor seemed out of the blue, but once the question popped up, it made Takeda laugh once the recent drunken girl's incident made so much sense in the conversation. The priest tightened his lips trying for a moment to explain with tact what Ranma knew for a fact.

Ranma: "Aw, man. You don' have ta tell me. . .I know I make myself look like an idiot when I act like that."

Takeda: "Then why do it?"

Ranma: "I-I don' know. At first it's mostly 'cuse I can' bear the idea that Ryoga was havin' so much fun with you. But then. . ."

The pigtailed boy wanted to open up and be truthful to his feelings, but being taught to be a stupid man amongst men for the last eighteen years didn't help much to reveal his true self.

Takeda: "Then what?"

Pressing didn't seem to help his case either. The young man found his inquiring eyes terrible to look at, and while he never shone from a fight, confessing what he felt to the one person Ranma considered a rival was a thing he had most trouble with at the moment.

Ranma: "Ok, don' judge me. I tricked Ryoga into likin' me at first for fun, an' ta mess with him, but that street goes both ways, alright?. . .I liked him back, but it ain' like I could do a thing 'bout it. I mean, I had pops teaching me the art, my mom expecting me ta be manly an' heroic, an' ta top it all up, I had more fiancées than I could deal with."

Takeda: "Sigh. . .I know. That was the first rule I had most trouble with after working for angels, Ranma. But, you see. Even after I was dealt the same treatment as you, Hana and the others found a common ground to work with until a better solution could be arranged."

Takeda: "In your case, Ryoki has told me that you, not only enjoyed the companionship from Ukyo-san and Miss Shampoo, but you actually encouraged them to fight each other by not choosing a neutral side."

Ranma kept berating himself after seeing how amazing it could have been if all the girls could befriend him instead of fighting for marriage, and let time decide how to properly act. He admitted being an idiot who followed his father and his bravado had been a terrible mistake, finding nothing but blight in the end.

Ranma: "Tell me one thing though. How do you do it?"

Takeda: "Um. . .Do what?"

Ranma: "You know. Separatin' Ryoga from Ryoki. A long time ago when I first tried ta be his fiancée, things went a bit out of hand. I revealed his secret curse like an statement for my loyalty an' the best reason why he needed ta marry me instead of Akane, but it backfired so badly, I had nightmares afterwards."

The boy explained that during their escape from Ukyo's restaurant, the then girl dressed in drags hurriedly took him under a hidden tree, exposing his piglet form, but not caring for it after asking him to marry her. It was all a ruse of course, but Ryoga felt the whole thing so real, the boy told Ranma she was exactly right.

With some stuttering here and there, the pigtailed fighter described how innocently enough the lost boy roamed and fondled her to his heart contempt. She tried to stop him, but it took several strong punches and her wooden shoe to actually knock him out.

Ranma: "He went places, man, but I don' blame him 'cuse I made him think of me that way. It all worked out in the end for me, but I got to see the terrible deed I did deep in his mind. He was 'bout ta leave for good if it wasn't 'cuse an irrigation valve turned him into a pig an' Akane called him out."

The boy explained that the next few days he acted angry towards P-Chan, but more than anger, a slim ray of a certain feeling made sure he was glad Ryoga didn't left for good. As he said before, nightmares assaulted him at night, dreaming mostly about a lost boy carrying him bridal style as a girl, and exiting the church as a married couple.

Ranma: "It was so weird ta feel that way, but for pops, an' mom sakes, I had ta suppress all that. So I really want ta know, what can you tell me 'bout lovin' Ryoki while forcing myself ta love Ryoga for real?"

Takeda: "Well, that's the thing, Ranma. Ever since Ryoki came to our lives, I could see her struggles between genders. She refused to come clean at first, until we kind of forced her into living with us. I guess the daily living with the family and our personal problems with monsters and demons caused her to open up in the end."

Takeda told Ranma that her first year as a girl was the hardest one. Hana and Eiko had so many troubles trying to teach Ryoki about feminine hygiene, and the proper way to act and move without the girl actually blushing and fainting from such intimate stuff.

Takeda: "In time she became really good at it, not because she was a boy trying to become a girl, but because she truly felt like a female trapped in a male's body. She believed genders are locked within their minds, forcing a boy to love a girl without any other option on the matter."

Takeda: "But she saw many couples out there where school girls had their own female companions and boys could ask other boys out without risking themselves for labels and titles."

Ranma: "You mean, there are people who openly like each other, like that?"

Takeda: "Of course!, anyway. You need to understand that both, you and Ryoki don't fall in the same category as us. We can have a change of sexual identity regardless of what gender we're in, but you are both male 'and' female. You can't label yourself in the same manner as a gender confused teen."

Oddly enough what the priest said rang true in Ranma's mind. He never felt attracted to other boys in junior high. . .Not even Ryoga when they met each other back then.

This was a very surprising news for the young man at this point in his life, but the more Takeda talked about this dual gendered body problem of his, the more he realized the possibilities to really love Ryoga could become real.

Takeda: "Ryoki acted the same way as you a few years ago. She tried to separate her male side from who she wanted to be, but as Ryoki and I got along on a daily basis, she started to, well. . .Feel attracted to me, and I to her. That's why, when I kissed her the first time, I. . ."

Suddenly Ranma felt that old pang in his chest painfully jump again. The boy grabbed his chest tightly enough, turning to see him straight into his eyes this time, and ask him hoarsely to repeat the same statement.

Takeda: "Well, is not like I forced myself on her. We had a great time, and she was so confused about something eluding us all. When I told her how much I liked her, and tried to soften the blow Bella made by telling her about the fiancée deal, Ryoki chose to stop me first. and explain herself completely."

This was all getting so complicated to follow, but the priest told him Ryoki had no idea that the angels assigned her into his own harem. In time she was told thanks to a jealous Bella, but before the priest could do a thing, Ryoki confessed who she really was.

Takeda: "Despite of showing me her male original form, Ryoki felt incredibly embarrassed and vulnerable."

Ranma: "That's when you kissed her?, even after knowin' who she really is."

Takeda: "Yes. She needed to be reassured about the choice she took, and at the same time know that times change."

Ranma: "Then, maybe it would be ok for me ta feel this way for Ryoga, right?. I mean, I l-lov. . .I, um. You know."

Takeda: "No, I may know, but you need to say it. Otherwise there's no meaning in those feelings."

Ranma Saotome, a hero among his people and a defying man amongst men couldn't help but flush intensely at the challenge. This wasn't Herb or Saffron threatening Akane or his own life, but getting cornered by his own feelings made the young man cringe in internal pain until his voice came to life a moment later.

Ranma: "Fine. . .I-I. . .I love him. I love Ryoga Hibiki."

The young man felt an awkwardness by simply saying it out loud, but at the same time he felt relieved from a tremendous weight he carried all this time for no apparent reason.

Takeda: "I'm really glad you feel that way, Ranma. But you need to tell it to someone else."

That reminded the boy about a certain girl prancing happily with his ex-fiancée. He found it increasingly hard to do it, swallowing nervously at the impossibility, that is until his mind was made, and Ranma decided to break that last barrier into winning his own happiness.

Ranma: "Y-Yeah, I guess so. Well. . .Here goes nothin'. . ."

Away from the boys, and already inside the cosplay café, Eiko, Akane, and Ryoki laughed goodheartedly at Gina and Hana who joined three tables into a bigger one. All the women talked about how cute the waitress looked with cat ears on their heads, and the costumes which made them play a part of a submissive girl.

Bella: "I think that's why men like these outfits. They see them as slaves to do their most intimate bidding."

Hana: "I don't know. They look cute dressed like that, and their sweet talk turn the ambiance in this place more laidback and approachable."

Eiko: "They certainly enjoy the attention if you ask me. Specially that brunette with her over-the-knee socks make her cute mini skirt more pronounced and beautiful. . .What do you think, Ryoki-chan?"

The fanged teen found the question too alarming after she remained quietly staring at the table. Being a girl all this time sure changed her mind over boys, but there were moments when her male side would flourish, and this situation seemed to call for that attraction.

Ryoki: "I-I, I don't know. . .They look amazing, I guess."

Gina: "Gee. . .I wonder how cute would Ryoki-chan look in one of those outfits?"

The question forced Ryoki to gasp at the idea, dreadfully watching Eiko walk towards the register and mutely ask something at the cashier. Moments later pressurized air seemed to emerge from her ears as the fanged girl was dragged into the changing rooms.

Eiko: "There!, I think you look amazing, Ryoki-chan!"

It was so revealing and short the skirt they chose for her. Ryoki immediately drove her hands to the front from her tiny pleaded uniform, blushing intensely while trying to keep her big prosthetic cat ears in place.

A moment later Hana, and Gina walked outside the tiny rooms, dressing in the same fashion, but less nervous from the costumes.

Gina: "Oh, relax!, let's have a good time and enjoy the moment!"

The youngest from the girls pulled Ryoki into a group of boys, who didn't loose a second trying to hit on the girls. Time began to ease her into the mood, and before long the fanged girl already mingled and talked normally with her costumers.

After a while Takeda and Ranma suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The pair watched in surprise how the girls skillfully served the several tables like if they had done for years. The priest mesmerized at Hana dressed in such skimpy way while Ranma saw something he hadn't appreciated thus far.

He actually saw Ryoki's vivid eyes and broader smile. The old friend he grew into liking him was actually having fun and freely enjoying it while doing so. Ranma bypassed her looks or how tiny of a dress she wore because, for the first time in his life, the boy understood what love really meant.

The joyous teen spiraled into a dance of predetermined steps learned from fighting katas, complimented with the atmosphere and sprinkled with the playful manner in which the others acted. It all felt so surreal until both their eyes crossed paths.

Ryoki's face turned beet red, her hands hurriedly driven in front of her legs which, by some strange reason crisscrossed one before the other in an awkward position. She wanted to run, but frozen as she looked the girl could do nothing more than smile nervously and hold a tear or two from running down her cheek.

Takeda: "Ryoki!"

The priest wanted to run at her aid like he had done in the past, but the young priest resisted, grabbing Ranma's hand instead and pulling him up from his chair.

Takeda: "This is it, Ranma. . ."

There was nothing in his mind more pressing than to run at her side. The young Saotome heir did as told, weakly walking towards the girl and silently inviting her into the changing rooms. Once in there, his hand carefully took a scared Ryoki inside, letting the girl change into her regular clothes and walk with him back to the table.

Ryoki: "You must be laughing at me by now, Ranma."

Ranma: "Far from it, Ryoki. In fact, there's somethin' you need ta know."

Both teens stared at each other, ready to pour their hearts for the first time, specially Ranma who lied the last time he tried to do so. The fanged girl expected him to solve his feelings for her as either a girl or a boy, but right before he could continue, an internal voice forced the girl to break the mood.

Ryoki suddenly went into a trance, surprising everyone, and from within her blank stare, the Yaomo intervened.

Ranma: "Damn it, man. I was 'bout ta confess how I feel."

Ryoga/Yaomo: "There's no time, human. Tatari-Onryo has contacted me, and we need to meet him right now!"

From the astonished looks from the costumers, people all over town watched as several columns of light descended from the dark clouds high above. Hosts of angels landing left and right all over the place, and Avaron floating right into the café.

Ranma and Takeda stood before the archangel, ready to start any fight the angel might have brought with her, but that didn't seemed the case.

Avaron: "Yaomo, we need to leave now."

Ryoga's new form agreed with the celestial, pulling from her tiny pack male clothes she always carried in case of an emergency. After a second or two both monstrous beings darted towards a place no sane human being dares to thread alone, unless death is in their minds.

Ranma: "Where are they goin'?"

Bella: "To Aokigahara, place where the gates of hell here on earth are situated."

Strangely enough Ranma draw a blank again, gaining a giant popping vein from Akane who couldn't believe the boy's missing knowledge over his own country was this bad.

Akane: "They're going to the suicidal forest, Ranma. I'll tell you all about on the way there."

The others agreed with the girl, leaving the place behind and making their way to Mount Fuji's northwest base.

Ranma: "Hang in there, Ryoga. . .We'll get there as soon as possible."


	22. Chapter 22

**Tokyo central station. . .**

On the way to Tokyo train station, the team of heroes tried to understand how this situation came to be. Just when Ranma Saotome thought everything would be Ok Ryoki transformed into a demonic Ryoga Hibiki had been taken into a place he hadn't heard before.

Ranma: "Tell me again what's so special 'bout this place we're goin' ta?"

Akane: "Ranma, Aokigahara is a forest composed of several beautiful caves and volcanic areas where a forest has been reported to cause the death of several dozens of people. No one really knows why, but they all decide to walk in there, and never seen again."

Bella: "It's quiet simple, really. Ever since this world was created Heaven and hell have built their own way to transport themselves between realms. Of course we tried to set it in places where no human beings were capable to reach them. Heaven on the far sky, invisible from sight while hell several kilometers into the earth where no one can dig."

Takeda: "You mean to tell me, Aokigahara is yet, another gate into a different realm?"

Bella: "Yes, but one certain angels with unnatural knowledge tried to artificially create long ago with the purpose to access both, hell and heaven on their own terms. They were stopped, but not when both portals became unstable and we had to seal them into a deep cave."

Hana: "I see. That's why the spiritual waves in that place are confusing and impossible to resist. Can you imagine an area where demonic influence mingles with righteousness?, the struggle alone would attract weak minded people into its core."

Ranma: "So, if we're not weak minded, then we should be fine. . .Right?"

Takeda: "Is not that simple, Ranma. Weak minded doesn't necessarily mean mentally ill, or worthless. It applies to those who have a heavy loss in their hearts, like certain men who a few years ago had lost of all their money during an economic depression, or found no other reason to live at all."

Nothing much could be said afterwards after Ranma remembered a certain lost boy who had achieved that point in the past. The pigtailed fighter figured that maybe Ryoga could be attracted to that place with the chance to take his own life or die during the battle with that goddess.

Ranma: "I hope Ryoga don' do nothing stupid out there."

Takeda tried to remain silent from the boy's loud comment, but things were about to get ugly before they would get better. With some reluctance the teen exchanged seats with Akane for just a moment as the train left the metropolis behind.

Takeda: "Ranma. I don't really think you know what's really going on. You see, it came to our attention a few days ago that Ryoki's visit to Ella-Nora's throne had much more to do with herself than we thought. She apparently received certain instructions on how to deal with that monster."

The boy used the utmost tact and patience to tell Ranma about the reason why Ryoki hid such important information from them in the first place, but according to Bella, what the fanged teen needed to do in the end was sacrifice herself during the assault.

Ranma: "W-What do you mean, sacrifice herself?"

Takeda: "Apparently when her ancient grandmother battled the goddess, Elena managed to seal her into hell, and away from earth using her own life force, keeping Izanagi trapped for a long time thanks to Tatari-Onryo's own chi against constantly pressing against the gates themselves."

He explained that both sacrificing couple were able to trap Izanami for an undetermined lapse of time, but once the goddess felt the Yaomo appear, she became restless enough to possibly break free again.

Takeda: "That's why Elena told her sister to use Ryoki as a way to seal her back, while leaving her husband stuck at the gates once again."

Ranma: "N-No, that can' be true. . ."

The young man found hard to believe such luck after he had finally agreed to be happy with the least thinkable person he could consider a love prospect. He knew deep down Takeda had no reason to lie, which compelled Ranma to shake his legs uncontrollably.

Ranma: "D-Damn. . .This thing is too slow. I need ta get out of here an' get there faster."

His hands began to tremble at the need to dart forward and reach that damned forest in time, but even if he were to leave the others behind, Ranma had no idea where that place was or the specific cave where those portals had been sealed. In the end his efforts were in vein, forcing the boy to restlessly sit and wait.

Takeda and the others watched him go mad at the idea to loose someone he came to like with a new perspective. The priest then began to realize that pretentious young man who arrived into the city boasting self-confidence a few weeks ago was now a bundle of nerves who had no idea how love worked, but that he started to learn from scratch.

The atmosphere didn't help one bit after monotonous passengers quietly enjoyed their ride. There were no loud banter or even children playfully running on the corridor. It all invited for a peaceful trip until a tremendous explosion coming from the distance shook dangerously every compartment and the rails themselves.

Passenger: "Look out!, the train is derailing!"

Ranma saw from the side window as every wagon attached to the main cart threatened to jump the line and fly into the landscape. A second later he watched as the young teens he lived with jumped from their seats and into the ceiling's access door.

Takeda and Hana were already on top of the moving vehicle, the priestess summoning what it looked like several elephant sized spirits tensely grabbing each loose wagon, forcing them back into place. Bella and the priest floated besides the train, using their own spiritual energy to keep the long transport stable.

Lucas stayed behind near Akane, looking out for her, and procuring to assist her in anything she might need during the incident.

Ranma: "C'mon Akane, we need ta help the others."

At his order, the raven haired girl, and the angel followed Ranma across every compartment, making sure the passengers were safe and catching every piece of flying luggage transformed into a deadly projectile from the speed.

A few moments later the driver managed to stop the train altogether. All exits were forcibly open, and while voices in the blaring speakers announced for people to carefully leave the train until rescue units could come to aid them, the voice alarmingly asked for everyone to avoid walking towards the next stop.

Ryoga/Yaomo: "Hana. . .Can you hear me!?"

It was Ryoga's male voice calling out the priestess from within her purse. The girl pulled what it looked like a thicker paper doll than the ones Ranma and Akane had dealt in the past. This one was colored with green and blue tones, and as the voice spoke, the tiny figure's face moved at the same pace.

Hana: "What is it, Ryoki!? Is everything alright?"

Ryoga/Yaomo: "I'd like to say yes, but this is a lot serious than I thought."

Takeda: "Tell me. Where exactly are you?"

Ryoga/Yaomo: "No!, that's why I just called you. Izanami is a lot stronger than what Ella-Nora and my ancient grandfather described. She already broke from hell's gate from her own realm and is invading this world as we speak!"

Takeda and Ranma figured that the explosion shaking the train had to be that goddess forcing herself through one of the portals, reason enough to promptly make haste towards the lost boy.

Ranma: "Listen ta me, Ryoga. We're goin' there whether you want it or not. Now tell us where ta go."

Ryoga: "Like hell, Ranma. If you come here, you will die. This. . .Woman is exactly like the myth explained. Her body is completely disfigured, and hundreds of creatures are breding from within her skin. Avaron is fighting most of the ones trying to squeeze into the heaven's portal while grand-father keeps the others at bay."

Takeda: "What about hell's portal. Is that the way she came in?"

Ryoga/Yaomo: "N-No. She came from another hell's gate set underground, but was deterred here when she tried to cross into the celestial city. Hell's gate is held back by Tatari-Onryo, and I am keeping Izanami from reaching either gateway."

Ryoga/Yaomo: "Listen to me, things are really bad, so you need to stay back and act only if I don't succeed. Ranma. . ."

The paper doll went silent for a few seconds after sounds of screeching shouts could be heard on the background. Ranma knew Ryoga wanted to say something meaningful, but the fighter had no time to hear nonsense right now.

Ranma: "Forget it. I don' want no apology or words of defeat. I'm goin' there an' finish what we started!"

The paper doll suddenly burned into flames, a terrible unlucky omen Hana described as Ryoga being attacked directly and painfully hurt from it.

Hana: "What do we do?, is not like he told us where to go!"

Ranma: "It don' matter. . .We go ta where the loud sounds are comin' from."

A very simple, yet smart move thought the young priest. While the passengers were taken care of by the local authorities, the group of teens managed to scurry into the woods, and towards the series of terrible sounds exploding in the distance.

Takeda watched as the pigtailed boy was in his habitat. His movements more agile, and athletic as the rest, but he saw a pensive boy who intensely meditated about something else.

Takeda: "What's in your mind, Ranma?"

Ranma, although very concentrated in his own schemes, he came to like Takeda after the way he always acted. Maybe Ranma could have been a good friend, and a respected leader if he had been raised like the young priest, but a distracted, old fool trained him into his image which had no other effect than what the master originally had become.

Ranma: "There's one thing that has been botherin' me for a while."

Takeda: "What's that?"

Ranma: "What Ryoki said during her trance. She said 'The half is always halved against the one', It sounded really weird at first, but I think I know what she's talkin' about."

The priest waited for as long as Ranma kept him on a loop, snapping into reality once the pigtailed fighter skipped away from the rest and stopped near a small stream.

Hana: "Why did he stop?"

Takeda: "Remember that riddle Ryoki spoke of during her trance?, I think Ranma is unto something."

A moment later both teenagers watched Ranma catching up to them, only difference though, the pigtailed boy was now a redheaded girl.

Takeda: "Do you think that, by changing genders, the puzzle will make more sense?"

Ranma: "No. I think changin' my sex 'is' the solution to the problem. I'm goin' on ahead."

The now girl pressed her steps towards the set of explosions clearly visible behind the next mountain. Despite the cryptic message Ranma left them with, Akane, Takeda and the others took their regular rhythm, confident that if Ryoki needed any external help, the pigtailed girl would be enough until they could arrive.

Back in Aokigahara forest the fight couldn't be more fierce. It was amazing the type of damage Ryoga dished out against a fifty foot female monster. Her purplish skin shed an innumerable cast of demons who most likely were ready to posses and destroy anything on their path.

Thankfully Tatari-Onryo himself overthrew a good portion back into hell after he was forced to leave his safe haven made for lost souls. The big ex-celestial used his sword to raze such damned creations to the best of his ability while the light army did just the same.

Avaron, although a faithful archangel and protector for Chiasa city realized differences needed to be forgotten in a situation as this, that's why the woman dropped all ill conceived hatred for the Yaomo, and the slain angel with only a goal in mind. . .To defend the portal to heaven from Izanami.

Even as she tried, hundreds of demons were her opponents, leaving the dreaded undead goddess against Ryoga alone.

Izanami: "Really, mortals!. Do you expect me to believe, a fallen angel, a bratty little celestial, and this. . .Abomination are all there is to it against me?"

Her cackling attitude made Avaron and Ryoga understand the kind of power they were against to, but despite her almost unstoppable force all three knew their plan had worked before.

Avaron and Tatari simply needed to repel her grasp from the living world long enough for Ryoga to throw himself at the intimidating foe, stabbing his own body inside of hers, and activating the Yaomo state inside. The fearful ability previously prepared by Elena had to be enough to seal all her power into another cage strong enough to seal her.

Still, as they tried to work things out, Avaron used this time to admit facts the ancient archangel would had never accept before.

Avaron: "I got to hand it to you, Tatari-san. Seizing the moment to strike while fighting her ten thousand years ago had to be the single most impossible task for you and Elena-sama to do alone."

Perhaps the situation she was in soften Avaron's heart, unable otherwise to understand how can two beings could fight the host of demons and seal the goddess away. The old fallen one felt no need to treat return her kind words, after all, all these years did nothing to cure his pain.

Tatari: "Hence the reason why you were able to kill my wife and I."

It was a hard blow Avaron felt deep within her soul. The young and naïve angel loved Elena as her Sensei, not to mention admired Tatari like a father, or perhaps even more. When her queen informed her about their betrayal, her mind warped into a swollen head filled with rage, and indignity.

Avaron: "I-I was too emotional, Tatari-san!. You know, mingling with humans, and renounce divinity were acts of treason, and a big affront against our nature. I-I snapped even more when our queen ordered me to eliminate you both!"

It felt like a reasonable misunderstanding given to someone who felt devoted at the couple. The demon could've assume responsibility by their secretive actions, but despite doing what was right in his heart back then, the fallen angel sensed distress in her tone. . .Something beyond justification.

Tatari: "You don't fool me, cherub. I saw rage and pain in your eyes back then. Not a treat for betrayal over our angelic choice to become humans, but more like jealousy of sorts."

Ryoga struggled with pushing the giant back into the hole she made during her invasion to earth, specially after the annoying discussion the other two were having began to get on his nerves.

The lost boy punched and bore holes with his pure battle aura, forcing Izanami to momentarily stagger, but more than that, Ryoga watched as her body just regenerated back to normal with no sign of harm from his attacks.

Back with the angel defending heaven and her precarious past, the powerful celestial held her own against so many monsters attacking at once, but her surprised features showed the fallen angel had guessed right about a situation evading his knowledge.

Avaron: "Y. . .Y-You didn't know. Well, how could you after Elena and yourself abruptly left without saying a word. You see. . .I was appointed to be your second fiancée after Elena. I deserved that honor, I really did!. But you fled with her and never looked back!"

Tatari's eyes softened at her for just a moment, seeing now the terrible loose end he left undone without realizing it, but after a second or two his eyes looked to the side ashamed, forcing Avaron to see an even bigger secret.

Avaron: ". . .You knew?"

Tatari: "I. . .I may had known, but there was no point to fret, Avaron-chan. Elena told me she sensed something like that from you, but I was too busy planning our escape and had no idea about how you felt. Besides, I'm in love with one person alone, and I always rejected more than one woman as part of a stupid law I just pretended to follow."

The archangel felt her face burn in ire. Her own flames bursting out as they seared most attackers into dust. When she felt almost out of control, others appeared in the distance, reminding her the real reason why she was making a stand here of all places.

From the heavens, the celestial portal guarded high among the clouds had been open, letting Gregor, and Ella-Nora descend into battle with thousands of angels behind.

Ella-Nora: "Listen to me, Avaron. This is no time to deal with the past. We are here to help you, but remember. You have dealt with this type of enemies, and you have walked victorious. These new angels coming with me have not."

Avaron understood she didn't need to question, or demand explanations from Tatari right about now, so she just bit her lower lip and resumed the fight against thousands of impending demons hoping to penetrate the earthly passage into heaven.

Izanami: "I see my little daughter has presented herself. Tell me, dear Ella. Are you going to help them seal me like last time?"

Ella-Nora: "I'm sorry mother, but you will destroy the land of men, and my home out of spite for father, and I will not tolerate this!"

The enormous amount of celestial energy directed against her bigger self burned as light descended over darkness and evil. The great Izanami roared in pain while her skin sizzled, giving Ryoga a chance to find an opening, and using it to launch himself right against her chest.

Unable to defend or even move, the giant's flailing arms left no margin for error. Still, when the Yaomo came into action, the contact between the two sent Ryoga back instead of in while Izanami burst into an even greater blast of oozing dark matter from his attack.

Izanami: "Do you really think thousands of years trapped in that cage didn't give me time to ponder? I was confided into the pit, reminiscing and studying every part of the fight that sealed me there. Dear daughter, this time your fancy trap won't work on me, and I will consume all, with nothing stopping me from doing so."

The great deity made sure no more attempts could prove successful by taking Ryoga into her hand, smashing the restless teen with her other fist, and biting him right through his chest.

Izanami: "A Yaomo certainly is a force capable to resist me mortal, but not if the human vessel is dead before its abomination can heal it."

Ella-Nora, Avaron and Tatari watched as the giantess pulled limb from limb from the boy until a both arms came loose and his leg broken in several places.

Tatari: "Grandchild. . .No!"

Ella-Nora: "Despair not, great Tatari. I will take his place and seal her away. That should keep the balance, and give justice to that poor boy."

The fallen angel bared his teeth angrily at the queen. He knew Ryoga wanted nothing more than to help out and be a normal human being after all this would be done. It may not had been known for the poor boy during his existence, but Tatari visited his dreams even before he knew about this impossible heritage.

He may hadn't known who that kid was until his blood called out to him, but Elena always made sure her lineage would be protected by her own life force.

His hatred made the demon flare with enough negative power, his own aura burned and repelled Izanami from one side while Avaron, and the angels pressed against the demons shed from her skin in bigger numbers this time.

The celestial queen pressed her own spiritual aura from the opposite side until the goddess became stuck in place, and unable to either push nor pull from the goddess.

Izanami: "This may be your greatest assault yet, children. But neither am I moving back, and you're stuck with me in this stalemate of a fight. I can last eons resisting, but you?. . .I don't think so."

Regretfully, she had a point. It didn't matter how much they struggled to keep her in place, without the Yaomo as a key to repress her full power, it was just a matter of time before they would be overwhelmed with millions of ghosts, monsters and demons promptly brewed from within her own rotten body.

A few miles away from the main fight, Ranma rushed across the heaviest vegetation in the forest. No men had set foot on this part of the thicket before, except for a few that remained and died near its edges.

Suddenly, the redhead felt queasy and unbalanced by some unknown reason. The girl had no choice but stop and see double images from the objects filling her surroundings. She squinted here and there trying to focus back into the path she tore throughout the flora, but dizziness once set in forced Ranma to fall on her knees overwhelmed.

Ranma: "W-What's goin' on?"

The girl tried to rest a bit, but soon she realized this was the unnerving sensation normal human beings feel on this very land, which mercilessly lower their inhibitions, and deplete their will to live.

Ranma: "T-That's why they kill themselves. . .This atmosphere is toxic with hopelessness and depressive thoughts of suicide."

The redheaded fighter wanted to keep going, but her sixth sense loudly told her to backtrack her steps. After a while she did so, and about a mile back from that same path Akane and the others were acting just as weird as her.

They kept talking into the air about failed marriages, humiliations from humans, and even winning the distrust from their parents and friends. They became so loud and miserable that Ranma understood only Ryoga could be able to navigate across this type of environment.

Ranma: "Guys!, focus and meditate. I know you can defeat this!"

It was a dreadful feeling to see dozens of ripped off tents scattered all over the place. They saw the sign warding off people from crossing the line, but once they threaded into the deepest part from the forest a lot of items were easily seen.

A few broken umbrellas here or a hat, and a shoe there. The point is that the place looked like it had been razed into a furious struggle and defeat among several people. The explanation sounded true enough, that is until the teens realized something. The tents and scattered items belonged to a single human being.

Such psychological mind games played maliciously in their heads, berating their sanity and using every single bad memory they had lived to make them commit suicide themselves. It was almost unbearable to withstand until someone managed to save them from an empty, yet real destruction.

At the sound of her voice Hana in her desperation pulled several ribbons made for strong enchantments. The priestess grabbed Takeda's hand while with the other upheld the ceremonial pieces of paper high in front of her.

Ranma saw those strange prayers the Shinto priests made almost silently give a bright effect on the papers, greatly helping them resist the surrounding ambiance, and leaving in its place a bubble made of peace and tranquility.

Takeda: "Wow, I didn't see that coming."

Hana: "Thanks to Ranma I was able to pray and focus our spiritual energy all around us. I think this field should be able to protect us, but it may not help Ryoki from wherever she is."

Akane and the teens remained unaffected by the blight from then on, but their slower pace made Ranma go nuts over an aching feeling in her heart, and the possible situation Ryoga may be suffering all alone up ahead.

Ranma: "I can' wait, Hana-san. I feel. . .I don' know how, but I feel she's in trouble."

The priestess offered the redhead a paper doll blessed with a protective enchant. Once Ranma set it underneath her red shirt, the girl felt that heaviness being released from wherever she moved.

Hana: "This should keep you awake from its effects, but be careful Ranma. If it burns or is destroyed, the full blast will fill your senses again."

Ranma nodded thankfully at the girl, asking with her eyes for Akane's approval which the brunette proudly gave, and leaving her while the redhead darted into the thick wilderness. It took her a lot more strain to advance, but she was able to see the monster much closer now.

Demons big enough ran amok from side to side, but they didn't' even care to attack her. Instead, the evil creatures tried to sneak past a host of angels distractedly fighting them from reaching somewhere else.

Ryoga: "Oh. My head."

The loud moan alerted Ranma that the girl she searched so desperately laid among broken trees and beaten bushes. The pigtailed girl dug branches from all over the place until the mangled body of a fanged teen appeared all the way from the bottom.

Ranma: "W-What the hell happened!?"

Ryoga/Yaomo: "R-Ranma?. . .What are you doing here!?"

The fanged boy felt every bone in his body scream for help, but his mind reeled back at the one person he expected to stay far away from harm.

Ryoga/Yaomo: "Damn it, man. I told you to stay back and don't come looking for me!"

Ranma: "Yeah, like I always listen ta reason an' do as I'm told. Anyway, are you, um. . .Ok?"

Ryoga/Yaomo: "Y-Yeah. I don't know why it didn't work, but this looks a lot uglier than what it really is. I guess there's no point arguing with you now, but at least. Can you stay back and don't risk yourself out there?"

A futile request, thought the demonic kid once the redheaded girl smiled at his worried eyes, and instead held him by the neck, accommodating his twisted body against her chest.

Ranma: "Sorry, Ryoga. I came here because I need ta tell you somethin' very important. It may not be the time ta get all mushy, an' stuff, but I want you ta know. . .I. . ."

She was resolved to let it all out, unfortunately Ryoga didn't give her much chance after the boy knew how Ranma acted under pressure.

Ryoga/Yaomo: "Not now, mortal. It's me and not Ryoga Hibiki at the moment. Besides, he wants you out of here, right now!"

The redhead refused to let it end here. As Ranma tried to be quick, yet truthful to her feelings, the girl watched as Ryoga forced his limbs back in place, roaring madly at the painful crack from his legs as they soundly soldered every broken bone back in place.

Ranma: "Wow, you got ta teach me how ta do that!"

Ryoga/Yaomo: "Maybe later, human. Right now, We want you to stay put and let us end this fight once and for all."

Ranma felt a pang in her chest by his words. It may had been just a tedious situation for the Yaomo inside of Ryoga, but the girl knew about his secret, and no amount of begging or protective wishes would stop her from doing what she thought was her duty.

Ranma: "Shut up!, Yaomo. I know that you plan on merging with that. . .Thing from the inside. It sounds like a plan, but you will be sealed and killed while doing so. . .Am I right?"

This time the powerful teen had nothing more to say, except to throw an apologetic chuckle her way. He was aboard with the idea from the start, and the other two seemed to agree with his suicidal thoughts, but for some strange reason the demon inside Ryoga couldn't help but touch Ranma's lips with the tip of his fingers.

Ryoga/Yaomo: "You know 'they' love you very much, don't you?"

Ranma: "Yeah, an' I love all of you back. It just. . .Um, I don' know. I-It has been kind of hard for me ta say it out loud."

Ryoga/Yaomo: "We know. You couldn't tell it to Akane-san, or Ukyo. . .Or Shampoo, so we didn't expect to hear it for us either. You have progressed a lot human, um, Ranma-san. I guess it's time I call you by your name."

What was this, thought the pigtailed girl. Was the Yaomo himself grown accustomed to her mistakes and shortcomings?. . .Whatever reason the demon may have had, the moment lasted long enough for the redhead to accept his limited sense of love.

Ranma: "I'll take that as compliment."

Ryoga/Yaomo: "You better do, human. . .I mean, Ranma. These two may had softened my heart towards you, but I am a full fledged demon here, you know?. It would look badly if others saw me all wimpy and weak like this for a pretty girl."

The redhead couldn't laugh amused at the explanation. When the demon finally healed Ryoga's body back to life, Akane and the others finally caught up to them. Takeda and Hana were the most impressed and awkwardly scared at the sight of a full cast of demons roaming freely and fighting hundreds of angels across the land.

They all saw that no matter how strong those celestials were, they were actually falling prey from the battle hardened beasts.

Takeda: "We need to help them."

Ranma: "Not yet. You all will stay here, an' that's an order!"

The loud command made all the teens snap at the redhead. When she set them in place, Both Ryoga and the girl launched a mutual attack of their own against the monster. It seemed like old times as both martial arts fighters flew across the skies with one idea in mind. To protect this world from menaces like this one.

Ryoga/Yaomo: "By the way. Why are you a girl, Ranma?"

Ranma: "I think I may had solved that old riddle Elena told during your trance."

Ryoga/Yaomo: "You mean. That 'The half is halved against the one' confusing declaration?. I thought it was just gibberish given during that stupid drunken state."

Ranma: "No. I think Elena was unto somethin' right before she confronted Izanami. I have a hunch of my own 'bout this, but I need ta talk with that tall demon defending hell over there first."

Ryoga: "Go with your guts, Ranma. These two inside of me say how good you are with hunches, and I trust them as much as I trust you."

Amazing trusting words gave Ranma the chance to see such demon fraternize with her after the horrendous empathy he had at the beginning. The redhead threw a big smile his way, asking the Yaomo to please be careful with Ryoga and Ryoki while she skipped alone towards Tatari.

Once she reached the fallen angel, the giant felt her presence right behind his busy attacks.

Tatari-Onryo: "And to what do I owe this tasteless moment, mortal?"

Ranma: "Listen, Tatari-san. I think I know what your wife said 'bout that riddle really means!"

Tatari-Onryo: "What!, that old saying?"

Ranma: "Yes!. There is a reason why she had ta die back then, but that won't work anymore. I need you ta carefully hear me out, an' then I'll wait for you answer."

The fallen angel had his hands full to listen to that girl, but her talking about Elena made the demon realize her wife was up to something else.

Tatari-Onryo: "Very well, mortal. I will listen and see if there's a solution for this predicament."

Ranma watched Ryoga, Ella-Nora and the rest of angels battle and keep the goddess busy, which in turn gave her enough time to explain the new plan to the fallen angel.

Ranma: "Ok. . .It's like this. . ."


	23. Chapter 23

**Aokigahara. . .**

Things had gone from bad to worse as the team Avaron, and Ella-Nora made battled thousands of demons spawned from a dead goddess while Ryoga fought with inhuman strength to stop Izanami alone.

It all seemed pointless as the hosts of the undead began to spread not only with the goal to bust both portals wide open, but to eventually invade any populated area around the forest.

Away from the fight though, Ranma desperately talked with Tatari-Onryo about a new strategy where a better outcome could be achieved, that is, if the fallen angel would trust the redhead enough to comply at her demands.

Tatari-Onryo: "You know, mortal. It has been nearly ten thousand years since my dear wife and I kept Izanami from reaching this place. Granted, the plan to use our life force to seal her away was a bit desperate one, but we found no other way to do so back then."

Ranma: "That just it!, your wife may had sacrificed her life ta take that monster away, but she realized there was a better way ta do it."

Tatari-Onryo: "And that was the reason she used that riddle?, so I could understand there is a better way?"

Ranma: "That's right. Elena-san knew you two weren't a match for that monster's power, so she devised a way ta trap her with two separate souls. One ta push her into the cell while the other ta lock her in place. Unfortunately you two would die in the process, forcing Ryoga ta think there's no other way ta accomplish the same goal."

Tatari-Onryo: "I see. Well, if what you say is true, than I need to find a suitable candidate that can fill such role, ask her to be ready for anything and more importantly accept my essence into her own being."

The giant demon knew somehow the redheaded fighter was indeed ready for the job, but he, like other supreme beings in play had been in contact with his kin, giving him an ample view of Ryoga's past life, and in consequence, past enemies.

Unknown to this Ranma still raised her hand. She not only came up with the right solution from the riddle, but more importantly, she felt the need to occupy that role as well.

Tatari-Onryo: "What. . .You?. But I have seen your life unfurl with my great son, and despite of him caring for you, I see how you treat those around who love you back. Why should I do it, and even if I were to agree. Do you know what entitles such process?"

Ranma felt so nervous by the situation he got himself into. Not so much from the impossible task to confront an actual monster razing the earth at the moment, but at the gravity coming from such decision. He has feelings for Ryoga, but this was a step far beyond accepting him as his fiancée, or a lover.

Still, after evaluating himself across the years, the young pigtailed man understood the severity from his actions. If his relationship with Akane never flourished into a loving family at any rate it had to be because he let his pride ruin that possibility.

Same happened with Ukyo and Shampoo. Forget he was given to the Tendo girl in matrimony, because he was given to those two as well, and they were just as beautiful, not to mention eager to love him unrestrainedly which hurt even more.

Ranma stopped staring at the enormous being asking the inevitable, and instead his eyes rested on the ground. A few seconds later helped his smile widen to the idea, and after trying to recollect his thoughts, the young redhead spoke at the demon once again.

Ranma: "Tatari-san. I know what I did ta your son is unforgivable, but. . .I love him, alright? It's hard for me ta say that word, because I was. Sigh, you know. . .I was afraid ta use it."

The fighter felt that strange heat run from her chest and into her face, flushing a big strand of red across her nose, and making her hands tremble at the confession.

Ranma: "Fear is something branded away from my mind, thanks ta my pop. An' despite of the threats I have fought in the past, saying 'I love you' ta the one you really love has been the single greatest challenge eluding my senses."

Tatari-Onryo: "But why do this?, I mean. That Akane girl can replace you with the deed, and you can be anything a male human being can achieve in life. You know the little girl my son created is just a part of him, and not everything he wishes to become, right?"

Ranma: "Yes, I know. What's your point?"

Tatari-Onryo: "Well, for what I can gather Ryoga is a man who can be as happy as a husband as he can be by fleeing from his past and turning into a submissive wife. More importantly, you are a man as well. Doesn't that strike you as illogical."

Ranma: "I'm sorry, Tatari-san, but neither Ryoga nor me are exactly full fledged males at this point. Yes, we were born as one, but I have learned that I can be happy as a girl, if my partner is willing ta see past my flaws. The other thing I have learned is that Ryoki is very real. If Ryoga wants ta be a woman, I am willing ta work with her under any cost."

The powerful demon praised Ranma's efforts carefully. He had seen the way he treats his love interests in the past, but something changed recently which gave him the feeling to trust her this time around.

Tatari-Onryo: "Listen to me very carefully, human. There's only one shot at this, and if I'm to give you my life force, it has to be a contract between you and I."

Ranma listened carefully at the kind of responsibility he needed to uphold after receiving such power. Somehow the boy felt like another Seppuku contract closely tied to his life if he were to break it, but this time seemed to be the right way to go.

Tatari-Onryo: "Do you understand now the kind of commitment you're about to agree into?"

Ranma: "Yes, Sir. I do"

The giant fallen angel bowed before the mortal, focusing into his bright blue eyes, and powering up at full blast as his body began to crumble from his feet and up.

His own raw energy called the attention from Izanami and Ella-Nora alike. They felt an amazing battle aura so great, its glow alone burned hundreds of escaping demons into dust.

Izanami: "W-What is that power?"

Hana, and Takeda had finally arrived just as the group saw the fallen angel vanish into a massive cloud of reddish particles. The impossibly strong mass floated for just about a second before spiraling into Ranma's open mouth and nose orifices as if it possessed the boy against his will.

Akane: "Ranma. . .!"

Everyone wanted to run at his aid, but hosts of demons roamed freely all over the place which forced the group to stay at bay. Still, what they saw next wasn't what they expected at all.

Right there, before their astonished stares a redheaded girl glowed just like Ryoga did when releasing his Yaomo state. Ranma's blue eyes sparkled like a pair of brightly intense sapphires, her red mane, an increasingly hairdo flaming like fire itself waving within its tied dragon's whisker.

The girl carefully contemplated her hands as she moved them from side to side, and when she finally turned to see into the fight, her hardened gaze was enough to melt hundreds of demons away from existence.

Ranma: "T-This power. . .I-Is overwhelming."

Ranma understood in a flash the kind of energy Ryoga had to endure trying to control such power. Her steps were sluggish and even hard to control. When she felt a need to apply her soul of ice and dominate such ability, wave after wave of subzero temperatures exploded beyond her efforts to keep them in place.

Takeda: "Look out!"

Akane and the others barely managed to survive the attack thanks to the spiritual field surrounding them at the moment, but the burst of expanded force made a serious dent in the impenetrable technique.

Akane: "Hey!, watch where you shoot that thing!"

Ranma: "Oops. . ."

It was a feeling so penetrating that Ranma simply stood in place, absorbing the oozing mass of energy into her body, and waiting for the others to catch up. When they did in time, they all planned a way for the redhead to achieve what it took Ryoga months to master.

Hana: "Do you have any idea of the time consuming practice we had to help Ryoki with for the express purpose to control that type of state?"

Ranma: "I-I know, but we got no time left ta train. I need ta know how to contain it, an' use it without killin' everybody here."

Takeda and Hana used their harmonic chanting for some time, trying to build several walls around Ranma's body. The idea was for their spiritual energy to work as a valve strong enough to help her release the amount she needed without bursting the rest open from the exertion.

Bella pulled a necklace made of diamonds and a weird golden gem in the center. The angel briefly explained that the piece of jewelry was given to every celestial as a way to enclose their raw power when visiting earth.

Bella: "It should stop any type of overflowing power from expand into this world, so I guess it should work for you as well."

Ranma bowed respectfully at the young angel, thanking her for her help while putting the powerful gem around her neck. It worked wonders once her arms flailed to the sides, and her feet moved a lot lighter than before.

Ranma: "Yes!, I can move more easily this time!"

Takeda looked at the girl puzzled, asking to himself why wouldn't she had offered the same solution to Ryoki when she needed the help, but after everything Bella went through thanks to them, and the fact Ryoki was a hidden Yaomo escaping her superiors, that idea alone put all his doubts at ease.

Akane: "What now?"

Ranma: "Now?. . .Now I have ta go, an' do the hardest thing I've postponed for a long time."

Needles to say, Ryoga had his hands full during the assault against Izanami. His powerful attacks were strong enough to keep her at bay, but as the stalemate lasted a lot longer than what they expected, a busy Ranma appeared from the distance running exactly in his direction.

Izanami: "Foolish mortals. Nothing but death awaits all of you!"

Her daring screams were a cautionary call given to her hell-spawns, slowly commanding them to amass their separate bodies into one whole being hastily increasing in size and form.

When Ella-Nora and her angels ended up destroying the rest of demons, they looked into the sky ready to battle a massive creature filled with claws and faces roaring menacingly at them.

Ella-Nora: "Ryoga-san, I do not know what has been changed, but I do not think we can contain her with your power alone."

Ryoga/Yaomo: "I-It's her rage. She was trapped for thousands of years, and above all I can feel the humiliation Izanagi really did to her when the so called god fled from seeing her real form."

Ella-Nora: "Then, what do you suppose we can do to prevent the destruction of both, out worlds?"

Ryoga/Yaomo: "I've been talking about that with myself for some time now, and I believe there's a way for me to end all this at once."

Ryoga couldn't understand why Ranma tried to reach him when the two titanic monsters interposed her path, and could easily kill her in an instant. He felt the enormous energy explosion dissipate far away from the fight, but he had no idea what happened to either Tatari, or why the redhead approached so carelessly.

Ryoga/Yaomo: "My queen, I need you to stall both of them for only a few seconds. Just enough for me to set up my last assault."

The glorious angelic being nodded at his request, calling out not only the host of celestials into holding both giants back, but calling several powerful columns of light coming from above which decimated anything on their path.

The Yaomo ran towards Ranma in a matter of seconds, swapping his personality with Ryoga in the process and letting him solve this situation on his own.

Ryoga: "Damn it Ranma, what the hell are you doing here?, this place is not safe, and I wouldn't like to lose you in the end."

Ranma couldn't help but smile and rest from the effort to get here in time. The redhead took a second or tow to catch up with her breathing, and before the worried boy could demand her to leave, Ranma walked even closer to him.

Ranma: "I know things have been a bit weird lately, Ryoga, but I need you two listen carefully."

Ryoga: "Ranma, we don't have time to argue right now. We, the Yaomo and I found a solution to push Izanami back in the cage again, only this time he will act as my great father while I will spend everything as myself."

Once he explained more clearly the sacrifice he aimed to do, the pigtailed girl stared at him angrily, pouting at his self-destructing decision and getting even closer to the boy.

Ranma: "So!, you think is best pushin' that thing away by killing yourself in the process?. What 'bout me?, you really think that will help me feel better about the situation?"

Ryoga scanned Ranma's features, focusing in her adorable set of blue eyes demanding and almost begging at the same time to be counted in his life, at least for the time being.

Ryoga: "I think we reached a point where there is no 'us' Ranma. I love you, ok?, but you don't feel the same way, and I understand. So, if think that. . ."

That was enough coming out of him, thought defiantly Ranma. Like he said a while ago, this wasn't the time for words or lengthy speeches. Instead, the redhead lunged her self on his arms, stretching her feet up thanks to the difference of height between the two, and kissing him square on the lips.

No one really understood what was he doing since everyone, from Izanami to Ella-Nora and Akane watched from a certain distance as Ranma and Ryoga hugged and deeply kissed without a care in the world.

Takeda: "Do you think this is part of Ranma's solution?"

Akane: "Oh, I think the idiot finally found a reason to admit his feelings, and now he is finally ready to do something about it instead of just struggle with them."

The raven haired teen couldn't help but tear up at the scene. They seemed so in synch with the other despite of their original genders. Still, Akane realized both Ranma and Ryoga could become happy only if the idiot could stop being a jerk, and work on the relationship. . .A task she found impossible to work with him from her own experiences.

Ryoga was lost in the feeling, and didn't want to let go any time soon. Ranma felt just the same, but she pulled back for just a second to tell the one thing she had failed in the past to admit.

Ryoga: "Wow, that was incredible. Ranma, does this mean. . .?"

Ranma: "Yes, look Ryoga. You know I ain' good with words, an' much less articulate ta speak what I feel, but you need ta understand one thing right now."

The redhead stared firmly at those brown eyes Ryoga has when a boy. She searched for some type of deceiving look, or angry stare that could undermine her resolve, but nothing more than a love struck Ryoga dumbly watched her in some kind of lovestruck trance.

Ranma: "I l-love you, ok?. You may not hear me say this often, but I do love you with all my heart. . .There, I said it."

The girl's arms tensed by the confession, and her body trembled so much, whenever Ranma felt vulnerable like this, she knew love was the real deal behind it.

Ryoga picked on this, and the boy simply pulled Ranma's chin with his fingers, returning the kiss with a more passionately desire, and sensing something new was happening from the inside, and out.

Before the puzzled looks from those around the couple, both teens began to brightly light like a pair of candles. Their hair turned into flaming manes wildly trashing all over the place while their eyes changed to a set of sparkling emerald orbs, and a furiously brilliant blue.

Ryoga: "R-Ranma. You look amazing, but how?"

Ranma: "I made a pact, Ryoga. I swore Tatari-san ta love an' never betray you accordin' ta my true feelings, an' in exchange he poured his life force into me. Hana-san an' Takeda infused somethin' ta help me control it, but honestly. Being with you helps me a lot better."

Both teens turned over to see a disgruntled Izanami trashing and shoving angels aside. Her gaze fell rather drastically over the two flaming pair who, up until now weren't nothing but flawed mortals.

Izanami: "S-Such power. I have only felt this from my husband. Tell me, humans. How can you do that?"

Her roaring question was never really answered because, despite the massive amount of Chi flaring all over the forest, both Ranma and Ryoga tightly held hands, while almost silently talked about a few ways to approach their enemy.

This of course infuriated the goddess to no end. Izanami, in her blind state broke all manner of shields or barriers keeping her at bay, walking forward into the land, and far closer to those two holding hands.

Suddenly, both teens agreed to play it by ear, raising their free hands towards the incoming foe, and powering up without any idea what kind of blast would be projected at the goddess. There was no need to call out the move either, still they based the blasts just like their Moko-Takabisha, and Shi-Shi-Hokodan at the same time, creating two very powerful torrents of high concentrated chi.

Izanami: "W-What are you doing?. . .How can this be!?"

Takeda and the teens gasped at the illogical attack once Ranma released an amazing column of bright energy while Ryoga instead of throwing one of his own, his technique turned into a sucking dark vortex absorbing the goddess physical manifestation from this realm.

Ella-Nora: "Incredible, one obliterates while the other absorbs, pass that same consumed energy into the girl, and turns Izanami-sama's life force against her. I could never imagine two Yaomos being this powerful."

Everyone watched as the monstrous being rapidly wasted away, retrofitting her bare flesh into the fodder Ranma used to press her attack. As the pair pushed her back into hell, a hole opened right behind Izanami, siphoning her into that forbidden realm, and sealing her presence from this world once and for all.

Izanami: "No!. . .Is not fair!. After centuries planning my revenge, this cannot be how it all ends!"

The former goddess found no more energy left in her material body, accepting defeat when those two stood tall, forcing the once goddess and mother of all to return back into the dark pits of hell.

Izanami: "You!, better be prepared, because whether it be one hundred years, or ten thousand. I will be back for your heads!"

A few seconds later the hole closed, and evil existed no more, or at least until the goddess could find a way to attack again.

The sun seemed to catch its bright colors as the shadowy creatures returned into the abyss, and as the group of teens reunited near both portals, Ryoga Stared defiantly at the queen once she gathered her troops.

Ranma: "What's goin' on, man?"

The pigtailed girl tried to make sense of his behavior, specially after the victory they achieved together was a statement for all to see, but what Ranma missed from the start is the pact the lost boy did with the celestial. They all shared the place peacefully, from Avaron to Ella-Nora, but when Ryoga spoke to the queen, things began to turn sour.

Ryoga: "My queen, I think is time for 'our arrangement' to be concluded."

Ella-Nora: "I agree."

The blond angel in charge of heaven directed her attention towards her peers, more notably towards Lucas whom, until now had a surprise of his own.

Ella-Nora: "Young Lucas. I commend you for your efforts during this delicate situation. It took some convincing from this boy, but regardless of a few disgruntling thoughts coming from some people, I decree for anyone in my kingdom to follow their hearts, despite what race or originality they come from."

The young angel couldn't contain his happiness once his queen agreed what his heart desired the most. With the surprising looks from Avaron and a few others, the young looking boy turned daring around, and hugged Akane around her arms.

Ranma: "I-I. . .I guess I saw that comin'. . .Somehow."

Ryoga: "Yeah, I kind of did too, but then again, I spent more time with them than you."

The redhead found hard to believe her old fiancée had been pinning over an angel of all people, but what she didn't realize was the story the raven haired girl was about to explain her.

Akane: "Ranma. This is Lucas. He is the one in charge of Nerima's protector, but instead of dedicating his efforts to make you stronger, the queen canceled his duties, and asked him to return home."

Ranma: "I see. So, he was supposed ta teach me all this stuff we went through a long time ago, but he didn't?"

Akane: "Yeah. The thing is that he decided to remain in town and, well. He kind of watched over me after someone asked him to."

Ranma began to understand this wasn't a new relationship Akane made during their stay in Nakano city, but as the girl described Lucas invisible life, the redhead saw how old, and how long the angel really took care of her.

Ranma: "So, he's been watchin' you since you were five years old?, wow. I did not see that comin' at all."

They all seemed to get along after the new law was set on both, earth and heaven. Takeda was allowed to keep Hana as his single love, while the others chose to find love on other places. Even Bella and Gregor had been working on their partnership behind curtains, until now that is.

Ella-Nora: "Very well, Ryoga-san. I must take my leave for now, but remember what we agreed upon yourself."

The celestial queen ascended into the heavens followed by her army. Lucas, Bella and Gregor stayed back for obvious reasons, but they all decided to stare puzzled at the lost boy, and see what new pledge he had done with the angels.

Ranma: "Well?, what else did you do behind our backs?"

Ryoga found the intrusive question a bit hard to answer right away. If anything, he didn't even understand the deal he made for the future between both kingdoms. Ryoga began to twirl his fingers nervously until Ranma slapped his moniker away.

Ranma: "C'mon, man. Stop stallin'. . .!"

Ryoga: "Sigh. She told me how powerful the Yaomo became in me, and in consequence I agreed to, um. . ."Mate" with her so we could further make a stronger breed of a fighter in case of, um. Other attacks."

His hand shot to the back of his head, dumbly laughing at the occurrence until the redhead pointed a finger directly against his face.

Ranma: "You really think I went through all this, just ta give you away!?"

Ryoga: "Calm down, Ranma. Is not like I was going to agree."

Ranma: "Damn right you weren't. . ."

Ryoga: "What's that supposed to mean?, If I recall correctly you were having your doubts about us, which brings me to the next point. Are you really sure you love me like you said you do!?"

Takeda and Hana couldn't help but stare dumbfounded at the new couple. They seemed to argue from the get go without any normal provocation, except for Akane who saw the fight more like foreplay between the two.

Takeda: "I don't get it. Ranma helped him fight Izanami, not to mention kissed him, and held hands during the assault. I love Ryoga as much as Ryoki, but I just don't get her as a guy."

Hana: "Perhaps Akane-san could enlighten the situation."

The raven haired teen simply told them to wait a bit longer. They watched as the argument escalated to showing their fists openly and even shout at each other over their flaws.

When both powered up their Yaomo state as a sign of power, and trees began to waver wildly from the powerful gusts of wind, that's when Akane raised her finger into the air.

Akane: "Believe me, Takeda-san. These two love to fight each other to the limit of their strength, but there is a certain logic in their anger."

As she said this, and before the astonished looks from everyone, Ranma Saotome, the proud, suddenly deactivated her own Yaomo transformation first and out of the blue, staring quietly down at the ground and admitting this time it was her mistake.

Almost simultaneously Ryoga went into his normal state, apologizing to the girl, and sitting besides her while talking like if nothing had happened at all. On the far side from the battlefield, the other teens found hard to understand what just happened.

Hana: "Ok. They were about to destroy half of Japan, and all of a sudden they are back into a friendly conversation, just like that?. . . What happened?"

Akane: "I'm afraid that's how they have always solved things. When push comes to shove, Ryoga-kun knows when to stop, and if he can't, Ranma realizes when is time to do it himself. Quite honestly, I always wondered what would really happen if these two ended up together, you know, like that. Guess this is my answer."

Back to the two friends slowly turning into a couple, the redhead explained the reason from her own surrender, fact that convinced Ryoga this could work after all.

Ranma: "Is goin' ta be really hard ta control who I am, Ryoga. But I ain' quitting just yet."

Ryoga: "So, all that stuff about you changing is for real this time?"

Ranma: "I know what you're thinkin' but whether you want ta believe it or not, I can change, Ryoga. It may take me ages, but I really want this ta work."

Hearing this from such person gave Akane chills, and a sense of melancholy. She could've fixed their problems as well, if only Ranma had dedicated this same effort to work on their relationship. Both looked at each other with a sad stare, guessing what the other thought and agreeing that maybe this could have been them.

Still. Despite what may had been, the youngest Tendo couldn't help but feel a close connection with the angel holding her by the waist.

He stood by her side without being recognized, nor acknowledged ever since Akane was but a baby, and as he said when they met for the first time. "My love grew just as you did, and the only thing I could cling from were your tears, and your smile."

Akane reinforced his hug by resting her head against his chest, happy that things worked out in the end. It all looked like a nice ending for a love story, that is until those two decided to go at it again for no apparent reason.

Ryoga: "What!. . .That's not true, you hear?"

Everyone sweat-dropped just as they rolled their eyes in contempt. With a sigh of defeat Akane took this chance to ask what enticed this new fight to begin.

Ryoga: "it's this idiot, Akane-san. I said that I would love to propose and be the man at the altar, but he insists in do it himself!"

Ranma: "Fine!, I'll let you be my future husband before everyone, but our second life related choice belongs ta me!"

Akane massaged the bridge from her nose, tired to watch how important were the implications of both boys being girls at the same time, and the need for one to be the man at an specific moment.

Akane: "Well, Ryoga-kun. I don't see the problem if Ranma let's you be the groom."

The lost boy babbled incoherently trying to explain what Ranma secretly implied with his surrendering vote though. When Akane asked him to say it again, Ranma decided to speak in his behalf.

Ranma: "He gets ta marry me like this, but I get ta get him pregnant first."

Ryoga: "S-See!. He thinks having a baby is the second life changing choice after getting married."

Ranma: "If it isn't, then what is. . .?"

Ryoga: "Um. . .Our honeymoon?"

Ranma couldn't help but daydream about a night full of passion while Ryoga swallowed nervously at the idea. It was maybe because the pigtailed fighter finally reached a time in his life where things looked more seriously than others, but Ryoga still got stuck in a sixteen year old girl's mindset trying to enjoy life as a woman.

Akane: "Ok, I give up. This is up to you two, Ryoga-kun. Have fun solving this puzzle."

When the girl turned around and walked away from the pair, Ranma and Ryoga decided to leave things for later. Who knows, maybe the uncertainty of this relationship would dictate the way they were going to deal with in the future.

It all seemed to work out for the time being. Still, what both Ranma and Ryoga missed from this last discussion was the first thing the youngest Tendo felt like reminding them right off the bat.

Akane: "Oh!, before I forget. Remember this, Ryoga-kun. If you become Ranma's groom be ready to deal with my uncle Genma, and my aunty Nodoka. Not to mention the Seppuku pledge, Ukyo, Shampoo, and any other fiancées looking for the groom's head on a silver platter."

Both boys blanched in fear at the enormous details they decided to ignore until now. It was true that their new lifestyle would bring a lot of new and undiscovered changes in their lives, but there were known aspects Ranma had to confront before even dealing with a wedding.

The lost boy couldn't do much else, but to swallow nervously, and pull his shirt from the neck as if real steam needed to escape from within.

Ryoga: "You know, I think she's right, Ranma. You should marry me as a guy. That way we can save face with your parents."

Ranma: "What 'bout Ucchan, an' Shampoo. They won' give up so easily, man."

They had put their minds and efforts into this union from the beginning, despite the differences both shared throughout their rocky relationship. Regardless of it, the fanged teen timidly asked Ranma to value his decision now, instead of forsaken who he was from what he is today.

Ryoga: "Right. Well, we can always call this off and save us the trouble. What do you think?"

The redhead thought about the alternative to leave Ryoga behind, and fence life on her own. Then again, the new female Yaomo found that option unacceptable. She, or rather he had come to the decision to love him unconditionally, only not so much because Ryoki is the last chance he has to be happy.

He stayed because he actually loved Ryoga, despite any consequences coming from that choice. Knowing that much, Ranma Saotome simply smiled at him, slightly pecking him on the lips and reinforcing her decision to make this work.

Ranma: "Nah. . .When have you seen Ranma Saotome take the easy road?"

Ryoga: "Um, well. . ."

Ranma: "Oh, Shut up."

Both agreed to leave it to faith, and instead hope for the best. Their children were already set to be an unstoppable force in the defense of this world, and having a double standard marriage intrigued them to no end.

The group began to finally make their way home when, from the skies above, a terrible voice demanded to know what just had happened.

Izanagi: "Who dares treat my wife lightly, and disobey my laws I imposed for this realm since the beginning of times!?"

Before Ella-Nora could reach heaven's gate, the queen managed to turn around and watch the great god creator of the land raise from within Mount Fuji, and threaten all humans for their untimely defiance.

The call not only awoke those who departed back home, but a certain couple who up until now remained secretly hidden, but were forced to appear out of necessity.

Tatari-Onryo, and Elena: "It seems we are not through just yet."

Ranma and Ryoga watched both ancient dead angels appear like transparent spirits before the group announcing their participation against, yet another menace ready to decimate earth, but very present to help them deal with him as well.

Ryoga: "Great father!, you're not dead?"

Tatari-Onryo: "No, my child. Not dead, but not alive either. I have been reunited with my love, and we are here to defeat evil everywhere it lurks."

The magnanimous being sparkled with all manner of light and crystal like vestments, looking exactly like the powerful angel he was before falling into hell. He managed to see Ranma from a distance, slightly bowing in respect at the redhead, and thanking her for the choice she promised to keep.

Elena: "Don't worry, little ones. With you two at the helmet, things will be safe for this world. In the meantime let me, and my sister handle the situation, and I'll let you know if something else happens. For now, go back and enjoy life, dears."

The lost boy nodded understandingly at the queen, and her sister. He knew the celestial realm was on his side now, and that queen Ella-Nora would try to reason with the disgruntled god first before calling them into action. Afterwards Ryoga pulled Ranma closer, leading her out of that place as they talked about more personal stuff.

Ryoga: "So!, how about I let you marry me, and I'll dress as a bride, then I lead the honeymoon. Lastly, we can fight to see who gets whom pregnant?"

Ranma considered the proposition carefully, not so much if Ryoga would cheat or anything like that, but to add more tension to the chat. Takeda and Hana still had trouble understanding how could they speak so lightly about things entirely serious, but Akane simply explained them about the nature of those two.

Akane: "Believe me. They have dared each other over other stuff you'd consider precious. Life and death kind of stuff."

Takeda: "This is a side of Ryoga I never noticed. I guess we are going to see how interesting their married life will get from now on."

Everyone left back to Nakano city ready to deal with future situations and enjoy the new changes made by Ryoga and his female personification while Tatari-Onryo and wife stared at them from a distance.

Tatari-Onryo: "Do you really think they'll be OK with all that chaos about fiancées, and being two different genders at once?"

Elena: "You know change is always a good thing. Not for nothing we went through all this out of our decision to find happiness. Besides, they have each other to deal with life, just like I have had you all this time to protect earth."

The powerful archangel couldn't be more proud about the way things ended for them both. He wasn't certain if Ryoga Hibiki and Ranma Saotome would face this new relationship flawlessly, but he saw true love in their eyes. . .Perhaps in the end they will be OK as well, he guessed.

Tatari-Onryo: "You're right, dear. I think they will be fine.

At the end of the day those who want to love will do so without others interfering against them. Ranma and Ryoga learned this the hard way, but if those feelings survive through, there's nothing holding those two back.

THE END.


End file.
